Sekirei: Battle of the Gods
by Blackshadow999
Summary: Hiroto Minaka thought the Sekirei and what came from their space ship made him a God. But he didn't know of the world that was unseen, yet hidden in plain sight. How long can that last and how will Sekirei do against those who have been around for longer than them? Read and find out! Currently being redone.
1. Beginnings

Sekirei: Battle of Gods, New vs Old

By Blackshadow999

 **A/n**

 **So, I've gone through the whole story and have done revisions. The storyline itself is still pretty much the same overall, but detail that contribute to it have been redone. I still like the idea of crossing the anime Sekirei with mythology. But, I've gone out and done more research into a couple of things and applied what I've learned, and I think this story is better because of that. So, please enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

 _-Ashe's pov-_

Most people have heard of myths and legends both of their own homelands and those from other lands. That said, most can understand that myths and legends may sound impossible but have elements of truth to them. The reason I bring up the subject of myths and legends, is that this tale involves such and takes place in Japan. Many of those who live in Japan, believe that the 'ancestral' folklore are mere stories told to children, for the purpose of entertaining and hold their attention. Simply put, 'intelligent individuals' reason that the folklore was made up to explain things that the modern era's 'science' have explained. This means that now a days, many of the tales are more told for the amusement of children and have nothing of any real interest or truth to them.

Nevertheless, I would tell those of you listening to this tale, those views that all myths and legends are mere stories, are completely wrong. It's more a testament to what people have forgotten over the centuries and have dismissed. What human beings call the supernatural or the unseen world; including demons, spirits, monsters and even deities, did and still do exist as they did before. The difference between now and earlier times, is that the majority of non-humans as they are considered, now live among humans without drawing notice from them.

By this point, I won't doubt you're asking who am I and how might I know about what I speak of? To answer to the question, I'm a non-human myself and I live among humans as a part of the current society, appearing to look as human as any other. As to the first half of the inquiry, it's a bit more complicated for me than it is for others. The reason that's the case is when it comes to the subject of names, for most beings have one name for their whole existence, even if there are different variations of the name. That's not true for me, I've had many names over my long existence, that differ from one another and aren't variations of each other. In fact, there has been so many different ones for me over my lifetime, that I've lost count of just how many a long time ago. So, I've ended out choosing a name for myself, Ashe Hitoyoshi, common enough to not attract much attention.

For those who know me in a non-intimate way, would consider me a yōkai, the native non-humans of Japan, which are creatures from Japanese folklore. In particular, I'm a fox-spirit or demon, a Kitsune, whether a spirit or demon, really depends one's view of the difference between the two. Yet, moving on, living as a fox-yōkai, I'm aware that there are a number of narratives and legends about Kitsune, and I've heard different variations of some of the more famous stories. Most of the tales, portray 'Kitsune' like myself, as mean, cunning and on occasion, as malicious tricksters that bring misfortune and evil to people, laughing with glee as we do.

To be honest, such tales that imply that kitsune are like that, are ridiculous and wrong! The stories came about because of those who were taught much-needed lessons in humility. Those people in response, then went around convincing others that would listen, that fox yōkai were evil. However, it hadn't stopped there, the same individuals used their influence to go further and claimed all yōkai were evil and should be feared, disliked and even killed if the opportunity came up. The truth is that most yōkai are reasonable and are as individualistic as humans are and I include myself in that statement.

As an example, using myself, I've a calm and collected disposition, normally possess a fairly easygoing attitude yet, try to be kind to those I meet. The wisdom and experience that I've gained the length of my existence has given me understanding beyond what most ever have. Nonetheless, don't mistake how I normally am, as me being submissive to those around me, for it isn't so and I will certainly not intend to start doing such. I've proven where I stand in most things, both good and not so good many times. That has included playing some tricks on those who I see as deserving of receiving such. The tricks and pranks I've pulled over the passing years… well, I admit that I sometimes see them as fun sometimes and normally were well-deserved lessons being taught.

My appearance has me standing above average height of people, less so these days than in earlier, at about six feet. I chose the height, since I don't want others to start to look down on me just because they can, that would be a bad development in my view. My hair is slivery grey and frames my regal facial features that so many comment or notice I possess. It falls straight down to my neck with a small group of locks of hair that was in the middle of my bangs that goes between my eyes. I have light grey eyes, which I took on to remind me of my true self and where I came from originally. They give a kind and warm vibe to the vast majority I encounter and am around I've noticed. Combine both my hair and eyes with the rest of my overall body figure, which is average, not muscular, nor thin or lanky, I believe makes sense. It also makes me easier to approach with little fear for most apparently by my observations. The kind of clothing I choose to go with, tends to consist of a traditional Japanese clothing, a kimono, hakama skirt along with tabi socks and various footwear.

So, now that I've given a picture of how I look, back to what I was saying before. I'd chosen long ago to live among human beings to study and learn. The circumstances to which I was born into, made learning new things infrequent. Due to that, and a series of other circumstances that weren't within my control, yet I was expected to deal with, I left my first home to which I was born into. Since then, I've never regretted my decision to leave the place, even if I do miss some that I left behind. Also, with that decision, I'd given up much that others would say I was a fool to let go of, but I would disagree. There had been multiple reasons why I took my leave from there… but, that's a subject I don't get into often. It's not worth it to me nor worth the time to explain my past or what it was like to most, for words can't get across how things use to be for me properly.

Still, I believe that I've said enough about me right now, let me begin the tale I'm here to tell. It begins on an island that's a distance off the mainland of Japan, which most people aren't aware it even exists. My purpose for being on the island, I was seeing a friend of mine who works for the group that owns the island. Currently, I was being escorted towards said friend's office for whatever reason, for I've been here a number of times, so I know the way. If I were to give a guess, then there are some who manage this 'outfit' or whatever one would call it, which are paranoid about things that could happen if they weren't in control. Not that I couldn't understand the feeling of being suspicious, I've seen enough of what some can and are willing to do to obtain what they want to know of the potential dangers.

The other clue that led me to believe paranoia was responsible, was the feelings I sensed and took in as I was traveling through the place. The emotions that I could feel, were heavy and nigh impossible to miss for me and of those emotions, stress and fear were present, but paranoia was the strongest that I sensed. It certainly wasn't a pleasant sensation to have flow through and around me. Such negative emotions aren't healthy for anyone, neither those who are feeling them or those who can sense them. The air felt nauseating for me to tell the truth and like anyone else, I didn't like the sensation.

My 'escort' was a tall burly man, the muscular body builder type… in other words, the kind that tend to be more brawn than brains more often than not. There's always the chance that I could be wrong, it does happen, but still, I very much doubt that I am. Frankly, the situation was amusing to take in and increasing in hilarity as time went on. The man was silently trying to intimidate me, he was failing spectacularly unbeknownst to him. It didn't make the scene any less funny, made it more so if anything! But understand, I could have this man out on the floor in a second and not break a sweat, that's one of the things that made this amusing.

Nevertheless, I kept the feelings of amusement contained and let the man exercise his pride and vanity. Did so to be nice, but I say why not let people satisfy their urge and 'need' to feel like they're in control and have nothing to worry about? What's the harm in doing such I would ask? Besides, if I didn't, then I would miss out on some very humorous situations playing out and I won't say no to a good laugh, for it does wonders!

Within five minutes, my escort and I stopped outside the door to the office I was to meet the friend I was here to see. Before knocking and entering the office, I bowed in thanks to the man that was a guard I assume, to show good manners. I watched him walk away, smiling a bit and shaking my head slightly, before I knocked on the door I stood before.

Shortly after I knocked, the door opened, and a young man stood in the doorway. He was five and a half feet tall or so and had grey colored eyes inlayed with his fairly streamlined facial features. He also had gray messy hair that hid a part of his face, was wearing his customary turtle neck style sweater along with sweatpants covered by his white lab coat. His name was Takehito Asama and is one of the close 'human' friends that I have still living. He had been a friend of mine for years, even if he's a scientist now rather than a researcher like he was working with me.

At seeing me, Takehito smiled, "Ashe welcome, glad you could make it my friend," he said, gesturing me in. I entered the front hallway the door opened into, then came out into a large work room, though I heard Takehito closing the door behind me. Glancing around, I saw that the 'apartment' that Takehito lived in and work from hadn't changed since the last time I'd been here. The largest room, which I was standing in, was divided into three different parts; an office space, a work space with medical equipment and an area that had a couch and chairs in a circular setup. The sitting area was next to where I stood, where the 'kitchen' was on the opposite side of this room. There was a door along the right wall at the far end of the room which led to a bedroom and bathroom, Takehito's living space.

Takehito came into the main work room and I focused onto him, "The guard that escorted you here didn't give you trouble, did he?" Takehito asked me.

The question acted as a trigger and made me unable to contain the amusement that I'd been holding in, which came out in the form of a fit of chuckling. The 'guard's' body language had been speaking a great deal to me and what it had been saying had made it difficult not to laugh. I managed to calm down enough to give a reply to Takehito, "Trouble you ask? Only if you mean the man made it hard for me to not laugh. I think he was trying to attempt intimidation with me, that's what I got from him. Of course, if it came down to it, in terms of strength, I've more than any human being could possibly possess naturally. But it's that along with some other factors that makes living entertaining over the years. Watching those who insist to remain ignorance and naïve has been interesting and it can be comical in so many ways."

I paused, before taking a breath and continuing, "Although, I can't say if that is true with these sekirei you keep mentioning and telling me about." I gazed directly at Takehito in the eye, giving him a knowing look, "For oddly enough, whenever I come around to visit you, none of these sekirei seem to be around. My intuition says that you've something to do with that, what I can't figure out, is why. But regardless, should what you say be true, then it's possible some of them may be able to match a number of non-humans in various ways. With what information I have right now, I can't say for sure."

Takehito and I sat down in the sitting area, Takehito taking one chair and I took one of the others. We began a discussion on the work Takehito was doing currently and my views and opinions of it. The two of us had often used each other as sounding boards for ideas and other things that we involved ourselves in. It shows the level of trust that we had between the two of us, that we sought one another's views. I bring the knowledge and firsthand experience I've acquired over the time I've lived among humans. Takehito can see the world in such a different way than what most would call the normal view, that his perspective is quite interesting.

It was as a question came to my mind, that I strayed slightly from the discussion's subject matter. "So then Takehito, hope you don't mind if I ask a question that does not have to do with our discussion." Takehito nodded and I went on, "Do you prefer to work around and with aliens, or do you miss working with the unseen world that non-humans live in?" I paused and gained a flat expression, pinning Takehito with my gaze, "For, I would hope that you haven't started doubting the existence of non-humans after all the experience you've had with them. Even if, those you work with now, deny that there are no such things as non-humans and are only fairy tales and myths and can't possibly exist."

Takehito broke my stare and picked up a pile of papers was looking over the top page as he answered me, "I don't doubt of the existence of non-humans as one is sitting across from me." My friend glanced up at me, "That's unless you have changed something about yourself recently Ashe."

That last line sparked an amusing thought, for there were many ways to reply. Then there was also the possibility I could get some interesting reactions from Takehito. I've always thought Takehito needed to take more time to relax, experience levity and amusement. He so rarely does such even when he worked with me, he tends to be serious more often than not. So, I say why not have some fun with this?! An old habit of mine perhaps, but I saw no reason to dismiss the habit. After all, I'm known as a trickster and one who loves to get others to smile and laugh, even after the trick. It's due to my enjoyment and fascination of getting reactions from playing tricks and jokes on people, it's so hard to deny. The art has become a game and even a bit of a sport to me over the years, I just can't help myself sometimes.

"Change myself in some way you say Takehito? You should know by now that I can do things that baffle the 'well-educated'. As it happens, I could change points about myself if the mood strikes me, perhaps you would like an example of it?" I queried, gaining a playful smirk while leaving the question open for a reply.

My young friend, put down the collection of papers and stared at me for a moment silently. The expressions that were playing across his face, told me that he was deciding whether he would take the bait or spoil a chance for me to have some fun. After a moment, Takehito sighed, "Okay, I'll bite, even though I know I shouldn't as I know that you do enjoy playing tricks on others, and you're far too good at doing so. What kind of example did you have in mind then Ashe?" he replied somewhat tiredly tone that also had a slight bit of curiosity in it.

YES! I get to have me some fun and hopefully get Takehito to have a laugh or at least drop the serious work attitude he has right now. I clapped my hands together and using magic upon myself, causing a glow to surround me for a moment as my form began to change as I willed it to. My body shape, shift from my normal male appearance into a very voluptuous feminine form that was the shape of an hourglass, which has had men become drooling and idiotic fools with little effort on my part before now. Nothing else about my appearance changed, my eyes, hair and skin tone stayed the same. My clothing shifted along with my body slightly, they were still a kimono, but a woman's style instead of a man's kimono.

Once the magic was done and the glow faded, I looked at Takehito and was satisfied to see him with his mouth gaping and words fail him for now. I smiled and gave him a wink, "Well then handsome, what do you think? Am I so beautiful that you lose your ability to speak? Interestingly, this isn't the first time I've taken on this appearance, I used it to seduce a foolish Daimyo during the Kamakura period. It was to assist the Hōjō clan at the time who were having issues back then," I said in a smooth soprano feminine voice.

Takehito shook his head hard, but I still caught the sight of a blush on his face before he got himself together. He picked up the pile of papers again and then hid himself behind them, "I knew I shouldn't have asked, because you use the opportunity every time you can. I deserved seeing you like this as I fell for your trick, so well-done Ashe, you got me. Still, I don't know which is more disturbing. You being able to change your gender at a whim, especially when I've known you as a man. Or the implication of your age from the historical time period you mentioned," he returned.

I let out bubbly laughter for a bit before I changed back to being how I was normally and shrugged my shoulders in response to the comparison yet said nothing. Takehito and I quickly resumed our discussion about his work. Any facts about what I've done in my lifetime or how long that lifetime has been thus far, would not be up for debate as I don't go into detail about such. Too many complications would arise in such a conversation and I would prefer not to deal with that.

Not too long after we resumed our discussion of the comparison of aliens verses non-humans, when a knock came at the door. Takehito rose and answered the door while I stayed where I was, though I wasn't idle. While Takehito was at the door, I leaned forward and glanced over the pages he had been looking over. Most of the writing and images didn't make much sense to me overall. It's odd, how some common words or words that once meant something else are now used to say complex things that shouldn't be horribly complicated. Still, there were bits and pieces that did make sense to me, but it wasn't enough to really help me understand what the rest meant.

Yet, there was one thing that did get my attention and I focused in on it. At the top of the page I was looking over, there's a date, today's date as it happens. I certainly hope that's not the day it's due or supposed to be turned over to another for something. However, it wouldn't be all that surprising if he's forgotten that working with others requires that you also have a common timetable. My friend Takehito does great and amazing work, I'll be the first to admit that and it's to his credit. But, that dedication comes at a price, which for Takehito, is that he forgets that things normally have a date they're due or a deadline. Missing those can make things harder for others, and for all that make up Takehito's good qualities, time management is most certainly not one of them. And it would seem that remains unchanged, don't doubt that there are some frustrated people that Takehito worked with.

After a few minutes of waiting for Takehito to answer whomever it was at the door, I heard him coming back towards the sitting area. Yet, when I glanced over to see Takehito entering the large work room again, I saw that he wasn't alone. He had another in tow with him and the person caught my complete attention and that doesn't happen often… really it hasn't occurred since I met Takehito over a decade ago. The person was in fact, one of the most beautiful women I've seen in a couple of centuries!

The woman was under the average height range of the current era, slightly below five and a half feet, about a head shorter than me or so. She had a slender, yet respectable feminine body figure, which included shapely womanly curves. Her skin that I could see was smooth and fair white, not a single blemish. And on her curves, her chest was at a fuller volume than most human females reach that I see on average these days. Actually, I should rephrase, your average human female doesn't have the volume this woman did, without doing all manner of things to themselves in order to satisfy their vanity. Moving down from there, saw that she had a synched waist, that widened to form her hips, it made up a defined hourglass figure to be sure. The purple hair she possessed was unique in its shade and it didn't appear to be dyed, which was quite different. Her hair was waist-length with shorter bangs in a hime style, which I don't see much these days and it fit this woman somehow.

She was wearing a black skin-tight dress with long sleeves that went to her mid-thighs and had a grey haori hugging around her shoulders. Her outfit… didn't add to her beauty, more took away from it, if you ask me, but that's my opinion. The woman's red eyes could be considered beautiful and captivating, if not their empty and emotionless quality in them. They were the eyes of someone who has killed another, I know the lack of expression well enough. I've had the look myself a number of times, though I keep up a mask to not scare others, so such an expression rarely comes to my face these days.

And yet, her aura was what got my attention the most, it was unlike any I've felt or seen before and that's saying something like myself with what I've seen! It was simple for me see that she wasn't human, nor was she a yōkai, mythical beast or any other non-human being I'd encountered. So, what she actually is eludes me, I don't honestly know, and it has been a long time since that's happened for me. Perhaps this is one of the sekirei that Takehito has talked about? Hope I find out before this visit is done, I'm becoming increasingly interested to know more about this woman. I haven't felt sensations like I am right now for longer than I care to admit… that, and the pain that accompanies recalling the past, I would prefer to avoid doing so.

My face showed an expression of genuine surprise for a few seconds at seeing the woman. But, I reestablished my calm composure quickly, and then rose from the chair and approached the two. Without hesitation, I took the woman's right hand and lightly kissed it, pulled back slightly and then looked towards my friend. "Takehito, you forgot to mention anything about having the company of such a beauty. That's a point of interest my friend that is to be brought up, especially when I'm around and can exercise the skills of an honorable gentleman. You should be ashamed dear man," I chastised Takehito.

After I had given a dressing down of proper courtesy and conduct to Takehito, I turned back and focused back on the lovely looking woman. However, she looked quite different from the first glance I caught and dare I say, even more beautiful than before. Her eyes were no longer devoid of emotion as a killer can be, but the eyes of a woman taken aback at being complimented on her appearance. I felt a smile form on my face at seeing this, "May I inquire as to the name of such a magnificent beauty as yourself?" I asked with some of my well-refined charm I've gained during my lifetime.

The woman put her left hand to her cheek, which was gaining a pink hue in response, "Oh my, my name is Miya," she introduced herself.

I took a step back and bowed to Miya, "Ashe Hitoyoshi, humbly at your service, Miya-san."

Miya's cheeks got even more flushed and were starting to turn red at my introduction from both word and manner. Then I turned to Takehito and spoke again, "By the way Takehito, don't take it personally, but have you improved any with your issue involving deadlines?"

Takehito's face faulted, "Ashe, I know in the past, I have missed a deadline or two, but would you please not make it sound like I'm horrible with time management," he replied.

Well… I didn't say that he was horrible with time management, even though he can be sometimes. I was just asking if he had worked on getting over his habit of losing track of time, there is a difference. And a time or two Takehito says he's miss a deadline huh, as I recall, he missed them around half the time. I ended out adjusting due dates to being earlier to compensate and remind Takehito regularly, which had success. I gazed at Takehito with a bit of a deadpanned look, "Hmm, I seem to remember things a bit differently, but I'll let that go for old time's sake. What I was getting at my friend, was the page you were scanning over earlier has a date. As it happens, it's today's date, I would hope that doesn't mean that you habit of losing track of time has resurfacing once more as you imply that you've improve on that."

Takehito rushed over to the table and looked at the page that I had referred to, his eyes widening as he looked at it, "Oh um… Sorry you two, I need to get these papers to someone!" He said.

Yep, called it exactly right, Takehito hasn't changed all that much from when he worked with me. The only difference for him, I doubt that those here plan ahead with setting deadlines earlier to make sure Takehito gets things done in a reasonable amount of time. I guess it was too much for me to hope that his fault with keeping track of time had gone away. It was my friend's greatest shortcoming, which is surprising, as his dedication is very admirable and impressive. Don't get me wrong, Takehito is the nicest and selfless man you could meet, and it's to his credit. Still, no one is perfect, we all have our faults, and this was one of Takehito's.

And yet, as Takehito was about to leave the room, he hesitated for a moment, looking between Miya and myself. I instantly understood what was making Takehito hesitate, Miya and I were strangers to each other, but that wouldn't be the case for all that long if I have any influence in the matter. So, in response, I waved at him to go and hand off what he needed to, "Go on, I'll stay and provide company for Miya-san here until you get back Takehito. Now, run along and turn over those documents as you're supposed to do to whomever it is you need to," I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Takehito apprehensively.

I simply shooed Takehito to go and so he did, leaving me alone with Miya. The woman had watched Takehito leave, then her eyes moved back to me, and I smiled slightly, "Please, I ask you to forgive Takehito. My poor friend has always had trouble with keeping in mind that time moves forward regardless if he notices or not. His diligence and dedication are some of his good qualities but keeping track of time is one of his faults. I've seen it enough to see it over the years I've known him," I remarked to Miya.

She giggled softly to my statement, which sounded wonderfully musical I must say, almost soothing. Miya then, gave me a smile that made… my heart flutter? I had all but forgotten what this sensation felt like, it's been so long since the last time that my heart did anything like this! "You seem very familiar with Takehito, yet I cannot recall him mentioning one like yourself," commented Miya.

I gasped at hearing that, to think, Takehito hadn't mentioned me to those he's around and works with?! It hurt a tiny bit to know he hasn't said anything about me… however, it does give a golden opportunity for me as well! There were many interesting things I could say to tease Takehito, not in a bad way mind you. Once I had decided what to do, I put a hand over my heart in mock shock and pain. "Takehito hasn't said anything about me?! Oh, how could he not say anything about little old me? After all the time we've been friends and the things we've been through, for him not to even mentioned the simplest things about me to those he's around. How could he do such a thing? Why, I remember the last adven-I mean trip, to Kyoto years ago," I began, quickly correcting myself when I almost left slip the word 'adventure' as that had a different inference to it, between Takehito and I at the very least.

To take the attention of the near slip up, I went into the tale I went of the trip to Kyoto that in Takehito and I had gone on. The story involved Takehito and myself going off to check on one I hadn't seen for a long period of time. One of the older 'friends', so I do like to know if they are doing fine or need something. Said acquaintance, was normally quite unsociable, they preferred to be left alone. Where I tend to be accommodating to other's preferences, I wanted to make sure they were alive and okay, that's a reasonable minimum I would think. This non-human person, was a local legend around Kyoto and was a very rare type of creature, what is known as a unique type of Undine.

The reason the trip was so memorable, was when we had dropped in unannounced on my undine friend, she had a rather amusing reaction. Takehito would disagree with me on what had happened being funny, for he had… well, gotten rather embarrassed by the end. Granted, he had been ignorant and that had its price, and I've told him of that more than once. But again, as my friend was so unsociable and… also had a moderate fear of men, I suppose I do bear some of the fault. Anyways, the event had certainly perked up my friend and I did explain that was a good thing to Takehito as they tend to be depressed often enough. Miya listened attentively as I spoke of the journey my friend and I had made and seemed to enjoy the tale.

It was about twenty minutes later that Takehito returned and found to his surprise, both of us were talking avidly to one another. We had gotten on to other things after I had finished the tale of the trip to Kyoto Takehito and I had made. It was more small talk and wasn't anything of extreme interest, but a wonderful conversation nonetheless. It was genuinely, one of the best conversations I'd had with a female in a long time. "I didn't think you two would be already talking like this," remarked Takehito, "And what subject might you two be conversing about with such energy?"

Oh, the time to tease Takehito has arrived! I glanced at my friend, I grinned mischievously, "I finished up telling Miya about the 'research' trip we made to Kyoto a few years back, before we began chatting. Got to say my friend, I'll never forget that trip, was very fun and entertaining! The way you got soaked with the water that was thrown your way, then the chase that followed, it was hilarious," I replied, attempting not to laugh out loud, but couldn't keep in the chuckles escaping me.

Takehito gained a look of serious embarrassment, "You said you wouldn't bring that up again Ashe!"

I was about to reply by going into detail about why what had happened was so funny. Because of my undine friend, had really given Takehito quite a hard time, but water spirits are known for being dramatic. The one we had gone to see, is kind of unique among water spirits and so came be more dramatic than others. Yet, a fit of quiet laughter was clearly heard in the room and that caused Takehito and myself to stop in our talk. Both Takehito and I turned to stare at Miya, who was laughing at the two of us. I couldn't help but grin, "You have a very nice laugh Miya." I said.

"That's the first time she's done this," commented Takehito.

While meeting Miya had been a happy experience, one of the nicest things I've experienced for a long period, it came to an end. It was a shame that there was a need for me to return to the mainland of Japan after seeing Takehito. However, I'd given him the time I could spare as there was business that I needed to see to. The event of meeting Miya may yet turn out to be something more later, I can't foresee what could come in that respect. That event had caused sensations that I've not felt for a long time and that was something of note. So, I kept the memory of the meeting in my heart and returned to the responsibilities that I had.

Things returned to business as usual for me, which involves me basically running the northern part of Tokyo. I do more than that, unofficially I make sure that Japan keeps running smoothly from the background or the 'shadows' if you will. There are many that work and are loyal to me in the most unexpected places, it's how things are kept going smoothly. Still, I live in Tokyo as I have for centuries, even if some of those who live here in Tokyo, have begun to call the city Shinto Tato. I see no reason to call it by any name other than its original one, I prefer the old name of Tokyo myself. Although, I used to have to take much more responsibility in earlier times, but now, I personally deal with more the domestic and other non-governmental type of issues, along with things that come up between humans and non-humans. I let those who have the talent of running government and what is involved with it, do that job.

Life settled into its routine, and six months passed by without much out of the ordinary. But oddly, during that time, I'd heard nothing from Takehito. I visit him from time to time, but he and I keep in touch fairly often. So, for me to hear nothing from him at all in six months, was unlike Takehito and worried me. The next time that I did hear from my friend, came on an evening that began like most do yet, had not remained normal. The evening had quieted down, and I was settling in for the night, when I had gotten a message. A request had come from one I knew in the 'red light district', I rarely go to that part of town unless a real need is presented. Something had come up with an acquaintance of mine, who runs most things in that area of Tokyo and it had gotten out of hand. There had been a foolish disagreement with others, a mess that I had to clean up in the end. Even if my acquaintance is also rather good at manipulation, which helped settle the problem, but she needed my help to get things in order.

So, after the business was done, I'd been walking back towards the main shrine of Inari here in Tokyo to check in, before turning in for the night. I had met up with another yōkai along the way, who works with me often enough. It's nice to have company, it's one of the good and bad lessons one comes to know having lived as long as I have, loneliness is both nice at times and not pleasant at all at others. So, I came up with a spell to change others into non-human creatures some time ago and so, I've acquired the help along the way. Plus, it helps with the loneliness that comes when those you know passes away and that happens regularly for me.

The particular yōkai with me was a female and she'd been human before I changed her into a Ryuu, a dragon-type yōkai. She hadn't minded the change and it had been her choice at the time, for I was not one that forced a choice or decision from anyone. She was one of those that over the last couple of millennia, had been some of the humans that I had come across that had impressed me in a couple of ways. For those like that, I would extend an offer for them to help watch over things with me by changing them into the type of yōkai that fits them. And for this woman, it has been close to a thousand years ago when I gave her the offer, if I estimate right.

I refer to this yōkai as Anya, though that wasn't her name by birth. The woman's name had originally been Aienya Kannagi and she'd been a member of a prominent family back at the time. The Kannagi family had been well-known for their talent and accomplishments in the arts of swordsmanship, along with strong users of fire magic. Members also had a habit and tendency to become Samurai for the ruling emperor, at least a few per generation. Of Anya's generation, she had been the best and was arguably one of the best warriors that the Kannagi clan had to that point. The clan lives in Tokyo still, but not in the north, I believe in the south if I'm not mistaken, I don't have much interaction with them.

However, before I'd actually extended the offer for her to become a yōkai, Anya herself along with others had been in a rather harsh situation. I had helped them out of it, as I was able to assist them. Anya had felt the need to repay me, even though I asked for nothing in return. So, when I had stated the offer to become a yōkai, she had accepted it without hesitation. Anya had gotten her affairs with her family in order, before leaving her human life behind and began following me. She has been unwaveringly loyal ever since, to which I don't fault her for, it was how she'd been taught.

As for what Anya looks like, she has an overall height that was just over five and a half feet standing. She was actually close to the same height as Miya now that I think about it. She possessed true crimson hair, not the orange that humans pass off as 'red hair', but real crimson shade colored hair. Said hair was waist length, and she tends to keep it tied in to twin tails in the back, then in the front, it was unbound and straight. Anya's hair color was a unique trait that she inherits from her family, for it was a sort of trademark, as it's called these days for the Kannagi clan. Her face looked somewhat regal, but appeared to be a tad rough overall, which has attracted many a man over the time she has been following me. Anya's eyes are the same shade of crimson as her hair and often drew attention from others. Her figure was one that most models would kill for, all her curves in what are usually considered the right places. And then, she was on the fuller and greater volume end of the bust size spectrum. Her waist was slim and formed out into her shapely hips, showing clear signs of her being very fit from the training with swordsmanship and magic that she still keeps up in. While her skin was white, it wasn't pale, comes from her Japanese ancestry.

Anya also had a dragon tattoo that wrapped around her left forearm and was defined, the envy of a number of people. She wore a golden bracelet around her right upper arm with a design that was meant to honor an old deity. Anya was wearing her customary qipao style of clothing, which had sleeves that went to her mid upper arm with red lining around the neck and on the edges of the slit that started just below the hips. The piece of clothing was white and had a red star and circle design on the upper back portion.

"My Lord, what do you think about the human group that is coming into Tokyo and building that large tower in the center?" asked Anya as we walked along.

I was taken aback at the question. Currently, there was a large skyscraper being constructed in the center of Tokyo. It was being done by a company called Mid Bio Informatics or MBI as it's more commonly called. It's the same growing conglomerate that Takehito was working for. MBI itself had risen out of nowhere in the last few years, ever since and by what Takehito says, once the company's founder found the alien ship the Sekirei were on. The man used that source of knowledge to make the products and methods that the company sells and uses. That information doesn't completely out do what those of us in the supernatural have, but they are the closest to use science to do things that we do with magic.

"First, I've told you to call me Ashe and not my Lord, sir or inference of high status or formality unless it's concerning very serious matters Anya. As for the building and those putting it up, I can't say for sure at this point in time. It's not like a group of humans haven't done things of this magnitude before now. So, we'll keep watching for the time being," I stated.

Was going to say more, but there came a sound from a pants pocket. I put a hand in and brought out one of the devices that humans call a 'cell-phone'. Takehito had convinced me to get one of these devices that's a product of human science… it was so that he could contact me. The device did provide some fascination, and I had been curious as more and more humans had some form of this device with them at all times. I would think magic would be easier along with being more dependable. Yes, Takehito actually has the potential to do and use magic, tried to give him a lesson or two. My friend chose not to pursue the skill, which is a real shame and a waste in my opinion, the ability to do magic isn't as prevalent as it has been in the past. Anyways, I opened the phone and put it to my ear, "Hello?" I said, still somewhat unsure as to how this object works completely.

" _Ashe, thank goodness you picked up! I need your help,_ " said my friend Takehito.

My friend's tone of hidden desperation caught my attention, for it wasn't like him at all. Plus, I hadn't heard from him for over six months, which had made me wonder what had been going on. Then for him to contact me out of the blue, I'm more than a little apprehensive, "Okay… What's going on and what can I help you with Takehito," I asked evenly.

" _Some things have gone… not according to plan and so,_ _I need your help leaving the MBI laboratory on Kamikura island,_ " replied Takehito, clearly stressed.

I took a moment to consider what had just been said and what it implied, then what could be done. Takehito is special to me and I have so few that would qualify as that to begin with, even fewer that are still among the living as I mentioned before. I didn't want to lose him anytime in the near future, "Of course, you should know that I would assist in any way that I can. Is there anything I should know before starting helping you out of your predicament," I inquired.

I might as well have as much information as I can get to know what I should expect in this, " _Not that comes to mind right now, but the sooner, the better Ashe_ ," replied Takehito before ending the contact.

Well, that was good enough for me to get down to helping Takehito out of a troublesome situation. Put away the cell-phone back into the pocket it had come from and turned to Anya, who was waiting for me to tell her what the call had been about. I wasted no more time and I told her that there was going to be work to do tonight and it would unlikely be the 'nice' kind. I quickly gave her a brief explanation of the circumstances that Takehito could and probably was in, while hoping that I can help him out of. Anya had no qualm with what I asked of her, fighting wasn't new to her, not with her time as a samurai, nor with her previous family teaching their members to be warriors and protectors. She simply nodded to show that she understood what I was asking of her and was ready to do what she viewed as her duty.

We quickly covered the rest of the distance to the shrine as that was where our journey would begin. The northern Shrine of Irina here, wasn't only the oldest in Japan, but it's also one that's connected to what's known as the Astreal Aurora. The Astreal Aurora is a stream or flow of energy that flows around the whole world like any that can support life has. Its existence is known to those who are aware of magic. The Aurora is much like a river, the energy flow moves around and there even are some places in the world that the stream is visible to the naked eye. I believe one such instance is called Aurora Borealis or the Northern Lights.

Back to my point, the aurora stream can be used for travel and I'm one of those who know how to use it in that way. I can travel to different places in reasonable periods of time through the aurora, much like humans use wheeled machines on the paved roads they lay, and I can also carry others with me should I choose. It is my intention, to use the stream to get to Kamikura Island where the Sekirei ship and the laboratory that's studying the ship is located. For me to use the stream and get to where I want to go in the shortest time, I couldn't do it as I am right now. Luckily, I can't only change my appearance in the way of gender or basic features, but I can go further than that.

So, I changed into the 'other' form I have but, don't use often for a couple of reasons, which are fairly obvious once one sees it. This form has me appear as a large silver furred, multi-tailed fox. My height goes from six feet, to around four meters from the top of my head to the ground. Ten separate and distinct, bushy tails fanned out from my rear and gently waving behind me. My ears had elongated as did my muzzle and snout, my eyes had become gold rather than the light gray they'd been and were slitted.

When my transformation was finished, I lowered myself to the ground, to have my belly touch and for my back not to be so high. I swiveled my head over to gaze at Anya, she got my implied message, and Anya climbed onto my back for the journey we would make. Once she was settled, I rose up to my paws and went to the center of the shrine grounds. There, I used the archways that were in a circular formation to enter the Astreal Aurora.

We shot upward into the stream and I quickly reached the surface of the stream itself. Once I reached the stream, I set off in a brisk pace in the direction that Kamakura, for time is of the essence. The trip lasted around seven to eight minutes, and when the island was in view slightly ahead and below, I leapt out of the stream. I controlled the speed of my descent with magic so that I didn't announce myself with a loud crash when I land. Not to say that my landing was silent for it wasn't, but nor was it a resounding boom when my paws came into contact with the ground. I lowered myself to my belly, to let Anya off, before I shifted back to my human appearance, yet I kept my fox ears and kept a number of my tails visible, though they shorten.

I glanced over at Anya and took note that she had one of her traditional Japanese tachi sword that samurai would normally be seen with at their sides. It was still in its simple sheath, held in her left hand for her to whip out. I focused my attention ahead of us, seeing the outline of the laboratory a little more than a mile from where we landed even in the dark. There didn't seem to be any reactions from those who are supposed to be guarding the place. So, either they didn't see our arrival, or they didn't think whatever caused the upwelling of dirt and ground wasn't anything to worry about. I neither sensed anything from the ship that caused me suspicion nor told me there was more issues than I had been told about already.

Both Anya and I rapidly closed the distance between the sekirei ship and where we landed, it took us mere minutes. As we got within viewing distance, it was easy to see where each of the guards were standing, the majority of them looking bored. Anya rushed forward and put her combat skills to use by knocking out one guard after another, at a speed that was beyond the guards' comprehension. The disablement of the security was done, and no alarms were sounded to alert anyone else.

I had Anya stay at the entrance to keep watch and handle problems that might come since this was now a race against time. With that understood, the worries of threats coming from outside dying down, I set to the task at hand for me and entered the laboratory. The inside of the Sekirei ship was quiet and there was no one in sight at all. However, before I made my way to Takehito's apartment, I thought it would be wise to do one thing first, mostly so that there wouldn't be a blood bath in my path's wake. I cast the sleeping spell to deal with those here and were still awake in a non-violent way. The spell came in the form of a silver mist which was invisible to humans and I sent it on its way to do as I intended. And even though the mist wasn't visible, within less than a minute, the sound of bodies hitting the ground proved that it was doing its job.

The scientist and the other who work here, with one exception, maybe two were simply being put to sleep, and that would make it so, I wouldn't have to do something harsher to them to get them to not pay attention. I wished to avoid harming anyone here, so the sleeping spell was the best option available to me. Plus, the spell was more effective than any drug that humans have come up with thus far by a large margin. I waited as the sounds of bodies falling to the floor kept coming at random to my sensitive ears, which were swiveling slightly to take in all the sounds in the ship.

After a couple of minutes, I was fairly sure that everyone here in the corridors was out cold, so I started to make my way to Takehito's apartment. By this point, I knew my way around this place well enough to know how to get to where I wished. It took just a few minutes to arrive outside Takehito's office and I took a moment to conceal my ears and tails from view. There was a real possibility that Takehito wasn't alone and I'd no interest to explain what I am at this time to whomever could be with him. Takehito may already know that I'm a non-human since he worked with me before doing the job he does now, but those he works with that aren't loyal to me, don't know the fact. Plus, Takehito has the natural ability to be able to sense the difference between those who are human and those who aren't. It's a rare gift and makes me wish that Takehito had learned magic for as I said before, he has natural talent for it.

When I was composed, I knocked on the door and waited for Takehito to answer the door. the next thing I saw, was the door flying open and then, something that had purple and black coloration lunging towards me with a sword. On reflex, I evaded out of the path of whatever was coming at me, and whatever was attacking me when past. I then, settled into a defensive stance, ready to counter anything else that should come my way. My attacker whipped around to try and strike again, when we were both stopped by another, "Miya, stop," shouted the voice of Takehito.

The voice of Takehito caused me to halt for a moment and take a moment to reassess the situation. Upon scanning my surroundings, I noted a few things that I had not realized before. The first was that Takehito was just outside his door, and the second, Miya had been the one that had lunged at me with a sword in her hands. Her eyes and face were devoid of all emotion, showing no hesitation nor mercy in any way. I must say, this situation isn't what I would have had in mind to meet Miya again. Still, I gave her a smile, "Hello again Miya, it is nice to have the view of your lovely visage once more," I said in a calm voice, shifting out of my defensive fighting stance as I spoke.

My greeting caused Miya to instantly change to the same young woman that I'd met the last time I'd been here. She lowered her sword, before she put it in a sheath at her side. Takehito then came forward, "Thank you Ashe for coming on such short notice," said Takehito gratefully.

I inclined my head to my friend, "Think nothing of it, I'm able to help and so I do Takehito, it is the way I choose to be. But, it would be best that we leave while we can and not draw notice," I remarked.

My statement acted as a trigger for the three of us to exit the ship, wasting the least amount of time. Anya fell in step behind me when we came out of the ship, saying nothing about or to Takehito or Miya. We made our way to where I landed on Kamikura island, for it would be the simplest place to leave the island as well. And it was at this point, Miya learned that I undeniably not human, since I had to change my form to carry back my three companions.

To say that her expression was interesting, was quite an understatement. I say that with the idea in mind that those who do learn of the unseen world of non-human beings and are not members of it, either take it as the most amazing thing or that they're losing their minds. So, Miya's expression, which was a mix of shock and utter surprise was pretty satisfying to see when she saw me as a large silver fox. But then, meeting such an idea isn't normal and so what person wouldn't be shocked to some degree when facing a giant silver furred fox looking down at you. It's not something you imagine seeing even one in your lifetime, read about it in fantasy maybe, but that's all. My lips did curl upward, and I let out a series of huffs, puffs and grunts, that's what laughing tends to be like in my fox form. And as I said before, Takehito has already seen me as a giant multi-tailed fox, so he didn't have the same look.

I took them back to the shrine from which Anya and I left back in the north of Tokyo. From there, I led them back to the place I consider my home. The house I lived in, was empty as I don't have tenants currently, it's a transition period. People come and go, and the variety of the type of people that come around here, would shock many, especially some of the more unique individuals! I've had some that were at rock bottom when they came to Izumo inn and left in the complete opposite situation. I have also had people that have come to hide from others for things they've done or were accused of doing.

Miya was glancing around curiously at the interior of my house when she entered. I assume that she'd never seen much outside the sekirei ship, if anything at all, so didn't say anything. Takehito had been here before, it was more when he worked with me, but still. I had both Takehito and Miya sit in the living room, as there were things to be discussed, on both sides. I was curious about what had been happening for Takehito to have to contact me for help as he did. And then, for some reason, I felt the urge to tell Miya some of the truth about what she had seen with me.

The subject on my end wasn't the most pleasant for me as I don't like to get into details about myself and the explanations that are involved are long. I see details about myself are no one's business other than my own and those I choose to tell, that's my standing and I've stuck to it for a long time and intend to for the foreseeable future. However, Miya is one of the few to see one of my true forms… it's complicated, so I didn't really have a choice if I want to be nice and well-mannered and I do strive to be.

Miya, to her credit, took what I told her well… the majority of people who find out about the existence of non-humans, take it like I said before, one of two ways. Either they embrace it as true and think it's one of the most awesome things, or they think they're seeing things or losing their minds. The only the notable exception to the two, are children and they are special in ways that adults are not. Most that do witness the unseen world around them and talk about to others, get seen as and labeled insane It might be a rather mean or harsh view. But, what many humans don't apparently comprehend, they don't need to know everything. Whoever it was that said, 'ignorance is bliss', they're not completely wrong, though nor are they fully right, but possessing no ignorance… let's say it's torture in ways that words can't say.

Takehito did tell me that things had been going badly with MBI as of late as his explanation for calling me for assistance. Apparently, a few weeks ago, there had been a military force that had no identifying markings who assaulted Kamikura Island. To counteract that Hiroto Minaka, the leader of MBI and others sent out the five sekirei that were awake and capable right now to deal with the force, Miya was one of the five and the leader of them. Long story short, the unknown force had been massacred by the five in order to protect the other sekirei as it was justified. Then Minaka had made a remark to the effect of how good the adjustments Takehito made were, using the event as proof and Takehito hadn't liked the comment.

According to Takehito, this Hiroto Minaka had an idea in mind for some kind of game that involved all the sekirei. As Takehito explained it, it sounded far more like a war to the death and that is as horrible as it is wrong. So, after basically being told how efficient his work was at killing, and the future possibility of that being made worse. Foreseeing that, Takehito had begun planning his escape from MBI, for he wanted nothing to do with 'Minaka's game'.

After hearing that, I was angry that some idiot would have Takehito do something like this for the purpose of hurting others for the interest of entertainment among other things. I couldn't say no to both Takehito and Miya staying here at the house, nor would I by this point. Thankfully, things shortly settled back into a routine and peaceful times came once again. None from MBI came around or even showed signs that they cared that Takehito had disappeared nor be interested in finding him and it was the same for Miya.

Be that as it may, things didn't stay the same routine for all that long as I knew them. A chain of events started that I hadn't expected, but in the end, I certainly didn't have any problem with them. You see, over the passing days that turned into weeks and then months, Miya and I became more acquainted of course, but there was far more to it that just that. We found just how much we had in common between one another and a connection formed. For my part, I began experiencing sensations and emotions that I haven't felt for a long time and had thought I would not feel anytime soon, if ever again. It was as if I was feeling these emotions and sensations for the first time all over again. And I couldn't say what it was about Miya that caused this in me, but she was clearly responsible for the changes. One thing led to another and well… our relationship blossomed and rapidly grew stronger rather quickly than either realized until later.

After a few particular events, our relationship got to the level that I mustered the courage to ask Miya to marry me. Asking her that question was one of the harder thing that I've done in my life, even if others would disagree with me. And the answer to my proposal of spending our lives together, was Miya saying yes. I hadn't thought one could feel as happy as I did when Miya had told me yes to the two of us getting married. Oh, I've seen people happy, and even been told about such experiences by others as they recounted the events, but it didn't do the event proper justice in describing what it felt like. I felt like I could do anything when Miya had agreed to spend her life with me, I could have flown around the world multiple times easily! We 'tied the knot' as some say, a couple of months after we became engaged. Takehito had no issues with the idea, as he was Miya's 'guardian' of sorts, as a matter of fact, he attended the wedding himself. Since then, both Miya and I have been living happily married since then and are approaching four years together now.

 _-Miya's pov-_

It was the beginning of the fourth Spring Season that I had here at Izumo Inn with Ashe and looking back on the few years that have gone by, things had changed so much. When I had been the leader for MBI's Disciplinary Squad, life had been dark and bleak looking towards the future. Then I had met Ashe… and oh, how things had changed for me from then going forward in ways that I didn't imagine. Since I had come to live with Ashe, everything seemed so much brighter than it had been before.

With the cherry blossoms in bloom, happy and warm feelings were coming to me and as there is a horrible upcoming event, I needed such. The Sekirei Plan is set to start soon and at this time, there's nothing that can be done to prevent it or stop it. All of those I was supposed to watch over are about to be forced into a fight to the death. And why is all of this happening, because a delusional mad man is obsessed with bringing about some sort of new age that he wishes to shape. I am a failure as a watcher entrusted to look after the surviving birds that I was given responsibility over. If not for Ashe being here for me, then I would be lost of what I could do or would do.

In fact, I was looking around for my husband as he was not around any of the places that I searched for him thus far. Yet, as it is Springtime, he's probably outside watching the cherry blossoms as he likes to do when he finds the opportunity. The simple activity brings him peace and I would never wish to deny him of that. And once going to the back porch, I found my husband sitting, watching as the cherry blossoms fell. "Ah ha, so this is where you are Ashe," I said to inform Ashe I was behind him.

Ashe perked up, then twist around to see me standing in the doorway behind him and he smiled. "I beg for your forgiveness and patience Miya. I have always liked watching the cherry blossoms in bloom and then see them fall, it brings a feeling of tranquility. It's a habit that I can't help, I tend to lose track of time when I see them flutter by on the wind… care to join me, love?" he asked, gesturing to the place next to himself.

I accepted his offer and took a seat on his right, before I leaned up against my husband, to which he responded by wrapping an arm around my back, securing a hold around me. I smiled at the action, for it was one of the small ways that Ashe shows that he loves and cares about me. "I wish peaceful times like this would continue forever," I said softly.

The wish that every sekirei could have the chance to know the joy that I've been able to experience with Ashe was strong. It is akin to wishing happiness for one's children to a degree, which is why knowing what is going to happen is harder. "If there's one thing that I have come to understand, it is that peaceful times do not last forever. There has to be hard times for there to be peaceful ones, without the contrast, then none would be able to tell the difference between them. Although," Ashe paused to take the opportunity to hug me to him, followed by him tilting his head to have it lie on the top of mine, "I would have to agree with you my darling, I too wish times like this would continue indefinitely."

Warmth blossomed in me at Ashe's comforting words, he somehow always knew what to say, how he does it, I don't know. My only guess is that with the time he has lived for, he has learned the skill. Memories of the events and experiences that we had been through together went through my mind. After a few minutes, I couldn't help myself but ask the question on my mind, "What are you thinking about Ashe?"

Ashe turned his head and gazed at me, before he replied, "Oh, just recalling other happy times my dear. In fact, I was remembering when we first met, for that was an event that I will never forget."

I giggled at the event he brought up as I snuggled against him a little more, "Ah yes, I remember that day very well too. Takehito had asked me to come by the day before, so he could do some testing with me. So, when Takehito had me come in, he mentioned that he had been talking with a friend. That made me curious as Takehito hadn't appeared to be 'friends' with really any of the other scientist, he was just nice to them. There was one that he seemed to be on good terms, a woman by the name of Takami Shashi but that was all. So, with that as it was, I couldn't think of who Takehito was referring to. Then, when I entered the room, I caught first sight of you and," I trailed off and blushed a bit.

The first sight I had gotten of Ashe had been truly unlike anything I had known before that. Looking back, I see that I was reacting, which was something I never thought would happen to me like it does for the other sekirei. MBI had been 'adjusting' things for the sekirei so that winging would happen 'more easily'. To me that had been wrong as it was against our nature to wing with just a single contact as it is supposed to now. So, I hadn't participated in those or any other adjustments, even though there had been scientist that were insisting that I should. I threatened them, and they left me alone normally going forward, for those that didn't, they would after I shooed them away a few times.

I had thought that all people other than the odd one like Takehito were selfish and cared nothing for anyone but themselves. But then, I met Ashe and reacted, and my views shifted, which him acting so different than any other had around me did help that along. Ashe hugged me a smidgen tighter, before I kept going, "I had never met anyone like you before. And when you greeted me with a smile, complimented me, I was at a loss of how to react. The few scientist or guards that were around the laboratory, had ever been like you were with me, only Takehito would treat me nice."

My voice had fallen by the end with remembering just how fearful those on Kamikura had been of me. Ashe I just held me, showing how he cared about me, along with him moving his head a bit, nuzzling my cheek with his. "I didn't know I made such a strong impression with you at the time Miya. It must be one of the reasons we're happily married now, what do you think," posed Ashe continuing to softly nuzzle me and chuckling a bit.

Ashe's nuzzling felt very comforting, but I wasn't interested in him having all the fun at this! So, I reached a hand over and started scratching under Ashe's chin gently, knowing that was a sweet spot for him. I heard a quiet sigh escape my husband from my action and I smiled knowing that I was able to prod him as much as he could me. When I glanced upward, I saw that Ashe's fox ears were out, standing tall, but twitching a bit as I kept scratching. Then the slight breeze behind us that came up told me that some of his tails had come out and were wagging with vigor. Ashe's fox features when they are visible show what he is feeling, even if his face doesn't give any inkling.

Shortly after Ashe's fox features appeared, I slid into his lap and settled in before I leaned back into my ashikabi happily. His response was to wrap both his arms back around my waist and hold me securely against him as well as one of his tails curling around my front. I felt the joy emanating from him and it matched my own, "If you wanted to have your seat in my lap Miya, then all you had to do was say so," he commented, moving his chin to sit on the top of my head. He inhaled deeply, before I felt him grin broadly, "Or was it that you wanted me to bring my fox ears and a number of my tails out for you to see, since you enjoy seeing my fox features dear?"

I began petting Ashe's tail that was across my front, running my fingers through the bushy yet silky fur. My other hand slid to come to be on top of Ashe's right hand, "I might have wanted both." I returned in a playful tone.

Ashe chortled at my answer, before he brought the conversation back to where it had been previously, "You implied that I made an impression on you, like you did with me, how so," he asked.

The question was one that hit a sore spot with me, so I didn't answer him straight away. In fact, I started shaking a bit out of shame as I remembered the times before I had left MBI and dark days those were for me. Ashe instantly twisted his right hand and held mine, interlacing our fingers, letting me know he was there for me. Honestly, I know that he has been through far more than I, and yet he wishes to comfort me and walk through the hardships together regardless of what that requires. It's endearing of him, and it's one of the qualities that I love about him. I didn't verbally respond to him, but I did show that I accepted his gesture by squeezing back.

"Well then, I can go first as you definitely made an impression on me," Ashe said, to which I hummed in response to say for him to go ahead. "Very well my dear, your beauty entranced me then and does so even now, captivating even. I've never met or seen someone exactly like you, nor smelled one like you either. But, I think that what caught my attention, was the feel I got from you, for it was different than any other than I'd been around before. That's saying a great deal with the many things I've seen during my existence as I've seen more than most. And yet still, I consider myself extremely lucky to have you by my side, to cherish and adore now and for a long time to come."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared at hearing that last phrase from Ashe. The thought of him cherishing and adoring me, while I did the same in exchange was a happy thought that I had often. I snuggled into Ashe's front a bit more, "Is that so, entranced by me that much are you?" I giggled before I continued, "I don't know whether you rehearse such flattery, or it just comes to you naturally." Ashe is just such a charmer, and I still can't say whether the majority of that is a talent he was born with or that he practiced the art. "Although, I can't say that I have any complaint about you cherishing and adoring me any more than you do me showing you the same," I returned.

My left hand which had been petting his tail, rose up and brushed Ashe's cheek in an affectionate manner as I gazed towards my husband. Ashe smiled a little more broadly at the gesture and that sent warmth to my heart to counteract the pain that came from past memories. "Yes indeed, and I'm still entranced by you and intend to do the best I can to bring you happiness. So, how about you?" Ashe posed continuing to nuzzle my head.

My smile faded, "Well… other than Takehito, everyone else on Kamikura was afraid of me, so much so that they would run away whenever I would approach or come near them. It is partially my fault that was the case, but," I trailed off into silence.

Yes, I had been cold and unfeeling back then, my purpose was to watch over and protect the little birds that had been placed in my care. When the ship had left the world of our origins, the world had been dying and much of the sekirei race had been loss due to many factors. The ship that were sent away were seen as the final hope of survival that our species had, for none of the ships were to return for any reason. So, for those of us who were chosen to be their watchers and protector, it was a task we were not to fail in for any reason! But, to be seen as a monster was not what I intended to happen with my actions, yet that was what had come about.

Ashe started whispering words of encouragement and sweet words of comfort and love. At the same time, he was slowly and gently turning me to face him and I didn't resist his actions. After I was slightly facing Ashe, I couldn't stop myself as I buried my body into his front and cried quietly. To be hated and feared was such a horrible experience to have gone through and it hurt badly! Ashe, bless his heart, wrapped me in his warm and loving embrace, making sure that I knew he was there for me. "I never once feared you Miya, I can state as undeniable fact, you're not a monster as others may have thought… not to me and certainly not to Takehito either. We were able to see who you genuinely are," Ashe said to me firmly.

I stayed against Ashe, soaking in the comfort he brings me for a little while, before I pulled my head away from his chest and gazed at Ashe's face, "Thank you for saying I am not a monster. It means a lot to me for you to say that," I said truthfully in a quiet voice.

Ashe leaned forward and lightly kissed me on her lips, before pulling back slightly, "You are a wonderful woman Miya, I feel fortunate and lucky to have by my side as my wife. There's no way you are a monster… and I would know, as a number of people would claim that I am a monster, among other things I've been call," he replied, chuckling a bit.

We stayed on the back porch, me twisting around in Ashe's lap so that I could view the cherry blossoms, while Ashe kept his arms loosely around me. As the sun was set, we went inside the house, a boarding house by the name of Izumo Inn. Takehito had lived here for a time with us, but he had died close to two years ago… and so, it'd been just Ashe and me. There was the occasional visitor, or those who would come to see Ashe from time to time. But currently, we had no tenants for the house, which kept the house quiet, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

As the evening came to a close, Miya and I were prepared for bed like we normally did. However, it was easy for me to tell that Miya was plagued by something, whether it was from the subjects we talked about or something else, I can't say. Yet, being the type of person I am, I couldn't leave Miya in whatever was causing her to be in the hurt and sad mood she was. So, once we had got into our bed, I turned myself to face Miya and caught her attention, "Miya, what's bothering you darling," I asked.

Miya looked away and broke our eye contact, but she didn't answer my question. I reached forward and pulled her in an embrace, "You know you can tell me anything Miya," I whispered to her. "Whenever you feel unhappy, then so am I and I wish and feel the need to do what I can to help you."

It was the truth, in a relationship, when one feels unhappy or down, then the other will feel it too and for me. And due to that, I wish to help my wife in any way I can to have the sadness go away. It was also clear that Miya was agonizing over something, even if she didn't say so, and I think I can guess what it is. But, with Miya not talking to me, it left few option for me, and so I went with one of those.

I hugged Miya close and began to sing one of her favorite songs, which is a traditional children's song called, "Sakura, Sakura".

"~Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms~," I sang softly.

Miya, who had been trembling softly as I had been trying to comfort her, stopped and I kept going, "~In fields, mountains and villages, as far as the eye can see~." 

Miya turned back to look at me, "~Is it mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the morning sun~," I crooned.

As I sang, Miya hugged me back and began to hum the tune as I warbled the rest of the simple, yet delightful song, "~Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, flowers in full bloom. Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms, across the spring sky, as far as the eye can see. Is it mist, or clouds? Fragrant in the air. Come now, come now, let's go and see them~."

Now, I may not have the voice that many singers do, but it's not bad, and when its singing to Miya, I couldn't care less if my voice were to sound horrid. The song had the intended effect and got Miya to open up, and once again, I heard about what was soon to occur to the sekirei as a whole species. And no matter how many times I hear about what was going to happen to them, it sickens me and is painful to understand!

The 'Sekirei Plan', the terrible competition that was a fighting match that was of the free for all type. Simply put, it would basically be a war to the death that had been thought up by one who is deranged. The one that was mostly responsible and is in my view completely lost in his delusions and has lost his mind, the head of MBI, Hiroto Minaka. He had turned the plan that had been to protect and observe sekirei originally, into something that should never ever be done. He took the horrible idea of war and twisted it further into a sick form of entertainment or terrible game! War isn't a game, it should never be seen as any kind of entertainment, it's horrible and evil for it only destroys!

Takehito had helped come up with the 'S-Plan' which was the name of the original plan, which was to observe sekirei and not interfere. When the change in the plan and the new intention of the changes were brought up by Minaka, it sickened him like it did me. Takehito had been fully against the proposed changes and with him opposed, there was enough people resisting the suggestion, to prevent the changes at the time. It wasn't until a series of events happened that things changed, and those ended with Takehito's death. The chain of events, had been horrible true, but looking at them from an outside view and one that was as unbiased as possible. The official record said that they were a collection of unfortunate and unlikely accidents. However, the circumstances that had been present back at that time, which plainly imply otherwise to those who looked at them. It's still possibly a twist of fate and was as the record said a series of unfortunate events. But, the odds and chances of the events just being accidents is lower than low. It was profoundly more plausible that someone had mastermind all the events to have someone die and Takehito fit that bill in that way. Really, for there to be another explanation, it was slim to none… decidedly closer to none.

Shortly after those events, the changes that had been proposed by Minaka, were made with no resistance like there had been before. And that's how the Sekirei Plan had come to be what it is now and was soon to begin. Takehito would be rolling around in his grave… if he had one, his body hadn't ever been found, or so the records say. His soul would be tormented by what was being done, that's for sure! That doesn't sit well with me at all…

With what I know about sekirei from Takehito and Miya, there's little I can do to change things for them right now, even though I wish I could. Takehito had told me many things during our discussions, he would sometimes ramble, say some very interesting things, even if he didn't know it or realize what I took away from our talks. Then there were the notes my friend had made, and the sheer amount of those notes aren't small in any way! With Miya, well… me being her 'ashikabi', which apparently is the equivalent of a life mate or spouse for the sekirei species, enough to consider it pretty much the same. There is much I have come to know from her, much that words don't have the capabilities to explain or describe. And yet, I was left to comfort Miya the best I could, but I could do very little for her and it seriously irked me.

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **And that's where I'll leave off for chapter 1. If it's not clear after reading this chapter, this story starts before the sekirei plan itself does and I'll get to when the plan does begin. But got to establish some things before I get there. So, please some of you take the time to write a review or PM me to tell me what you think or ask questions that you might have.**


	2. The Onset of Hard Times

**A/n**

 **The second chapter of my idea for the Sekirei world. This still is set a little before the start of the Sekirei plan's start. MBI knows nothing about Ashe being Miya's Ashikabi, for it occurred before there was a system set up to detect and register Sekirei are matched to their Ashikabis. Enough from me, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: The Onset of hard times

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I cracked my eyes open and found myself staring at the ceiling of the bedroom that Miya and I share. I'd been dreaming before I had woken up, and I was trying to process it's a subject matter for parts of the dream were slipping away even as I tried to recall them. Bits and pieces remained, but little that could help me make sense of what the dream had been about. The only things that stuck out, was that it had seemed to be around my original home, but other than that, muddled images were all I could remember. So, I stopped trying to figure out what the dream had been about and took in my surroundings.

The rays of sunlight, filtering into the room from the two windows, told me it was the earlier end of the morning hours. For a moment, I wanted to curse the sun and the one who was responsible for its rising over Japan, since it disturbed the wonderful respite I was experiencing. That respite, included a feeling of warmth that I registered coming from under the futon's heavy cover, accompanied with a familiar weight that was partially on top of me as well as being next to me. I instantly knew it was Miya and she was hugging my torso with her head tucked into the crook of my neck as she slept. It was the more common sleeping position that she ended out in and I enjoyed it as much as she did, for it brought happy feelings to me. I wished this time with Miya not to end.

I decided to forego cursing the one who has the responsibility with the sun, and just enjoyed the feelings of being with Miya. I even felt a smile form on my face, before I shifted my body, so that I could wrap my arms around my wife and hug her closer to me. As dear as those that I've changed into yōkai are to me, as they gave up their humanity to help and follow me. Miya is special to me in ways that none other can be. Honestly, I've met only one other woman during my existence that had been able to make my heart flutter and create a warm feeling within me similar to what Miya can. And even with that woman, the feelings weren't the exact same as it is with Miya. Plus, the other woman… she had been killed centuries ago, by one that I'd given trust to and it had been betrayed.

Miya had been the one to help me overcome that deep-rooted pain, which had been left in me from the previous woman I'd developed feelings for centuries ago had left in me. Miya had managed to open my heart and find a special place in it. And I've thanked the stars and the heavens more than once, that I'd met Miya, she had saved me from the depression and hollow shell I had descended to. I'd only seen how far I had fallen looking back on the years that had gone by, realizing the misery that had been weighing me down.

I was brought out of my thoughts, when felt Miya beginning to stir in my arms, to which, I rubbed my chin along Miya's forehead affectionately. "Good morning dearest to my heart," I quietly greeted.

Miya moved herself to face me so that our eyes met, then she smiled, "Hmm, good morning, my wonderful Ashikabi," she replied happily while renewing her embrace of me.

We stayed in our embrace for a time, enjoying one another's presence along with the joy it brings us. The warmth that came for us both couldn't be described with words properly, but it didn't need words to be understood. Many, if not most of our mornings, would begin like this, a way of reaffirming our feelings and love for each other. I've seen and experienced enough to know that peaceful moments like these are fleeting, so I'm grateful and take them as I can get.

The two of us eventually got out of bed, prepared and had breakfast together. Afterwards, I dressed in a neutral blue kimono, a grey hakama and a silver obi around my waist for the day. Miya stayed back at the house today, while I went out and walked to the northern shrine to check on things. The Suiten-gū shrine itself was the oldest standing group of structures that still around, passing the test of time in Japan. As it was the main shrine in Tokyo, they would continue to stand for many centuries to come if I have anything to say about it and I do have influence in that. The memories of all the sacrifices and work of those who build this whole temple weren't small, nor would I let them be forgotten. I had a connection to the shrine in a few different ways and the place held special memories for me.

Representatives from MBI, had been around the shrine 'making' offers to buy the land which the shrine as a whole sits on and the area surrounding it here in the north. As I recall, in their own words, MBI wanted to purchase the land for 'future development' for their company. A medical facility had even come up in discussion, I can't say that I really believe that's what would happen if they did get the land. Their head has never come himself, but the message to me was very clear and unmistakable. When they say the company wanted to purchase the land for future development, that says two things to me.

The first being that they didn't respect or care about the historical significance or value that the shrine has to many people, even today. I say that because, a large number of people come to visit the shrine during the year, from within the city and from farther away. The second, I know that the head of MBI wants more space to use for his game that he's been working on, so he wants the most room he can get. But then, the head of MBI doesn't care about the value of anything outside of his own interests and his delusions of grandeur. So, his current goal of gaining control of Tokyo as a whole overall, his lack of influence in the North has prevented that mostly.

Then, since I possess the deed for the shrine, I own the land it sits on and have say over most of the northern section of Tokyo, though it's not known officially by the public. That's because a few previous rulers of Japan had been friends with me and had entrusted thing to me. One of note was Emperor Suinin, who had found out who and what I really was, a rather rare occurrence for me. He didn't react how I would've imagined he would much at all. Guessing my true identity… comes with other things and I doubt most would comprehend it or guess. Anyways, the man had been one of the few who ever guessed correctly who I was, and by then, I'd earned his trust with the things I would do during that time. So, to keep safe the shrine, among other things, Suinin gave me the deed. He said it should be with me, long explanation as to why he would think such a thing. Anyways, Suinin had been one of the better rulers Japan had, he accomplished a great deal while in charge and Japan had been prosperous back then.

So the point is that, I manage and have the say on what happens with the land that the shrine is on, the decision is mine whether the land is sold or not. I promised a number of people that I would never do such a thing and I intend to keep my word. That established, I've obviously said no to MBI and so, refused their offers that had been given. The pathetic thing though, MBI have made hissed threats where they said they'd do horrible things when I said no. They haven't given up on getting their hands on the land here in the north and it's been tiring to have to deal with things like that as of late.

Honestly, those from MBI can threaten all they want, it will bring them nothing. Their threats are idle ones as they have no power to do what they say and they know that. The laws for property ownership and purchasing of, are on my side and they won't change anytime soon. Plus, I'll not see the shrine that so many over the years and eras sacrificed for, be demolished because some deluded mad man wants more space for his "game" he's putting on! I feel more incline to arrange serious punishment for what that man is doing, much like some of those I did so to in the past. I used to do that kind of thing to some really wealthy individuals and even a ruler over a province once, all well deserved.

The shrine as a whole, took up a good half kilometer diameter area in northern most end of this sector of the city. It was made up of a number of structures and buildings along with open space between them, that took up the five-hundred-meter area. Around twenty buildings of varying size, divided into smaller groups. Each group of buildings had their purposes and each building has tasks that it is used for, even today. At the back of the shrine area was the largest building of the shrine and was where the major rituals and rites take place. The building is also known as the Kōdō or can be called Hotto and as the hall of scripture and prayer in earlier days. In the central section of the shrine, there was a medium size structure that held the three wishing bells and deposit boxes that people ring and make a prayer or wish at.

All that worked at the shrine were yōkai, either that I had change into yōkai or were yōkai naturally, who were loyal to me, though they all appear human to any that visit. The visitors keep coming every day, whether it's to see the historical site or to participate with one of the rites or rituals so all are kept busy. Nice thing from my view, the shrine is only a couple of blocks away from Izumo Inn, meaning coming by isn't a hassle for me. Walked through the gateway into the grounds of the shrine itself, smiling and nodding in greeting to the shrine maidens and men as they went about their duties.

So, when it comes to the running and the management of the shrine itself, there was one I did leave the job to. The Kitsune had proven themselves adept at management and making sound executive decisions. Plus, I've known them for a long time and they've been loyal to me for close to as long. In fact, while approaching the main building of the shrine, I spotted the one I was thinking about.

The Kitsune in question, was a young-looking woman that was of average height and appeared to be physically in her mid-twenties. She had long golden blonde hair that flowed down straight along her back and down her front in two thick locks on either side of her face to a short distance beyond her hips, those locks were tied midway down by white ribbons. The woman's eyes were a neutral blue shade and were accented by her gold blonde colored hair. Her figure was a defined shape of an hourglass, which had attracted many men over the years. Not that I worry about her safety though, she can take care about herself as necessary. She has shown that she can get extremely creative if needed. The woman has also proven to possess talents with magic and was gifted with illusionary arts, she practices them often enough to keep them sharp.

The woman's name was Leia Asia, and she was the head priestess here and had been for centuries. The reason no one has questioned why her appearance changes so little, is most think she's the daughter of the 'previous' priestess and that priestesses before are all related. It's the explanation that she doesn't deny and thus far none that visit here on a regular basis have seemed to suspect anything else.

Leia is also one of those few that know who I am and where I did come from, it's not something almost any would guess with how I act. Heck, she was the last one that guessed correctly as to my identity, it was shortly after Suinin had. It showed me that she was intelligent but had only used it for tricking and pranking others and sometimes hurt people in the process. Leia had earned herself a rather bad reputation back when we first met, but with the things that she had done, it wasn't all that surprising. She was quite different back then, I'll put it to you this way, Leia has matured a sizable margin since we crossed paths the first time. She was different back then than she is now, and that difference is close to what is different between night and day, I'll leave it at that for now. The funny thing about the two of us, is that I've been mistaken for who Leia actually is.

Anyways, upon spotting me, Leia finished whatever she was saying to the group of other shrine workers that were around her and then came over to me. "Lord Hitoyoshi," she greeted, bowing to me. "It is wonderful of you to grace us with your presence today. To what or whom do we owe our thanks to this good fortune?"

I bowed back returning the greeting, "I do try to drop by regularly Leia plus, it's nice to see how things are going here at the shrine," I replied, then I let out a sigh at the thoughts of the current circumstances that were happening. "Then with current events… I need some distraction to find peace and calm, I tend to find some here when I drop by. And please, call me Ashe, it's what I'm used to being addressed by Leia and you know I dislike formalities. You can understand the feeling as well as I do, I would assume."

Leia nodded, before leading the way into one of the side buildings and served some tea, which was welcome. I spent a couple hours chatting at the shrine, with Leia and a few other individuals there. I was trying to catch up on what had been going on in the north of the city and it is here that such can be done effectively. The north of Tokyo in reality, is a secret haven for yōkai and other non-humans in the city and the surrounding area. Over fifty percent of the population in the north of Tokyo aren't human entirely. They are either skilled enough to fool others around them or don't know of that part of their heritage yet.

As an example, my neighbors around Izumo Inn or rather the street it was on was made up of six houses and not a single one is inhabited by humans, but by non-humans. Two are inhabited by Nekomata or cat-yōkai families, one is younger than the other, including having some children that are still young. The other is older, smaller in size overall, but that's because of some moving out once they were of age. Next, there's a Inugami or dog-yōkai family, one in fact that had the inugami female working on Kamikura Island. Her parents lived in the house and were helping their daughter and her husband as their daughter is expecting as I understand it. There is then, a group of crow Tengu or bird-yōkai and while they aren't the most sociable yōkai by nature, they are polite and respectful. Then, there was a single Ryuu or a dragon-yōkai, living alone but, their kind don't get along with one another if they lived close by. By what I've observed, they like their personal space and to be left alone by their fellow Ryuu. Lastly, there was a lone Yuki-Onna or snow woman as they're also called, owned the other house on the street and would come here during the fall and winter seasons.

Anyways, after the tea and a small meal along with some conversation, I gave my farewells to Leia and then made my rounds to mediate issues that needed to be solved. That's an average day for me, which entails that many will come to me to get help settle issues that arise between them and another. It's something I've become accustom to as I've done such for a good amount of time. Like humans, we non-humans have our disagreements and sometimes, it takes an outside party, which tends to end out being those like myself that settle them. I used to solve problems of others back around my original home, but it's different now from back then, I get thanked for my service and that pretty much never happened back then. However, I digress, what I mean to say is that helping others is something I'm good at and actually like doing. It's far better than a governmental job, for I've done those as well and they are the pits!

It was as the sun was approaching the horizon, that I headed back towards home for dinner. I'm not one to miss dinner with Miya and it's close to that time. With how my wife's cooking has improved over the years, missing dinner is a regret I don't make without an extremely viable reason. Plus, having dinner with her is a high point of the day as not only is it time I get to spend with her, but I get to talk with her about whatever and I can't really do that with many.

 _-Miya's pov-_

Ashe had gone out for the day, said that he needed to go and check on how things were going at the northern Inari Shrine, before he took care of other business. The day went as many did for me, that is until the sun was going down and the afternoon was heading for evening. For it was as I about to prepare dinner, that the front bell rang, which was somewhat different as neither Ashe nor I had expected a visitor today. I went to the front door and opened it, and when I saw who it was, I kind of wish I'd ignored the bell.

The 'visitor' was a sekirei and one that I knew personally but hadn't seen since I'd left MBI and her name was Matsu. She had her long deep red hair and it went down to below her hips and had side plaits, her hair was rather unusual as others don't have the same shade she has. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair, which is less rare, but still pretty uncommon. Her choice of dress was worse than it had been the last time with a cheomgsam type outfit she had on for it didn't leave much to the imagination and exposed more skin than was proper.

Now how Matsu had found out I lived here, was not what was irking me, it was that she came here at all! Not only was there a risk with her coming here to herself, but that also could lead MBI to where I was as well. I highly doubt that thought even went through Matsu's mind before or when she came here. No, the most likely reason, is that Matsu is in some sort of trouble and went through the effort of finding where I live to come to me and beg for me to bail her out. She used to come to me to try and have me cover for her if she does something that she most of the time knows she shouldn't be doing. "Matsu… what are you doing here? Or should I just ask what you've done that you would tracked me down in the hopes that I will get you out of," I posed flatly.

"Miya, you make it sound like you're not happy to see me after all the time that has gone by since you left," Matsu replied.

"I'm not Matsu interested in seeing you Matsu, you tend to bring problems with you and expect others to either solve them for you or have them push onto them to deal with instead you doing it yourself," I returned.

"It's not like that Miya, I've changed from how I was before, I assure you. So, how about we head inside and continued this talk," she insisted.

I reluctantly let Matsu inside the house and led her to the living room, hoping that whatever Matsu was here for could be dealt with before Ashe comes home. Honestly, I would rather Ashe not meet Matsu if that could be avoided, I very much doubt he would get along with Matsu. So, once we were sitting, I gazed at Matsu, a flat expression set on my face, "Now what is it that you are here for Matsu, you're not one for doing social calls," I asked.

Matsu chuckled nervously, "Again Miya, you make it sound like I'm here to do something horrible," she said.

My gaze got Matsu to go quiet, "Well, are you here to bring burdens like you are rather good at doing?"

Matsu waved her hands in denial, "Of course not Miya, it's just that since the Sekirei Plan is going to start in less than a month, I thought it best to find a place to stay."

"So, you didn't think that locating where I live would lead MBI here too? Honestly Matsu, you're supposed to be wise with your ability to access information and yet, you don't think of that," I said.

Matsu once again, waved her arms to indicate the negative, "Miya, MBI wouldn't come here, most of them are still terrified of you," she replied.

Matsu was avoiding answering my question of what she was doing here, which has me thinking that it's a reason that I will dislike. "And what reason do you have that would have me even think about risking helping you Matsu? Helping you is never free, whether it is you needing something or others making trouble for all involved," I iterated.

Matsu pushed her hands together, "It's not like that! When I left MBI, I took something with me that they will not be happy that I snagged, but it was too dangerous to leave it with them," she exclaimed.

That got me curious, and though, I know it is unwise to even ask what it was that she did, I might as well just do so. "What are you referring to Matsu," I asked tiredly.

The redhead reached into the folds of her dress, which made me less interested in knowing what Matsu was referring to if she hid it within her clothes. The object that she brought out was the last thing I thought I would ever see again! The object had what looked like a spherical bead encased in a crystalline shell which was engraved with the number "8". I knew the second I saw the thing, what it was, a Jinki, which meant "God Vessel" here on Earth. They had come on the ship we sekirei came to Earth on, and honestly, none knew the real truth about them except me.

The Jinki were one of the only remnant left from the world that we sekirei came from and they are part of the reason that sekirei left the place we once called home. Jinki have limitless power it's true but controlling them is an entirely different matter than activating them. They had been fought over, blood has been spilt and turned into crimson rivers that tell of sorrow and foolish regret. Yet, the Jinki aren't necessarily evil, they could change fate of ashikabi and sekirei for the better. How the Jinki worked was all dependent on the intent of those who controlled them and currently, Hiroto Minaka had that control and that was horrible. The other possible point that could complicate things, there had been other ships like the one I was in charge of that was to come to this world. If they made it and mated with humans, then the Jinki could also affect their descendants and that would be mass genocide!

I glared at Matsu coldly, "What are you thinking bringing one of those things here," I demanded angrily.

"It's not what you think Miya, I know you're not fond of any of the Jinki. But, you also know better than any how dangerous these could be in the wrong hands," Matsu reasoned.

To say that I wasn't happy to see one of the Jinki would be an understatement, especially when the majority are in the possession of a man that would use them dangerously. It was sets of Jinki that destroyed the world we sekirei came from, and they could potentially do the same here. I still remember the horrible things that they were used for, not necessarily the same ones that were on the ship, but they worked the same. The reason that sets of Jinki were placed on escaping ships, were they also held the history of the sekirei species. Yet, the Jinki had already proven destructive and they were what likely killed Takehito, by the facts I've heard. Ashe doesn't know about that, he didn't take learning of Takehito's death well and he wouldn't like to hear what the Jinki are capable of.

Matsu then went into detail of what had been going on within MBI, and what she said wasn't nice. Adjustments made by MBI scientist to sekirei were even more restricting than what had been done in earlier days. The 'limiters' instilled here stronger and the 'conditioning' was much worst than before, meant to curtail and mold sekirei to be forced to participate in Minaka's game. Takehito's observations after he and I left Kamikura had lent credence to such an idea. It had been saddening to hear on my part, to understand that MBI was changing sekireis' genuine nature into what they wanted.

Matsu ended her accounting in a plea, "Miya please, I'm begging you! You have got to help and hide me from MBI! They will search for me for what I've done before I ran. Yet, I had to do it, you can understand why I stole it from them, right?"

There was a moment of silence between Matsu and me, yet that ended shortly, "I see we have a visitor, who might she be Miya? A friend of yours perhaps coming to see you?" Ashe asked calmly as he came into the room.

I looked at my husband and instantly felt myself calming down as Ashe has that effect on me, even though I hadn't wished that Ashe would meet Matsu, yet it was too late now. Matsu also looked over to Ashe and gained a wide-eyed stare, showing apprehension and slight fear at seeing someone she doesn't know. Truthfully, I really could use Ashe's presence for a few reasons, for both myself and the situation with Matsu. If Matsu wants to become a tenant of Izumo Inn, then she has to also convince Ashe along with me.

Ashe was waiting for an answer to his question of who Matsu was, but he came over to the sofa I was in and sat down on my left. I thought about how to properly, to give Matsu the best opportunity, before I took a breath, "Her name is Matsu, she is… an acquaintance of mine from when I worked for MBI."

Ashe nodded in understanding, yet he was silently asking me to elaborate what I meant by acquaintance. We use our bond to communicate without saying anything vocally and ever since our bond of ashikabi and sekirei was formed, it had grown clearer and stronger. Ashe had never asked me about those I'd worked with while with MBI, I believe not wanting to breach the subject without me being up for it. It's sweet of him to think of me and restrains himself and his curiosity for my sake. I turned back to Matsu, "Matsu, this is Ashe Hitoyoshi, my husband."

I felt Ashe snake his right arm around my back and gently pulled us together, it was his way to comfort me and show affection, both ideas are second nature to him. I certainly won't complain, I simply leaned my head against Ashe's shoulder in response to his gesture, grateful he cares. At my introduction of Ashe, Matsu began nodding, "Oh, I see," she acknowledged.

However, Matsu didn't stay calm or silent for very long, a few seconds later her eyes widened again, "Wait, HUSBAND," screeched Matsu in clear shock.

Why Matsu has to make such a big deal about some things, I don't know, and it's still as annoying as it was before. Ashe dug a finger into one of his ears after wincing at the volume that Matsu had screeched at. "Yes, Miya and I are husband and wife. Do you have some sort of problem with that?" Ashe posed flatly.

The feeling in the room darkened, which told me that Ashe was using his "demonic visage" that he sometimes uses to 'persuade', or really intimidate others. He says it gets people to agree and it doesn't require him to do any physical harm in order to have people do what was best. Admittedly, the idea got Matsu to draw back and cower a visible amount, which part of me was kind of satisfied to see with the trouble she has caused me in the past. Yet, the current situation would be best settled sooner, rather than later. So, I put one of my hands onto Ashe's right and squeeze, silently telling him to stop with his 'silent intimidation'. My husband did as I wanted, and it took a few minutes to get Matsu to talk again, showing that Ashe's intimidation abilities were still very sharp and effective.

I then gave Ashe a short summary about what Matsu and I had been talking about, leaving out the Jinki for the time being. I mentioned that Matsu had 'run away' from MBI, but before she left, she had stolen 'something', Understandably, Matsu feared that MBI, its head especially would chase her to get the Jinki back. Ashe didn't push for either Matsu or I to identify what we were referring to when we were talking about the Jinki, but not by name. Matsu finished the summary by begging both Ashe and I to let her stay here and hide her from MBI.

Ashe was silent after the explanation, thinking about the plea from Matsu, and his mind in the process of weight what he had been told, I could feel that. My husband is one that is generous and understanding for people that are in the most unusual circumstances, more than most that I've seen tend to be. Ashe is willing to give an individual a chance where others would just say no and move on. However, that comes with the mutual understanding that there needs to be effort to do good and follow some rules.

He has told me about former tenants of his that would swear that Ashe was the kindest person that they've met, and he's described an array of the kind of tenants he had. Ashe doesn't turn people away immediately without a viable reason to. Yet, Ashe will put his foot down if a tenant pushed beyond where they are warned not to go, even tossing them out if he saw reason to Apparently, most tenants before didn't test if Ashe would do that and so, he'd rarely had issues with tenants.

But, while he wasn't against Matsu staying here to hide from MBI who she believed would come after her, Ashe had clear growing doubts about Matsu. After a few minutes, Ashe began asking simple questions of Matsu and with each answer, I felt that Ashe's inclination of accepting Matsu as a tenant decreasing. Although, in my husband's defense, Matsu certainly wasn't helping herself with the answers she was giving. The first thing that Ashe's questioning was able to identify was Matsu's insistence for "specialized accommodations".

Ashe has defined definitions of what are needs and what are not, and what Matsu was asking for wasn't what he saw as needs. My husband felt that those who came begging shouldn't be expecting any more than the basic needs. If they did, Ashe didn't see them as beggars, to him they were freeloaders and he isn't fond of those type of people at all and I can understand. Matsu "claimed" that she "needed" a room that wasn't visible normally, hidden from close inspection and she was very insistent about that.

Nevertheless, Matsu didn't stop with just that on her 'list' of needs, her obviously assuming that we would take pity on her. Matsu's next claimed was that she would also need LOTS of electricity, not just average or even above average amounts to use. She was adamant that she needed and would use far beyond than is close to reasonable for one person and it was likely for computers, multiple machines slaved together. Even I was dubious about the power consumption that Matsu was implying that she would 'need'. The other half of the problem, was when Ashe inquired as to what Matsu intended to use the power for, Matsu didn't answer what she intended to use or even "needed" the power for. Her insistence of the need irked Ashe, that came across our bond loud and clear. It was because where Ashe is accommodating for things, he wants a reason as to why something should be provided for a tenant.

The other major point that was bugging Ashe, was that he had heard nothing along the lines of payment were Matsu to become a tenant. That would make her a freeloader and Ashe avoids providing anything for such types. Still Ashe said nothing as to saying yes or no to Matsu's plea to stay here at Izumo Inn. I sent the impressions that I knew of Matsu, even if they were the most current as its been years since I've seen her. I told him of Matsu's skill set of accessing electronic devices to acquire information hence, her nickname being the "Sekirei of Wisdom". The title confused Ashe a bit but did explained to him somewhat her 'needs' with electronic devices. However, Ashe wasn't happy at understanding what change came with Matsu when she accessed the world wide web here. She had gone to places that are degrading, dirty and mind numbing with their content. Simply put, Matsu became a pervert, Ashe nor I are fond of those kinds of individuals at all. Ashe already knows one, who was supposedly a friend of Takehito's and Ashe smacks upside the head when he's in reach if not worse.

Once Ashe finished posing questions, he was quiet as he considered whether he would agree to let Matsu stay here or not. If we did, it would require work and effort on our part and from my point of view, I don't see Matsu being willing to help with anything. Second, with Matsu inclination to skirt around rules as much as she can, I believe that she would try and get around the house rules. I silently asked Ashe to give Matsu a change, mostly to see if she had indeed change as she did say she had. And so, Ashe in the end agreed to let Matsu become a tenant and made sure to mention to Matsu that she was to think about what she did while living here.

Ashe then left the room to make arrangements to alter a room for Matsu, while I got down to explaining to Matsu the rules and expectations that she would follow. "Matsu, listen, and listen well, there are rules in this house and you will follow them if you wish to stay here at all," I started.

"Miya," Matsu replied, "Don't sweat the details. I know that I've had a few issues in the past, but I've turned over a new leaf."

I glared at Matsu emotionlessly, "As much as I would like to believe what you're saying is true Matsu, past experience tells me a very different story. You've lied to get out of situations that you get into and find yourself in trouble if you can. You see nothing wrong with twisting words, ignoring and disregarding rules if you can get away with it. You'll have to prove that you can and will obey set rules before I trust you at your word Matsu, blame your past actions if you will, but that's how it goes."

Matsu protested, but I simply got down to iterating the rules of Izumo Inn. The first rule was that there was to be no fighting under the house's roof or on the grounds the property includes, period. There are only two exceptions to the rule and that's to defend your life and permitted sparring, those are seen as perfectly reasonable. Other than those two, there are no other exception or acceptable excuses, there is no debates, or justifications that are acceptable to Ashe or me. The second rule was that there would not be any obscene or illicit sexual activities, nor anything close to such outside the bounds of marriage. It mattered not if the mood comes on or if one of our tenants like another, acts of an obscene, sensual or sexual nature are forbidden period! That would also include flirting or tempting another into doing such as well. There are no exceptions, there are no points of discussion or argument that can provide a loophole of any kind. And for sekirei, reacting is not an acceptable excuse either, public displays of affection like holding hands and hugging are fine, but nothing beyond that is permissible!

For couples, you are either married or you're not and if you're married, then this rule doesn't apply in the same way. If the two are not married, then neither have the privileges that those who are married possess. Ashe and myself, then are covered should we feel in the mood at any point. As long as it's done in private and out of the public areas of the house, then it is okay for a married couple and having 'alone time' is perfectly okay and normal for us. As for everyone else, they are to take their business outside and off the property if they can't contain their urges. There are places for such things, they can be used and not the house or the property that Izumo Inn is on

Those may be the only rules we have for the time being, yet that covers most of the issues that Ashe and I could think of. The consequences will depend on the magnitude of the trespass and would be judged by Ashe and myself. As to what happens for violators of the second rule, they will be kicked out without argument from them by Ashe, myself or both of us if necessary. If anything, having both rules stated and explained, including their consequences, is very fair to all involved to have defined expectations. However, how Matsu would do or take them, or rather if she would obey them or attempt to get around them instead, we'll see how that goes.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

While Miya was explaining the expectations and the consequences that would come if those weren't met to our soon to be tenant, I stepped out to make arrangements. Since I'm not skilled with building or remodeling, I would need to get someone in to do the job. The one that I knew that could do odd jobs, was someone that I'm not fond of, but he was a friend of Takehito and I respect Takehito's judgement. But, even I do have to admit that the man does have some uses from time to time, regardless of the problems I have with his personality and I have more than one. Honestly, the man is a lazy bum and a mooch, that's being kind to him and on top of that, he's a pervert and does little to hide that fact!

The man to whom I'm referring to, is named Seo Kaoru, and he's what most would consider a 'jack of all trades'. Takehito said something about helping Seo out sometime in the past and so, Seo owes him. That I can believe, my problem with the guy is that he's slothful, isn't dependable much at all and has caused me issues many times. The standing dilemma with him, is most of the time, I would help him out, specifically with finding a job. The man has trouble keeping a job and so, I would setup job opportunities for the man, to be nice and because I felt pity for his situation. And yet, every single one of those opportunities I've given him, he has 'quit' or really stopped going to them, justifying his actions by saying either it didn't fit, or he got bored.

The most recent one, he had walked away from a good job opportunity that I setup for him just last week, and he lasted less than a week! I had to apologize to the one I set it up with, saying that I thought he would do better, and hadn't got to chastise the man about it yet. Then, I dislike perverts and all that they do, and I don't believe any of them saying they're just going with their instincts. That is simply an excuse to attempt to get out of trouble and punishment. Anyways, I made a call to Seo as those I would like to have do it are busy during the spring.

" _Hello, this is Seo Kaoru, what service can I provide you today?"_ came the voice of the man in question on the "Cell-phone".

I harrumphed, making sure that it was heard to the one I was contacting to express my disappointment in him. "Ironic that you should be offering a service Seo when I call you. Whenever I do so for you, it gets thrown back in my face a short while later. The most recent example of this, you just stop showing up at that warehouse job I set you up with the week before last. Not one attempt of you working with the supervisor, no warning of you leaving, just you not showing up. You didn't last for a week Seo, that's an even more pathetic level of performance from you than usual and yours is very low to begin with. You should be completely ashamed of yourself Seo Kaoru!"

I took a breath after throwing my displeasure at Seo, "Honestly, the horrid lack of values that a number in your generation show is sad, degrading and a horrible example for others. But, since that doesn't seem to shame you at all, you then have the gall to come and mooch off my wife and I when you run out of food, preying on our kindness and pity. Doing so, knowing that we'll not throw you out like we should to teach you the lesson of the need of taking care of yourself. It's why I've stopped asking if you have any shame any longer, for it's clear you do not."

I paused, to take a breath, "Seriously, I question if it's not worth just leaving you to fend for yourself, bar you entry to Izumo Inn and then, warn employers that hiring you is a high risk venture as an act of kindness." I returned, my voice becoming somewhat cold by the end.

" _Oh Ashe… what a surprise to hear from you already. You know, that warehouse gig didn't work out for me, it cut into other work that I do. So, I didn't see a reason to keep going and the supervisor wasn't the kind of guy that listened. But please, don't screw any chances for a job with others. So… what is it that you're calling me about?"_ Seo asked me a little nervously.

Once more, I made my displeasure audibly heard again, "Yes, pretty much all jobs don't work for you, that's what I've been forced to learn with how long I've had the displeasure of knowing you, lazy mooching perverted bum! And I know the supervisor you're referring to and can say without any reservation that he would listen, accommodating something is a different matter, but he listens. However, that is not the reason I am making this call, I'm contacting you to commission you to do some alterations to Izumo Inn, or the other work you do as you put it. The job requires you putting in a spinning door for a room to be precise," I stated flatly.

Then, I laid out what I wanted Seo to do, and did make him promise to come by tomorrow to get started and hopefully finish. I made it clear that I wouldn't be paying him by the hour, even though he tried to get me to do so, for I know better. If I paid Seo by the hour, then he would purposely be slow and take his time, in order to get the most money he could. No, he would be paid the price agreed upon when the job was done to my stated standard and the man would get nothing before that.

My… threat to him of what I would do, should he shirk off this assignment, guaranteed that he would show up tomorrow. Let's just say, I can be VERY convincing when I want to be or have reason to be… or rather, I can do things that make one's life a truly miserable living Yomi, or what quite a few other religions call Hell. Seo knows that I can do that, probably because I've given him a preview or two of what that would be like for him. I haven't done that seriously to another for a while but doesn't mean I can't do the job anymore when I see the need!

With that arranged, I returned to the living room and saw that the women were still talking, so I went to the kitchen and began cooking the evening meal, keeping it simple. By the time I was done fixing dinner and was putting it on the table when the girls came into the dining room, Miya and Matsu came into the room. Thankfully, I've picked up the skill of cooking fairly well over the millennia, so I'm decent at the task.

The three of us ate dinner, which was a silent affair and I'm not used to that at all… felt really awkward. For one, Miya and I tend to talk about what happened during our day, even if nothing of interest occurred, was more of our way of showing we cared. Not doing that routine felt odd and out of place so, it felt kind of wrong to eat quietly. My guess was that the conversation that Miya and Matsu had was plaguing my wife. Even our guest and soon to be tenant, seemed to notice something was off with the air in the room, at least Matsu was looking from Miya to me and then back to her.

After the meal, which lasted longer in my opinion that it should have, I took the time to show Matsu to the bedroom at the end of the hall on the second floor. It'll eventually be her room anyways and would get the changed door tomorrow once Seo comes and puts it in. I still don't really see why a hidden door is "required", but it got Matsu to agree to the other conditions of living here, so I'll humor her in this for now.

I returned to the kitchen and saw that Miya was still there, I was about to go over and comfort her, but I didn't get the chance. Miya mumbled that she would be turning in early and went to our room at far end of the first floor of the inn before I could do anything. It tore at my heart to see Miya like this, far more than her simply yelling to get something off her chest. This also left cleaning up of dinner to me, and though I could've used magic to do it, I thought better of it and did the cleaning by hand. It gave me time to collect my thoughts and attempt to come up with a method to cheer up Miya. Once the cleaning was done, I headed towards our room as well, still thinking as I went of how I could help Miya.

To say that I was in a foul mood, wasn't wrong right now, and I'm one that doesn't get into a foul mood easily. Between having to listen to parts of the discussion that Miya had with Matsu, along with the summary given by Miya herself had been bad enough to get my blood to heat up a great deal. And then having to deal with Seo hadn't helped at all, it had caused my mood had fall low. And finally, there was the coming situation and that was a problem I was aware of, and it was still painful.

The first part served as a serious reminder that Takehito had died because of this plan of MBI's. And that's not what infuriated me the most about this, was what the one responsible for these very events, was one of those who Takehito gave his life to save from death. Minaka is pushing the sekirei plan forward, seemingly without a care in the world, rubbing the sacrifices made in the dirt to show what he thought of nothing of Takehito's actions, nor others either. Hiroto Minaka is about to start a contest that was a war to the death for all Sekirei, which the winner would be the last one standing. The man called it a 'game', seeing it as some form of entertainment, and it is sick and twisted. Toying with lives as pawns or something of lesser value should never be used as a show for some to view and enjoy, especially when lives will be lost in the process!

Life, no matter the form it takes, deserves to choose to live, for what purpose it will, such things shouldn't be chosen for them, nor a specifically way forced upon them. That's my view and standing, it has been since the start of my existence and will remain that way for the future, don't see it changing anytime soon. I'd considered just finding Minaka and killing him outright more than once… and I haven't felt that way about another for centuries, not since the Warring States Era here in Japan. But, I haven't done that, there were reasons for that and there are days that said justifying doesn't make sense, yet such internal arguments pass.

The foul mood wasn't helped with Miya's depression that came with this particular subject and that affects me. Like it's said, when you're in an intimate relationship, when one of you is unhappy, then the other will feel so as well. Tis true and I've experienced it firsthand… it's how it is with Miya and myself right now, she's in pain and that in turn caused pain in my own heart. It's part of what comes with the bond that we have developed between one another.

With my wife feeling like she is, the need to cheer her up and make her happy comes over me. There are many ways to cheer up Miya, but with her depression as deep as it was, one method in particular comes to mind in this case. I guess all I can say at times like this, is I'm glad I went through the trouble to make the master bedroom here soundproof. The spells I setup to do that and prevent spying by others or any interrupting us, makes the time we spend together just the two of us in a more private setting more special.

With my mind made up, I quickly headed to our room and entering it, closing the door quietly behind me. My fox ears came out, rising out of my hair, swiveling around to take in the sounds in the room. I registered that Miya had changed and was sitting on the opposite side of the room from our futon, her scent made her position clear. Yet, the feelings that I was sensing from her were gloomy and depressing, making it clear she was in deepening sadness. It was comparable to having someone plunging a knife into my heart seeing Miya like this! Without further thought or consideration, I moved over to her and embraced Miya from behind and pulled us close. I shifted my head so that I was able to nuzzle her cheek affectionately, showing her that I was here for her in this time of sorrow. "Miya," I whispered to her soothingly, "Please do not allow sorrow to fill your heart and drag you down my dear. Do not let your light dim and not shine, for the light of your soul blesses those around you so much, do not let that fade love."

Miya pulled away slightly from my affectionate gesture but said nothing in response to me. Having her pull away from me as I was there to comfort her and show her that I cared, intensified the pain I felt. But, I didn't let her pull away from me completely, I would not let her end my attempt to console and soothe her. I could not do that with the sorrow and misery which plagued her right now! I cannot live with myself if I were to leave Miya in such sorrow and not try my utmost to alleviate that which caused her pain! Instead, I strengthened my hold around her waist, keeping her against me, for I would not let her go. I shifted one of my arms upward to hold Miya to me better and renewed my nuzzling along with my other affectionate gestures. I hugged the love of my life firm enough to stop her from breaking the embrace, along with one of my hands taking one of Miya's and interlacing our fingers together. A number of my bushy tails appeared and wrapped around Miya, reinforcing my hold.

Then, I changed over from nuzzling her cheek, to lightly kissing her skin, working my way down to her neck. My fox ears picked up Miya's breathing pattern morphing over from heavy breathing of sorrow, to become soft panting, her involuntary response to my actions. That's not to say that Miya didn't continue trying to move out of my embrace, she was. However, it also meant that I was changing her mood as I was attempting to do, so I kept up my administration and kept kissing her neck lightly. The sound of Miya releasing an audible moan came, before she managed to muffle the rest of the sound from coming out of her mouth fully. But, it was more than enough for my ears to catch and it was encouragement to me to keep going.

It only took one more kiss to Miya's skin along her jaw, before she stopped trying to pull away from me and my affectionate gestures. My wife switched over to leaning herself back into me, signaling that she wanted more. I felt a smile form on my face, ceased lightly kissing her skin and brought my eyes to the same level as hers, at the same time turning Miya to face me as I brought my head to the same level as her own. Miya stared into my eyes, I leaned forward kissing her lips gently, letting the feeling of our connected lips linger for a moment. Then, I pulled back slightly, keeping our faces close, "You know how I loathe seeing you experiencing heartache, unhappy or both Miya." Our noses touched as I continued, "And the best, most effective way that I've found to cheer you up and make you happy, is to show you just how much you mean to me Miya, and you mean the world to me," I said with genuine feeling.

I'd barely finished my employ, when Miya darted forward pressing her lips back to mine reestablishing the contact, the faint glow of her 'wings' filling the room as she did. MBI wouldn't notice the power that Miya has when she kisses me, for it was one of the factors I took into account with the spells I cast in defense of the house. I had placed several spells around the inn and specifically a stronger one for this room to make sure all the power was contained among other things. When she pulled away, Miya smiled a bit, "You have little honor for one that is supposed to be as a 'god'," she teased with a bit of defiance.

A smirk formed on my face, "I didn't think it was shameful or disgraceful to seduce my clearly amenable wife. Then, whether one is in any way similar or 'god-like' all depends on what you consider divinity to be. Personally, I don't see myself like that, some would say I'm wrong, but that doesn't matter to me. I have no divinity and see no reason to have such power, not when I have happiness and joy with me right here in front of me," I answered, then I leaned forward and whispered into Miya's ear, "And how long has it been since we expressed to one another the magnitudes of how we care and love one another Miya?"

The smile Miya had, grew at my question, one of her hands rose and caressed my cheek gently, "Too long Ashe, please… love me," she pled longingly and with yearning.

 **(a/n No lemon here! Don't do those so move on and leave them alone!)**

Once we came out of the haze from the ancient dance we had gone through together while showing love for one another, I was breathing heavily as I laid back onto the soft futon. Miya followed me, falling with me to have her body resting on top of my own, breathing as hard as I was. All of my tails still gently wrapped around and held the woman that was so important to me close. My action was to keep her warm and to still embrace her which came with my arms snaking around her loosely at her waist and mid-back. I was truly happy to have Miya with me right now, it was a feeling that I have only come to genuinely comprehend with her. Miya raised her head so that our eyes met, she sincerely smiled, then leaned down and kissed me. After a moment, she pulled back and gazed at me, "I love you so much Ashe," she said happily.

"And I love you too Miya and more, I'm glad I was able to cheer you up," I returned.

Miya shifted herself to lay her head in the crook of my neck, still having the majority of her body on top of mine. I used magic to have the comforter, which had been thrown off the mattress, float up into the air and then over to the futon. Once above us, it lowered slowly to cover Miya and myself for warmth. My tails remained draped over Miya, and we embraced each other and, in that position, we both fell asleep.

 **A/n**

 **And I'll leave off here for this chapter. I know that this story's chapters are shorter than some of my other stories that I've written, but that's how it goes. As I say in any of my given stories, please take the time to write a review or PM me and tell me what you think.**


	3. Final Days of Peace

**A/n**

 **Here is chapter 3 of Battle of the Gods. Hope all of you readers enjoy, on with the tale!**

Chapter 3: Final Days of Peace

 _-Miya's pov-_

The next morning came and with it, remembrance of the Sekirei Plan and what it brought. Ashe had done much to cheer me up and I love him for it. He is always willing to listen to me, but this is something that talking only goes so far and it had done what was possible already. Ashe did try and coax me to talk to him, but I couldn't do that, I know he would listen to me, but simply doing that wouldn't be enough in this.

However, there were tasks for Ashe to do, though I could feel his regret at leaving me feeling as I was. My husband's thoughts would often come back to dwell on me as he went about the tasks that he had. The one that Ashe commissioned to put in the door that Matsu specifically insisted that she needed, was named Seo Kaoru. Ashe isn't fond of him yet tolerates him as he sees needed and he'd said that he felt the need to observe Seo's work for a bit to make sure that he was doing it like expected.

So, when Seo arrived, Ashe led him up to the second floor to start his job of putting in the door. The flaring of Ashe's aura came from upstairs, likely to make sure that Seo did what he was supposed to. After a short while Ashe came back downstairs, as we had originally planned to go out shopping today. Nonetheless, Matsu coming yesterday and bringing reminders of what I had wished to leave behind and forget had changed things. A growing depression was settling on me and all I felt up to doing was sitting in the living room and stare out the window that face the backyard. I was left to think about things I haven't for years and pain accompanied the memories that were coming back to me.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

After making sure Seo knew what his task entailed and what kind consequences would await him should he think about cut and running after doing a poor job, I went in search for Miya. We had intended to go out shopping once Seo was set on his task, but I have the hunch that it won't happen today. When I found Miya in the living room, and upon seeing her I stopped, for she was clearly still very depressed. I couldn't help the frown that came at the sight and began to contemplate about how I could change her mood for the better.

I took some time to mull over what I had done in the past to cheer up and get Miya to smile and get her out of this depression. I knew that what I normally would do wouldn't be enough in this instance yet, I was still determined and wouldn't let a stupor of thought deter me. But, the longer I'd the stupor of thought, the more frustrated I became, which added to the pain at seeing Miya like this. Then a possible solution came to my mind and it was such a perfect idea, that I was sure that Miya's mood would improve and that's a guarantee! With my mind made up, I told Miya that I needed be go out for a bit and I would be back before lunch, to which she acknowledged but little else. I quickly left the house and headed for the shrine however, though that wasn't my destination. When I reached the shrine, instead of going into the shrine grounds, I used magic upon the front entry gate.

Stepping through the gate, brought me into an entirely different place than I had been in, yet it had somewhat familiar sights. The world around me, looked kind of like where I had just been, in front of me was "the Shrine of Inari". However, the shrine was mostly white in color now and seem to give off light in a sensible glow. The air had a different feel and appeared to have a blurry or hazy attribute to it now, it was the best way I could describe with words what this realm is like. Turning around to look at the rest of the realm I was now in, I saw houses with rough outlines and appeared less sharp and hazy. There were "people" here, though they weren't what most would consider 'people'. Many would call those I now saw ghosts, but in reality, they were the spirits or souls of the departed that hadn't moved on that were wondering around.

This place is what is called the "spirit realm" and exists on the same plane as the living world but is unseen by the living. Those here were doing all sorts of things… or trying to do things at least. You see, in this realm the living are the transparent ghosts, and the souls of the departed are the inhabitance. Those here however, can't do anything physical to the living and most living don't hear any from this realm. So, the many spirits that were attempting to speak and communicate with those in the living realm which were visible, weren't having any effect on those that were living.

I did feel sorry for the spirits here as their wish to converse with others that they had likely known while they had been alive was going unnoticed. Yet, there was little I could do for them, for if those who they're trying to communicate with aren't listening, then I can't change that. Most humans these days don't listen to what can be felt or heard from other realms and if they do actually hear anything, they dismiss it.

So, I didn't interact with them and just kept traveling towards the estate in the center of what is Tokyo's spirit realm. In the center of the realm is a large castle like structure that follows the Japanese style construction, with perimeter wall surrounding it. The "estate" that the castle or palace is, belongs to me, mostly because no deity watches over the spirit realms. It's normally done by those who volunteer for the job, it's sad but true. So, when I reached the gates to the estate, the gates opened for me and I went inside. Once I had entered the main castle interior, a kitsune who was male and a nekomata, which was a female spotted me and quickly approached me and bowed, "Lord Hitoyoshi, we did not expect you to visit today, to what do we owe the honor?" the kitsune asked.

I felt a smile form on my face at the question, "Please, no need to be so formal, we are as family," I returned. I saw the yōkai that I changed from humans as family, not children necessarily as none of them are, but still family. "I was thinking it would be nice to come by and see how things are going. Plus, I wanted to see Kai, I do miss him so, not being able to see him all the time and everything takes its toll," I replied wistfully.

Both yōkai nodded in understanding, then they led me further into the castle to see the one I was here to visit and… ask for their help. As we walked through the estate, I caught sight of other yōkai that I knew and that worked for me. We traveled to a small bedroom, where I viewed a sight that warmed my heart. The room itself, was decorated with a blue and white color scheme, one which would be expected in a child's bedroom, playroom, or more a combination of the two. And really, that's what this room was, a child's bedroom and playroom, complete with a small child bed. There were two large chests full of an assortment of toys on one side of the room. In one corner was a bookshelf filled with children's books with a rocking chair next to it. Finally, there was a wardrobe close to the bed, a size meant for a child to use.

At one of the toy chests, there was a cleverly arranged stack of books, acting as stairs or steps to get a higher vantage point to access the chest, a little above midway up the height of the chest. On top of that stack, was a little boy, leaning into the chest, and by the sounds coming from inside the chest, he was rummaging around for a specific toy, were I to guess. I don't doubt that the boy had arranged the stack of books to get up to the chest, for he's a very smart boy. He was approaching a meter in height when he stands straight, closer to a meter probably now than last time I saw him. He had been eighty-eight centimeters previously, so I can't say with what I'm seeing how much he's grown. The boy's name was Kai Hitoyoshi, and he's the son of Miya and myself.

Neither Miya or I had thought originally, that we could have children together or otherwise. But… in around a month and a half, it will be three years, since we received the surprise. During a set of tests that Takehito had been doing with Miya, we found out she was pregnant. Miya had taken a bit of time to warm up to the idea of there being a child between the two of us. Whereas I'd been very happy since I had always wanted to have children, yet I had come to accept such an event wouldn't be an experience I could or would have. It was one thing that I was jealous of humans being able to do so easily, it's not as easy for some non-humans. Even so, I'm in a different category when it comes to reproductive abilities, and for me they're not good at being successful, that's putting it mildly. However, there are also risks involved with me that there aren't for others, so I was doomed for both those reasons… or so I had thought.

For Miya, when Kai had been born and she had held him, looking at him for the first time all her apprehension vanished. The expression on her face when she had seen Kai for the first time… she'd one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. That had been one of the happiest days Miya and I had experienced thus far.

Kai, as the son of Miya and I, he is half sekirei, so he'll have strength, speed and senses that are better than humans possess. When it comes to my heritage, I can't begin to foresee what will come from that. How his heritage will play in his development, there is no real way to say at this point, there are too many variables. Kai has the same silver color with his hair as I do, but his skin and eye color he takes after Miya. His face had been showing signs of having the same regal features that I have… naturally that I tone down normally. He'll definitely be handsome when he gets older, no question about that, it kind of worries me a bit with who that can attract.

I kept silently observing Kai, seeing the single bushy silver fox tail wagging energetically as he kept searching for whichever toy he was. My son was wearing a small kimono like robe that had an opening for his tail to go through. The robe was off white and held closed by a silver obi sash at his waist. A smile grew on my face as I kept watching Kai, I just couldn't help myself. The nekomata with me, approached Kai and tapped him on his shoulder, "Young Master Kai, are you looking for a particular toy?" she asked.

Kai brought his head up and I spotted the fox ears on top and his left gold eye and right red eye. I noted that he had as I suspected, grown a margin since the last time I saw him. Looked to be around ninety-three or ninety-four centimeters now from what I'm seeing. Kai looked to the female nekomata that had spoken, "Miss Kaira? I'm looking for Tama, but I can't find her!" he returned in his high childish voice, in the tone of a whine and I even saw the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

My heart skipped a beat at seeing and hearing this! Honestly, Kai can be too adorable when he worries about things, it was hard not to rush forward to hug and snuggle him! The urge was so strong, that my fox features came out on their own. The 'Tama' that Kai was referring to, was a 'stuffed fox toy' that Miya and I gave him for his last birthday when he turned two. The 'toy' was far more than it appeared thanks to me, for it was infused with magic and could morph over to a real fox and defend Kai if there was ever the need for that.

Kai had instantly loved the stuffed fox so much, he would often sleep with it at night, hugging it to himself. Knowing that fact, I glanced over to the small bed and spotted a bushy tail barely visible by the pillow. I silently activated a spell and the tail moved, before disappearing under the bed covers. Then an extremely realistic looking 'stuffed fox' came out from under the covers of the bed, standing on her own four stuffed legs. Tama had light brown fur overall but had black fur for the last fourth of its legs. It also had black tipped ears and white markings above where its eyes were.

Now, Tama was no ordinary toy as Kai thinks she is, but a 'guardian' that I created and placed a soul in. The soul had belonged to an individual that I'd helped out quite some time ago and they had been waiting for a purpose. So, when I had offered for her to be the guardian and watch over my son and protect him, Tama had been more than willing. In times of need, Tama can become either a real fox or take on a more human-like form in order to defend Kai. She also keeps me informed on what Kai does and by what she's said, she enjoys watching him.

So, when I called for Tama, she first shook herself as if she was wet and was getting the excess water off herself then began making her way towards me. I bent down as Tama trotted over to me with a stride that was proud and dignified. She nuzzled my hand when she reached me, before I dismissed her for the time being, then I stood back up. I turned back towards Kai, who was beginning to sniffle with building sadness at not being able to find the stuffed fox he loved. "Did you look for her where you saw her last Kai," I asked.

At the sound of my voice Kai's fox ears, which had been lying flat against his head, whipped up, then the little boy spun around, saw me and then he instantly gained a big smile on his face. "DADDY," he shouted in joy before running towards me as fast as his legs could carry him.

I knelt down, stretched my arms out as Kai came sprinting to me and I caught him as he threw himself into my embrace, hugging me back. "It's wonderful to see you as well my son," I said happily as I held Kai and nuzzled his head with my cheek.

My tails were wagging softly behind me, mimicking what Kai's own tail was doing currently. Kai snuggled into my chest affectionately, "You didn't say that you'd be coming to visit today daddy," Kai said.

I chuckled at what my son had said along with seeing Kai's tail wagging with vigor, showing Kai's happiness as his fox features, like mine show what we truly feel. "I thought it would be nice to surprise you my boy, but I'm also here to see if you can help me with something," I replied.

The boy pulled away a bit and looked up at me curiously, his right fox ear twitching, "Help you? What can I help you with daddy? You are so powerful, you can do anything, and I cannot," Kai replied, trailing off.

I leaned down and kissed Kai's forehead, "Now Kai, you're still young and I'm most certainly not, but someday you'll be powerful with magic just like me and will also be able to grant wishes like I can," I commented, yet then I frowned slightly thinking about why I came to ask my son for help.

Kai seemed to pick up on my sadness at think about Miya as she was, "Daddy, what's wrong? You look sad, why are you sad," he questioned.

My son is wise beyond his years, and I smiled a little at how Kai had such a caring heart even as young as he is. He was so selfless… I couldn't be prouder of this quality, for it is rarer now than it was previously. Especially since many I was once around in my early life, were nothing like this at all. "Well Kai, you see, your mother is feeling sad lately," I began.

Kai, upon hearing his mother Miya was sad, he gained a forlorn expression, complete with his ears lowered to lay flat on his head and his tail stopping its wagging and drooping down. "Mommy's sad? What is making mommy sad," he asked me, the previous sadness he had been having entering his voice again.

I hugged Kai and comforted the boy who was clearly unhappy at understanding that his mother was sad, "Your mother is sad because some people she knows might get hurt soon and she doesn't want that," I answered, then I gave Kai a smile. "But that's what I would like to have your help with Kai, your mother really needs some cheering up and I thought you could help me with that. Do you think you could help me bring a smile to her face?"

At my request, the boy smiled broadly, his fox ears whipping back up to stand straight, his tail quickly resumed its rhythm of whipping from side to side. "Yes daddy, I love making mommy smile," he proclaimed happily.

"That's my boy, right then, let's get you dressed properly so that we can go see her," I remarked, to which Kai cheered and jumped up and ran to the wardrobe.

The nekomata female moved forward and assisted Kai in retrieving the clothes he would wear to come back with me to Izumo Inn. Even my heart had lifted up in mood, at looking ahead of being able to spend time with Kai, and as a family. Such experiences have been rare over the last year, due to standing circumstances unfortunately which involved MBI.

Once my son was done changing his clothes, he returned to where I was waiting for him. When he came to me, I summoned Tama and handed her back to Kai and he was very happy to have her back with him, as was clear by him tightly hugging Tama to himself. I lifted Kai and set him on top of my shoulders and began the journey back towards the shrine, where the gateway to the living world is. Along the way, some of the spirits reacted to Kai waving at them, appearing to recognize my son. Makes me wonder when Kai had come out here and spoke to any of the spirits here, for I've heard nothing about such.

When we reached the shrine, I cast the same spell I did to enter the realm, before Kai and I then passed through the realm of the living. We came out at the front gate of the shrine, Kai still upon my shoulders, Tama still in his grasp as he held onto me. He was looking around with awe and wonder, before Leia spotted us and approached. Upon seeing her, Kai began waving his arms and legs around excitedly, "Yeah, Prestiess Leia, it's Prestiess Leia!" he announced, before he clutched at me to stop himself from falling off my shoulders.

I lifted Kai off and set him down on the ground, "Be careful Kai, I know you're excited, but forgetting about your surroundings can be dangerous and harmful," I stated.

Leia smiled kindly at Kai's excitement, then she knelt down in front of my son when she reached where we were, coming down to his eye level and patted him on the head. "It's pronounced priestess Kai," she said before she rose and turned to me, bowing. "It is good to see you return, though I didn't expect you to bring Kai with you Master."

I nodded, "Miya really needs some cheering up, and Kai here, said that he is very willing to help me in that task." I returned, hugging Kai who giggled and was moving his head up and down with a big smile on his face.

We walked into the shrine grounds a bit while I talked to Leia. And when the shrine maidens caught sight of Kai, they all squealed and flocked to where we were. Kai quickly was surrounded by cooing and awing maidens, squealing at how cute he was. It didn't help Kai when he acted shy, complete with him hugging his own tail, which only added to the aura of cuteness he was putting off. The shrine maidens, both the younger and older ones, were acting like infatuated teenaged women around their crush with Kai, fawning over him.

This was only a taste of what Kai will face in the future, those he will attract, many unconsciously with his mild shyness and his innocence will be no small number. It's just hard to say no to him with how he acts, he's the definition of "too cute for his own good". It took around ten minutes to get everyone to calm down from their fawning over Kai and how cute he was. Kai was hugged and doted upon during that timeframe, which he wasn't refusing, but I could tell he was nervous about all the attention.

Once I had "saved" Kai from his admirers and Leia got all the shrine maidens back to their duties, we began making our way towards the entrance of the shrine. From there, the two of us began walking back towards Izumo Inn, leaving the shrine grounds while all there were busy. Just after starting the journey though, I used magic to hide Kai's fox features as he is still too young to know how or be able to do so himself. He's not able to use magic just yet, but he will likely be able to soon, so until he can, I do so for him when it's needed.

Kai ooed and awed the whole way to Izumo Inn at all the sights and people that passed by us. But then, this is a new experience for Kai and it appears that he's enjoying it a great deal, seeing new things and people. We reached the house in a short period of time, Kai having quickly began to ask me question after question, involving "What's that?" and "Why?" being the two most common questions. I found it amusing how hungry his curiosity is, and I loved encouraging my son to keep his fascination in acquiring knowledge healthy and growing.

 _-Miya's pov-_

I had lost track of the passage of time, since Ashe said he needed to go out to do something. I found it a tad odd that he hadn't said what he was going to do, he normally does before heading out. My best guess was that Ashe was going out to get something to attempt to cheer up, it's the kind of thing he does. He wouldn't leave me alone in sadness or distress without trying to brighten my mood and I love him more for that. Yet, with the Sekirei Plan soon to start, I can think of nothing that Ashe could find or acquire that would help my mood right now.

So, the sound of the front door sliding open and then closed, told me that Ashe had come back. Ashe soon came into the living room after that, "I've returned Miya and I have a surprise for you that I believe will help improve your mood my dear," he said.

While I can appreciate the effort that Ashe makes, I couldn't help the sigh that came from me, "Sorry Ashe, I'm not really in the mood for whatever trinket you have right now," I replied.

There was silence for a moment, before Ashe spoke again, "Oh, is that so, well, you know that I'm not one to give up, so I would have to disagree in this. Besides, what I have with me, I guarantee will cheer you up Miya," he returned.

I highly doubt that Ashe has anything that could cheer me up, not with the mood that I'm in right now. His confidence that would normally have me smiling in no time, didn't have the effect today. I exhaled heavily and without words told Ashe to leave me be for the time being, yet he didn't leave the room.

"Mommy," called a child's voice.

My head snapped up at hearing the call and I saw an individual that I hadn't expected to see nor seen for a while. Kai, the son of Ashe and I, was running towards me, complete with fox ears and tail. He was turning out to look so much like his father each time I see him, and I had to admit that Ashe had outdone any expectations I had of him. I thought there had been nothing he could bring back to cheer me up, but he had gone and brought the one individual that can have me smiling no matter how depressed I feel, our son. My eyes did go wide at seeing Kai, even as he climbed into my lap and proceeded to hug me with all his might, his tail wagging enthusiastically as he snuggled against my front affectionately.

Feeling Kai hugging me, instantly gave me the urge to return the embrace and show how much I love this adorable boy that Ashe and me brought into the world. I touched my head to the top of Kai's and a smile grew on my face the longer I held my wonderful son. Ashe came over to the sofa and sunk down next to us, grinning at the sight of both of us embracing each other.

"I missed you so much mommy," muttered Kai as he nuzzled his head into my front.

I couldn't stop myself in kissing the top of Kai's head, "I missed you as well Kai, my darling son," I answered the boy affectionately.

I would thank Ashe later for bringing Kai to the house to see me, I certainly needed this event at this time. Plus, Kai's presence brightened the whole house, his happy attitude was infectious to Ashe and myself. My husband rose and left the room leaving Kai and I to have some cuddle time together as Kai told me all about what he had been doing since the last time I'd seen him. I did catch a glimpse of Seo quickly leaving the house not too long after Ashe left the room. Kai finished telling me what he had been up to just as the time to prepare dinner came about.

Also, one of Ashe's acquaintances came by as dinner preparations started, I believe her name is Anya, the crimson-haired woman. She kept Kai's attentions while Ashe and I made dinner and Kai seemed to enjoy having her attention. I was putting some of dinner on the table, when I caught sight of Matsu, scurrying would with a plate of food and vanishing up the stairs. The redhead didn't even appear to register that there were two here that she didn't know at all. That told me her social and interaction skills were still poor at best and horrid at worst. Although, honestly, I didn't want Kai meeting Matsu, there was a chance that he might acquire some of her bad habits and I don't want that at all! Ashe felt the same about Matsu if not worse than I did, I could feel his irritation at realizing Matsu was being so secretive.

Matsu was quickly proving that not much had changed with her habits nor mannerisms and that worried me. I hope that her inclination towards thinking that she absolutely needed to know everything about those around herself has been curbed. I know that Ashe wouldn't appreciated or like her habit of spying she had before, it would irk him a great deal.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

Once the evening meal finished, Miya and I cleaned up while Anya listened to Kai excitedly chatter away to the woman about anything that came to his mind. Dinner had certainly different than the previous night, it wasn't quiet as Kai had made sure of, but it was a very nice change. Yet as I was about to help with the cleanup, a knock came from the front door and that drew my attention. So, I rose and excused myself to go see who was calling at this late hour. When I slid opened the front door I found that the visitor was a woman that I happened to know, but don't often see.

The woman had a height that was a bit higher than Miya's own, with her bust a tad above average as were her waist and hips, still a fair figure overall. Her eyes were an icy blue, while her hair was black creating a visible contrast. Yet, one of the most noticeable features for this woman, was the color of her skin, which was the palest white flesh color… might as well call it deathly white skin. The female's name was Morgana, if she had a last name, she herself had forgotten it and there were none who knew what it had been. She wasn't human at least, she isn't any longer, though she had been at one time I believe. But, due to one of the arts she practices, she's now what's known as a Lich, or a dead body that was still able to move and is normally manipulated by a particular type of spirit which she qualifies as. Staring at Morgana for a moment, I noted she was currently wearing a sand colored knee-length dress under a brown fur coat.

As I mentioned, this woman was rare to see around, she's pretty much is the definition of a recluse with her keeping to herself most of the time. When she does go out, it's to places I tend to avoid more often than not leaving contact between us minimal. Neither of us have an issue with little contact, I'm more the one she answers to if things go bad and she does her best not to attract my notice. So, I'm left to wonder why she's come by, it had been many months since I'd seen her at all, likely cooped up in the workspace she's made for herself. The said works space is not a place most sane people would dare treed, nor does it make logical sense in a way I could figure, at least not the few parts I've seen. And when I speak of sanity, I'm being nice and not saying that Morgana lost an amount of what sanity she had. My guess, is that her obsession with "her work" is probably what drove her to how she is now. That work of hers, has gotten her into trouble with a number of beings and some of those non-human beings, would be very satisfied were she to disappear for good.

It had been three centuries ago that Morgana had come to me to plead for asylum, which I gave once she agreed to follow the rules I set, and she has thus far for the most part except for a couple of slip-ups. Morgana had lived originally during the middle ages somewhere in Europe, France if her accent is anything to go by. She had been studying alchemy… as well as necromancy back then by what she herself has told me. And it's her skills in necromancy, to which I would credit her still existing as she died some time ago but is still around. Morgana is on her fourth body I think now, honestly, I don't know with this woman, she's had two different appearances since I've met her.

However, Morgana's passion is her work and studies into the subject now known as epidemiology or the branch of medicine that deals with the incidence, distribution, and possible control of diseases and other factors relating to health. Or to make it even more simple, she studies diseases, plagues and illness, she also makes them from time to time. It is that, which is her work and obsession and she sees the diseases and plagues she makes as her own children or something to that effect. She may not be credited for her work, but her work is quite well known, like the 'Black Death' or the Bubonic Plague, Influenza and Cholera. Those are the three big diseases that she's responsible for creating that have renowned. So, that in mind, not a joke to say that Morgana can be a dangerous person to be around, but her knowledge in the field of illness and diseases is one of the best in the world and I can't deny that.

My face became almost emotionless at seeing her, "Morgana, this is a rarity for you, you tend to avoid me, so why are you here," I inquired flatly.

Morgana smiled, "Oh my, you make it sound like me coming by to visit is a bad thing Monsieur Hitoyoshi," she replied in her French accent, likely where she was born, but I don't know for sure.

I could easily understand the words she said in French, an ability that I have, and yet, still, my expression didn't change. "You've proven that it can be Morgana, more than once. Now, do you have a reason for being here, or are you wasting my time to get your kicks and not be bored? Because if that's what you're doing, then you would do well to rid yourself of such a habit quickly. Such isn't amusing to me and you don't want to have me in ticked at you Morgana, you haven't forgotten how things go when that is the case," I stated in a cold tone.

The woman put her hands together, "Actually, I have a request Monsieur Hitoyoshi and it's a very important one, _I assure you_. So, please could you hear me out? _I beg you_ ," she asked me, bowing slightly and kept her hands together, switching between Japanese and French as she spoke.

My eyebrows rose at the request, for Morgana isn't one that had the best manners, in fact, their normally terrible. And it's not that she doesn't have them, Morgana does, and she'll use them as she sees them benefiting her. But other than that, she is blunt and doesn't care about what others thing of her. So, for her to act like she was, surprised me a bit and made me wonder what was so important to her for her to be this 'nice'. I suppose, since she is going through the trouble to act like this, I should give her a chance to ask whatever it is she wants to. It'll be quicker anyways, so I nodded slowly, "Very well, I'll hear your request, just remember to keep behaving yourself," I said.

I let Morgana into the house and we went to the living room. Miya, Kai and Anya were still in the dining room and honestly, I didn't really want Kai meeting this woman just yet. I doubt that Morgana would be any kind of good influence, and Kai is so trusting and innocent that Morgana could easily take advantage of him. Plus, Anya really dislikes Morgana a great deal and that's putting it nicely, perhaps because what happened when the Bubonic Plague came through Japan. The plague hadn't been pretty in any way, had killed a lot of people, quite a few that Anya had known. So, in my wisdom, believed it better to keep the two women apart the best I can, to prevent them fighting one another needlessly.

Once we had sat across from each other, I simply gazed at her, "So then, what is your request Morgana? Normally, you don't come to me when you want something, you tend to just go and obtain it yourself. In fact, past experience says you usually only come to me when what you want is something that you can't get without possibly going against one of the rules I've set for you. That or you already have done something that you shouldn't have and are here to beg for mercy and for me to go easy on you. So, which is it this time Morgana, and no more attempting to butter me up, I'm not in the mood," I said flatly.

The woman chuckled nervously, "Well, to the point as ever I see. I haven't done anything yet, I learned how unwise that it is the last time Monsieur Hitoyoshi, _I do not_ want to go through anything like you did _to me again_. _That is why_ I'm here asking rather than disobeying the rules, showing that I appreciate the protection you give me by letting me stay around here. What I'm here to ask is very important to me, I can assure you, _so please_ ," she began.

The last time that Morgana was referring to, she had gone and gotten some people killed because of a stunt she pulled involving a piece of "her work". The punishment I dished out, had made sure that Morgana understood that she wouldn't do such things again if she wanted to continue to exist. Let's just say that she may not be human anymore, but she reacts much like humans do when they're engulfed by flames if not more so. For her to come to me before she does something, showed that she understood the message I had been giving. I knew of ways to kill her permanently and she was well-aware of that.

Yet, we were interrupted as Kai came into the room closely followed by Anya, who quickly came to a halt at seeing who was here. Kai, blissfully ignorant of the entire situation, came over to me and climbed into my lap without any hesitation and leaned back against me. Morgana at seeing Kai, gaped for a moment then gained a girlish smile and squealed, " _Oh my_ , what a cute little boy, _he's_ _so adorable_ ," she squealed, switching more often between French and Japanese as she spoke.

However, when Morgana rose and started making her way closer to Kai, she was brought to a stop by a blade appearing horizontally across her chest. The blade had flames engulfing it and they were azure blue, which are dangerous to "non-living" beings. Morgana followed the blade with her gaze and ended out looking at Anya. My crimson-haired friend and assistant was glaring at Morgana, her hatred of the woman visible, "What are you doing here harbinger," She questioned, her bitter hatred clearly audible.

Morgana giggled, "Why, I'm here to ask something of your master, _Miss fiery samurai_ , it really doesn't concern you," she said, then switched over to a cold tone and continued, "Now put that blade of yours away, it's annoying to have it across where my Neaxus is. So, _back off_!"

"I'll gladly destroy it, you're better off dead and gone venomous bi***!" Anya shot back.

I covered both Kai's fox ears and non-fox ears before the exchange, for I rather he not hear the foul language being said. Kai has no need to know such terms and he has such a sweet and kind soul that I don't want it spoiled by foulness like this.

As this would only get uglier if nothing was done, and I like Izumo Inn the way it is currently, I used magic to separate the two women, by literally throwing them apart in opposite directions. However, merely forcing the two apart won't last long with the dislike they have for one another. So, I used a second spell to hold Anya where she was and return Morgana back to the sofa she had been sitting on and make her stay there. "That is quite enough from both of you," I said in a growl. I turned to Anya, "What fate is waiting for Morgana is my decision Anya, not yours, accept that and move on from this. You are still completely free to hate Morgana as you wish but keep the thirst for vengeance you have in check and control." I shifted to face Morgana, "As for you Morgana, stop goading Anya into wanting to kill you by taunting her. Now, do get on with your request, before I change my mind about listening to it."

Anya moved to stand behind me, putting her medium length tachi type Japanese sword into its sheath, but keeping a hand on its handle wrap, ready to draw at any moment. "My apologies, _I am really sorry_ , I got sidetracked Monsieur Hitoyoshi. The request I have, is for allowing me to begin looking for a replacement vessel. _It's very_ important," Morgana remarked.

I heard Anya tighten her grip on her blade, the tension quickly rising by the second, yet Kai's voice dispelled it all. He twisted around and looked up at me, "Replacebmant vessmal, what is the lady talking about daddy," he asked innocently.

Morgana chuckled at the question, " _You are quite adorable, petit,_ " she returned in French.

Kai stared at the lich, clearly confused, likely since he's never heard an accent like Morgana's before or the French language. Eventually, Kai would likely be able to understand all languages like I can, but he's still too young to use such a gift. However, with how Morgana had referred to Kai, my hold on him tightened protectively. Before Morgana could go further, I cut across her, "Indeed my son is," I commented flatly, before looking down at Kai who was looking up at me. "You see Kai, this woman here, whose name is Morgana, is known as a lich and so isn't considered completely alive, but she isn't dead either. She lives here in Japan under the agreement that she follows the rules which are set for her by me." We both glanced at Morgana as I continued, "Unfortunately, she's done some things before coming here that have made others rather miffed at her, some of them enough to wish her gone for good."

The lich to whom I was referring to, smiled and then removed her right forearm completely from her body with ease. However, no blood came out from either the arm stump of the detached forearm, nor did Morgana appear to be in any pain. "As you can see petit, this body isn't like what others have, this body died some time ago, but I can still use it and for a decent amount of time. I place spells on it and put it through a few processes to help it keep well for a long period of time. Although, a body of flesh and bone can only last so long before the decay and rot can't be slowed down, and I need to find another body to work with. _Very simple, no_ ," she answered. Then she turned to me, " _Yet unfortunately_ , the expiration time for this body is approaching, it has been nearly two hundred years since I began borrowing it and that tends to be the limit for preservation. I need the time to find a compatible body to use as a vessel before this one becomes unusable since not just any body will do for me, _it's like that for me_."

Morgana reattached the forearm to her body and her powers in necromancy brought the muscles and skin back together, while I deliberated upon the request Morgana made. To give permission to this woman can be very dangerous, I've had to learn that the hard way from seeing the results. Nonetheless, there are somethings with Morgana, that having permission or not means nothing to her. So, it this, I think it would be better to give permission, for then she is more likely to heed the conditions that I would include. After a moment, I sighed, "Very well Morgana, you can do your searching, BUT there is a condition. You are not to hurt anyone or lead any to their death, just because their body would work for you, do you understand? Or do I need to help you recall what happened the last time you were responsible for another's death," I stated, leaving no room for argument.

The woman swallowed and nodded nervously, "I understand Monsieur, _no need to remind me,"_ she replied, before she got up and left the house by her own volition.

Once Morgana had gone, Anya relaxed a bit, "Why you allow her to stay around here, I cannot understand my lord," she remarked to me bitterly.

"Because I can see that there is good in her Anya, like others that people say were nothing more than evil. I'm well-aware you disagree of there being any good in Morgana, but with the work she's done, her efforts could have produced far worse than those plagues of hers did. Plus, she's balanced out by another lich like herself that does the opposite of what she does by finding cures to her work. Then, Morgana's knowledge in the world of illness and disease is only matched by them and none other," I returned.

Anya said nothing in reply to my reasoning, and Kai was looking between Anya and I, an expression of bafflement set on his face. I smiled down at Kai, "Do not worry yourself about this Kai, these kinds of situation are something that you will understand better in the future. You did not do anything to bring this about," I said gently.

 _-Miya's pov-_

The sound of the front door opening and closing came as I finished the dishes, and I approached the living room. I saw Kai in Ashe's lap, and Ashe's friend Anya was standing close by, yet the air in the room was tense. "So, who was visiting," I asked, walking into the room.

Kai spun his head to the doorway and smiled, "Mommy," he called happily.

Ashe looked to me, "It was an acquaintance of mine that lives here in the north, even if she tends to keep to herself most of the time. She had something she wanted to ask me about, it was nothing to be concerned about dear, I handled it," he answered, then looked down at Kai with a smile, "Plus, I was thinking how it would be a nice change for us to have Kai stay here tonight with us."

I was taken off-guard at Ashe suggesting that Kai stay here for the night. It would be nice to spend more time with our son, even I wish for that. But, Kai being at Izumo Inn brings risk to him as MBI has no idea that Kai exist, if they did, Minaka would steal him and do horrible things to him. Nevertheless, Kai's head snapped up to look at his father for a moment and then his face began lighting up. "Really daddy? I can stay with you and mommy tonight," he asked with hope in his voice.

Ashe smiled and nodded, "Yes indeed, I don't see why you couldn't Kai," he replied.

I don't know if Ashe planned this ahead of time with bringing Kai here, but it didn't matter at this point. The boy slipped off my husband's lap and then raced over to me and hugged my legs while he started jumping up and down excitedly. "Mommy mommy, did you hear, daddy said I can stay here for tonight!" Kai announced with glee.

Dropping to my knees, I wrapped my arms around Kai and began trying to calm him down as he has so much energy to work with. Ashe went off while I was with Kai, likely to setup a futon for our son. It took me a lot of effort to do what I could to wind the boy and even with all I did while Ashe was out of the room. The crimson-haired woman also left shortly after Ashe left the room, bowing before she went out through the front door. When Ashe came back, the two of us teamed up in wearying down our energetic boy, yet the playtime was very enjoyable. And upon Kai becoming tired, I picked up Kai and took him over to one of the sofas and grabbed a book to read to him. Kai was working hard not to nod off by the end of the story. He didn't resist when I scooped him up and carried him towards Ashe's and my room. When Ashe and I confirmed that our son was sleeping, Ashe said that he would be back in a little while and left the room. He came back around a half an hour later, not saying what he had been doing.

The next morning started with Kai waking Ashe and I jumping up and down announcing that we should get up and start the day in an extremely happy manner. Ashe surprised Kai when he grabbed him around his waist and pulling him down gently to the mattress. Just after Ashe brought Kai to the mattress, I twisted to face the boy and began kissing him wherever I could while Ashe started tickling him. Kai began laughing and tried to say for us to stop while attempting to wiggle free as we kept up our loving attacks on our son up.

After a few minutes, we stopped what we were doing to Kai, but we kept him between us. Kai clearly enjoyed being with both Ashe and I thoroughly, rare as times like this have become lately. It's unfortunately due to MBI's head Hiroto Minaka that Ashe and I have agreed that it would be too dangerous for Kai to live with us. Although an example of what that man is capable of isn't needed, what he has done to the sekirei, as individuals and a species overall, speak loudly of such. The prospects that Minaka would leave Kai alone were slim to none. Takehito himself had mention that Minaka had expressed a fascination of the idea of what a child of a sekirei and another would have in the area of capabilities, including tolerances and limits.

Were that man to discover that there was a child born between a sekirei and another, Kai's life would be in serious danger. Minaka hasn't shown himself to be kind at all, and it's unlikely that he would do any different for a child, if he would even see them that way. He hasn't shown any sign that he would be nice or kind to another if it didn't benefit for himself not being so. Ashe and I had agreed to never ever let that happen to Kai, and so, even though it pain both of us, Kai lived separate from us, his parents to not even let the risk be present.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

The moments that the three of us get to spend together are times that we all treasure. Most so after the conversation I had with another last night. As I mentioned, Tama isn't a normal toy or even a 'toy' at all honestly. She is a guardian spirit that has the form of a Kitsune, which I happened to come across quite some time ago and she had been waiting to have a purpose to make up for what she saw as a major failure she made in the past. So, when I requested that she take on the task of watching over my son, she had heartily agreed. That said, I had her catch me up with what had been happening with Kai while Miya or I had seen him. I hadn't told Miya that I had another watching over Kai and Tama would defend Kai with everything she had. But she did tell me of how Kai was learning and had even gone out without others known into the spirit realm. Tama had followed him out when he snuck out, most of the time Kai wouldn't know she did, but my son doesn't know that Tama is more than she appears.

Nonetheless, the looming end of this happy time came after breakfast, when I took Kai back to the estate in the Spirit Realm where he will be safe for the time being. Once I took Kai back and the tear-filled farewells were made, I began walking around town to think and hopefully clear my head of the worries that Miya is facing with the Sekirei plan. wasn't watching much as to where I was going, knew I got close to the western sector of the city where the college was. It wasn't until I bumped into someone and heard an apology being made, that I came out of my thoughts and looked at who I walked into.

I found a young man in his late teens, early twenties bowing while saying he was sorry about running into me. He had a height of six-feet and was slim… kind of to the point that I wonder if he had been eating healthy. The young man had messy black hair and I got a glimpse of gray eyes between bows. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans along with blue jacket over the white shirt, also had a backpack on his back. Felt surprise at seeing this young man, for I knew him. His name was Minato Sahashi, he had a very kind soul, especially with the circumstances he had been facing since arriving in Tokyo. I'd met him around a year ago and had taken a bit of a liking to him, for people like him are rather rare.

Minato had been trying to get into the university here but has fail to get accepted already once now. The odd thing, I've seen that Minato isn't dumb at all, quite the opposite in fact, he is very smart. It's more that Minato does horribly under pressure that's his 'Achilles Heel' as humans refer to when speaking of serious faults. Saying comes from some Greek hero by what I understand, but rarely talk to the one is around that area of the world. Anyway, I've had Minato over to the house for a meal from time to time, poor boy doesn't always get what he needs to eat. Probably on a very strict allowance from his family, but I haven't asked for any real details.

I smiled as Minato was apologizing for bumping into me, "You don't need to apologize Minato, no harm done my young friend," I said, talking over the young man.

Minato looked up at me, "Mr. Hitoyoshi, didn't know it was you, sorry sir."

My eye brows rose at being addressed so formally, "Sir? Now Minato, how many times have I told you not to address me so formally dear boy. Anyways, I assume you're on your way to school at this time of day, correct?" I remarked.

Minato rubbed the back of his head in response before replying vocally, "Oh yes, that's right Mr. Hitoyoshi, I'm heading to Cram School. Have to prepare for the Entrance Exam coming up next week you know."

I nodded, "Indeed, good to see you're not giving up even when you have not been able to get into to Shinto Tato's university the last attempt you made. If you would like Minato, I could help you study, I'm certainly not bad at helping others remember information," I suggested.

The young man waved his hands in the negative, "No, that's nice of you to offer that Mr. Hitoyoshi, but I want to do this myself." Minato answered.

I smiled at the response, "I respect you for wanting to do the work yourself Minato, but it's not a bad thing to accept assistance when it's offered you know," I returned, before I cleared my throat, "Also Minato, you're looking a tad thinner since the last time I saw you, have you been eating regularly?"

Minato began sweating and that clearly answered my question, he hadn't been eating regularly, "What do you mean Mr. Hitoyoshi, of course I've been eating just fine!" he lied.

I sighed, "You are not very good at lying Minato and are showing no improvement in the skill. I know I've said to you, should you find yourself scraping for money to pay for food, to come by Izumo Inn. Miya and I have no issue with you having a meal with us, in fact, it's nice from time to time," I said in a slightly tired voice. "So then, after you finish school for today, you are to swing by Izumo Inn for dinner. Am I clear Minato?"

The young man started to refuse, saying that wasn't necessary, but I told him to come by and he caved in and agreed to do so. I returned to the house and informed Miya that Minato would be joining us for dinner and she said that would be nice to catch up with him. Minato showed up just as dinner was ready and he nervously tried to explain how I had cohered him into coming to Miya. However, Miya welcomed Minato inside and to the table and by the sound of his stomach growling loudly, Minato was hungry. Certainly, the multiple helpings said that the young man hadn't had a good meal in a little while and it was sorely needed.

After the evening meal and Minato headed back towards his apartment, I told Miya that there was some business for me to see to this evening and would be back before we retired for the night. I headed to the Northern Shrine as that was a meeting place for those who are loyal to me and acquired information for me as well. Specifically, this evening I was going to talk to some of those who work within MBI that were actually acting as information agents for me. They were some of my best as they were keeping themselves from being found out by anyone else in MBI especially Minaka himself.

Upon arriving at the shrine and saw that four yōkai that I had gotten placed within MBI and they kept me informed upon what went on in particular areas. They were waiting for me along with Leia herself at the shrine. We all headed inside the main shrine building and sat down in a circle. Two of the four who were from the facility with the Sekirei ship on Kamikura Island, one was female and the other was male. The male who was a kitsune, had obtained one of the leading scientist positions there and had gained the trust of many around him. Meanwhile, the female that was a Yuki-Onna, had gotten to be a part of the genetic manipulation teams for the Sekirei themselves. Then other two, were employed at MBI's Teito Tower and they were also a pair of a male and a female. The male nekomata was part of MBI's management staff, or really those who clean up messes for Hiroto Minaka. The female who was a rabbit or hare type of Yōkai, had become one of the leading scientist and a stabilizing figure, much like Takami Sahashi, a friend of Takehito and the mother of Minato.

I opened the discussion by asking my informants about recent events of note, and they had much to tell me. And what things they told me worsened my opinion of Hiroto Minaka a great deal further than it already was and my view of the head of MBI was not good at all to begin with.

First of course, the "Sekirei Plan" was soon to start in less than a month in fact, and that had brought its own set of problems. One of those was that the deadlines for the testing and adjusting sekirei had been moved up a great deal from what it had been, by Minaka himself had the deadline change been ordered. With the change of deadlines, to speed the process along and make up for the lack of time, some of the regular testing that had been dismissed. The reason being given, that the tests were no longer needed and that they were a waste of time by those in charge.

Because of this, the result was the adjustments that were being made on sekirei were being done less carefully or not done at all. In fact, there had already been one serious mistake made and one sekirei's ability to be 'winged' had been damaged according to one of those from Teito Tower. That in mind, with the less care with adjustments there was the higher the chance there will be another sekirei would have the same problem. For sekirei, winging is a huge part of their existence if not a crucial part, and MBI had already done problematic alterations to how winging works and what comes with it. The changes are twisted, pretty much sets up sekirei as slaves to whoever kisses them and what's worse, none of the sekirei have any idea that they are being used or cheated of something truly special. But, to have the ability to be winged entirely is far more a crime than the slavery that MBI was enforcing, it's akin to losing a piece of one's soul.

If that wasn't enough to bring pain to the heart, the other adjustments being made were not to help the sekirei, they were meant to limit and control them. It was one of the things that irked me so much, MBI was limiting the sekirei and suppressing their potential so that MBI could control them and rein them in as seen needed. They were being forced to participate in Minaka's horrible game and are completely blind to what has been done to them. Then lastly, there had been demands for particular research, Takehito's own being one of the big collections that were being called for. Unfortunately, much of his work had been lost or destroyed. Or so those in MBI believe and were told, I happen to have the original notes that he made and keep them in a safe place.

I did ask how these events were being taken by the others who work for MBI, whether by choice or being threaten with harsh consequences if they don't. And my answer was that most were being put under a great deal of stress and were scrambling to get done what they could. However, by what I was being led to understand, the increased effort wasn't enough to Minaka as he was demanding still more.

All this news and information worried me greatly. Not only did it tell me that the sekirei plan was very close to starting, which would have Takehito's soul in horrible pain as he tried to prevent this. In fact, if not for Takehito 'accidentally' dying, the sekirei plan wouldn't be happening, but his death wasn't accidental, but intentional. I can't prove it, yet I believe Hiroto Minaka is the one who is responsible for the chain of events that brought about my friend's demise. That man has the most motivation to get Takehito out of the picture, so that he can have his 'game' that's the sekirei plan. And yet, because of the impatience of Minaka, sekirei are getting hurt during their adjustments. I have more reason to not interfere right now as human beings aren't getting hurt, if that changes or something else comes into play, Minaka will have to answer to me!

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **I'll end the chapter here. The next chapter will be the one I hope will tie into around where the anime series starts. No promises to that, but that's what I wanted to do… we'll see. Please take the time to write a review or PM me and tell me what you think**


	4. New Tenants of Izumo Inn

**A/n**

 **Okay, so this chapter is what some might see as the connecting to the series itself as it does get to where the anime's first season begins and goes into it. Understand, that this story won't follow the anime or manga. Some of the events in the series will occur, not necessarily in the same order, but that's how this story will go. There is one correction that I will be making, in the previous chapter, I said that Minato had failed twice to get into college. I wasn't thinking at the time and I'm changing it to where he just failed once and it's for the point that in this chapter, Minato explains that he fails the second time to get into Shinto Tato University. Enjoy the continuing story!**

Chapter 4: New Tenants of Izumo Inn

 _-Ashe's pov-_

It had been over a week since I had received the information from those who I'd set up to help keep me up to date on what's happening within MBI and Matsu became a tenant. It had proven to me, that taking the time to select and plan out people that work for me to infiltrate MBI was well worth it. Those loyal to me in key positions within MBI, none of them are suspected in the least as was hoped. But then, I chose those I did since they were very good at fitting in and not drawing suspicion to themselves.

All of them were able to learn very valuable information for me, even some critical facts and a few things that the higher ups at MBI don't want others to know. I'm not talking about the head of MBI Minaka, for that man is too deluded in his vision of himself being a 'god' and other ideas of the like, to really think about the dangers of information being taken really can be. There are so many examples of this point throughout history, wars can be won or lost by the loss of information or another learning of it. However, as the phrase goes, 'those who don't learn from the past, are doomed to repeat it'.

I can't say that I've heard about the Sekirei Plan in its entirety, far more the original idea that was intended when the Sekirei's ship had been discovered. Most of what I knew was mostly from what Takehito told me and the information I've been told from those listening for me. The plan at first had been to study and observe the sekirei as the interacted with human beings. Nonetheless, once some of the abilities of the sekirei had been seen, that had started to change with some. The Plan morphed into instead of observation and study, the sekirei were going to be forced into a competition to the death, with the last one standing being considered the winner, simply put to fight in a war until only one still stood.

The one mainly responsible for this change of course, was Hiroto Minaka. His attitude that he's displaying, shows that he is excited and looking forward to the 'game' he has come up with. It's likely one of the reasons that had contributed to Takehito's death, for my friend wouldn't have let this 'game' even be set up. I can't say all that much about how the competition is supposed to go, though by the information that had been obtained thus far, inferred that it would be divided into stages. The number of those stages is unknown to me at this time, but I get the impression there will be a couple.

The 'first stage' of this sekirei plan, which according to what I've been informed of, has started or is about to. In that stage, sekirei would be released into the city which MBI controls a majority of, though no major fighting will be permitted. That doesn't mean that fighting won't happen, MBI doesn't have enough people to prevent that. Fighting just won't occur in plain sight or in the open for any to see, that would come likely from the sekireis' conditioning. Overall, during the stage the sekirei were to find their ashikabi. Where I see nothing wrong with such an idea, in fact, I would encourage sekirei to find their ashikabi, for all beings deserve to have a chance of finding happiness.

What irritates me in this "plan", is what Minaka has in mind as the end goal, for it isn't happiness for the sekirei. That's what gets me ticked as I am with the man, he isn't helping sekirei find their special one for their happiness. No, he's using the process of being winged to enhance his "game" with sekirei abilities get a large increase. For Minaka, the more powerful a sekirei becomes, the better the show he gets to see… it's downright wrong! And with how easy the sekirei could be winged now with what MBI had done, there would be many of them that didn't find one who could be an ashikabi that they could be happy with. One might as well slap shackles on them and say they were going to be slaves to individuals that will treat them like objects or less!

I assume that there would be a transition into the second stage when the vast majority of sekirei are winged by an ashikabi, but what comes after that I can't say. My best guess would be more bloodshed as the sekirei kill each other as they are commanded. Yet, I feel that there's more to Minaka's goal than just the power of the sekirei making his game more interesting for him, but I can't foresee what's the end goal in this. Miya did mention that somewhere above the sekirei ship, is something that 'holds the souls of the deceased sekirei'. What that actually means, Miya hasn't said, and I haven't asked her as it seemed a sensitive subject. But the feeling I get is that whatever it is, the 'thing' can do something that Minaka wants and wants more than almost all else or just about. It could be an amazing or dangerous quality humans have, the nigh unstoppable drive to obtain.

Because of this, those that working for MBI are rushing the things they've been doing on sekirei for the last few years, problems are bound to happen. The tests as far as I know, shouldn't be hurried through, so things were become worse for the scientist and in turn, the sekirei. Takehito had explained some of the tests that would be regular be performed on the sekirei and I've read some of his notes. By what I understood, some of the things that could go wrong could cause serious problems or even be lethal. Repeated mistakes, can easily pile up and become something that goes out of control.

What made this series of issues worse, was the mysterious lack of data from some of those who had disappeared from MBI over the years, including my friend's files. One of the yōkai had said specifically, that Takami Sahashi had been demanding files that Takehito had written. My informant also mentioned that those files were not missing but had been wiped from MBI's records and the physical copies had been destroyed. It had all been done "behind closed doors", but my informant had gotten the information from one of those who had been strictly ordered to do parts of the job. That was enough to say to me that there are those who are cleaning up and getting rid of anything that might reveal the horrible things some have done within MBI with Sekirei. As for Takami Sahashi, she hasn't come by and visited me in a long while… not since Takehito's funeral almost two years ago now that I think about it. So, she unlikely knows about what has been done out of sight and I see no real reason to tell her right now.

In any case, with the plan started, MBI controls much of the city, which has been an ongoing process over the last year. Minaka has been going to government officials, my contacts who are within the government had told me and even said just how ridiculous some of the things Minaka would come up with were. Nonetheless, the man had gained control of over two thirds of Tokyo itself in some way, shape or form. The northern area of the city was really the only place that MBI's influence didn't dictate things. I would keep it that way to the best of my ability, no matter what Minaka tries to pull. The north has become a haven to many and I believe there is a need for a place for people to be able to come that have nowhere else to go.

Anyways, it was morning and I didn't have anything particular planned for today. There were no standing local disputes that needed mediation, which is something I do when the need comes up. Miya had gone out shopping, leaving me at the house along with our one tenant who was keeping to herself. That being the case, I was being thoughtful and using the time and circumstances to clean around the house for Miya so that she didn't have to later. Plus, I have come to feel a sense of accomplishment when I clean and then see the results. After that, I decided to check on the single tenant that Izumo has now, Matsu. Honestly, the only time I see her was the brief period that she appeared in the open and it was to grab food. She would scurry back to her room with food, the dishes did reappear in the sink by the following morning.

That's why I found myself outside the wall/door of Matsu's room and knocked on it, waiting for a response. I heard an 'eep' when I did, but was told to come in, so I pushed forward on the left side of the wall and it spun inward. I entered the room and took a moment to take in the change of the room from what it had been before Matsu had taken up in it, for it was quite different. Now, I'm not tyrannical about cleanliness, I just like and prefer there to be a standard of clean that prevents bad things that come from filth to come around. After all, Miya and I don't run a dump, or a pigsty type of place and we have no intention of starting that. So, I was forced to control and hide my moderate horror at the sight of the mess this room had become!

Before, the room and been an empty space with tatami floor and white walls, clean and nice. That changed to the floor disappearing beneath a mess made up of many cords running over it. In the middle of the room where the futon was laid out, and as there was no cord shaped bumps, I assumed the cords didn't run under the futon. On the wall opposite of the door, was a collection of computers and supporting equipment, which explained the odd packages that had been coming over the last week for Matsu. The room itself was dark, none of the lights were on and the window in this room was covered completely. The only light source was from the multiple lit screens that were running and displaying information and the doorway.

Once I had taken in the new surroundings, I firmly kept back my horror and focused back on the red-haired woman. "I see you have been making yourself comfortable… quite the 'nest' you have made Matsu," I remarked evenly.

Matsu giggled nervously, "Oh um… yeah, it helps me keep up on things…"

I stopped myself from commenting on the lack of order and cleanliness and shrugged, "If you say so, I was coming to check on you as all that's ever seen of you has been when you pop out for food," I returned.

"Well… I'm in hiding right, so the less I'm seen the better," she answered me.

I stared at Matsu sternly for a long moment, "Indeed, I completely disagree with that view, I have had other tenants who were hiding from others that did just fine and weren't locked up in their rooms." I paused and then posed the question that I believe will be a factor going forward, "So, you mentioned that you stole something before leaving MBI and that others would noticed its absence. What makes you believe that such an action would be realized with how busy MBI is these days? Then, what value could the object or idea have to warrant the time to search for you? It sounds more like paranoid worry to me, mostly due to the lack of evidence from you to the contrary. Do feel free to decline to answer should you see a reason to do so, but I ask with the safety of Izumo Inn in mind. I honestly am not really interested in learning about what you stole or why you even did the deed, but should it threaten this house, then I make it my business to know," I stated.

Matsu jerked at my questions, "Oh well, um… yes, I did swipe something before leaving, and there will be some that will notice, then try and track down what I took, there was quite a bit of commotion when I left," she said, her voice breaking at the beginning.

That tells me as the phrase goes 'diddly squat'! It wasn't what I wanted to hear exactly, but I didn't really think that Matsu would tell me much, doubt she trusts me. So then, I guess that leaves the answer that I do need, will there be complications from what she did. "Fine, is there anything that I should know about or expect if MBI were to come around that you have failed to mention yet?"

The woman shook her head vigorously, "No no no no, there's nothing that you need to know," she nearly yelled.

Somehow, I feel that isn't true at all, but I suppose that will be all I can get out of Matsu for the time being. The next point of discussion, her electricity use habits, for they were already getting to be ridiculous. "Moving on Matsu, as things stand, I feel it is being nice and polite on my part to come to you first, but we need to talk about your use of resources," I said flatly, but leaving no room for argument.

"Use of resource, Mr. Landlord," questioned Matsu, yet I could tell that I was referring to her using and taking without giving back.

I nodded, "Yes indeed, I can understand the needs of basic necessities, such as food, water and shelter. However, you have been consuming far more than that, the power bill has increased a great deal and you are the only difference that would contribute to such. You care to explain to me why you have been sucking down electricity at a rate that this house uses in a month on average in the matter of around a week?"

"It is necessary!" insisted Matsu but didn't go into detail.

After a moment of waiting for an explanation, I sighed, "Really?" I posed, losing what little emotion that I had before. "A word of warning Matsu, consuming resource without putting back in doesn't work very long. Your hobbies and habits are of no interest to me as long as they don't conflict with the set rules of this house. However, a drain on resources without returning anything to make up what is used only sows problems. So, you would do well to find ways to help around the house, in order to make up somewhat for what you use. There is the phrase, 'freeloaders dig their own graves with their ways', I hope that you don't prove that correct Matsu."

I was about to leave this room of clutter, when I remembered the odd little round button like objects I'd been starting to find around the house in some of the most unexpected places that looked like the small cameras that humans use for spying. They had started appearing shortly after Matsu had come to live here, so she is the prime and only suspect of putting them out right now. So, I turned back to Matsu, "By the way Matsu, one more thing," I started, reaching into a pocket and brought out one of the small cameras. "These little things have been appearing around the house as of late. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them or where they are coming from, would you?"

I watched Matsu and she did react ever so slightly at seeing the object, "Oh… no, not really, can't say I do," she answered me.

For the record, Matsu doesn't lie very well or all that convincingly, but then, I'm hard to lie to or deceive. Matsu's reaction had told me enough, she knew what these were and had seen them before AND honestly, she's the one that is responsible for them popping up. However, instead of calling Matsu out on her lie, I decided to make an example for her about toing a dangerous line as well as test to see if Matsu would really do the right thing or skirt around given recommendations. I dropped the tiny 'camera' that I had found to the floor, before stomping on it, crushing the small device, to which Matsu winced at. "Is that so? Well, if you should happen to find out where they appear from, or from whom, then please make sure it's understood that should any of them pop up going forward in specific rooms, there will be action taken. Those rooms would include any of the bedrooms or other private areas within the house." I then paused and added some cold aura as I gazed at the redhead, ensuring that Matsu was giving me her complete attention, "And if any of them find their way into the room Miya and I share, then the one responsible will be thrown out immediately to deal with their issues themselves. So, let us hope that they stop appearing going forward."

Matsu drew back from me a little, "I understand, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for them Mr. Landlord," she replied to me nervously.

My face was still blank while I nodded slowly, "Be sure that you do Matsu," I said, before leaving the room and heading back down to the first floor of the house.

As it's the beginning of the month, the need to check and make sure the finances are in order was required. The management of the finances was my responsibility, though Miya does help, but that's how the division of the responsibilities came out. I'm no expert at using, moving and managing money, but I've taken the time and effort to become familiar with how such works. Interestingly, the way money flows, hasn't changed all that much over the time that I've been around humans. And as Miya and I are running a boarding house, got to keep up on the finances if we want to stay in the business.

Granted, we only had one tenant at the moment… one that I highly doubt will pay much on the point of rent. If that's the case, then the first tenant of Izumo inn, is a freeloader… am not the fondest of those. My attitude around Seo Karou is a really good example of how I feel about such types of people and the point keeps being reinforced whenever Seo comes around here. Yet, Miya had gotten me to agree to allow to Matsu stay, so I will stand by what I said, doesn't mean I'm pleased with the situation as it is.

It was after an hour had gone by, when things had changed. I was at the table going over the bills for the month and the budget that Miya and I had. I noted that the electric bill had risen more than I had guessed, and now I knew the reason, it was Matsu with all those computers, running them for who knows how long. There would need to be a talk with Matsu and expectations set for her electricity use, because the increase in the cost for electricity was ridiculous for just one person, especially when the user isn't paying for the power they use at all!

However, there was a knock at the front door, which interrupted my line of thought. I shook my head and rose from my seat and went to the door and upon opening it, found a young woman standing on the front porch. She was well-endowed beyond what's normal for humans without surgery and disfigurement of all sorts. Plus, her aura was a dead giveaway to me to say that this woman was a sekirei. She had long dark brown hair that was styled with a pony tail on the left side, brown eyes with her hourglass body figure. The woman was wearing a pink and violet long sleeve shirt that had a gold star on the front, along with a pair of capri jeans. She also had a bag with her that appeared to be filled pretty full by what I could see. I focused back on the younger woman's face, "Hello, is there something I can help you with Miss?" I greeted.

The woman bowed in greeting, "Hello, my name is Uzume. I'm here to see the Landlord about one of the rooms that are said to be available here," she replied.

Oh, a potential tenant, the heavens smile by sending good fortune to me, suppose I'll have to thank those in charge of the heavens. "I see, as it happens, I'm the landlord of this establishment Miss. So please, do come inside and we can talk about the rooms available," I said stepping aside and gesturing for her to come in.

The two of us headed to the living room and I sat across from the woman. I made my more formal introductions to Uzume. I gave my name and told her again that I was the owner and landlord of the house and I did make mention that Miya, my wife was the manager, even thought she was out shopping. Uzume after bowing to me began to tell me her story of what had brought her here to Izumo Inn. She was looking for a place close to Hiyamakai Hospital which is in the eastern sector of Tokyo, close to the northern area. The hospital was owned and run by Hiyamakai Enterprises, a conglomerate that owns a couple of business and is the main competitor of MBI, yet MBI is still beating the group out overall.

By Uzume's account, she had a "friend" who was a patient of the hospital, was sick with an unusual illness. The "virus" as Uzume called it, was said by doctors that had examined her friend, was incurable by science and really, was only being slowed down in its progress. The friend's family had at first supported the friend but had ceased doing so and had pretty much abandoned. Uzume was pained that she could do little for her friend, but she still wanted to stay near this friend and be there for them. The issue for Uzume, she couldn't stay at the hospital for some reason, which I didn't inquire into further.

I, myself had no issue with Uzume becoming a tenant, she certainly seemed better than Matsu has proven to be thus far. I did inquire as to her ability to pay rent on a regular basis, I didn't wish to be rude, but this house has one draining freeloader and I see no reason to gain another one. Freeloading tenants aren't good for running a boarding house, there needs to be a flow of income to keep things going. Those who don't contribute to that flow hurt it.

Uzume said she could pay rent and even showed me a MBI card, which had no limit attached if I'm seeing correctly. I may not like MBI, especially not their head right now, but the money that comes from them is still valid financial supply. I told Uzume that rent started at fifty thousand yen, which included a room of a decent size, bath and two meal a day. Uzume showed surprise as that provided room and board, for it was on the lower end pricing when it came to an apartment or room. She was quick to say she was very interested in one of the rooms that were available.

I nodded to her statement of interest, "Very well then Miss Uzume, as you express interest in becoming a tenant here at Izumo Inn, that is perfectly reasonable. Should you be a tenant here, then allow me to tell you the that there are two rules for this house and cover most issue foreseen to come up. The first rule, there's to be no violence in the house or on the property of Izumo Inn, not with any of the other tenants or anyone else off the property. The only two exceptions, are friendly spars with given permission beforehand and the other is to defend one's life from being taken or ended. Should you have disagreements with others, either settle them without fighting or do it elsewhere. I would hope you wouldn't put yourself into situation that would require the second exception to this rule. The consequence of disobeying the rules will be judged by Miya, myself or both," I stated.

I paused, rose and went to retrieve the contractual forms I have tenants sign and then returned to the sofa and continued. "The second rule, there will be no obscene, illicit, sensual or sexual activities performed or participated in within this house or on the property. The only exception is if a couple are legally married and they may exercise those privileges in private. There are no other exceptions, no loopholes, nor debate or discussion," after stating that, I let out a sigh, "Should you feel an uncontrollable urge, go off the property to do such things, that's your own business. Understand, that if you break this rule, you will find yourself looking for a different place to live, for it will not be here."

I then fixed my gaze on Uzume, "Will either of these two rules, be a problem?"

She shook her head, "No, none at all."

I slide the two pages forward on the table in the center of the room, towards Uzume. The two forms were the agreement to obey the rules and pay rent once a month. They were simply so that I could hold the tenant responsible for the rules, paying rent and if they should cause damage. My view is that one should be responsible for their actions, unfortunately with the changes in society in the current century, I find the need to have things in writing. People are not as honorable as they once were, there are enough people that try to get out of things that it's sad.

Back to the matter at hand, I pointed to two places I needed Uzume to sign and explained what both pages said. Uzume signed both forms, and with that done, I lead her up to the second floor and let her pick whichever room she wanted. Other than the one that was hidden, which Matsu occupied now of course.

After Uzume had chosen the room she wanted, I left her to unpack her things and headed back down to the ground floor. Miya returned not too long after Uzume began settling in, and I helped Miya put away the things that she bought while she had been out. I did inform her that we had a second tenant now and this one would be paying rent, unlike Matsu. Miya had no issue when I had told her about Uzume, she hadn't known her while at MBI, but she had left when only the first few sekirei had been awakened. When dinner came around, Uzume did come down and join Miya and I for the meal which was nicer than Matsu flitting in and out, being as a ghost. The meeting between Miya and Uzume went without incident, neither appeared to know each other well at all. And so, Uzume became the second tenant of Izumo Inn.

It was close to a week later, that yet another tenant came around and like the first two, was a sekirei as well. However, this one was a male, which according to Miya is very rare, like two or maybe three out of every hundred sekirei. Yet, this sekirei seemed different than others, his aura was unstable and that is something I don't tend to see. Takehito did mention something about there being some sekirei that had powers that could be difficult to control. I'm guessing this sekirei would be one that fell into the category Takehito talked about. I didn't deny the request to live at the boarding house for that reason, but I did note it.

Thankfully, Homura or Kagari as he asked to be called, was like Uzume, able to pay the rent as he quickly got a job. The job he was hired to do was be a 'host' at a night club and that paid rather well. At least that was my impression when he paid his rent for the month in full within a week of living here. I certainly wasn't going to complain about a second paying tenant, especially one that pays before rent is due. And that will help counter the one freeloader we have, mostly since Matsu was proving to be rather costly to put up with.

Close to two weeks later, Miya and I had become accustomed to having some tenants at last. Admittedly, I had missed having some, the company they could provide made life not so dull and there was need of distraction now. Evening had fallen, I had just finished with the washing the dishes, while Miya was working to have our two non-secretive tenants wind down for the night. Matsu, had already fetched her dinner and gone back to her room, swear that mice have better manners than the redhead was showing. Miya and I had been working to get Matsu out of her room for at least one meal of the day, but not with much success so far.

I was about to go help Miya with winding the others for the night, when I suddenly felt a surge of energy nearby that wasn't naturally occurring nor could I immediately identify the source. I stood still attempting to figure out what was going on, when there came screaming, followed by a crash from the direction of the backyard. I quickly made my way to the back, sliding open the door and looking around for the source of the screaming and the crash. My gaze fell upon two bodies tangled one on top of the other under one of the trees in the backyard.

 _-Minato's pov-_

Today and yesterday, has pretty much been some of the worst days I've had in a while and it isn't over yet. First, yesterday was the day entrance exam results are posted, and I found out that I didn't get into Shinto Tato University again. As if that wasn't enough, when I called my mom, to ask some advice and for a little help as things were getting tight for this month, she as usual, wasn't sympathetic. No, she cut my allowance instead and told me to get a job… at least she didn't say how stupid I am having failed the entrance exam twice now.

Yet, then things took a turn that I never saw coming my way, and that was Musubi dropping into my life, literally! I mean, a girl as good looking as Musubi, none even close to that have given me a second or normally a single look at all. Then, there were the two other girls that were chasing her, I not knowing at the time what was going on, grabbed Musubi and ran. Only later did I find out what I was getting into, the Sekirei Plan. The idea as it was explained by its 'author' Hiroto Minaka, "a story of gods" in which sekirei fight for their ashikabis until there is only one left. I had become an ashikabi when Musubi had kissed me, but honestly, I still don't really understand the whole story.

When I got back to my apartment, things took another turn for the worse. I swear that the landlord had something against me and was looking for an excuse to kick me out, I haven't figured out why. The second he saw Musubi with me, he had started chiding me, ending with that I was to vacate my apartment in the next few days. Musubi apologized for what happened even if she wasn't at fault for the chain of events that I've faced in one day.

Today, Musubi and I went out to go look for an apartment, the problem that became clear quickly, was there was nothing in my price range. So, after a full day of trying to find a place to live, we headed back to the apartment that I had for a couple of more days. Musubi wished to help me and tried cheering me up, even said she wanted to show me something amazing. She had taken my hand and then leapt upward, bringing me a view that I'd never imagine I would see. The city below looked amazing, the lights and the colors looked neat from above.

"Um, Minato-sama… I forgot something," Musubi said, gaining my attention.

"What would that be Musubi," I asked.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't think about how we'd land," she replied.

My eyes widened, as I looked down again and saw just how high up we were at the moment. The next second, Musubi and I started falling downward and I seriously thought I was about to die. But, as the ground came upward fast, I saw that Musubi and I were falling right at a tree, then we hit, I crashed to the ground first and Musubi came on top of me. Crashing into the ground hurt, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be from the height Musubi and I had been at. My guess the tree had helped break our fall somewhat, but I couldn't be sure. I opened my eyes and found myself with a view of Musubi's rear end and admittedly, her looks very nice… what am I think?! I looked away, "Hey Musubi, are you okay," I asked.

Musubi groaned, "Yes Minato-sama, I'm sorry about this, I wasn't think," she replied.

Well, at least Musubi was okay, she's all I have right now, I need a change in luck soon or I'm going to have serious issues.

"Minato? Is that you? Or are my eyes deceiving me," a male voice questioned.

At hearing someone else speaking, I looked in the direction it came from and saw a house and porch, and on said porch was... "Mr. Hitoyoshi," I questioned, before I looked around the 'yard' Musubi and I were now apparently in. "What the? Where is this?"

"Ashe, what is going on out there," came the voice of Ashe's wife Miya, then she shortly appeared out onto the porch.

Mr. Hitoyoshi glanced back at his wife and smiled slightly, then turned back to me, "To answer your question Minato, you are currently in the backyard of my home, though how you got here, is something I would like to know," he said. Then gesturing for both Musubi and I, "So then, how about both of you come on inside and you can tell us what has brought you here tonight."

I have no idea what to tell Mr. Hitoyoshi, this day has been one of the craziest I've ever experienced! Even I have a hard time believing any of it happened to me and I went through it! I disentangled myself from Musubi and began to rise to my feet, but I was forced to stop as pain shot through my left leg. I grabbed my left knees as it burned, and when I looked down, I saw that my knee was bloody. Mr. Hitoyoshi strode forward, looking me over, noting the dirt and rips my clothes had along with the scratches and the bloody knee.

"Mi-Minato-san!" said Musubi in a panic as I grabbed my knee.

I looked over at Musubi and my eyes widened as I saw that her clothes had many more rips and tears than I had, it was quite something to see that her clothes were still as intact as they were. Mr. Hitoyoshi came up next to me and helped me into his home, to which I was grateful that he is as kind as he is. He bandaged my knee while Musubi was led off by Mrs. Hitoyoshi somewhere, hopefully to get her clothes. After my knee was patched up, Mr. Hitoyoshi brought me to the dining room table, "So then Minato, how about you explain what has you out at this time of night and ending out here at Izumo Inn," he asked calmly.

I looked down, trying to figure out what to say and not sound completely crazy to explain how Musubi and I got here. Then, my mouth just began spouting what had happened to me, the absolute truth. I started with me going to the college yesterday to check the results of the entrance exam, I failed of course. I moved onto heading back towards his apartment, encountering Musubi along the way. There had been those two girls that were shooting electricity that we had run away from and making our way back to his apartment. Well, the landlord had found an excuse and had then evicted me from my apartment without a chance to defend myself. This led to Musubi and me spending the day looking for an apartment in my price range, but with my income as small as it is, there are very few apartments or places to rent that are low in price at this time since the college is going to start soon.

When I finished telling Mr. Hitoyoshi what I had been dealing with over yesterday and today, I held my head in my hands. "I don't know what to do now," I cried in strained tones, now at a total loss.

Mr. Hitoyoshi smiled kindly at me, "Minato, the first thing you need to do is calm down, panicking doesn't help in situations like this."

I realized that Mr. Hitoyoshi was right, so I took deep calming breaths as he continued, "Then, as it happens, I think I might be able to help you in your current plight since there are still a few rooms here that are empty as tenants are recently coming around. Some of them are 'different', but overall good people as far as I've been able to tell. So, if a normal person like yourself, doesn't mind being around some odd or strange individuals, we can always use such type of tenants," he began.

Wait, so Mr. Hitoyoshi is looking for tenants?! Even if I would be around 'different' people, that wouldn't be so bad! Musubi and I really do need a place to live, and Mr. Hitoyoshi wouldn't have something against me like my previous landlord did. My head shot up at Mr. Hitoyoshi's offer, "Yes! I don't mind being around odd or strange people, so please, I would like to apply for a room here!" I returned quickly.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

A chuckle escaped me at the fast reply to my inferred offer, as it would be nice to be able to help this young man. It was then, Miya and Musubi entered the room, and I saw that Miya had lent Musubi one of her Kimonos that I had gotten her for an anniversary present last year. The Kimono's base color was a solid blue and had a pink and white floral pattern over all the outfit. Had to say, fit the young sekirei quite well, not as much as it does Miya in my opinion, but I've a bias in that and don't deny it. I smiled at my wife, "I see that you found something that fits her so that she didn't have to walk around it the tatters of clothing she had before." I commented.

Miya giggled, "Why yes, did you doubt that I could find clothing for her," she posed to me.

I shook my head, "Of course I didn't doubt you, I have complete faith in you my dear. I know better than to believe you can't do something you say you can," I replied nicely.

Musubi moved forward, "What do you think Minato?" She asked, spinning around to show off the kimono she had on.

Minato's face became red as he simply stared, and I gained a smirk at observing the young man's reaction to the sekirei that was innocently asking what he thought of the clothing. Along with that, memories of Miya's innocence and ignorance to Earth's cultures earlier on and the teaching I did with her, came to my mind at seeing Minato and Musubi. As a smile formed on my face, Miya came up and sat down beside me, slipping a hand into one of mine, "This sight bringing back memories for you," she whispered to me.

I leaned against Miya, nuzzling her cheek, "A couple yes, all happy ones with you," I returned.

Minato managed to say that Musubi looked nice without stuttering all that much. The young man was clearly nervous around women and the reason why I believe, would be he's been under the influence of extremely dominating women that are in his family. I can see how Minato's mother Takami can be forceful and indeed dominating with her personality, so I assume it had rubbed off against Minato. And then apparently, by what I've been told by Minato, his younger sister is much the same, pushy and forceful. Minato has been the subject of the domination of both of those women for a while from the signs I see.

I refocused back on Minato, "You stated that you are interested in becoming a tenant here at Izumo Inn. I assume that would include Musubi along with yourself in your wish to live here, correct?" I inquired. Minato nodded vigorously, so I continued, "Very well, but for tonight, get sleep and then we can discuss a contractual agreement tomorrow."

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **And that's where I'll leave off for this chapter. I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but that's how it goes. Please take the time to write a review or PM me if you would rather and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Ripples of Change

**A/n**

 **Here is Chapter 5, sooner than I thought it would come, but that's how some chapters go. This chapter will have deviations, you dislike them, sorry to hear that, not my problem as the author of this story. Anyways, normal disclaimer applies, only own my characters and ideas, nothing else of what I work with, they belong to the respective creators. Now, on with the story once more!**

Chapter 5: Ripples of Changes

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I found myself in a heavily wooded area surrounded by thick vegetation, which I wasn't familiar with. It was odd, for I've explored most if not all of the forests around Japan and quite a few in China and yet, this one wasn't like any of those I've visited. This forest was overflowing with life and though, places like this do flow with life naturally it is not to this level. Be that as it may, I enjoy being in forests, for it brings to mind happy memories and warm feelings of times long ago. Plus, I was curious as to what this place was and why I had come here without intentionally traveling here.

Intrigue gripping me now, I started walking forward, looking around while musing in my mind about if this was a simple dream or if this was something else. This was not happening in the real world at the moment plus, I didn't feel that I was in any kind of trance, which normally comes with seeing visions of the past or potential futures. And if this was a dream of mine, then I would have expected to see Miya here, for she tends to be in my dreams much of the time along with Kai. However, I spotted neither of them nor any signs of my family, not any of those I consider family, so I was quite puzzled what was going on.

After forging a path forward for a time, when the cries of a young girl came to my ears faintly. For a moment, I tried to figure out what direction the crying was coming from, but I was unable to do that with "human ears". That being the case, my fox ears popped up and I used them to home in on where the crying was coming from, since they have better sound pick up. It didn't take me long to narrow the direction that the sounds of sorrow were coming from. I've always disliked hearing children cry, since I've always had a soft spot for children, their innocence and faith attract me as I have always wished to protect those like that.

I drew closer to whomever it was sobbing and came out into a clearing that had one large tree in the middle. In that tree, was a seven-year-old girl on one of the limbs, hugging herself to the trunk. She was taller than Kai, but then she's older than him if I'm estimating right. The girl also had long dark blonde hair that went beyond her hips and she was wearing a simple white dress. Overall, I had to admit, the girl was very cute and the impression I got from her was similar to the innocence I feel from Kai. And yet, tis curious that a girl so young would be out here on her own, especially since she was clearly in distress. I hid my fox ears, mostly so I didn't accidentally scare this child, I avoid doing so when I can. Then, I made my attempt to help her, "Hello young one, why might you be crying? Perhaps I can be of help to shew away the sadness that has hold on you?" I asked kindly.

The blonde girl stopped sobbing and sniffling a bit, then she twisted to look down at me, her cheeks were red and puffy. At seeing the girl's face, I found her face added to her cuteness and I smiled at her in hopes that it would show her that I'm not going to hurt her. She still appeared to be scared, but not of me specifically, I could see nothing, nor hear anything that would be threatening her, I felt the urge to hold her and comfort her to the best of my abilities. So, I held out my arms towards her, "Jump, I will catch you, I promise you that you will have a soft landing my young friend," I said to the girl.

The girl's response was to hug the tree more after I offered to assist her, which wasn't what I expected. That caused me to pause, I folded my arms, a hand going to my chin as I thought for a moment. But, it wasn't long before I had an idea of what I could do to convince the child that I wasn't anyone to be scared of. My idea began with me letting out one of my tails and have my fox ears pop back out, "Come now child, you are not frightened of a cuddly canine like myself, are you," I posed soothingly.

The girl turned and gazed at me again and when she saw me this time, she gained an expression of surprise and awe. She just stared at me and I found it cute as I watched her eyes lock on to my fox ears, which were swaying and twitching a bit at random. Then, her eyes flick down to where my single tail was swishing slowly at my right side. I stretched my arms out again and used a trick I had done with Miya before, and it has yet to fail! I tilted my head to the right a little bit, made my fox ears twitch a bit more, "Woof woof, yip yip," I barked sweetly.

A big smile quickly grew on the girl's face when I barked, "Doggie!" she cried in a happy tone and leapt towards me.

I kept my eyes on her as she sailed towards me, I moved forward a bit and caught her in my arms, maintaining my balance. The blonde girl hugged me tightly when she came into my arms and I returned the gesture back. After a bit, I did coax her to look at my face, "There, is not it better to be down from the tree so that we can talk to each other face to face? Now let's start with names, mine is Ashe, what is your name?" I inquired.

The blonde simply stared at me, "My name is Kusano," she replied softly.

Kusano huh, that's interesting, but cute, wonder if there's some special meaning behind the name. And yet, for some reason that even I can't explain, the name feels like a perfect fit for this girl. I did chuckle a bit, "Well Kusano, it is nice to meet you," I greeted.

Kusano gave me the kind of smile that Kai sometimes does when he's with Miya and me, and it brought warmth to my heart. Then Kusano raised herself up, reaching for, as you might guess, my fox ears. There's nothing wrong with doing that, I would be kind of surprised if she hadn't tried touching them or at least asking if they were real. Upon touching and petting them, she gasped, "They're real," she whispered with awe.

I nodded, "Yes, these furry ears of mine are real," I began, but didn't get to say more as some unseen force pulled Kusano out of my arms and the two of us apart.

She cried as the distance between us increased, I reached for her hand, but missed it as she was pulled away from me. The scenery faded into black, and when I opened my eyes, I found that I was in the master bedroom in bed with Miya. I sat up and went over what I just had experienced, for it had been more than just a dream. It had felt more like a vision, but not the exact same as those I've had before… it's puzzling. There came a stir to my left and Miya propped herself up on an elbow looking at me, "Ashe? What are you doing up so early," she asked rubbing her eyes.

I twisted to Miya and gave her a loving smile, "It's nothing to worry about Miya, just had an odd dream, they come from time to time," I answered.

I lowered myself back to the futon mattress, deciding to not worry about what it had been I'd seen for the time being. But, I was unable to forget completely about Kusano, the image of her face as she had been pulled away from me was haunting. She'd had an expression of fear, sorrow and desperation and that mix had stabbed at my heart. There was not enough information for me to do anything for Kusano at this time, but I would be watchful.

Miya followed my example and I drew her into my arms, cuddling her to me to help the worry about Kusano fade. The two of us fell back asleep for a few more peaceful hours, before we started the day. I began the rounds to checking on Izumo Inn's tenants while Miya started preparing breakfast for all of us. The first room was Kagari's, his was the only one on the first floor which was assigned to a tenant. I found him asleep and I believe he got in late this morning from his job at a host club which has him working during the evening and nights. I have no complain Kagari's job, since the rent he pays early is very helpful for maintaining the boarding house.

Next, I headed up the stairway, and came to the first room, which belongs to the freeloader. Matsu's room was quiet, and when I peeked inside, not only did I cringe at the mess, I also scowled at finding the redheaded freeloader out cold on her futon. My guess is that she'd been working on those computers of hers most if not all of the night, sucking down power in ridiculous amounts as is now a standing habit of Matsu's. I could only exhale and shake my head at the sight of the most troublesome tenant Izumo Inn has currently. That just left checking in on Uzume and Izumo's two newest tenants or will be tenants I should say as the contract hasn't been made yet.

When I glanced into Uzume's room, I noted that she was still sleeping, so I gave her a curt wakeup call. I moved on to the room Minato was in and upon opening the door to the room, I was greeted by a rather unexpected sight. There were two futons as were laid out last night, but one still looked unused. The other, held Minato and Musubi, the girl in a loose button-up dress shirt while Minato was in t-shirt and sweatpants. Musubi was hugging Minato from the back and the boy was out cold. As I sniffed the air, I caught a whiff of the scent of blood, and when I moved forward, I saw a small pool of blood below his nose where it had likely come out from.

One has to feel sorry for this boy, the clear issues he has with women is pitiful to witness especially with how kind he is. The way Minato has grown up and been raised is I believe to blame for this shortcoming, at least from the information that I've learned leads me to think that. When Minato was growing up, Takami hadn't been at home much, have the strong impression that she had been keeping Minaka away from them and I don't blame her. However, whenever she had been home, the woman had been tough on her son and fairly dominating as well. That said, such could be from Takami being around and having to deal with Minaka, it wouldn't surprise me. But, for that to then produce the shortcoming that Minato has with woman, it's not what I would consider good parenting in any way to contribute to your child's issues that will do serious harm to them in the future.

Anyway, I woke up Minato and once he was able to look at me, only half awake then, after he woke up more, Minato looked down and saw Musubi still hugging herself to him. Minato's head then snapped back up to look at me with an expression of panic, "Mr. Hitoyoshi! This isn't what it looks like!" he said quickly.

Before I could give a reply, Minato's situation became more amusing when Musubi roused and then proceeded to happily cuddle up with Minato… probably without thinking. Miya has done the same thing on occasion, which I do enjoy and treasure each time she does. However, that's not the point, Minato didn't mean for this to happen, nor is he a pervert, I know that. Then Musubi, being a sekirei, she is showing affection to her ashikabi and that is not wrong to do, as long as she keeps it from getting too intimate at this stage.

So, I waved a hand dismissively, "It is fine for today Minato. I am aware that this isn't an event that you planned to happen, you have shown yourself to have more integrity than that. So, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and not call you out on this. Nonetheless, I will say that you're lucky for today that I'm the one checking in on you, Miya tends to be much less understanding than I am," I reassured Minato, before I turned and left the room.

Once breakfast was consumed, Minato went off with Musubi following right behind him, to go fetch his things from his previous apartment. Miya and I cleaned up breakfast while Uzume went to see her friend at the hospital. So essentially, Miya and I were left alone since Kagari and Matsu were still sleeping. I took advantage of the opportunity to sneak up behind my wife, who was working on airing out the bedding. My fox ears out and a few tails quivering behind me, I tiptoed up to Miya before covering her eyes, "Guess who," I posed.

Miya giggled, "Hmm, I believe my charming fox husband," she replied.

I drew my hands back and Miya twisted around, "Absolutely right love," I returned, before we embraced each other.

Miya and I soaked in the warmth we felt being with one another, my wife smiling broadly. After a little while, we came out of our embrace and I assisted Miya in cleaning and airing the bedding. I hid my fox yōkai features, before Miya and I finished the job and much of the other housework, while Minato and Musubi were collecting Minato's things. When the two returned around two hours later, I had to pause at the sight of Musubi carrying a rough sphere that was a little over three feet in diameter by what I could see through the front door. I simply stared for a moment, for the scene was fairly comical as well as quite unusual.

Yes, I'm well-aware that sekirei are much stronger than humans are naturally. However, there are just some of them which are better at showing it than others and Musubi is absolutely one of those. After getting over seeing the scene that portrayed Musubi's strength, I showed them to the same room that they had stayed in the night before as it would be theirs from this day forward. Then, I stood aside to allow the two to enter the room and observed them. Not that the scene needed to be any more humorous than it had been before, but Musubi got stuck in the door or rather the bag she was hauling did. Musubi gained a forlorn expression when she realized that she wasn't moving forward. "Minato-sama, I got stuck," she said in close to a whine.

Hearing Musubi speak like that, I was forced to exercise effort not to laugh as it was extremely funny! Miya came upstairs and stood next to me and observed the scene playing out of Minato trying to help Musubi to get unstuck. I heard her begin to giggle as Minato was trying to get Musubi unstuck and when she started, I couldn't stop the quiet snicker that escaped me. It had been a long while since there has been a tenant who was not only ignorant as Musubi, but also as much an optimistic fool and I mean that in a good way. Still, tis better to keep the company of a happy fool, then an unhappy fool, for the happy fool will spread happiness while the other will drag those around them down to unhappiness.

After a moment, Miya moved forward and helped Minato get Musubi to back up and then organize the contents of the bag, before it was wrapped back up. Then, when Musubi tried going through the door, she made it with little room to spare. Minato was breathing hard as I waltzed into the room, I saw Miya was looking at Musubi and then she made a comment. "Musubi, was it not?" she asked, to which Musubi nodded, "you're quite strong, aren't you?"

Musubi nodded harder, plastering a big smile on her face, "Yep, that's because I'm a fist-type sekirei," she stated proudly.

I was attempting to decide whether to go and pat Musubi on the head and tell her that she was adorable or hold my sides and let the laughter come out. Then there was Minato's reaction which was just as funny as Musubi's own, just in a different way. He was freaking out after Musubi spoke, even though there was no reason to do so. But, Miya merely giggled again, "What a funny girl you are Musubi."

A chuckle did at this point escape me, "I would have to agree, a very creative imagination she has," I added, then concluded, "Although, such isn't a bad thing to have for an individual."

Minato calmed down once we dismissed that Musubi had said she's a sekirei, since supposedly Minaka has forbidden the reveal of that information or something like that. Honestly, it's the musings of an idiotic fool in my view but then, I know of different beings other than human, so aliens are not shocking to me. I told Minato to come down to the living room when he was ready to discuss the terms of his contract for living here. Then I took Miya's hand and we left the room, heading back down to the ground floor. Miya went off to do things around the house while I went to one of the sofas and waited for Minato.

It took around fifteen minutes for Minato to come down where he and I began talking about expectation of becoming a tenant here. Minato had no issues with the two rules that Miya and I had for our tenants and I hadn't foreseen any problem with how Minato was. The issue came with his ability to pay rent, which wasn't good as things currently stood. And where I would normally have little issue with a tenant with the mentality and work ethic like he had having issues paying, I'm forced to reconsider. Minato's funds with the 'allowance' he gets from his mother is not enough for the minimum rent here. As Izumo Inn already had one freeloader who is taking far more than her fair share of the monthly budget, I can't just gain another non-full paying tenant.

It's because of the absence of rent from Matsu that taking in Minato is a more complicated and difficult decision. Matsu's harsh drain on resources was currently made up from the other tenants rent right now and that was barely enough for the moment. Izumo Inn can't really afford a further drain on resources without in-flow to compensate, I have to put my foot down. Nevertheless, me being the kind of person that I am, informed Minato that I would see if I could arrange a job opportunity for him. I did have a few ideas, but I would need to talk to others before offering a job opening. Minato was more than willing to work as he quickly agreed to try any of the opportunities that I could find for him.

By the time we were done discussing his contract, it was close to lunchtime and the inhabitance here were gathering. At least, two out of the three other tenants appeared on the ground floor. Kagari was fine, he has proper manners and sense of modesty… Uzume is another story as seen by the current state of her dress. All she had on was panties and a 'skimpy' top, and the sad thing was this was not new with her. I completely understand that every individual has their faults, but that shouldn't mean that they flaunt them shamelessly! For example, Matsu had horrendous habits of hiding, spying, and taking up resource without care of what it did to others, Uzume is either near clueless and doesn't seem to be aware of social understanding with modesty, or she simply doesn't care about either.

I've not been able to decide which it is with her, all I know is that these displays are annoying and becoming more so the longer they keep occurring! Miya and I had been attempting to help Uzume to recognize the issue, but she hasn't shown any improvement. The woman had been really getting close to the line that were she to crosses that line, there will be consequences.

Minato didn't react all that well to Uzume's state of dress, he just covered his nose and taking deep breaths. Miya on the other hand, moved forward and began chastising Uzume for her improper appearance. I let her attempt to talk sense into Uzume, but the brown haired sekirei, instead of being embarrassed, began flaunting herself. I ended out shaking my head due to the futility I was feeling at seeing Uzume waving off Miya's chastising. I've had tenants that pushed the boundaries before now, but most of them understood that there were things you didn't do around the house or in public. Some of the current tenants, are seriously pushing into the ocean of patience I have with the things they do.

The next thing that came to my ears, was Musubi saying that she would let Minato do anything he wanted to her and did so with seriousness in her voice. I glanced over at Minato and saw his nose was dripping blood now. I rose, moved behind the young man and I gave a smack to the back of his head. "I would recommend that you try hard to keep your thoughts away from the gutter Minato. You don't want to risk breaking the second rule of this house and get kicked out of here on your first day, do you?" I posed in a flat voice. Minato shook his head vigorously, then I rounded to face the cause of the current situation. "Uzume, march yourself back to your room and put on proper clothing," I said flatly, pointing in the direction of the stairway to the second floor.

Uzume looked at me, "Oh come on Ashe, this isn't anything to be worried about," she replied, but she stopped as I gained a deadpanned expression.

"Should you continue to waltz around dressed as you are right now, you risk a contract violation, and I doubt you wish to do that," I stated flatly.

Uzume quickly headed to her room, and I faced Musubi, "Musubi, lunch still won't be for a little while, why don't you take a bath and get cleaned up."

Musubi nodded and went off to the bathroom, while I oversaw the cleanup of blood that Minato had let out to the floor… it is best to clean blood soon as possible, it stains otherwise. Once Minato was done, I suggested that he go sit out on the back porch and get some fresh air to help the blood release he just had. He agreed and did as I recommended him to do, while I on the other hand, went to the kitchen and began helping Miya with making lunch for all of us.

We had lunch nearly done, when a commotion was heard from out in the back yard. Miya looked to me with a questioning expression, to which I shrugged, not knowing what was causing the commotion. So, both of us stopped what we were doing and headed to the back porch to see what was happening, Miya still carrying a pot lid and a ladle she'd been using. We were met by the sight that… well, it wasn't what Miya, or I expected. Uzume and Musubi fighting one another, both of them were wearing just a towel around their body and nothing else. There were no clues as to the reasons why these two were fighting, but such it didn't matter to me. The first rule here is no violence in the house or the grounds of this property and that rule was being ignored! That by itself would be bad enough to have happening and would normally be easy enough to handle. However, both women would be naked if not for the towel wrapped around themselves and that was just as unacceptable as such falls under the second rule here.

Musubi had rushing forward in the motion of punching Uzume, when Miya appeared between the two and used a pot lid to block Musubi's fist. Meanwhile I moved to be a short distance behind where Uzume was, able to step in as needed. Miya followed her block up with a whack from the ladle on Musubi's head, though it was made of wood, the ladle hit with audible force. "A girl regardless of age shouldn't be going around in just a towel, have you no shame?" posed Miya firmly.

"Understood Landlady, I'm sorry," replied Musubi humbly while clutching her head.

Uzume took to hiding behind Minato as Miya had chastened Musubi, "Serves you right, you're in trouble now," shot Uzume in their direction, sticking out her tongue at Musubi.

I decided that it was time my voice was heard, "Now don't think you're not in trouble Uzume," I spoke up and the girl stiffened before twisting around and viewed my displeased expression. "For I can assure you young lady, you most certainly are not innocent from where I stand. In fact, I would say you're in the same kind of trouble, since it takes two for a conflict and you are also just in a towel as well Missy." Uzume cowered behind Minato as I took a step closer, "And lest you forget, I remind you for the second time today, you signed a contract in which, you agreed to obey the rules of the house. Dressing modestly falls under the second rule as you should understand by now, but you seem to have difficulty with," I went on.

"Please wait Landlord, it's not like that! I didn't want to fight, she started it," shot Uzume back to me, pointing at Musubi.

Who started a fight matters not to me, so using such as an excuse is meaningless with me. "Who started the conflict is of no consequence to me however," I said louder, to get everyone's attention. "As this is the first official offense and technically, neither Miya nor I said specifically that modesty was included under the second rule, it was merely assuming that it accepted and understood. So, for this one time the trespass will be ignored with the hope it does not get repeated, for such won't be ignored easily. Do I make myself clear in this, Uzume, Musubi?"

Both females nodded vehemently in acknowledgement, "We understand, thank you for your kindness and your patience Landlord!" both said at the same time.

Things settled down and the day returned to more normalcy, and little else happened until evening fully fell. After dinner was done, I thought it would be nice to take a stroll, and asked Miya if she would like to join me, yet she said no. It wasn't unusual for Miya and me for taking walks in the evening or day, so it is a nice pastime. But she is free to refuse, and I'll go out alone, for walks are the way that I think clearly, and they help bring peace of mind.

After I accepted Miya's answer, I headed out on my own, and took my journey wondering southward with no particular destination in mind. I passed few along my journey, none of them even noticed me, but that was normal for me, especially when I went out alone. The reason that tends to happen with me is due to the illusion spell that I keep up, which makes me unnoticed unless I'm interacting with an individual. I've found intrigue in simply observing humans as they went through their lives, but not being involved directly.

Eventually, my walk brought me into a park that I have come through before, and it is somewhat close to the college in Tokyo, the same one that Minato is attempting to get into. Even if it is humans' attempt to have nature around them, it does feel nice to be close to such places, for they do bring to mind places that I've been.

As I walked along, the pathway through the park itself quiet and devoid of anyone else. In the times I've been here before, there were a small number of people, normally couples wondering around, yet now there was an eerie silence in the air. At realizing the fact, I came to a halt and looked around, seeing that it wasn't only the path, but the park as a whole was empty. Now, that wouldn't exactly make me wonder what was going on, if not for not just the absence of human like, but also non-human life as well, being mysteriously missing. It was odd, only the plants here gave off any sign of life and right now it was like something was making it hard for them to do even that.

At confirming the whole park was vacant by what my senses were informing me, and I started using my senses to attempt figure out what could be the source of this. Nothing stuck out to me from my observations, other than the air was a tad colder than it should be during this time of year. It took a few moments, for me to feel a presence which I drew closer to, hoping that could potentially help explain what was going on. However, the closer I drew to the presence, the stronger a feeling of sickening negativity that washed over me.

 _-Akitsu pov-_

I, Akitsu, sekirei no. 07, had no reason to keep going on. Yet, after I had escaped from Teito Tower, I had come to a place where there were many trees and there was no one else around. I no longer cared about there being anyone around, my life and world were coming down around me, the end was upon me. It was all because of the one who was doing my adjustments, had ended out taking away my capability to be winged by my ashikabi! I cannot find or bond with my ashikabi, so what reason does my life have now?! I almost think it was a mistake to fight back against the man that did this to me, he might have killed me and released me from this suffering I'm drowning in now. Even though it felt nice to hurt him as he had done such a horrible thing to me. I may have escaped MBI's Teito Tower, but what is there for me now?!

I'd found a wooden seat, bench I think it was called, I sat down on it and brought my knees to my chin. The pain within me was in constant motion, it only seemed to get worse as time kept moving forward. There was no purpose for me to be alive or exist any longer, not with my ability to be winged by an ashikabi. Why do I suffer? Is that all that my life is meant to be, suffering without end, complete misery? Why can I not sleep forever, dreaming of the ashikabi I'll never be able to have?

"Excuse me, are you alright Miss, you look… rather unhappy about something. Perhaps you could benefit from a listening ear and words of empathy," a male voice asked.

I was somewhat shocked to hear another speak to me, but I was far too miserable to show shock or surprise. Still, I looked up at the speaker, the man was taller than me and I suppose what others would say is attractive. His hair was a silvery grey, a shade that I'd never seen before with any that worked for MBI and the hair fell straight down to his neck. The man's eyes were light grey and held my attention for a moment, and I couldn't understand why. His clothes were unfamiliar to me, I'd seen something like them in the instruction material that MBI provided for the sekirei. The question is, why would this man waste the time on something as worthless as I?

I looked around and behind me, expecting to see someone else that this man had to be talking to other than me. But, when I saw there was none other than me, I was further confused, the pain and suffering I felt confirming to me that I was worthless. I turned my head back to the man, looking at him but not seeing him properly, speaking the thoughts that were going around my mind. "I'm broken… no one wants me… I'm useless… I have no purpose to exist," I uttered, cursing the truth of what I had said.

I believed that the man would go away, after all, why would he spend time around one as broken and useless as I? "I highly doubt you are as you say," said the man. I glanced back up at the man, and saw he was smiling at me for some reason. He put a finger to his chin, "As for being 'broken', I believe I can undo what was done to you, should you so desire. I would think that should help and would be a start on the path forward to better things for you."

He… could undo… what the MBI scientist did to me? Is that even possible? If he could do such, then my life could have purpose again. Yet, how could he undo what has happened to me, all the scientists at MBI said that nothing could be done. If they couldn't fix what one of them had done, then what hope was there for someone else being able to do so? The pain and misery came down on me again, making sure I understood the truth of my situation. I was broken, I was useless, and nothing could change that, no matter how much I wanted that to be false. "That is impossible, no one, nor anything can help me. You shouldn't waste time on me, I'll never find them," I admitted with deepening sorrow, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

Every other sekirei could have an ashikabi, yet I would always be denied such happiness forever. Why were things so unfair?! Why do I have to be made to suffer being denied an ashikabi when others do not? The tears coming from my eyes kept flowing, as I felt so alone and left to suffer until I stop existing.

I sat where I was, feeling miserable, expecting that the man to continue on to wherever he was going and leave me behind. A period of time passed, before I felt something change. It was as if a weight had been lifted off of me that I didn't know I had. There was a tingling sensation that came to my forehead where the curse mark had been placed. I touched there, expecting that like the times before, I would feel a horrible cold sensation, but I didn't feel that at all. Not understanding what this all meant, I rose and moved over to the fountain that was close by. I looked down at the water and saw that my reflection showed that the mark on my forehead was gone, there was nothing there at all. "The mark it… it's gone," I questioned in disbelief, for I was told that I would always have the mark.

"Yes, as I said, what was done to you, I have reversed along with the effects that came with it. Thankfully, the damage was still fixable and so, you can leave behind the misery that has been weighing you down. What was done should have never happened in the first place and please, do not think too poorly of those that did what caused your suffering. It is the fault of those they are forced to listen to and they will be punished when justice come and claim her dues," the man said, right behind me.

A hand of the man touched my shoulder as he continued, "I pray you forgive for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Ashe Hitoyoshi. What do other people that you have been around call you other than a number," 'Ashe' posed.

"Akitsu, I am known as Akitsu," I uttered, still confused at what had happened to me.

The feelings of pain and misery were fading from me, saying that Ashe did what he had said he could, and fixed me. He patted me on the shoulder gently, then as I looked back at him, he had twisted around to face away from me. "Well, it was no trouble at all to help you out, think nothing of it, I am glad to be able to help lift the burden of misery and sorrow from you," he replied, before he began walking away from me.

The farther he got from me, the more my heart clenched, it had been beating faster than it had ever done before moments ago. The thought that if this Ashe Hitoyoshi left my view, I would forever regret it was firm in my mind. Feelings of panic, desperation and fear of the unknown filled me and the need to stop him came to the forefront of my mind. "Please wait," I called, my voice holding tones of the feelings running through me. Ashe did stop and turn back towards me, and that gave me a sliver of courage to start making my way forward towards him on my knees. "Please, you did what no other could, be my Ashikabi," I pleaded.

Ashe appeared to hesitate at my plea, still I kept closing the distance between Ashe and myself. The closer I came to Ashe the stronger the warm feelings that were coming to me and these feelings were unlike anything I've experience. I wanted to feel these feelings more, if this is what it would be like to have an ashikabi, then I would do anything to have this! Ashe's face was blank, "I am not saying no, yet understand, I have neither an interest nor an intent to participate in the 'sekirei plan' that is currently going on. If that is what you want an Ashikabi for, then I'm very sorry to have to tell you, I can be of no help to you in this. I refuse to be a part of such an event that only sows misery in the end for the participants, so that its author can be entertained," he said flatly.

I felt a shot a fear, that he might reject me and not be my ashikabi! I did not care, nor really understood the reasoning that were used to explain the Sekirei Plan. I shuffled forward and hugged myself to Ashe's legs tightly, unwilling to let go of this man. "The sekirei plan doesn't matter to me! Please," I got out, betraying how sacred I was that he would reject being my ashikabi. "I beg you," I said in close to a sob, looking up to Ashe, tears coming from my eyes, "Please… please, be my Ashikabi."

I clung to Ashe, hoping and praying that he would accept, I don't know what I would do if he said no. I cared not what he thought of me, appearing as I did, for humans apparently either dislike one that would appear as I or they would take advantage of the individual. After a moment, Ashe gave a small smile, gently broke my hold and then, he bent down to my level on the ground. "Very well Akitsu, with your heartfelt plea, I cannot do much else but accept your wish to become your Ashikabi," he returned.

I stared at Ashe for a few seconds, processing what he had said, then as it sunk in, I felt a feeling that I couldn't mistake for anything other than joy. He was accepting me as his sekirei, I would have an ashikabi! I acted on the impulsive urge and threw my arms around his neck, moving forward and sealing his lips with mine. The feeling of emergence was the best experience I'd ever had before, indescribable joy filled me. My wings burst forth from my back and they felt warm, in fact, they became warmer as the winging ceremony continued. I couldn't help myself, but push forward, pressing my body against Ashe, seeking the warmth that came from him. Ashe encircled me with my arms and held me as this incredible event continued, and I wished it not to end.

When I did pull back from kissing Ashe, I slid my arms down and wrapped them around his torso and hugged my ashikabi. My head came to rest against his neck, which felt so comfortable, feeling the happiest I have ever known. After a little while, Ashe brought me back up to a standing position, though I didn't let our embrace be broken by the movement.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

This woman, this sekirei that was now in my arms, was somewhat a mystery to me, due to the lack of experience I have with sekirei that would be considered mine. Granted, she was attractive with her short light brown hair and her grey eyes. Her body figure was a tad fuller in volume than Miya herself was, but it was not by much. What she was wearing, consisting of what appeared to be a doctor's coat that had blood stains on it and that was it, could be vastly improved. Now, I've seen people in blood stained clothing before now, and they had it on for one of usually two reasons. The first reason was that they killed someone recently, or the one that women have, is that they were assaulted, most of the time sexually as in being raped. This sekirei looked to have been assault, how I can't say exactly but that it had happened at all was infuriating as well as saddening to me.

The sekirei mark had now appeared between her shoulder blades, and she appeared and felt much happier than she had been when I had encountered her. One wouldn't have believed that the hollow and miserable woman that she had been was the same one that was hugging me now. The urge that I had to wish to help her to forsake the misery that had been shackling her down had been one I felt inclined to follow. The result of doing so made the work of fixing her internal energy flow, that had been so out of whack well worth it. Her soul had cried out to me, begging to be rescued from the torture it had been going through.

No, I hadn't expected to wing this sekirei when I had first come across her, I'd simply wished to help her give up the negativity that was clinging to her. I had put up a barrier to prevent any from MBI finding out about me or knowing of the sekirei I've winged. Why Akitsu affected me as she did, I know not, for it is similar yet different to how Miya affects me. It hadn't been a nice thing to understand that some within MBI had gone to the point that had damaged a sekirei to the extent that Akitsu had been. I would be inquiring to my contacts for more details about this issue, for that's a worrisome development. Yet, I had told Akitsu not to blame those that had done the actions that had led to what happened to her. They could be innocent in this and were just told or threatened to do what they had, it wasn't uncommon within MBI, especially with Minaka at its head.

The winging process with Akitsu had been different than what it had been like with Miya. Akitsu had ten cyan colored wings, where Miya had twelve lavender wings, but both had their wings had been intertwined with the magic seal that is mine. Now, Akitsu stayed in the embrace we were in, so I just kept holding her to me. A feeling of warmth and joy came after winging Akitsu and had stayed in my heart. I had come close to having my fox features coming out on their own during the winging process, but I had managed to prevent that from happening.

I really didn't know what to do in this situation, for when I had winged Miya, things had been completely different than this. This is the only intimate experience I have with a sekirei that was considered mine aside from Miya, the others are strangers or tenants. Sekirei are still fairly new to me and so I know little about them as a species. After a bit though, I brought both Akitsu and I back up to a standing position, even if the embrace remained unbroken. Akitsu seemed unwilling to separate from me for the time being, so she stayed exactly where she was. I saw no issue with Akitsu being where she was at the moment, I can't say how long that will last.

The answer to that question came within minutes, by the sound of footsteps coming to my ears. As I turned my head in the direction the sound, I spotted a teenage boy and a man next to him. The boy was slim and of average height with brown hair and he was wearing a type of formal outfit that was white and had a rough at the neck, came from foreign places if memory serves me right. The man next to the teen, was tall, had lighter silver colored hair than my own, and it was of medium length. He had grey eyes, and of course, he was a sekirei. His clothes were made up of black pants and a long sleeve black shirt and the shirt was open in the front down to a few inches below his solar plexus. Also, she had a belt that sat at his waist which sat slightly askew where the belt rode on his left hip. The last two things of note, was the orange scarf around his neck and shoulders as well as he was carrying a sword.

Akitsu took notice of the two interlopers even if she kept her back to them, but she clung to me a little tighter than before. I felt fear coming from her, but also defiance, made me think that she could know something about these two, I can't say. The boy focused on me, "You there, it's time for you to leave, I'll take care of her," he ordered in a cocky voice, gesturing at Akitsu.

The air in which the teen had said the line irritated me, it was arrogant and prideful, don't get along with those types, never have, never will. Also, the kid was treating Akitsu as an object or property and that's down right wrong in my book to the point that it's a crime! I shifted Akitsu's position to be behind me, making it easier for me to defend her. This kid plainly had intentions of taking Akitsu from me against her will, and I won't let that happen! Anger flared up, but I reined it in as snapping at the ill-mannered adolescence would do nothing, but I wouldn't be silent. "Quite the mouth you have young man, and quite the ego to match, clearly you have much to learn when it comes to manners, which I suppose happens during adolescence. Then, for you to believe that you can order me like you're superior to all of those around you, only reinforces your serious lack of manners and common sense, it's quite unfortunate. You should show some respect to one of your elders, for you demean yourself when you do not," I remarked evenly.

I took a deep breath before I continued, "Still young one, for your information, if I should leave, then Akitsu will be coming with me and not going with you. Furthermore, wouldn't you say that you and out rather late little boy? It's likely past your curfew at this time of night I would think, so run along and go home. If you are lucky, you might still get to your bed in time for your mother to tuck you in and even tell you a story should you hurry along," I replied in a cold tone that echoed threats if not heeded.

The said teen didn't take my answer well, in fact, he instantly got mad with what I said to him. "You… an adult like you can't tell me what to do," the kid shouted, stamping a foot.

*Shutter* great, I'm dealing with a kid in a teenage body, who is throwing a temper tantrum over not being given what he wants. I suppose I can see this as early practice for the times Kai will have… oh, how is it put these days? Oh right, a meltdown, I certainly hope Kai doesn't have these too often, they just don't do anything of value. I had a hand rubbing my temple in minor irritation with how this kid was acting, for it was embarrassing!

The kid pointed a finger at me, "Mutsu deal with him and then get me that sekirei," shouted the kid in a demanding tone that someone who is very spoiled uses.

"Roger that," answered the male sekirei, before he started towards Akitsu and myself.

However, I wasn't in the mood, to be nice or exercise patience towards this kid or his companion any longer. I'd had already given them patience and tolerance when I told the boy to go home, so I will give them no more. My right hand formed into a fist and a metal plated glove and forearm brace appeared over my right forearm and hand. I brought up my head and gave the approaching sekirei an icy glare, "Should you listen to that boy's order, you will regret it, that's a promise," I growled in an emotionless voice. I implied horrible things would come should my recommendation not be followed, and the magic imbued in my voice sent my intentions home.

My warning did get 'Mutsu' to stop where he was, I observed him and saw that he had shivered slightly at my statement, which happens often when I'm like this. Nonetheless, what I think surprised all of us, was Akitsu coming out from behind me and moving to be in front of me instead. She had the clear intention to defend me, which is flattering. The problem in my view, was she didn't seem to either be aware or perhaps didn't care enough that coming out in front of me also meant she exposed herself as she was still only in the doctor coat and that did little to cover her body. "No! He is my Ashikabi and you will not hurt him," she exclaimed firmly, while 'icicles' began forming and growing around her.

Mutsu backed off, eyeing the lengthening icicles that had sharp points on one end for piercing. The male sekirei turned and grabbed the kid, "Mutsu, what are you doing?!" the boy demanded.

"We lost the chance, she has found an ashikabi Mikogami, accept that and let's move on," said Mutsu.

As the two left, the kid stuck his tongue out at me, much like a child who had lost at something would be expected to do. I rolled my eyes and shook my head grumbling, "What a spoiled little brat that kid was," I muttered to myself in slight disgust, dismissing the glove and brace away with magic.

Akitsu spun around and clung to me again, muttering that I was her Ashikabi. I waited for the coat she had on flutter down, before I petted her head, ruffling her hair as a smile came to my face at her behavior. It took me a bit of time to convince Akitsu to let me go as she seemed to be more interested in sticking close to me. But once I did, I slipped out of my outer robe that was over the shirt and pants I had on and draped it around Akitsu, which covered her far better than the white lab coat. Without the outer kimono, I was left in black pants and a blue short sleeved 'Kung Fu' shirt as it's called, which had knotted clasps up the front, traditional Chinese attire that I have become fond of.

Akitsu pulled the robe I had put on her tighter around herself and seemed to be… sniffing it for whatever reason… decided it would be better I not ask. The point was that Akitsu wasn't only in a blood-stained lab coat that did little to cover her body, so she wouldn't unknowingly tempt lowlifes to assault her. I put an arm around Akitsu's back, "Shall we go home," I asked kindly. She looked to me and nodded in answer while blushing ever so slightly and began following me as we started off.

We left the park and began heading back towards Izumo Inn, taking a different route than the one I came here by. We did pass by the Arboretum garden Tokyo had built close to a decade ago as we walked. Miya and I had gone through the garden and we had found it to be a pleasant place to tour. However, the recent news reports I recall, had been saying that there had been a suddenly and unexplainable growth of the plant life, to the point that it was out of control. One glance at the place, showed that the report hadn't been an exaggeration, for the plants were forest like if not thicker. By what I understood, the methods attempted thus far to control the growth, had done nothing to the plants.

Even so, I was going to walk past the garden and keep going home with Akitsu. There was the need to introduce her to Miya and tell her what had happened. Yet, as the two of us were in front of the entrance, a feeling came to me that I should… no, needed to go into the botanical garden. It was sort of like something or someone was calling me and if felt familiar somehow, but I couldn't place the feeling of familiarity. I couldn't dismiss the feeling for some reason either as it nagged at me quite insistently. Curious as well as wanting to know what was calling me, I turned and entered the garden without further hesitation. Akitsu following behind me without questioning me about what I was doing or why.

Upon entering the garden, I instantly noted that the number of trees had increased along with the variety of them since the last time I was here with Miya. Interestingly, I can even say that some of the plants here, shouldn't be here as they aren't native to Japan. There were even some that would die in the current environment as it was, yet all were thriving more than they would during their peak growing season. It was rather odd, the life energy that is present when life is around was exploding in amounts that aren't naturally found except in a very select few places in the world and none of them are around populated areas. And yet, there was an air of fear here that I couldn't miss, and the farther in Akitsu and I went, the feeling of fear became heavier.

Akitsu and I wandered around among the trees for a bit, until we came upon an odd and unacceptable scene. A short distance before us, there was a young-looking woman that was a sekirei standing near a tree that was alone in this clearing. She had brown hair and eyes, wore a black gown with gloves and stockings to match, with a red ribbon tied around her neck. She was wielding a scythe and by the way she held it, she had some experience with the weapon. Across from the sekirei, was the very same little blonde girl that I'd seen last night in the strange dream or vision yet now, I could see that she was a sekirei, when I couldn't before. Kusano was once again up in a tree and hugging the trunk as much as she could, and the air of fear was coming from her.

The older sekirei moved forward, closer to the tree, "Come down little girl, I promised my Master I would bring you back, so I shall. You will serve him, and you'll like it," she said.

That line alone made my blood burn and it went beyond just irking me! in fact, after hearing that, I shot forward towards the older sekirei and reached her in less than a second, even with the distance being fifteen to twenty meters. I appeared right next to her, both my legs now in metal plated guards which covered my shins. I then, swung a leg around in a roundhouse movement and the metal shin guard solidly connected with her midsection. My strike sent the older sekirei flying and then crashing through the trees on one side of the clearing, screeching as she went. After the departure of the scythe wielding girl was done, brought down my leg and both leg guards vanished, then took a moment to regain my calm composure.

I turned to look at Kusano, who was still trembling up in the tree, and the urge to comfort her came to me. Striding forward towards the tree, I saw Kusano was quietly crying as she clung to the tree and seeing that tugged hard at my heart. No child should have to fear for their life or their freedom, that is a fear that they should never experience! I'd seen the scene of children crying many time, mostly during conflict, and it may be that which made me wish to help them. So, when I came to stand before the tree, I painted a comforting smile on my face, "We meet again Kusano, I'm very glad that we do," I greeted kindly.

Kusano heard me, as she twisted around to look at me, brushing her eyes clear first. When she saw me, her expression changed to a mixture of hope, I couldn't miss the feeling emanating from her when she had saw me here, which led me to believe that she recognized me. That was proven when I heard the girl whisper one word, "Doggie?"

Next thing I knew, my fox ears flipped up and out of my hair on their own accord, though I did prevent all but one of my tails from appearing. They came with the feeling of unexplainable happiness had started to fill me when I had seen Kusano, which had grown. This had only happened with Miya thus far… though it had come close in the last hour with Akitsu. I don't know why, maybe it has something to do with sekirei that wish for someone like me, there isn't enough information to say for sure. My smile broadened, and I held out my arms, "Indeed it's me, Woof woof, yip yip," I answered.

Kusano smiled widely before she leapt from the tree towards me as she had in the vision. She sailed through the air and into my arms, hugging me with her might, "Doggie! Doggie! You're really here! My wish came true!" Kusano sobbed as she clung to me and broke down a bit, "I was so scared! That mean lady hurt auntie Takami and another, not her, but another mean girl tried to hurt me when I didn't do what the other with them. Then the mean lady, she came here to try to take me back to their master." I held the blonde girl to me as she cried, but she wasn't finished, "I wished for you to come and help me, with all my heart!"

What Kusano had said, made me curious about several things. How is Takami involved with this and who is the sekirei I sent flying ashikabi?! I want a serious talk with them about their activities and the wrongness of them, before I hand them over to be justly punished! Hunting a child, sekirei or any other species is sick, wrong and evil, whoever they are, they should be ashamed of themselves! For Takamagahara's sake, the person should be registered as… oh what are they called these days… ah yes, sex offenders, such used to be refer to as scum by most! Anyways, they should be registered as such before they're hauled off to prison! Whether a sekirei, human or non-human; to kidnap, enslave or abuse a child is wrong, PERIOD!

But, it was obvious that Kusano was in no state to say more right now, so I filed away what she had said for mulling over later. All I could do, continue to hug her and hope to comfort her as she cried as I'd done for distraught children before. The feeling of unexplainable happiness had grown a large amount once Kusano had come into my arms, I don't know why, but that's what I felt. Yet, I was also angry at whoever it was who put her through this treatment, likely for their own interest in controlling Kusano through winging her.

However, my attention was shifted as the sound of footsteps and snarling came to my ears. I hid my fox ears and tail, securing my protective hold around Kusano, for I would not let her be harmed! Through the hole I made when I kicked that other sekirei, came the same woman and her expression was of fury. She was enraged and since it was me that had been the cause of her bad mood, her murderous glare was directed at me. I stood my ground and gazed back at her, my face shifting to being devoid of expression. I wasn't about to let this sekirei take Kusano from me and to whomever her Ashikabi was so that they could wing and then use Kusano as they saw fit.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE, YOU INSIGNIFICANT PEST!" the older sekirei screeched at me.

My eyes changed over from how they normally were to being slits as a beast would have in one blink, though it was unnoticed. Still, I merely kept my face the way it was as she screeched at me, and when she stopped, I put in my piece. "Says the one that was trying to kidnap a child to take her to a bas***d scum that would use and abuse her. It is not going to happen while I'm able to stop you Missy, so be on your way," I returned.

Rarely do I use profanity, but I will use it sometimes to refer to those who are lower than low. And trust me when I say, I know a lot of profanity, including extremely colorful words that don't get used in these modern times. But, even though I don't know who this sekirei's ashikabi is, from what I do know, they are among the worst type of person there is, so I will refer to them as such.

My statement only seemed to incense her more as she stamped a foot, "My name isn't Missy, it's Yomi! How dare you call my ashikabi a bas***d scum and she," 'the mean sekirei' shouted, jabbing a finger at Kusano. The girl clung to me more in fear, "Should be grateful that my ashikabi wants her, she can be useful! Now, hand her over to me and I'll let you live… after I beat you thoroughly for what you did!"

Okay, I don't know whether to laugh at the thought that this girl thinks she can beat me after taking the kick I gave her, for I hadn't been gentle with it. Or scoff at how she believed that she was in control of the situation, when she wasn't. Her blustering was sad and pathetic… most of all, it was hot air as I could beat her with little effort, all it would take is a single spell. Honestly, I wouldn't need to use magic, I could defeat her fighting hand to hand!

Still, better to show maturity and set things straight, "Your Ashikabi is disgusting scum for even considering kidnapping and enslaving a child. Kusano shouldn't be anywhere near such a horribly behaved individual, so your Ashikabi will not have her. And I say it again, it's in your best interest for you to leave, for you will get hurt should you be foolish enough to stay and face me," I stated in close to a growl.

The next thing any of us knew, Akitsu put herself between Yomi and myself, though the opposing sekirei that had it out for me, didn't seem to see this as an issue. "Finally, Mikogami sent you, now this can be done and settled," said Yomi.

That name… so then, this sekirei probably belongs to the brat I encountered earlier this evening, how unpleasant. Understanding that, explained a number of things, both from what 'Yomi' and Kusano said and it certainly lowered the already bad view I had of the kid. Still, as time passed, Akitsu stayed where she was and that got Yomi to understand that something was off from what she thought was happening. "Why aren't you facing the other way? That man is our target, so take him out but don't hit the kid," she commanded with little confidence.

A sigh escaped me, and I decided that it was time I speak up and set the record straight, "Akitsu is with me Missy, she will not do as you say. Although, let me ask you, this Mikogami you mentioned, is he in his teens, slim with brown hair, speaks with an air of smug arrogance a good portion of the time," I inquired, wanting to confirm that the name belonged to the one I met earlier.

Yomi appeared surprised at my question, but she nodded, "Yes, he is, why?" she asked me suspiciously.

I am right then, so much for hoping that the one we were talking about was not the same I thought they were. I shrugged, "I had the unfortunate displeasure of making the acquaintance of him earlier tonight, he left a rather low impression of himself I'll have to admit. Quite the spoiled little brat of a boy, lacks anything one can truly consider manners. He is a prime example of what happens when one doesn't learn and experience what being denied things is like," I replied.

The girl growled at me, bringing her scythe to the ready to attack me, but she didn't have the time to attack me, Akitsu made sure of that by forming and then sending icicles at her. Yomi dodged most of the ice and used her scythe to stop what she didn't avoid, she also appeared to be getting angrier at how the situation was going. I whispered to Kusano to hold on to me and things would be okay, then I shifted her to being on my back. A moment after I had done so, I was forced onto the defensive when Yomi rushed at me. The glove and arm braces appeared on both my arms, and I deflected and redirected the path of the incoming scythe. Akitsu sent a small number of long ice spears at Yomi, making the sekirei back from me.

Then out of nowhere, Musubi out of all people suddenly appeared, attempting to hit Yomi. She missed by a narrow margin, but having not expected my tenant to show up, I'll applaud the effort. The expression on Yomi's face, told me that she was aware that she was outmatched, so she ran and disappeared into the trees. Once Yomi was gone, I looked back at Kusano to check on how she was doing. Kusano still had her arms around me, but she was in the process of falling asleep on my back by this point. I couldn't help the smile that reformed at seeing Kusano hanging onto me as she was as she was embraced by the merciful arms of sleep. Then, Minato came into the clearing and was shocked to see me there, though it was Musubi that spoke first, who also seemed to suddenly register my presence. "Mr. Landlord? What are you doing here," she asked.

I let out some quiet laughter, as I'm finding that Musubi is more an 'airhead' as it's called these days, than others I've encountered. I used to call them happy and/or clueless fools and I found such company intriguing and enjoyable most of the time. After I contained the amusement, I smiled in response, "I was taking a walk this evening and happen to come past here. The garden looked so inviting that I thought I could take a look around," I said. "However, I think it best that we all head back to the house."

With me stating what should be done as it was getting late, we all as a group left the garden. We made the fifteen-minute journey back to Izumo Inn, silence hung over us, though it was clear to me that Minato was curious about Akitsu and Kusano being with me. Once we got back to the house, Minato and Musubi headed to their room. This left me with the task to inform and then explain to Miya what had occurred this evening that involved me. Oh yes, we discussed the point of me having multiple sekirei, but I don't think either of us had expected it to happen just yet and not two in the same night. True, Kusano isn't my sekirei yet, but I would be amazed if she doesn't ask and plead me to be her ashikabi before the we all retire for the night. Then, Kusano and Akitsu living here should be fine, but there's another part to having multiple sekirei that is bound to come up. That being, who gets attention and how much, that's something I've foreseen, I didn't look forward to dealing with that.

In fact, Miya found me not too long after Minato and me, along with our 'entourage' arrived back at the house. Her gaze went from me, to Akitsu then back to me, 'silently' asking me what all this was about without words. Her thoughts were stern, and I knew why they were, for I'm as much hers and she is mine, so ownership issue. I smiled at her, before I walked to the living room and set down Kusano on one of the sofas softly so that I didn't wake her. When I turned, Miya was waiting for me to explain what was going on, she had learned that I would tell about what goes on, but sometimes, it wouldn't be right away. Akitsu was standing inside the doorway looking around the room, with a bit of a curious expression.

I gestured my wife to join me over on the unoccupied sofa and Miya did. Then, I started recounting my walk that I had taken, just before the point that I came across Akitsu in the park. I told Miya what I had noticed with Akitsu, that her aura was badly off and that her emotions were screaming at me to help. Thankfully, Miya has come to understand that I can sense the emotions of others, and the need I feel to help in what ways I can. She has personal experience with that idea, for I'd done the similar for her.

As I got into the meeting with the Mikogami kid, and Miya showed recognition at the description of the male sekirei, though I didn't press for details. After I shooed the brat off, I said that I had started heading back home, fully intent to tell Miya what had occurred. But, when I had gone by the Arboretum, the feeling of being called was too strong to ignore for me. I went through the events of meeting Kusano again and how Akitsu and I ended out helping her not be taken by none other than the brat Mikogami.

Miya accepted my explanation, we had come to the understand that lying to one another was something that neither of us would do. She didn't like the idea of me having multiple sekirei and she had said as much to me already, though she knew that it was very likely. Akitsu seemed to pick up on Miya's feelings of not wishing to share me with others and she opted to leave. One look at Akitsu, showed that she didn't want to leave and wanted to be near and around me. Suffice it to say, I told Akitsu flat out that she would be staying here and not leaving and she smiled at hearing that. Then Miya did welcome her to Izumo Inn and guided the woman to our room likely to get her some proper clothing as her present clothing under my outer kimono she still had on, wasn't what either Miya or I would see as proper.

I rose and went over to the other sofa where Kusano was and sat down. Glancing at the girl, I saw that Kusano was starting to stir and wake up. She got herself into a sitting position and began rubbing her eyes sleepily. Then Kusano looked around the room, showing confusion at being in a place she didn't know. Yet, when she spotted me, Kusano smiled and lunged at me, throwing her arms around my middle, hugging me. I petted her head, ruffling her hair a little, "Good to see you awake Kusano," I remarked, "Are you feeling okay? You had quite an eventful night this evening after all."

Kusano looked up at my face and nodded at me, but she also had a blush quickly developing on her cheeks. "I'm fine, only because you came for me Doggie," she replied.

I got up from the sofa, bringing Kusano with me, setting her on her feet and then guided her l to the back porch. I sat down and brought her into my lap, hugging her gently to me and Kusano giggled softly, looking happy to be where she was. "I have no problem with you calling me Doggie Kusano. But, when there are others around, I think it would be best that you call me Ashe. If I have to explain the reason why you call me Doggie, then it would be rather hard for me in most cases to get others to comprehend the reasons," I said.

The blonde girl nodded in understanding, but she kept looking at my face, "Ashe, would you be my Ashikabi?" Kusano asked me, with tones of hope and happiness in her voice.

It was obvious that Kusano would ask this question of me. I could now see that the vision of Kusano and then, our second meeting, weren't by chance, but an opportunity fate had given both of us. She was like Kai, one who has yet to see the world and the good that there is. And yet, Kusano was different from my son as well, but I could feel the warmth of love and care within me for her. And I doubt Miya would see a problem with Kusano becoming a part of our family, better she be with a kind person like me. Or I could even see Minato also being a good choice, rather than one who would hurt her. I gave her a smile, "If that's what you wish Kusano, then certainly, I will be your Ashikabi," I returned.

Kusano's expression changed into pure happiness and joy, before she twisted around in my lap. As she did, I cast a spell to prevent any from find out what was about to occur, MBI included. She then grabbed both of my cheeks and moved her head up, kissing me. Ten green wings appeared and unfolded behind Kusano, seconds after that, my magic seal appeared and combined with the wings, much like had happened with the two sekirei that I had winged before now. Her wings deepened in color and shined brighter before they died down, Kusano pulled away and was beaming at me. I smiled back however, I then focused on the yard in front of me, for there had been changes while the winging ceremony had taken place. All the plant life in the backyard had grown and tremendously so, all of them looking healthier than they had looked before.

I had to admit, Kusano's abilities are impressive, even by my standards as being able to bring life to everything around is a rare gift. Magic can do many things, but to bring life and vitality isn't normally one of them, and for the times magic can, there is more to it. "Wow Kusano, a rare gift you have," I uttered, then my smile grew as I turned my head to look at my newest sekirei, "Welcome to the family Kuu." Kusano seemed to like the nickname that I came up with for her as she leaned into me, snuggling to me and letting out a contented sigh.

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **And I'll leave off there. Most would note two major things in this chapter, those being Akitsu and Kuu being Ashe's sekirei. For Akitsu, quite honestly, I feel sorry for her for a couple of reasons and think this will work out better in the long run than her ending out with the brat Mikogami. As for Kuu being Ashe's sekirei rather than Minato's, the guy has more than enough trouble with Musubi and besides there will be development with Kuu and Minato anyways. Please some of you take the time to write a review and tell me what you think, whether it is that I suck or you wish to correct me. If you want to say my writing is bad, please be nice enough to say your reason(s) as to why you think, so perhaps I can improve in some way. Until the next chapter then to all you readers, peace out!**


	6. Boundaries

**A/n**

… **I don't know where or how this chapter came from or as fast as it did, I really don't. But, not the point exactly, this chapter was funny to write, was laughing for a portion of it as there are parts that are funny and somewhat familiar with how the series goes. I've also gone through earlier chapters and made some changes, mostly grammar related, but not all of them. Anyways, on with the story and enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Boundaries

The next morning came, and when I started to wake up, I felt warmth all around me, to which I took notice as it was somewhat unusual. I mean sure, I've become accustom to having Miya next to me when I wake up in the morning and I'm grateful and delighted that I get to awaken to such a sight. But, the current warmth was more than Miya alone gives off by herself, so that is what held my attention. That got me to open my eyes and start looking around to see what was bringing the unexpected warmth. Upon looking to my left, I saw as expected, Miya lying there like she had every morning since we were married, and she was still sleeping. In fact, Miya was snuggled up against my side, her head next to my own, much like she normally would and that brought a smile to my face.

I then, twisted to my right and… to my genuine surprise, I found Akitsu lying there, with her body partially on my futon and still somewhat on hers as well, but in contact with me nonetheless. She was in the light yukata she had been lent to her by Miya still, though it wasn't on properly as it had been last night. The reason I knew that, was both the sash and the yukata were undone and had also slip down a margin, I had a view of her I hadn't expected. I do believe that I'll ask Miya to take Akitsu and Kuu to go shopping for clothing, for the clearly need more of a wardrobe.

I was under the impression that MBI was supposed to be providing for the needs for the Sekirei, at least that is what I thought with some I've talked to, Takehito included. Yet, by what I see as of late, MBI nor its head are doing that much at all. If anything, they're causing more of an issue for sekirei with what they teach them and tell them what is acceptable and what is not. I may not know what the teaching regiment for sekirei entails, but I wonder as I have at times, what kind of people came up with it. I suspect that some are of the scumbag type however, I can't be sure if I'm right.

Then, when I glanced downward, I saw Kuu sleeping, cuddled up in a 'bed' that was made up from my tails. And by the smile on her face, she liked how fluffy and comfortable my tails and the fur that made up my tails were. The odd thing is, I don't recall bring out any of my tails, let alone nine out of ten of them, and yes, I really do have ten tails not just nine as many legends say is the most that fox yōkai can have. Back to Kuu, two of my tails were curled around Kuu like blankets and the rest were supporting her body like a mattress. The blonde girl was hugging one of those two tails to her front as she slept and though, and while I have no issue with Kuu snuggling up with my tails like she is, I'm more wondering how she ended out where she was. I mean don't get me wrong, Kai has done much the same as Kuu was doing now and its absolutely adorable to witness!

Nevertheless, where Miya sleeping up against me is perfectly fine and acceptable, having Akitsu and Kuu around too doesn't make sense. I took the time to think about how things could've ended out like this, and that's when the memories of last night began flooding back. Last night, Miya and I had been getting ready to retire for the night after making arrangements for our two new family members. I had set up two futons in the unused room across from Miya's and mine, for Akitsu and Kuu, there could be other arrangements made if need be later.

Yet still, before Miya and I could get into our futon, Akitsu had appeared, asking to sleep in our room. I had hesitated for a moment, but Miya had said she didn't have an issue with the idea, so we allowed her to do as she requested. Thus, I'd laid out an extra futon, but not too long after that, Kuu had popped up, saying that she really wanted to stay with me. That was followed up by her putting on one of the cutest 'puppy dog faces' that I've ever seen! Oh, I've gotten some convincing puppy dog faces, and until this Kai had held the record of giving the cutest one with a fair margin from the next. However, I can't deny that Kuu's… has been the cutest that I've seen, and it melted my heart almost instantly and I just couldn't say no to the girl. Even Miya had quickly succumbed to Kuu's puppy dog face as I had, and we both agreed that Kuu could sleep in our room for the night. So, in the end, I had laid out a second futon for Kuu, who smiled at being told she could sleep in the room for the night. The girl could clearly be too cute for her own good without even being aware of it.

Then sometime in the middle of the night, I vaguely remember Kuu coming into the room, and waking me up. When I had gotten coherent enough to know that Kuu had been in front of me, I had realized the girl had been scared of something. She had told me about being spooked, not everything she had been saying had made complete sense. The word "ghost" had come up a few times, what Kuu was referring to, I couldn't say without more information and she didn't have any. It had taken effort to calm Kuu down and chase away her fear without waking either Miya or Akitsu. Calming my youngest sekirei had required my tails and that had ended out with Kuu making her bed in my tails, she'd said something about her feeling safe with them around her. I'm just too nice for my own good sometimes, but in this, it's not so bad I suppose as Kuu was happy.

I came to be fully awake by now, even if none of my sekirei were doing the same yet, I sat up into a sitting position. With Kuu still peacefully sleeping nestled in my tails, and with how cute she was, I had no wish to wake her suddenly. So, I lifted Kuu with my tails in such a way as not to disturb my youngest sekirei, since she looked so cute as she slept. Kuu was still being supported by said tails collectively as they moved, the skills I have with my tails are handy at times like this. The plan, was for me to hug Kuu to wake her gently but, it was then that Miya stirred, probably feeling my absence from being next to her. Miya can somehow feel or sense my presence when I next to her and when I'm not. I don't know how she does, my only guess is that it has something to do with our bond, yet I have no evidence to either prove or disprove the theory.

Anyways, Miya sat up, rubbing her eyes, before she saw that I was bringing Kuu towards my open arms. But, when I almost had the blonde girl within reach, she was scooped up by Miya before I could pick her up myself. I twisted to look at Miya, to ask her why she had just done what she had, yet my voice caught in my throat. The reason my voice didn't work was Miya now was gently rocking Kuu in almost exactly the same way she does our son, Kuu responded by humming even as she slept.

Then, in the next moment, Akitsu began rousing as well, at least the sounds coming from her direction said that. When I looked her way, I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me at seeing Akitsu's appearance. When Akitsu and moved to a sitting position, the yukata she had been put on and tied correctly, but now the clothing that was supposed to be covering her body, had become loose and had slipped off, leaving her upper body bare and completely visible. Without hesitation, I leaned forward and grabbed the robe, pulling it up and over her shoulders, then tugged the clothes shut and retied the sash, much like I would to fix a child's clothing. Akitsu looked only half awake, glanced down and took in that I had readjusted the yukata.

A feeling of happiness and warmth filled me at the sight of Miya and the two newest members of my family, together and near me as they were. It certainly brought a broad smile to my face, "Good morning everyone," I greeted them happily.

Kuu awakened herself, and was rubbing her eyes, before she focused in the direction that my voice had come from. Upon catching sight of me, Kuu leaned forward away from Miya and wrapped her arm around my neck and hugged me, nuzzling my cheek with hers. Next thing I registered, Akitsu embraced me from behind, her head pressing softly into my hair, her way of showing affection towards me. It was kind of different from last night, where Akitsu had been somewhat possessive after our meeting last night. Even Miya closed the distance between herself and me, leaning into me and bringing the four of us close and it felt wonderful. This is probably one of the happier times I've experienced in a long time and I enjoyed it a great deal.

We stayed close for a period of time happy at being in each other's presence, exchanging gestures of care and affection, which took time. Nonetheless, when we had pull ourselves together, Miya led the others to the bath, since neither Kuu or Akitsu had one recently by what I either Miya or I could tell. That left me with the task of preparing the first meal of the day, so I headed to the kitchen, seeing what there was to work with. And since, there was no one up other than my sekirei and myself that I could hear or smell, there's nothing wrong with using magic or fox features to help the needed tasks along I say. What I'd done with Kuu earlier, was mere "child's play" for me, I can use my tails for many things, much like what a normal limb can, and I've had a great deal of practice of my long lifetime.

I began by fetching one of the number of recipe books that I had collected and started looking through it to see what I could whip up this morning. At the same time, my tails were gathering dishes, utensils, and raw ingredients that I would need for making the food for everyone. While I was scanning the book while gathering things with my tails, my fox ears had turned backwards a hundred-eighty-degrees and pivoted around forward and back, catching all the sounds from the rest of the house. After all, were one of the tenants to come into the kitchen and see me as I am now, explaining to them why I look like I do… would be difficult and unwanted.

Back to me cooking breakfast, I chose what to make and began to whip up the meal, with 'eight extra pairs of hands' working with eight of my tails out. I was well into the process of making the meal, when Kuu and Akitsu came into the kitchen, followed closely by Miya. My wife tasked the other two to getting the dishes and other things to the table while I was finishing up the cooking. I heard Miya teaching both Kuu and Akitsu how the table was properly set as I finished and was putting food into plates and bowls. It was shortly after Miya had taught the two the job of arranging the table settings, that she came back into the kitchen and helped me get breakfast to the table, where I saw that Kuu and Akitsu had the table arranged masterfully, even one of high standing would have trouble finding error.

I sat myself at the head of the table, with Miya taking her customary spot on my right as is her privilege as my wife. Kuu sat one position to my left and Akitsu took the seat on Miya's right and just as we had sat down, the other tenants of the Inn, minus one entered the dining room. I say minus one because Matsu was absent like she had a rather problematic habit of doing. She was probably hiding in her room, knocked out if she stayed up all night on those machines of hers like she did more often than not. After they took their sitting positions, breakfast began and was a good experience.

When the meal was done, Minato headed out for cram school. The poor boy still hasn't realized that he doesn't need the lessons the school was teaching, but really requires building his self-confidence up to attain his goal. Musubi, to occupy her time, was assigned the task to go out to do the needed shopping. The airheaded sekirei was more than happy to do the shopping, so much so that she nearly left without of the shopping list. Miya was cleaning up breakfast with the assistance of Akitsu, who was trying to be helpful however she could, bless her heart she tries hard.

Uzume on the other hand, had the news on and was laying lazily on the floor of the common room, next to the living room. The display of slothfulness made it difficult to hold my tongue and not chide Uzume upon just how lazy and lethargic she was becoming, for I dislike and frown down upon those who laze about and are slothful. Idleness does little to nothing, it only encourages worse practices.

Kuu herself, was sitting on the back porch, appearing to simply be staring at a tree in the backyard. I couldn't think of a reason why she would be doing so, I mean yes, I understand that her ability to bring life to plants could also mean that she can communicate with them as well. I, myself have never been very skill in the art, I haven't taken the time to practice such things as I have yet to see a good motivation to take the time and put forth the effort. With Kuu being connected to me going forward, could change such at some point, but I cannot say for sure at this time.

I simply watched Kuu, when the sound of the television came to my ears, _"…And in other news, the abnormal plant growth in Shinto Tato's arboretum was taken care of by MBI early this morning. The method employed which effectively handled the unexplainable plant activity, hasn't been released by MBI, though reporters will keep trying to find out how such was done. Still, what is clear, is whatever means was used, worked where other ways failed. The big question is how did MBI do it,"_ came from the reporter on the television

Upon hearing that, I turned my head towards the television, for it was clearly referring to the arboretum as it was specifically mentioned. That meant that the trees and plant life that Kuu had created had been 'taken care of', by MBI no less, early this morning while all slept. It makes me curious as to what or who they had do that? My attention returned to Kuu, who was still on the back porch, staring at a unique tree that had been a gift from another to Miya and myself, a wedding gift in fact. However, when I sensed fast growing sadness coming from Kuu, I focused completely on my little blonde sekirei. I will not have any member of my family sad while I am able in any possible way to help bring comfort to them!

Kuu's sadness quickly got to the point that I strode over to her and put a hand on one of her shoulders, trying to determine what was wrong. Kuu began to tremble as she kept staring at the tree, her sorrow gaining momentum. Tears quickly started streaming from her eyes and sobs quickly followed. I brought myself down to sit beside Kuu, shifting my hand on her shoulder to having my whole arm around the her. "Kuu, tell me what is wrong? What is bringing you such sadness," I inquired with worry.

Kuu turned to me and moved into my lap and her hands clutched my clothing, "Shiina," she started. I waited for her to continue, circling my arms around her, before she kept going, "That tree told me… all the trees and plants I made… Shiina took the life from them. Shiina is a boy, a little older than me and he has powers opposite to mine. He has always helped me to keep my power in control… I don't know what I'll do now without him!" Kuu sobbed before breaking down into crying.

I embraced Kuu tightly as I took in what she'd said. To understand, that there was a male sekirei that has the power to bring death… I don't know what to make of that at the moment. Of course, I've observed that in the world and in every realm, that opposites do exist and are necessary. The best-known example, is light and darkness, without light there cannot be darkness, nor can there be darkness without light. If one side exists, then so too must the other, balance cannot be otherwise and were there no balance to be, the world would cease to exist and all else with it. So, as Kuu has the power to bring life to plants or I would assume any living being, when she learns more, it stands to reason that an entity with the opposite power would exist.

Kuu continued to sob into my front, so I began rocking her back and forth to calm her down. My motions consoled Kuu a margin, before I spoke to her, "Kuu, I'm sorry that the plants and trees you brought to life were killed, they were beautiful." I said softly to her, "As for a time that your power was to go out of your control, then I will be there to help you regain control, so would Miya and Akitsu. We are all here for you Kuu, you are not alone anymore, for we are family. That is a bond that cannot be broken by anyone else, only you can let that bond brake. A bond is far more powerful and stronger than a contract, and for as long as you wish it to, that I can say is a truth that is undeniable. Our family bond will and does give you strength as it does to those who are a part of it and that strength is collective, meaning it is shared and grows in that same way. So Kuu, know in your heart that you are never alone, even if you are by yourself, for you are connected to those that love you in a way that will always give you the power that you need, I promise you that."

Kuu looked up at my smiling face and it appeared to help her calm down the rest of the way. She stayed in my embrace for a little while, taking comfort in being with me. Once the sorrow had left Kuu, I led her back into the house, where Miya started showing her how to do some of the cleaning that she could do with where she could reach. Kuu did her best to do as Miya taught her, honestly, she was adorable with how hard she tries.

After watching Kuu doing her best to mimic Miya's action in cleaning, which brought warmth to my heart. Seeing that Kuu was in good hands and was doing better than before, I decided that it was time for me to get down to the business of the day. The first task on the list for me today was room inspection, was that time of the month once again. So, I began inspecting room by room as is set and stated by the rules of the contract, I see the need to make sure the terms agreed upon are being upheld. Kagari's room was fine, the male sekirei was neat and kept things organized, which is nice.

Next, I headed upstairs, continuing my inspection, since only Kagari was the only tenant on the first floor. Uzume's room was okay, the closet was stuffed full of… 'a variety of costumes' which I hadn't expected to find. Such a sight made me wonder why she has all of these outfits, for as far as I know, most people don't have a closet full of costumes, but none went against either rule of Izumo Inn that I could tell. So, it's not any of my business what Uzume is doing with her time while she's not here, that doesn't prevent my curiosity causing me to wonder about it.

I… figured it was best that I leave Matsu's room until last, for every time I've looked in her room, it was out right messy, it was quite horrifying and that was putting it nicely. I swear, wonder if Matsu has ever cleaned the room once, I doubt it, Matsu is weird in several ways in my opinion. There would be an accounting for her constant mess very soon, for living in filth is unacceptable and I wouldn't let that stand much longer. My patience is long and vast, but even I have my limits to what I will take, and I've been very tolerant of the perverted freeloader and her habits beyond what I should be already. That's on top of her paying absolutely nothing for the resources she uses, which are beyond what she should be using at all, even if she was a paying tenant!

Anyways, I moved on to look in on the last occupied room along the second-floor hallway which was Minato's and Musubi's, but I'm not all that worried about their room. Minato is a decently mannered young man and has proven that several times from my observations. And yet, it was as I inspected Minato's room, I began to suspect there was something going on that was flat out wrong. The reason that I say that, was during my inspection of the room, I found not one, nor two, but three of Matsu's 'hidden cameras' all in the position to view Minato's every move.

Now, I clearly recall addressing this issue directly with Matsu already. I told that freeloader, that the cameras were to stop popping up inside this house or there would be consequences to pay. Perhaps I didn't say it bluntly, even knowing that Matsu is responsible for them, but I did say that they were to stop appearing or I would take action. Yet apparently, that was taken to mean that as long as I didn't find any of them, there's nothing wrong with putting them out. The ways the cameras were hidden were different than before, saying Matsu had put forth effort into hiding them. However, her assumption of it being okay for her to use these cameras as long as they weren't found, are wrong! With the evidence seen, it's also likely that she's being attracted to Minato, but that isn't a good or viable excuse to me and I'll make sure she knows that, before she faces the consequences.

Again, I feel pity for Minato, he just seems to attract trouble to himself and so it would seem that once more he has more coming unfortunately. I pocketed one of the cameras and crushed the other two into tiny fragments, which I delivered to Matsu's room. I planned to give her an ear full and more when I deposited the "camera dust". But, when I entered the room I stopped, and it wasn't the mess that got me to come to a halt, though it was horrible as usual. It was more the absence of the room's occupant that had my attention, for that was very odd for the redhead. It's rare for the woman to leave this room without a very good reason, like Miya telling her to do so or myself doing the same thing being the main ones. It made me even more suspicious of what Matsu was doing right now, and that suspicion was growing every minute that I didn't know where Matsu was.

I headed back down the stairs, my mind calculating what Matsu could be up to. From the things Miya has told me and what I've observed, the redhead is not only one to do things unseen as best as she could but would disregard rules if she could get away with it. I was in the front hall when I was brought out of my thoughts as the front door opened. I glanced that way and saw Musubi, and would've continued on my way, if not taking a second look at the girl. Musubi didn't looking like she had when she was sent shopping this morning, her clothes were in tatters and there was a little more than half of them remaining. Now, I would be shocked if there wasn't a story as to why Musubi's clothes are like they are, because shopping shouldn't do this.

So, when Musubi noticed me looking at her and she gained what I have begun to call her 'airheaded' expression. Said expression made her look pretty clueless and close to completely ignorant. "Oh, hello Ashe, I finished the shopping," she said, not showing any shame with her clothes being in the state they were, she didn't even seem to notice. I couldn't come up with an adequate response with her statement in relation to her state of dress. Musubi then was going through the bags she had, then she stiffened, "Oops, I forgot radishes and soy sauce!" she got out.

Musubi then turned around and was about to head for the door, I was about to move forward to stop the girl. However, I was beaten to the punch as Miya appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Musubi shoulder. "Musubi, you're not thinking about going out dressed like that, are you?" Miya posed.

"Dressed like," Musubi questioned, before she looked down and seemed then to notice the state of her clothes were in. Then Musubi looked back at Miya, "But Miya, I forgot a few things on the list, I'll just go out quickly and get them," Musubi started.

I came out of the slight stupor that I had been in and got behind Musubi and grabbed her other shoulder, "Hold it right there young lady! You are NOT going out dress like you are right now, have you no shame or self-respect in regard to modesty?! Miya and I can go get what you missed later, now march yourself to the bathroom and clean up. Then after you clean yourself up, you can perhaps tell us what happened for you to end up back here looking like you do currently, for I would hope there is a reason your clothes end out as they are," I said firmly.

"Oh, well, you see Ashe, lights just started coming down from the sky," Musubi got out.

Musubi was one of those who hear only part of what you say and miss the rest, I've been seeing this, but it still is irritating. Nonetheless, where I normally ignore such things, I was in no mood for any to talking back to come my way, not after finding Matsu's cameras and understanding what it strongly implied! Instead, my expression began to morph into a scowl and I cut over her, pointing to the bathroom, "I said after you clean yourself up young lady, now go!" My voice did increase in volume a bit, which I don't do often, but it got Musubi going off to the bathroom without argument.

I instantly realized that my temper was flaring up and my control over it was slipping a tad, it was obvious. It's happening because I'm fairly sure that Matsu is in the process of breaking one, if not both the rules of this house if she is able to get away with it and I very much dislike rules and laws being broken! However, I wouldn't accuse Matsu of such until I had indisputable evidence of her doing so. I mean, there's the chance that either Miya or I could catch her with hands redder than her hair. And, if I do catch her, then the consequence has been made plain already and Matsu will face them! She will not talk her way out of it, not with me she won't!

Miya came over to me and put her hands around my shoulders, her head coming to rest almost in the crook of my neck, "Ashe, are you alright? Is there something wrong? You normally do not any temper like this," she asked me a little worried.

I pulled away a little and looked at my wife, my source of peace and happiness in a world that has in the last century especially become an ocean of chaos and near constant change. The wish to put on a smile and say there was nothing wrong was strong within me, but I just couldn't do it. I have sworn to myself long ago, that I wouldn't lie to Miya to any degree without extremely good reason and I haven't come up with one yet in the years that we've been married and known one another. In the end, I let out a sigh, "Wrong, not that I can prove yet, I'm more thoroughly annoyed at something I found this morning. I happened to be inspecting our tenants' rooms, to make sure they're adhering to what they agreed to, it's that time of the month. While doing so, I found that Matsu has been putting out more of her small cameras she uses for spying on others again. And that's after I told her indirectly that the cameras were to not appear anymore. She apparently didn't listen to me and/or thinks that as long as she doesn't get caught, it is fine for her to do such activities," I began, taking out the single camera that I didn't crush and showing it to Miya.

Miya stared at the camera and then, shook her head, "Matsu has never been one to adhere to any given rule unless she is forced to, and even then, she has very often puts forth the effort to attempt to get around them. I have often wondered why she doesn't put the effort to other pursuits."

"It doesn't surprise me that Matsu is like that my dear, she has shown signs that rules and laws mean little to nothing to her, more like challenges to work around them. And after finding this one and the other cameras, I'm left to wonder if she's looking in on things that are dangerous for her to even try, like spying in on our room for example," I said.

Miya gained a dark menacing aura around herself, "She'd better not think about doing such a thing, not if she wishes to continue living at all!" she growled.

My feelings about Matsu vanished and I hugged Miya to calm her, "I am not accusing her of such, not until I have clear unarguable proof that she does something as foolish as that." I released Miya, but still felt that there was rule breaking soon to happen, "But, to find them in Minato's room… I feel she either might or is, pulling something that goes against the second rule that we have established. Honestly, I've always wondered who it would be that would test the bounds of the rules first out of our current tenants. My guess has been either Uzume or Matsu out of our tenants, and so it would seem, Matsu will be the one who will try to push the bounds first. It has been a long time since any that have lived here have been foolish enough to do it, or as it's put these days, 'towing the line'," I said to her tiredly. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you love? Matsu wasn't in her room when I went to confront her about the cameras I found."

Miya shook her head in the negative, I nodded and then turned and resumed my search for the said tenant that there needs to be a serious talk with. The weird thing, there aren't all that many places for Matsu to hide here at Izumo Inn and she hasn't left the house since she took up living here. Her room is the hiding place she uses most of the time, so to not find her there leaves one of two reasons as to why. The first would be she's using a different hiding place, which is possible, even if unlikely. The second and more likely, Matsu is up to no good and is in the process of breaking at least one of the standing regulation Miya and I have. It is possible that Matsu is doing nothing wrong and is just going for a walk, but she hasn't come off as one that does that.

I was walking by the dining room, trying to figure out where Matsu could be, more so she could be stopped before she does something she shouldn't. There would be consequences if she was caught before breaking one of the statutes, just not as harsh if she is found after doing the deed. I was considering using the enhanced senses I have, before I was brought out of my thoughts at hearing a cry followed by a thump. The cry sounded like it came from Musubi, who should be to the bathroom by now. I quickly headed towards the bathroom, along the way, a thought came to my mind of what and whom it could be that was responsible for what was going on. That reignited all the angry feelings I had due to Matsu likely doing things she shouldn't with renewed strength.

The very inkling that Matsu was at work doing the fundamental no no's had been defined here, frustrated me. It also proved that my suspicions about Matsu when she had come and begged Miya and I to let her stay, and her saying that she would adhere to the rules, when evidence said she wouldn't made this more finite. So, I stuck out a hand and used magic to summon a wooden practice bokutō to me. The wood practice weapon promptly came flying in a cartwheeling motion down the hallway towards me. My hand was stretched out and the blade zoomed into it and I grasped it tightly, ready to use the weapon if that was needed. Then, I closed the remaining distance to the bathroom faster than what humans are capable of moving. I unceremoniously threw open the door to the changing room, stalked over to the door to the bath itself, and then threw that door aside.

The scene that met my eyes, was one that I didn't think I would actually see and yet, it had me seething with growing fury. Musubi was wrapped in a towel and she was struggling as she was entangled in a black net from head to toe. On the other side of the room, my gaze locked onto the one who I wouldn't doubt setup all this up. The one that I would make sure would face the consequences for these actions personally. The redheaded woman I'd been looking for since I had found her three cameras that she was not to keep putting out. Yes, Matsu was in front of me, wrapped in nothing but a towel and positioned over Minato. Her position and actions thus far showed that she had no intention of stopping what she was doing. The air around me instantly darkened and became heavy as the situation kept going. Matsu removed her towel and started getting closer to Minato who was panicking, Matsu muttering something about 'experiments'.

I wasn't about to let Matsu continue her actions, I had caught her in her blatantly disregarding the house rules and she would face the ramifications, mark my words! The next moment, I appeared right behind Matsu, held the bokutō at her neck, touching the skin to make sure Matsu registered the contact. I had a VERY foul expression upon my face with my eyes shadowed over, that's how ticked off I was at seeing this. When I tapped the end of the wooden bokutō blade to Matsu's neck, she turned and saw me. Matsu instantly noted my expression and when she had taken it in, she flinch and give an 'eek'. Then, she plastered herself to the closest wall, shaking in fear as she kept looking at me, "Mr. Landlord," she squeaked shakily. "How long have you been there?"

I pointed the blade at her, mere centimeters from her face, but I said nothing, I even kept the growl that was clawing within me from coming out. Right now, I was truly angry for the first time since Takehito's murder due to the actions of Minaka. Matsu was shaking at my silence, but she took a moment to realize just what I had caught her in. Her eyes soon widened as she came to gaze back at me, her face steadily paling, "WAIT, this isn't what you think! Please Mr. Landlord, just give me a chance to explain," Matsu squeaked, with less volume than before.

Her weak attempt to justify herself and her actions while waving her hands around as well did nothing to change my mood. I kept the sword pointed at her, and I used my other arm to gesture at the door, "YOU, get dressed… NOW!" I growled menacingly, controlling myself enough to make sure to keep all my non-human features from appearing. "Then, you are to be downstairs and sit yourself in the living room. There, you will be informed of what you'll face for your recent activities Matsu. If you even think of running away to escape this, then you will regret it," I snarled coldly. Then I brought up my head and opened my eyes, which had become gold, but the pupils weren't slits… yet. "If you thought MBI hunting you down was harsh Matsu, then let me state for the record for your comprehension. It is nothing compared to what you will deal with if you attempting to run from me. Those chasing you, are but as a minor inconvenience, whereas I, will be far less nice and beyond what you consider as persistent or tenacious. Should I have to track you down Matsu, there will be nowhere you can run, no single place you can hide that I will not find you. In plain and simple terms Matsu, there will be no escape that you would be able to pull off period, none at all! Now, get yourself moving Matsu!" I nearly bellowed in a cold voice.

Matsu got my message, for she scrambled to the door doing as I said as quickly as she could. After I had observed her doing so, I took some time to calm down a bit, before I turned towards the door myself. I intended to head to the living room, so I can get this situation with Matsu over and done with. "Wait, Mr. Hitoyoshi," called Minato.

I came to a halt, then glanced back at the young man, my eyes had closed so that my golden eyes were not seen by him. I didn't want to scare Minato, he is a good person, more than I tend to see often and I don't want to ruin that. People like him help me keep my hope for the good that Humanity has to offer, and I don't want to hurt that. Then, I didn't blame Minato for these circumstance, they weren't his fault, he was a victim. "Don't worry yourself Minato, I do not hold you responsible for this occurrence," I replied. I turned forward again, made a quick downward swing of the bokutō in the direction that Musubi had been. Then I continued, "And I believe I've told you to call me Ashe and not Mr. Hitoyoshi Minato, I'm not very fond of formalities."

As I exited the room, yet the sound of the net trapping Musubi coming apart seconds after I had appeared to make a singular 'swing' did come to my ears. My swing had really been many swings to cut the net apart. I heard Musubi hit the floor, "What the? Minato I'm free… but how did it happen?" she asked as I made distance from the bathroom.

By the time I made it to the living room, my mood was fragile, barely stable, I was still foul with what Matsu had done. She had both rules of this house explained and even details given for what the rules entailed upon being considered for a tenant. Matsu had told us that she understood them, what they covered, the expectations of her following them, and what would come down on her if she broke the rules.

If I were to be truthful and I strive to be, I hadn't been convinced that the redhead would keep her word, but I had given her a chance to prove me wrong since Miya had asked me to. Yet, by the way she had reacted to my appearance, along with how she had been acting for the last week, she'd believed that her actions would be ignored or excused, with nothing would happen to her as the result. Whether that was because she didn't expect to be caught in the act or believed she would be able to talk her way out of facing the punishment for her actions, I don't know nor care. Whichever it is, it does not matter as I won't accept either, nor any other excuses from the redhead for what she had done. She had proven me right that she wouldn't follow the house rules and I will not have tenants here that shows blatant disregard with follow the rules!

I hadn't even sat down on a sofa in the living room, before the anger I was feeling became easy to others. Miya at least, when she came into the room instantly took in my mood as I lowered myself into a sofa, setting the bokutō blade leaning against the furniture, still remaining in my reach and keeping my eyes closed. My wife took a seat next to me, leaning up against me, communicating with me without words. Her thoughts and feelings had a calming effect for me, dissipating the anger that Matsu had caused. I began to relax and lean back into Miya, experience a semblance of tranquility due to her efforts. My eyes returned to the grey they normally were and the dark air around me faded.

I opened my eyes and looked to Miya and gave her a thankful smile for her help in hard times, "You always seem to know how to help me, dearest to my heart. I would be drowning in horrible sickening emotions without you," I whispered to her sincerely. Miya hummed softly to me, her way of saying you're welcome with things like this.

I would need to have a clear head and calm mind in deciding what would occur with Matsu. And speaking of the sekirei in question, she shuffled into the room, obviously scared of me and for good reason. It's not good to cause me to be in a bad mood, it's worse when I'm angry at the individual. Thus far, none living here had tested the waters of what punishment would come to those who go against the rules here very far, until now. It had been many, many years since any of the tenants that I've had have tested what would happen to this extent. Miya and I had stated to each of our tenants, there are two rules here at Izumo Inn and there are penalties for breaking either of the rules, period. I was about to start, but Minato and Musubi came into the room where we were, before I could.

To start this off, Miya told Matsu to introduce herself to those here that hadn't met her before now and she did. After that, I laid out the incident that had occurred, not allowing Matsu to say anything in her defense while I did. It wasn't until I had said everything that Matsu had been doing recently that she's shouldn't have been, when I gave the opportunity to the 'accused'. "So then Matsu," I started calmly, Matsu shivered as I spoke. "You have made it clear that rules mean little to nothing for you, since you ignore and disregard them whenever you can get away with it. I suspected you were the type to do so after you begged to be allowed to stay here but, like all tenants before you, I gave you an opportunity to prove the contrary to me. Yet, you gave into your habits leading to the current situation, which merely reinforced the suspicion I had. Why you would think the rules of this house do not apply to you like everyone else, is beyond me, but doesn't matter really."

I paused, took a deep breath and continued, "You were made aware that there would be consequences awaiting you should you violate either rule. Sadder still, you were even told clearly what the said consequences would be." I took a moment to take another deep breath, "That being established, what do you have to say for yourself Matsu? Can you even give me a conceivable reason that I would even consider accepting as viable, that doesn't have me enacting the punishment and kicking you out to the street today?"

"Please Mr. Landlord! This isn't what you think it is, I have reason for what I've done, and it was necessary, I deeply apologize for this trespass," Matsu stuttered back to me.

Yet, instead of giving me any answer, she crawled forward toward Miya on her hands and knees, "Miya you understand right? When you react to someone, the urge isn't one that you can simply ignore, it's too strong."

Not only is Matsu ignoring me, a very BAD choice with what she's facing, but she's trying to go to Miya to help her, something that was going to be of no use to her. Perhaps, Matsu has figured out that I'm not one that can be talked to and convinced to let things slide, she'd tried on smaller things before now and failed. I started trembling with rising anger and it took me a couple of deep breaths, before I regained control. "That will not be good enough Matsu, not with me or with Miya, and I do know to what you are referring, whether you think I do or not. Then, even should what you say be true, you could have and really should have approached this differently than you did. Approaching Minato while he was in the bathroom to discuss this with him was wrong. Nonetheless, you also chose to use violence towards another tenant here, and then you pretty much are just about to have sex with yet another, or am I wrong? For that is what I saw happening and your reactions thus far only provides further evidence of the observation's truth," I posed with a growing cold tone.

"NO! That's not what was happening," Matsu squeaked in a panic.

Miya's glare silenced Matsu, ""You use a gun to fire a net to trap a fellow tenant violating one rule, then you are found over another, completely naked and just about to knowingly violate the second rule. What else should we consider your actions being Matsu?! You have always had contempt and negligence towards rules and guidelines since the start. You said that you had turned over a new leaf and I had hoped that you had done just that by this point in this respect with the time that has passed. It was why you were given a chance to be a tenant here, but apparently, you still believe rules apply to everyone else and not you. So, you haven't change really at all," Miya accused.

Matsu waved her arms, "NO NO NO NO! That's not true Miya, I have made changes for the better as I said! What happened wasn't supposed to occur, I had the net gun on hand just in case, I didn't think I would have to use it," Matsu said in desperation. Then she pointed at Musubi, "She shouldn't have been in the bathroom, it's all her fault things ended out the way they did! Everything would have been fine if she hadn't been there!"

Musubi just looked confused as to what Matsu was talking about. A sigh escaped me regained Matsu's attention, "So, that's your way of saying that 'if Musubi hadn't walked in, then you would've gotten away with violating the rules and have no one be the wiser of you doing so' then Matsu. The lack of your integrity has passed beyond pitiful, face up to what you do and accept the consequences, then others might believe you'll do what you claim you will. Plus, you're not helping yourself, instead you're admitting that you violated the first rule of this house, and that is fact that you cannot any longer deny truthfully," I stated.

I took in a breath, rubbing my temples, "Still, that doesn't change the fact that you were over Minato, naked I might add and about to do things that have been clearly stated to be forbidden here," I said flatly. I paused for a minute, deciding how to word what I wanted to convey, for this would stand as an example for the other tenants when it came to rule breaking after all. "Anyways, back to the point of this accounting Matsu, none of what you have said has changed the fact that you have broken the rules of the house. Nor does it either justified your actions or help your failing integrity. There are consequences for breaking rules, and whether you like it or not, you'll face them, not getting to choose what they will be. There is no amount of talking or lying that will get you out of this like it may have for you in previous issues,"

I pointed a finger at Matsu, who flinched and drew back a bit, "You agreed to adhere to the rules of Izumo Inn when you signed the contract for being a tenant here," I charged firmly. Then I took up the contract Matsu had signed, showing it to her, "This form means, whether you read it entirely or not, that you then acknowledged and agree to follow the rules in place and know of their consequences if violated. As I recall, you said that you had no questions about any of this when we asked," I stated, putting down the form and glared at the woman. "So then Matsu, it is time you face the ramifications of your actions, that's how contractual agreements work as with many other things. Should you wish for someone to blame, you only have yourself, you are reaping what you've sown. Now, it's time to face your punishment, there has been enough stalling from you!"

Matsu was muttering unintelligibly to what I'd said, but I didn't listen to any of it. This sekirei had used her chances to tell of any circumstances that were not obvious at the time. She had used that opportunity to lie and try to shift the blame to another, therefore attempting to worm her way out of responsibility of her actions. Neither of those ideas would work with me, Miya and I had made it perfectly clear what awaited rule breakers. It was time for the punishment to be delivered and show that breaking the rules doesn't slide here that would be the example for any of the other tenants! I was about to just say that she better begin packing, but Minato spoke up before I could drop the hammer, "Ashe please wait!"

Minato's exclamation brought to a halt and I turned my head to look at Minato, who kept going, "Couldn't you give Matsu another chance? Yes, she came into the bathroom while I was in there when she shouldn't. Yes, she did shoot a net at Musubi, but she didn't do any real harm to either of us. So please, couldn't you give her another opportunity to show she can follow the rules set," he pled.

The request caused me to seriously pause, for I hadn't expected it to come from Minato or anyone else. Matsu was spying on him specifically and I said as much and yet, he was defending her. Most people don't defend those who had the intent to gain an advantage over them, even less so in current times than earlier days.

This left me to mull over the pros and cons of permitting Matsu to stay here. If she did stay, then the chances of her spying on the others here continue to exist. That activity of hers was unacceptable with me period, and I know she will continue it if she stays. I don't trust for a moment that if she were to promise me that she wouldn't put out and use more cameras, let alone obey the rules, that she actually kept her word. I'd already given her a chance to prove if she could be trustworthy when she was asked or told to stop doing something that she would. She had made it plain that she can't be trusted in that area, rather she will take advantage to the fullest extent she can get away with. However, if she doesn't stay here, then there's a risk for certain things that she could've seen be reveal to some I don't want them to be.

I glanced over at Matsu, who was quivering and crying quietly at the expected fate that awaited her. I said nothing for a couple of full minutes, going back and forth in my mind on whether I should give Matsu a second chance or kick her out to the street and be rid of her and the issues that she brought. The probability that she would make any notable change for the better wasn't high by what I'd seen. It was far more likely that she would merely adjust her behavior to continue her unhealthy habits that had gotten her here and just try not to get caught by Miya or me. In short, Matsu was a disaster waiting to cause problems for others and that was before you take into account her cleanliness and perverted habits, which are both abysmal!

In the end, I muttered a bit under my breath and came to my decision, "Alright fine, I've come to my decision," I grumbled. Then I turned to Matsu and glared at her, "Listen and listen carefully Matsu, for I will only say this once. I will give you ONE more chance, ONE, that is all, and I don't normally do so for those who have pulled stunts like you have! And it will be on the conditions that you make real changes and improve your current behavior as it is unacceptable! That does not mean keeping up the habits that you've developed which got you into this situation, and just try to not get caught practicing them! You WILL obey both the rules of this house, and not attempt to skirt around them hoping that you don't get caught or found out. Plus, no more spying with those cameras of yours on any one in this house. You do not need to know every little detail about everyone here, nor what they do every minute of the day. What happens in private areas is exactly that, private and not open to scrutiny of or viewing by others, so enough is enough, such is to cease,"

"Mr. Landlord, I told you already," whispered Matsu.

I jabbed a finger at Matsu, "SILENCE!" I shouted. "I will not accept you lying to get out of trouble and excuse yourself any longer! I know you are the one that puts them out and uses them Matsu, even when I didn't say so directly before and you denied it. That time I tried to be nice and not accuse you straight out, though I was well-aware that you lied to me when you told me that you had no idea about them. All of that ends now, you have shown that indirect hints do not get a point across. Instead, you take such as free reign and a challenge to get away with as much as you can until you are forced to stop." I pinned the redhead with my gaze, "Should I find one or more of those cameras of yours again, or you violate one or both of the rules one more time, then there will be a serious price for you to pay Matsu. If any of what I stated does occur, then I WILL personally kick you out to the street and then you are on your own to deal with all the problems that you have made for yourself. You will have no sanctuary here from the woes that you cause, past, present or future. There will be no one that will save you then as there is now; not Miya, not Minato, no one Matsu! Do I make myself crystal clear," I asked with ironclad tones.

Matsu bowed deeply to Miya and I, "YES! Thank you for your kindness in giving me another chance Mr. Landlord, even though I don't deserve it! I will do as you say this time, I promise! Don't kick me out please," she replied desperately.

"Just make sure that you do as you promise Matsu, even my patience has its limits, and you have pushed mine to the breaking point," I returned.

All but Miya and myself left the room, once it was just the two of us, I slumped deeper into the sofa. I was wondering if I'd done the right thing in the long run, for I had serious doubts. Tenants like Matsu were a risk to have here, some like her had lived here before, and there were two basic results that they had. They either crossed the line and I kicked them out, or they changed for the better, I just can't say which way Matsu will go with certainty. "I really hope that I don't regret giving her a second chance, when it is clear that she will not make any real changes, other than how she goes about her bad habits. I feel that I will wish that I had just put her out to the street and be done with it at some point in the coming months if that," I muttered to myself tiredly.

Miya embraced me and kissed my cheek then pulled away, I turned to look at her and our eyes met. "I believe you made your point Ashe. Matsu will seriously think about where she puts her things and I think it was nice that Minato actually stood up for her," she said.

After Miya finished, I gave her a small grin, grateful that she was ever the voice of practical wisdom for me. It is a tad ironic as I'm supposed to be known for great wisdom by others, "Let us hope so Miya. And yet… I don't know, I think I'm too nice for my own good sometimes," I remarked.

Miya giggle in response to me, "It's one of your good qualities Ashe and I love that you're truly kind to others, even when they haven't earned it at all, which many don't."

Music to my ears, the wisdom Miya gives… I would rather not imagine what it would be like without Miya with me, it would be horrible misery. I smiled wider, yet at the same time, I sneaked an arm around her back, then suddenly shifted our positions to have me lying flat on my back on the sofa and Miya on top of me. My action definitely caught Miya by surprise, as she clutched at me as the shifting of positions occurred. However, our faces ended out being right in front of each other's and that had been what I had wanted. "What would I do without you by my side Miya," I asked softly.

Miya smiled at the question, "I doubt either of us want to imagine what it would be like without one another." She snuggled against me, "I love you Ashe."

My smile widened at hearing Miya say that, "I love you too Miya and more, I am grateful to the heavens that I met you. I would be still wandering through darkness and horrible misery if not for you," I replied.

We kissed warmly and stayed together for an amount of time, since none disturbed our affectionate moment together. These simple moments with Miya are precious to me, for they are what contribute to the happiness that we experience.

 _-Miya's pov-_

The noise from the direction of the bathroom caught my attention, enough to make my way in that direction. However, I'd reached the living room, when I found Ashe heading for one of the sofas and it was clear that my husband was angry, and he so rarely was so. He had a wood bokutō within reach, and his eyes were closed, those two points were not good signs. I quickly took a seat next to Ashe and leaned up against him, communing with him without words. My thoughts and feelings were able to calm Ashe's anger. Yet, while doing so, I found out he was fuming over Matsu causing a serious issue. Apparently, she had broken not one, but was in the process of breaking the second after disregarding the first.

I managed to bring a semblance of order to my husband and gave him a clear mind, which he would need to judge Matsu. Ashe opened his eyes and looked at me, smiling at me, "You always seem to know how to help me, dearest to my heart. I would be drowning in horrible sickening emotions without you," he whispered to me sincerely.

I hummed softly to Ashe, my way of saying 'you're welcome' with things like this. It was just after I calmed Ashe, Matsu shuffled into the room, obviously scared of the current air and situation. No tenant had pushed against the line that had been defined to them upon being accepted as a tenant. Ashe was about to start the reprimand and handing out punishment, but Minato and Musubi came into the room where we were, before he could.

So, I told Matsu to introduce herself to those here that hadn't met her before now as she had been held up in her room most of the time. Matsu did as I told her to do, which shortly afterwards, Ashe laid out the incident she had been involved in. He didn't not allow Matsu to say anything in her defense while he stated what she had been caught doing. And I had to say that though I wasn't all that surprised by what Matsu had done, I wasn't pleased at hearing what she had done.

Once Ashe finished, he summed up the event, "So then Matsu," he started calmly. Matsu shivered as Ashe spoke, "You have made it clear that rules mean little to nothing for you, since you ignore and disregard them whenever you can get away with it. I suspected you were the type to do so after you begged to be allowed to stay here but, like all tenants before you, I gave you an opportunity to prove the contrary to me. Yet, you gave into your habits leading to the current situation, which merely reinforced the suspicion I had. Why you would think the rules of this house do not apply to you like everyone else, is beyond me, but doesn't matter really."

Ashe paused, took a deep breath, before he continued, "You were made aware that there would be consequences awaiting you should you violate either rule. Sadder still, you were even told clearly what the said consequences would be."

I had indeed explained both of the rules of Izumo Inn to Matsu, and she had said that she understood them. I had even asked twice to make sure she knew that it would not go well for her if she tried to either skirt around the rule or broke them and attempted to get out of punishment. It had been what Matsu did such things before now, I remember some of the things she would do while I was working for MBI. I would like to hope and believe that when Matsu said she had changed and turned over a new leaf, that she meant that. However, she was not one to change often and usually only when she is forced to do so, and even then, it might not work.

My husband took a moment to take another deep breath, "That being established, what do you have to say for yourself Matsu? Can you even give me a conceivable reason that I would even consider accepting as viable, that doesn't have me enacting the punishment and kicking you out to the street today?"

Matsu was trembling a bit as she rose from the chair and approached Ashe and me, "Please Mr. Landlord! This isn't what you think it is, I have reason for what I've done, and it was necessary, I deeply apologize for this trespass," Matsu stuttered back to us.

Yet, instead of explaining any further to Ashe, she turned to me before she crawled forward toward me on her hands and knees. "Miya you understand right? When you react to someone, the urge isn't one that you can simply ignore, it's too strong."

I was able to keep my face appearing calm, but internally, I was very displeased that she would try and use the excuse of reacting to get out of the trouble she was now in. Reacting is a unique experience for a sekirei and for Matsu to use that to get away with doing that which she was informed not to do was infuriating! Then the other thing, for her to come to me in order to get out of what was going to come to her was wrong for two reasons. The first and more irritating point, Matsu was trying to have me vouch for her and get Ashe to not punish her. The second part is that Matsu was attempting to force me to choose between her and Ashe, which my choice in that was made. If I was forced to choose between another and Ashe, I'll choose my husband each and every time.

It was possible that Matsu has figured out that Ashe isn't one that can be talked out of letting wrongdoing slide. "That will not be good enough Matsu, not with me or with Miya, and I do know to what you are referring, whether you think I do or not. Then, even should what you say be true, you could have and really should have approached this differently than you did. Approaching Minato while he was in the bathroom to discuss this with him was wrong. Nonetheless, you also chose to use violence towards another tenant here, and then you pretty much are just about to have sex with yet another, or am I wrong? For that is what I saw happening and your reactions thus far only provides further evidence of the observation's truth," Ashe posed with a growing cold tone.

Ashe knows about the subject of 'reacting' for sekirei, for I've explained it to him in detail as we had agreed there should be as little secret between us as was possible. And it wasn't that Matsu hadn't thought of approaching Minato outside the bathroom and properly I bet, I think she planned out what occurred. Musubi coming back with tatters of clothes and saying something about 'lights coming down from the sky' sounds more like Matsu was putting in effort to eliminating what she saw as variables. With the perversions that Matsu has developed, I wouldn't doubt that if Ashe hadn't been there, she would have tried to have sex with Minato.

"NO! That's not what was happening," Matsu squeaked in a panic.

I glared at Matsu, which served to silence her, "You use a gun to fire a net to trap a fellow tenant violating one rule, then you are found over another, completely naked and just about to knowingly violate the second rule. What else should we consider your actions being Matsu?! You have always had contempt and negligence towards rules and guidelines since the start. You said that you had turned over a new leaf and I had hoped that you had done just that by this point in this respect with the time that has passed. It was why you were given a chance to be a tenant here, but apparently, you still believe rules apply to everyone else and not you. So, you haven't change really at all," I accused.

Matsu waved her arms at what I said, "NO NO NO NO! That's not true Miya, I have made changes for the better as I said! What happened wasn't supposed to occur, I had the net gun on hand just in case, I didn't think I would have to use it," Matsu said in desperation. Then she pointed at Musubi, "She shouldn't have been in the bathroom, it's all her fault things ended out the way they did! Everything would have been fine if she hadn't been there!"

Musubi just looked confused as to what Matsu was talking about. A sigh escaped Ashe regained Matsu's attention, "So, that's your way of saying that 'if Musubi hadn't walked in, then you would've gotten away with violating the rules and have no one be the wiser of you doing so' then Matsu. The lack of your integrity has passed beyond pitiful, face up to what you do and accept the consequences, then others might believe you'll do what you claim you will. Plus, you're not helping yourself, instead you're admitting that you violated the first rule of this house, and that is fact that you cannot any longer deny truthfully," Ashe stated.

I leaned gently against Ashe to help him stay in control as he took in a breath, rubbing his temples. "Still, that doesn't change the fact that you were over Minato, naked I might add and about to do things that have been clearly stated to be forbidden here," he said flatly.

Ashe paused for a minute, deciding how to word what he wanted to convey, for this would be the example that would be used for the others here. "Anyways, back to the point of this accounting Matsu, none of what you have said has changed the fact that you have broken the rules of the house. Nor does it either justified your actions or help your failing integrity. There are consequences for breaking rules, and whether you like it or not, you'll face them, not getting to choose what they will be. There is no amount of talking or lying that will get you out of this like it may have for you in previous issues," Ashe said.

He pointed a finger at Matsu, who flinched and drew back a bit, "You agreed to adhere to the rules of Izumo Inn when you signed the contract for being a tenant here," my husband charged firmly. Then he took up the contract Matsu had signed, showing it to her, "This form means, whether you read it entirely or not, that you then acknowledged and agree to follow the rules in place and know of their consequences if violated. As I recall, you said that you had no questions about any of this when we asked," he stated, putting down the form and glared at the woman. "So then Matsu, it is time you face the ramifications of your actions, that's how contractual agreements work as with many other things. Should you wish for someone to blame, you only have yourself, you are reaping what you've sown. Now, it's time to face your punishment, there has been enough stalling from you!"

The punishment for Matsu was clear for what she had done, though I had hoped that she would shape up to not face this. But, the hope that she had changed for the better was in vain as she still practices the same habits she had before. Matsu would be kicked out of Izumo Inn and then she would deal with her issues with MBI that she created for herself. Matsu was muttering unintelligibly to what Ashe stated, but he wasn't in the mood to listen to any of it. Ashe was going to put his foot down and I doubt that I could do anything to change his mind at this point. But then, Matsu had used the opportunity to explain what had happened, where she could have told the truth and made things easier for herself. However, she had lied and tried to shift the blame to another, therefore attempting to worm her way out of responsibility of her actions.

"Ashe please wait," piped up Minato

Minato's exclamation brought the whole situation to a standstill, and all attention turned to him as he kept going, "Couldn't you give Matsu another chance? Yes, she came into the bathroom while I was in there when she shouldn't. Yes, she did shoot a net at Musubi, but she didn't do any real harm to either of us. So please, couldn't you give her another opportunity to show she can follow the rules set," he pled.

For Minato to stand up for Matsu even when he had been told what she had done to him, it was unexpected. Takami Sahashi is nothing like her son is and so I'm left to wonder where he learned such behavior. It did certainly leave Ashe to think over the pros and cons of changing his decision on tossing out Matsu. He glanced over to Matsu, who was quivering and crying quietly at the expected fate that awaited her. Ashe said nothing for a couple of full minutes, and I could sense some of the conflict in his mind. He certainly didn't believe that Matsu would change, just continued what she did in a different way.

In the end, Ashe muttered a bit under his breath before he spoke, "Alright fine, I've come to my decision." Ashe focused on Matsu and glared at her, "Listen and listen carefully Matsu, for I will only say this once. I will give you ONE more chance, ONE, that is all, and I don't normally do so for those who have pulled stunts like you have! And it will be on the conditions that you make real changes and improve your current behavior as it is unacceptable! That does not mean keeping up the habits that you've developed which got you into this situation, and just try to not get caught practicing them! You WILL obey both the rules of this house, and not attempt to skirt around them hoping that you don't get caught or found out. Plus, no more spying with those cameras of yours on any one in this house. You do not need to know every little detail about everyone here, nor what they do every minute of the day. What happens in private areas is exactly that, private and not open to scrutiny of or viewing by others, so enough is enough, such is to cease," Ashe growled

So then, Ashe knew that Matsu was putting out the cameras and using them to spy on much of the house. I had been irritated when I had began finding them and I had intended to confront her about them, but Ashe apparently had already brought it up. "Mr. Landlord, I told you already," started whispering Matsu.

Ashe jabbed a finger at Matsu, "SILENCE!" he shouted. "I will not accept you lying to get out of trouble and excuse yourself any longer! I know you are the one that puts them out and uses them Matsu, even when I didn't say so directly before and you denied it. That time I tried to be nice and not accuse you straight out, though I was well-aware that you lied to me when you told me that you had no idea about them. All of that ends now, you have shown that indirect hints do not get a point across. Instead, you take such as free reign and a challenge to get away with as much as you can until you are forced to stop." He pinned the redhead with his gaze, "Should I find one or more of those cameras of yours again, or you violate one or both of the rules one more time, then there will be a serious price for you to pay Matsu. If any of what I stated does occur, then I WILL personally kick you out to the street and then you are on your own to deal with all the problems that you have made for yourself. You will have no sanctuary here from the woes that you cause, past, present or future. There will be no one that will save you then as there is now; not Miya, not Minato, no one Matsu! Do I make myself crystal clear," Ashe asked with ironclad tones.

Matsu bowed deeply to us, "YES! Thank you for your kindness in giving me another chance Mr. Landlord, even though I don't deserve it! I will do as you say this time, I promise! Don't kick me out please," she replied desperately.

"Just make sure that you do as you promise Matsu, even my patience has its limits, and you have pushed mine to the breaking point," Ashe returned.

All but Ashe and myself left the room, once it was just the two of us, he slumped deeper into the sofa, not fully happy with how things had ended out. He was wondering if he'd done the right thing in the long run, for Ashe had serious doubts about Matsu. Matsu was a risk to have here from the beginning and I'd known that, but I had convinced Ashe to give her the chance. "I really hope that I don't regret giving her a second chance when it is clear that she will not make any real changes, other than how she goes about her bad habits. I feel that I will wish that I had just put her out to the street and be done with it at some point in the coming months if that," Ashe muttered to himself tiredly.

I embraced my husband and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away as he turned to look at me and our eyes met. "I believe you made your point Ashe. Matsu will seriously think about where she puts her things as well as how she behaves. I think it was nice that Minato actually stood up for her," I said.

After I'd finished, Ashe gave me a small grin, "Let us hope so Miya. And yet… I don't know, I think I'm too nice for my own good sometimes," he remarked.

I couldn't help but giggle in response to Ashe's remark, "It's one of your good qualities Ashe and I love that you're truly kind to others, even when they haven't earned it at all, which many don't."

My husband smiled wider, then the next thing I realized, Ashe had sneaked an arm around my back, before he suddenly shifted our positions. Ashe moved to lay flat on his back on the sofa, while I was now on top of him. His action definitely caught me by surprise, as I'd clutched at him as the shifting of positions occurred. However, our faces ended out being right in front of each other's and that had been what he'd clearly wanted. "What would I do without you by my side Miya," he asked me softly.

I felt a smile come at the question, "I doubt either of us want to imagine what it would be like without one another." I snuggled against my husband and ashikabi, "I love you Ashe."

His smile widened at hearing me say that, "I love you too Miya and more, I am grateful to the heavens that I met you. I would be still wandering through darkness and horrible misery if not for you," he replied.

We kissed warmly and stayed together for an amount of time, since none disturbed our affectionate moment together. These simple moments with Ashe are precious to me, for they are what contribute to the happiness that we experience.

It was a few days went by since Matsu winged herself to Minato, which was made obvious to me with how she acted around him going forward. Although, I was disappointed to find cameras starting to pop up not too long after the incident that had almost gotten her kicked out. I removed them before Ashe saw or found them, giving Matsu a chance to 'wane off' if that was what was happening.

For the present morning, Minato was getting ready to head out to do whatever he was, while Ashe and I were doing the same to go shopping. Before any of us left, Kuu made it known that she wished to accompany Minato on his outing. Minato said something to the effect to Kuu needing to ask Ashe for permission. That transitioned into Kuu coming over to my husband, asking if she could go with Minato jumping up and down excitedly saying 'pretty please'. As Ashe has a soft spot for cuteness, he just wasn't able to say no to Kusano. It was kind of amusing to watch Ashe try to resist Kusano's begging, but he failed miserably. And so, she was told that she could accompany Minato to wherever he was heading, to which Kuu appeared happy. At least she hugged Ashe and thanked him, and he was forced to assert control to stop his non-human features from appearing by what I felt from him. Ashe's fox ears had just started to rise, before I placed a hand on his head and assisted him in keeping his fox ears from being spotted.

Ashe and I left the house at the same time that Minato and Kuu did. But it was clear that Ashe was still marginally worried about Kuu. He felt that she was his responsibility and felt similar feelings to what he had with Kai, yet he ended out dismissing the worry mostly. My husband and I went the other for the shopping to do… again, while Minato and Kuu went one way. Unfortunately, sekirei have monstrous appetites than humans do, though I don't have the like they do. My guess is that the increased appetite has something to do with the adjustments that MBI did.

Ashe and I went to the market area that we usually went to, since the prices are fair and what you can get there are good quality. We'd gotten everything that we needed and so were on our way back to the house, when the good day changed completely. Ashe had suggested that we go and see how the spring festival preparations were going. The idea sounded good and it acted as a sweet reminder of our upcoming anniversary. But along our way, we came across a woman that I loathed greatly! The sight of Karasuba was extremely unwelcome to me, for she was as a reminder of what I left behind when I turned my back on MBI. Ashe also seemed to stiffen at seeing Karasuba, feelings of disgust and hatred came from him, but I couldn't say why.

Karasuba, when she saw me smiled, "Well well Miya, it's been a long time since we've been around each other, hasn't it? You've made quite the cozy place for yourself since you left… Izumo Inn I believe it said on the sign," she said in a flat, casual voice.

I clenched my jaw at hearing that, my hands formed into fists in response. What she had said implied to me that she had gone to my home and I wouldn't let her step foot inside there! I was about to summon my swords, yet Karasuba continued, "Don't you worry yourself or get riled up, I didn't take anything this time, merely making a visit to someone that lives there," she said in an almost playful tone, clearly baiting me to attack her.

I had to hold myself back from striking her, my anger and hatred of Karasuba temporarily blinding me. But, I took a moment to calm myself, then glared at the woman, "You get off with a warning this time Karasuba. However, don't you dare set foot in my home again if you wish to keep living as you are! Do so again and I will personally see that you see your last day," I growled menacingly.

Karasuba chuckled at my reply, "Still the same as always, you haven't changed in the slightest, but… are you still as fast," she posed.

At the challenge, I focused on Karasuba and rushed forward and were I to have a sword in hand, she would have had a deep slice in her torso. Karasuba hadn't drawn her nodachi, but she smiled at seeing my movements, before she laughed, "I see you are, how interesting and heartening."

"I believe it is time you move along Miss, things won't go nicely if you do not," Ashe said in a low, cold voice.

I saw that Ashe had moved from being by my side, to in Karasuba's path without either of us noticing. I knew that he was faster and stronger than sekirei, even me, but Karasuba was caught by surprise and off-guard. Karasuba glanced back to where I was, then back to Ashe, processing the fact that Ashe had moved like he had. Ashe's lips curled upward and he quietly growled, sounding like one from the canine family. Karasuba's hand shifted towards her sword, "Don't even think about it," Ashe snarled, before chopping the hand that held the sword with his right hand.

The sound of the sword clattering to the ground echoed around us, then Karasuba became somewhat giddy. "My my Miya, you have a very interesting companion with you," she said with fascination in her voice.

That irked me greatly, for I wouldn't let Karasuba do anything to Ashe, I would kill her before that happened. Ashe didn't lose his cold expression, nor did his lip drop from being curled, "Take heed Karasuba, those who are tenants at Izumo Inn are not targets to harm or do worse to by you or any from MBI, Sekirei or human, not if they wish to continue existing. Any who threaten our tenants will experience pain the likes of which none can imagine. They will greet death coming for them as a herald of mercy as they will release them from the indescribable pain, I personally guarantee that," he growled emotionlessly.

Karasuba picked up the sword she was forced to drop and resumed her journey to wherever she was going to. Having to see Karasuba again, it wasn't nice at all for me. It made me look back to how things had been for me before I had met Ashe. It was a time I wished to forget and leave behind for good. It wasn't too long after Karasuba left, that Ashe came over to me and embraced me firmly, "Miya, are you alright," he asked, worry evident.

My voice didn't do as I directed, all I could do was to hug Ashe back. Nevertheless, we years ago, had come to the point that we didn't need words anymore, our bond had made them unnecessary to understand what the other felt. Ashe no doubt could see that I'd been hurt by what Karasuba had said about not changing, it had served to make me remember how things had been. Ashe had changed so many things for me, my views and the quality of life and words could not say how grateful I was to him for that.

Ashe kept me in his arms and held us together, kissing my forehead, "That woman is wrong Miya, you have changed and for the better love. I would know, for I remember the way you were before, and I can tell you without any doubt, that you've come a long way from where you were," he assured.

My husband's words were somewhat comforting, for I knew he meant what he said and that it came from his heart. But he didn't stop there, "We," he emphasized, referring to both of us, "have come a long way from the places we stood when we first met."

I couldn't help the surge of love I felt towards Ashe, he always seemed to know what to say to make me smile. And, he was saying how much I'd helped him, just as he had helped me change. Where I had put off the feel of a cold-hearted killer, it was the impression I gave to others. As for Ashe, he had put on a warm exterior, but under that, he had been even more icy cold than I and I hadn't thought any could be colder than me back then. His heart had been frozen for centuries to deaden the pain from the conflicts he had lived through and so he'd been pretty much unfeeling. Only Takehito had seemed to have gotten past that with Ashe, but even he hadn't reached to his heart or soul. It had been through getting to know one another, that Ashe and I had changed each other a great deal, more than others either of us had interacted with before had done.

Ashe did manage to calm and comfort me, he has become skilled at that over the time we've been married. We continued to the shrine, finding that festival preparations were coming along nicely and that improved our mood an amount. Everything looked like it would be ready in time, and with the first day of the festival was also the wedding anniversary for us, I was left to wonder. Ashe always put forth effort to surprise me for our anniversary and each year had been different than those before. He would normally give me a kimono, but he would always get something else too and that would be where the surprise came in.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

Karasuba picked up the sword I forced her to drop and resumed her journey to wherever she was going to. Once Karasuba was gone, I made my way over to Miya and embraced her firmly, "Miya, are you alright," I asked, worry evident.

Miya hugged me back, but said nothing to me, but then, we years ago, had come to the point that we didn't need words anymore, our bond had made them unnecessary to understand what the other felt. Miya had been hurt by what Karasuba had said about not changing, for she disliked being reminded of what she had been like before. I kept holding Miya against me, kissing her on her forehead, "That woman is wrong Miya, you have changed and for the better love. I would know, for I remember the way you were before, and I can tell you without any doubt, that you've come a long way from where you were. We," I emphasized the reference to both of us, "have come a long way from the places we stood when we first met," I reassured the one who had brightened my life during her time of need.

It was the truth, Miya had been seen as a cold-hearted killer, and that's what impression given to other. I had put on a warm exterior, but I was icy cold, my heart had been frozen for centuries to deaden the pain from war and so I'd been unfeeling. Only Takehito had gotten past that with me, but even he hadn't reached to my heart or soul, which I had closed off to all others. Yet, through getting to know one another, Miya and I had changed each other a great deal, more than others either of us had interacted with before.

I did manage to calm and comfort Miya, before we continued to the shrine, finding that festival preparations were coming along nicely and that improved our mood an amount. Everything should be ready in time, and the first day of the festival was also the wedding anniversary for Miya and myself… and I have plans for this year. I'm even thinking of surprising Miya by bringing Kai around the festival. Kai had been too young before now, so we'll see if that can't be brought about.

Miya and I headed home after checking on the preparations of the festival that would begin in a few days. I was thinking what to get Miya to commemorate the fourth year of us being together and had a few ideas. We had come in and had just gotten done putting the food we bought away, when the sound of an unfamiliar voice, caught the attention of Miya and myself. "Thou Charlton! Thee and thy fellow tramps here are not fit to be his wives! There is but one fit for such a position and that is me alone! The position of concubine is all that thee can be suited for!"

Well, I was certainly taken aback at not only hearing the unfamiliar female voice, but also its manner and structure of speech, since I've not heard anyone speak like that for centuries! I went into the living room, Miya following right behind me and got to see a scene that unlike any that I had seen for a long period of time, centuries at least. Minato was on one side of the living room, along with Musubi and Kuu at his sides, both sekirei appearing to be in stances to protect him.

Opposite of them was a female Sekirei, which wasn't a tenant here and I have never seen her before now. She was around the same height as Musubi, possess long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a black dress with a white underdress, which had a short skirt and showed a portion of her bust. There was also a choker around her neck and wore almost knee length brown boots with black stockings. Again, I'm left to seriously wonder who's in charge of clothing for Sekirei at MBI, they need to be thrown into prison for what they do as it can be a crime with what some of the sekirei wear. If it's Minaka that comes up with the clothing designs, then change prison to mental institution or nut house and make it so he has no chance of leaving it ever!

Miya and I watched this scene for a minute and learned nothing as to answer who this woman was and why she was here. So, I decided that it would be easier to just ask, "What might I ask, is going on here," I stated loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

The blonde woman turned and looked at me, then Miya, "Whom might thou both be?!" She demanded.

I glared back at the sekirei and she stiffened a bit, "I would be the Landlord for this establishment young lady, and the wonderful woman next to me, is my wife who is the manager here. Now, I have told you who we are, who art thou Missy? Then, what might I ask, is going on here," I said flatly, my gaze going over all in the room to which the rest of the tenants stiffened a bit.

"Well… you see Ashe," began Minato however, he was drowned out as the blonde woman resumed chastising Musubi who was clinging to Minato.

I was mystified as well as kind of annoyed at being ignored as none answered my inquiry, I dislike being ignored unless I want to be. But then, Kuu came over to me and tugged on my sleeve to get my attention. When I looked down, she motioned for me to come down to her level, which without hesitation, I lowered myself down to her level. Kuu then started whispering into my ear, telling me what had happened to bring on this current situation. She began with her and Minato going out looking for this very blonde woman who apparently, Minato had seen in a dream, much like I had Kuu herself. Minato and Kuu had looked high and low for her and didn't find her until midday. When Minato and Kuu had found this blonde woman, things had quickly shifted from good to bad. For the blonde had attacked Minato for some reason which neither Kuu nor Minato had figured out or understood. However, the woman shouting something along the lines of 'filthy monkey' and 'violating' could have something to do with it.

Kuu, for her part, had protected Minato, which I am very proud of her for being brave and protecting another. Minato had ended out winging the blonde… in order to protect her from a 'man' that had appeared with two 'other mean lightning girls' as Kuu called them. The man Kuu described to me, sounded a lot like the lazy pervert Seo Karou. If it was indeed him, then he and I will be having a serious talk soon and I will be make him uncomfortable with it. As for the 'two mean lightning girls', I can't say, perhaps sekirei, there's not enough information. If so, I pity them if Seo is their Ashikabi, with how lazy the mooching bum is along with him being a pervert. Although I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips, when Kuu mentioned "Seo" getting shocked by the two girls with him. The picture of Seo being struck by something akin to lightning is amusing to me, especially with some of the trouble Seo has put me through.

Once the fight was said and done, Minato explained to the blonde woman how he had seen her in a dream. Minato had shown uncommon courage telling her that he wanted to her as his sekirei. Then, after the winging had taken place, Kuu had reappear and had gone to Minato to check that he was alright with all that had happened. As she was doing so, the blonde woman had gotten the assumption that Kuu was Minato's sekirei, which was incorrect as she is mine. Still, Miss Blonde had 'kept' her cool by saying that Kuu was just a child and so nothing to worry about. Then the woman said something to do with position, which didn't make complete sense. Kuu told me that she didn't understand what the blonde had said as she had been using "odd words" that she didn't know. From the words that Kuu recalled and said to me, my guess is this sekirei's 'adjuster' had for whatever reason, taught Miss Blonde that pecking order is important, and the one on top is the one in control, a foolish sediment if you ask me. Musubi had then appeared shortly afterward, things got worse as the blonde had shown herself to be the jealous type and had attacked Minato again.

Kuu finished up, by telling me they had returned here afterwards, with her leading the way. With what Kuu had told me, the current situation made a little more sense than before, still not fully understandable though. I rose back up to my full height, before I patted Kuu on the head, saying she had done a good job today. Kuu smiled at me, then she moved to my side and slipped a hand into one of mine, her way of showing that she was happy being with me. I then, turned my attention back to Minato and two out of his three Sekirei. Matsu wasn't in the room at the moment, but in the hall giggling about the scene no doubt, which is better than the chaos that she could be adding to it. "And what might your name be young lady? I still have yet to hear one for you and it is very rude to not give yours as you were given ours," I said in a loud voice, served to silence them for the moment.

 _-Miya's pov-_

Ashe and I had gotten back home, but when we had, we found that Minato had come back with yet another sekirei. She had announced her presence rather uniquely, "Thou Charlton! Thee and thy fellow tramps here are not fit to be his wives! There is but one fit for such a position and that is me alone! The position of concubine is all that thee can be suited for!"

Ashe was as taken aback as I was, for such manner of speech was different, and I was assuming that whoever the sekirei's adjuster had been, was responsible for teaching it. We both headed for the living room and came upon a bizarre scene. Minato was on one side of the living room, along with Musubi and Kuu at his sides, both appearing to be in stances to protect him from the third sekirei.

That third sekirei was around the same height as Musubi, possess long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a black dress with a white underdress, which had a short skirt and showed a portion of her bust. There was also a choker around her neck and wore almost knee length brown boots with black stockings. Her name was I believe Tsukiumi if I recall, though this is the first time I've seen her in person. She was rather infamous for not wanting an ashikabi, so then why is she here is my question.

Ashe and I watched this scene for a minute and learned nothing as to answer who this woman was and why she was here. So, Ashe moved forward, "What might I ask, is going on here," he stated loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

The blonde woman turned and looked at Ashe, then at me, "Whom might thou both be?!" She demanded.

Ashe glared back at the sekirei and she stiffened a bit, "I would be the Landlord for this establishment young lady, and the wonderful woman next to me, is my wife who is the manager here." Ashe gestured at me when he introduced me, before he went on, "Now, I have told you who we are, who art thou Missy? Then, what might I ask, is going on here," he said flatly, my gaze going over all in the room to which the rest of the tenants stiffened a bit.

"Well… you see Ashe," began Minato however, he was drowned out as the blonde woman resumed chastising Musubi who was clinging to Minato.

Watching didn't help either Ashe or I to ascertain what was going on here, but then Kuu came over to Ashe and tugged on his sleeve to get my husband's attention. When Ashe looked down, Kusano motioned for him to come down to her level, which he did without hesitation. Kuu then started whispering into his ear, I believe telling Ashe what had happened to bring on this current situation. I did hear the words 'filthy monkey' and 'violating' which didn't tell me much about what Kuu was telling Ashe.

When Kuu finished up, Ashe rose back up to his full height and patted Kuu on the head, saying she had done a good job today. Kuu smiled at him, then she moved to his side and slipped a hand into one of Ashe's, her way of showing that she was happy being with her ashikabi I think. Ashe then turned his attention back to Minato and the two sekirei, though Matsu was in the hall giggling about this scene. "And what might your name be young lady? I still have yet to hear one for you and it is very rude to not give yours as you were given ours," Ashe said in a loud voice, served to silence them for the moment.

The blonde woman drew herself up, folded her arms under her chest, making her bust more pronounced as she did so. "I am Tsukiumi, Minato's wife," she stated with pride.

Ashe blinked twice at the claim that was just made, while I held in the scoff that was coming up my throat. She had a lot of nerve to claim that she was Minato's wife, even if she was winged by him, if that indeed was true. Yet, Musubi then chimed in that she was Minato's wife too before grabbing Minato himself and pulling him to her front. Matsu was laughing and say how this was like watching a "soap opera", I'm more surprised that she isn't adding to the chaos.

Ashe was trying to decide whether he should collapse to the floor and laugh or reprimand those causing the scene. I sent Ashe a stern thought to help him choose what I saw as the right decision in this and he got the message. The first thing he did, was to send a look in Matsu's direction to get her to hush up, then Ashe faced the rest, "Quite the bold claim Tsukiumi. I assume that you have a way to prove such a thing, such as a marriage certificate of some sort," he posed evenly.

Ashe was right in asking for evidence of the claim Tsukiumi made, and so I waited for the answer she would give. Ashe is usually trusting of other people and what they say, still when it comes to things like marriage and other serious points, proof is something you should have. Tsukiumi was silent to the question, and clearly, she was put into an internal conundrum, before she looked back at Ashe, "Our bond is enough," she challenged.

"Is that so," Ashe posed. "Okay if that is so, then let me ask you, when were you married? Where was the ceremony done? What were some of the vows you exchanged? You should be at least able to tell us those things if you are truly Minato's wife should you not," he continued.

Tsukiumi gained a tick mark as she kept thinking how to answer Ashe's questions, while Minato was turning red from the implications. After a bit, Tsukiumi glared at Ashe, "As I stated, our bond is enough, thou incessant jester!" she snapped, summoning water from the air.

That reply would not slide or be allowed to be said in my presence, I would not let it stand in any way! No one insults my ashikabi, let along my husband in front of me and get away with it without facing the consequences! I used the little magic that Ashe had taught me to have a wooden bokutō to appear in my right hand. Then I moved forward raising the bokutō and gripping the handle with both hands and whacked both Tsukiumi and Musubi on their heads. "Enough, violence is not permitted here at all," I stated firmly.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I know that my wife was defending me, and she also dislikes someone insulting me. I would do the same for her were our positions reversed. Miya also began put off her demonic visage, and it took effort not to laugh as it was from me she has learned how to put off a demonic visage. It had the desired effect as Tsukiumi quickly backed down for the time being and hid behind Minato.

Minato himself, tried speaking up again in a clear attempt to explain what was going on, "Ashe, Miya… there i-is an explanation for this, I-I just can't," he started.

I'm surprised that Minato hasn't noticed that I already know about sekirei. I haven't been hiding the fact, I have three around the house that are connected to me after all. To me, it doesn't matter to keep sekirei and their existence a secret. I mean, I'm a non-human, something that humans don't acknowledge and say are fictional or outright deny exist at all. So again, what's the point on keeping the fact that aliens do exist a secret? I exhaled, "Say that she's another sekirei that you have winged Minato, which brings your total up to three if I'm not mistaken," I finished for him. Minato gaped at me, wide eyed, while I sighed, "Yes, Miya and I know about sekirei and the 'sekirei plan'. Really, I'm kind of shocked you haven't seemed to notice that I have been taking all of it in stride with all the things all the sekirei here have been doing. None of which has been exactly subtle," I said.

"But, how," began Minato.

I held up a hand, "I had a good and cherished friend that worked for MBI, before he died. He told me a great many things about sekirei and what other things were involved with them." I answered, smiling slightly at the memories that involved Takehito that came to mind. Then I turned to Tsukiumi, there was a need to correct a misunderstanding, "And for your information Tsukiumi, Kuu would be seen as belonging to me as a sekirei, since I winged her, not Minato."

After finishing my correction, I spun around on the spot and walked towards the kitchen with Miya and Kuu following me. Akitsu joined us there and the four of us began making dinner for everyone. The meal was a tad quieter than it normally was, along with somewhat shorter in time the meal took. Kagari and Uzume were absent from the start, don't know where they were, nor was I worried, the meals get cooked, whether tenants come and eat is their decision. The biggest difference than normal, this time with the meal there was ongoing entertainment while we ate!

Oh, from what Kuu had told me, Tsukiumi easily gets jealous, that had become apparent. I believe some call that type of person a 'tsundere' these days. I used to call such unhappy fools, for they couldn't face their true feelings most of the time in public, they had been amusing to watch struggle in their issues with their feelings. When you pit that kind of person against the airhead Musubi, with her boundless optimism, it's just funny! In the contest over Minato, I'm leaning towards Musubi in my expectation of who would win.

Then for this meal, Matsu actually showed up, but it wasn't because she was forced to, no, it was to have fun at others expense. Tsukiumi, upon seeing Matsu and Minato saying that she was his sekirei as well, Matsu chose to rock the boat. "Yep, I sure am Minato's Sekirei. Nice to meet you, fellow wife," she said evenly, goading Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi took umbrage to that line, "He has but one wife, and that is me!" she snapped back.

I'm amazed that they forget that none of them are technically married and this contest is just showing how petty they are being. I did give Matsu a stern glare or three as dinner continued, to remind her that she was to keep her thoughts and words to herself, Miya sent two of those as well. Still the contest was getting funnier the longer that it went on, the show kept getting more amusing, for then Uzume appeared, "Huh?" she grunted, then looked at Tsukiumi on Minato's left. "Oh, a third, wow you're a machine Minato," she commented.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it," Minato replied.

Things had gotten to the point that I couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. The scene right here, right now, was too much! I burst out laughing softly at first, but quickly grew in volume. However, others don't see me laugh boisterously, so with me doing just that, most if not all attention shifted to me. One of my arms hit the table to provide me support while the other held my side as I felt a stitch as I laughed hard and tears were even beginning to come from the corners of my eyes. It had been so long since the last time I had laughed like this, I had all but forgotten what it felt like. The last four centuries had really been a time of living in agony for me… my, how much things have changed looking back now.

Anyways, I don't doubt that everyone in the room would be looking at me like I'd lost it, and it's completely understandable. I'm not one that shows a great deal of emotion around most other than enough to comfort others. But, I haven't seen something this hilarious in a while, hundreds of years in fact! The sound of Miya's laughter adding to mine, only spurred me on to keep going. I felt Miya lean on my shoulder as she held herself as our laughter continued. It took time to calm down and stop laughing for both Miya and me. Yet, left us both breathing hard after the laughing spell that had occurred. I brought my head back up and looked around the table, seeing that, as I had thought, everyone in the room was gaping at Miya and me. I waved a hand at them all, "I am sorry about that. I couldn't help myself, watching this situation was just too funny to contain the laughter," I explained.

Musubi suddenly smiled and threw up her arms, "Wow, I didn't know you could laugh like that Ashe," exclaimed Musubi in her normal cheerful tones.

Okay, that's fair, I don't laugh like I just did often, it hasn't happened for centuries sadly enough and others had tried to get me to. "You're not the only one that thought that Musubi," muttered Uzume.

That's somewhat harsh, thinking that I'm not a person like everyone else around, "It's so weird," uttered Matsu.

An eyebrow rose as I scanned around the room, my gaze stayed on Matsu for her 'weird' comment. That was because, she isn't one to be talking about weird, for she's weirder than I am in several ways. After taking in the expressions that everyone had, I snuffed, "I am a person you know, I feel the same things everyone else does. Why any would think otherwise, I haven't the faintest idea. I just can control and managed my emotions better than the young these days, who make everything seem like it's more than it is and much more dramatic, that's all," I remarked.

Why any would think non-humans feel emotions differently than humans do, it has never made sense to me. Humans and those who are not human, are still living beings and sentient ones, so having feelings and are affected by them is part of what life is. The notable difference with me, I've lived longer and have had more time to learn how to keep control on my emotions in most situations along with the wisdom that I have acquired. …Now I'm left to wonder what is to come and how much more chaos would come.

"Besides, the matter of argument is of no consequence, for I am Minato's only real wife," Tsukiumi stated with finality.

Kuu went over to Musubi and started encouraging her to disagree with Tsukiumi, which was kind of cute. However, Musubi, the airhead that she is, didn't help herself, "I'm his wife too you know!"

Tsukiumi glared at Musubi, "Doest thou know what real wife means?" she challenged.

Miya and I looked to Musubi, "Of course I do… well, maybe I don't," Musubi returned.

I have to give Musubi credit for being honest, even if it doesn't help her sometimes. Minato will really have his hands full with the three sekirei he's got, and who knows if more will come.

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **I'll leave off there, yet another step forward in the story. Minato has three sekirei and so does Ashe. I have a vague idea the direction I'm going to be taking this. But, I would like to hear events that you might like to see happen. Whether those events happened in the series or not, doesn't matter to me. Reviews are welcome, thanks for reading and peace out all!**


	7. Whispers of the Past

**A/n**

 **And yet another chapter for Sekirei: Battle of the Gods! Thank you for reading this story and supporting it. Now continues the fun, and the explanation with Minato and Ashe about Sekirei, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Whispers of the Past

Once dinner and its show were done and put away, all inhabitance of the house gathered in the living room for a 'discussion'. In one sofa, Minato sat in the middle with Musubi on his left and Tsukiumi on his right and Matsu directly behind them. Kagari was in one of the armchairs, as he had returned from his shift at the host club he works for during dinner. Uzume was in the other armchair, watching all of this development with anticipation. I was sitting on the other sofa, Miya next to me on my right side, Akitsu on my left and Kuu sitting in my lap.

Minato appeared nervous, but he did find use of his voice, "Ashe," but he paused, and I waited for him to continue. "Since Kuu and Akitsu are with you, are you their Ashikabi?"

I smiled and nodded, "Indeed I am Minato, a very astute observation, nice to see you exercising your senses and your mind, that doesn't happen as often as it once did." I replied. Then I became serious, "But do understand, there are questions on the subject of sekirei and other subjects related to them, that should you ask, I will not answer. There are good reasons that I have to not give an answer to questions. I would request that you trust me and not inquire further as to why I choose not to answer. Please, I ask you to please not take it personally, for it is not meant to be."

The expression on Minato's face fell a bit, yet he took some time to gather his thoughts and then locked his gaze on me again. "Okay, how do you know about sekirei? Then just how much do you know about them?" Minato asked.

I put a hand to my chin, for while the first question was a fairly simple one, the other inquiry was anything but simple. "Well, I've been aware of the existence of sekirei before the 'sekirei plan' actually started. It's due to a late friend who worked for MBI and were you to ask any who have worked for the company for an extended period of time, they would know of him. His name was Takehito Asama, he was a very nice man, you remind me a great deal of him Minato." I answered.

Then I paused, wondering if I should tell him that Takami could tell him about Takehito. Perhaps, it could be used as an opportunity for Takami and Minato to renew their relationship? I have seen the signs that Takami felt regret at the opportunities that she had missed in experiencing what it is to be a mother. The woman has seemed to accept that being a part of her children's lives is becoming less possible the more time that passes, but she is wrong. "If you wish to know more, then talk to your mother Minato, she knew my friend and you'd be able to spend time with her as well."

"Okay," Minato replied, somewhat confused.

I smiled in hopes of lessening Minato's apprehension, "Yes, your mother is at heart a good person, even if it may not seem so. As to how much I know about sekirei, the best answer that I can give you is that I know more than average for those who are aware of them."

Minato waited for me to go on, but I didn't, since I knew things about sekirei that even MBI knows and things that MBI doesn't want others to know. Plus, I have a habit of only answering what an inquirer is asking specifically, not what they are implying. Next, the young man looked at Miya, "Then is Miya a sekirei," he inquired.

Absolute silence hung in the room right after Minato asked that question and I'm talking about the chilling silence you would have at midnight on a moonless night in a cemetery. Kind of like the place that Morgana took up residence in… yes, she lives around a cemetery, it's a long story, but I'm getting side tracked. Matsu moved fast enough to be in front of Minato, some would think that she teleported, she then quickly grabbed his shoulders. The feelings coming off the redhead, were of real fear and dread, very similar to what she had been putting off when she had been caught by me in the bathroom. Uzume and Kagari appeared next too Matsu, both putting off the same emotions, "M-Minato, you d-don't want to a-ask that q-question, it's too dangerous," begged Matsu, stuttering as she was saying what she was.

Uzume was nodding vigorously and Kagari was staring at Minato hard, "The price to know that is far too high Minato, you'd be sorrier than sorry if you do ask such things," he said in a soft voice that held tones of fear.

I didn't miss any of the reactions and the fear in them, due to my excellent hearing and senses that I have. The reactions irked me quite a bit, for it was directed at Miya and I firmly believe Miya doesn't deserve such. I'm aware that Miya has done things that are scary to others, I mean, slicing a ship in half from a single swing, that's not something that just anyone can do. Yet, not one person, other than Takehito and myself had even tried to get to know Miya and find out that she's one of the most wonderful women that you could meet. Plus, the answer to the question Minato asked is complicated, for it is yes, but also no for several reasons.

When I glanced over at Miya, saw that she was putting off a dark aura, which could be doing the job of scaring our tenants better than the silence. It was because she didn't like to be reminded of what she had left behind, for it was painful. I've often wondered if it was wise to teach Miya how to do that, for it's not helping much at the moment. Still, I slipped my hand hers, holding it and intertwining our fingers and squeezing gently and gave her an expression to say I would handle this situation. My wife's aura slowly returned to what it normally is, while I turned back to the audience we had and cleared my throat. "That Minato, I'm sorry to say is a question that would be one I'll leave unanswered, let us leave it at that," I said in an even voice.

Minato was trembling as he accepted my answer and he became even more nervous with the change in the air. However, he did ask a couple of more question, none of them had to do with MBI or people from the organization, just about sekirei, so I replied the best I could. Although, from the inquiries, I got the impression that Minato thought himself unworthy to be an ashikabi for any sekirei, let alone those who were winged by himself. Minato's modesty and humility were refreshing to see for in modern days, you just don't see it to the degree Minato has often! The world of today is selfish and one of instant gratification and entitlement, but meeting people like Minato, give me hope that there is still good in the human species. That's why I think Minato is a good ashikabi for sekirei, to those he had winged and perhaps those he has yet to wing. His kind heart is one of the good qualities that will not lead him wrong.

As the discussion went on into the late hours of the evening, I was impressed at the subjects that Minato was inquiring about. It showed me that, not only was Minato smart, he was well above average in intelligence and potential understanding. In other words, Minato could be and likely was a genius. So then, many would ask why has he failed twice to get into the college he wants to go to? The answer is his severe lack of self-confidence has been holding back and dragging him down. I'm not saying that his mother Takami Sahashi is unintelligent, she's smart too, but not to the same extent I see with Minato. I know nothing about his male sire, and again, I'm curious who they could be seeing how intelligent Minato is. But, Takami has always changed the subject whenever I've brought it up and I took that to mean that she wasn't fond of the man whoever they are.

There came a point, when I had to say it needed to stop with how late it was getting. It's clear that most here were getting tired anyways, and so we need sleep. Kuu for instance was yawning at random and was leaning back against me, and her head was nodding, showing that she was getting very sleepy. After an end was called to the discussion, all of us began heading to our beds. I carried Kuu, who was having increasing difficulty staying awake. …I had to admit, seeing Kuu attempting to keep awake like those of us around her, made her looked adorable. Akitsu and Kuu once again stayed in Miya and my room for the night, eventually, they will have to sleep in the room across the hall. The room is being fully cleaned out from the stuff that was stored in it, but it's fine for both Akitsu and Kuu to stay in our room. Miya and I weren't in much of a hurry to finish arranging their room for them. And the night ended on that note, though it had been obvious that Minato had more questions to ask.

The next morning dawned and since it was a day Minato didn't have his cram school, all in the house took things slow. I talked with Minato about a possible job for him as I had a few now that he could do. He agreed that it would be a good day to look into the job opportunities I had suggested. So, after breakfast, I took Minato to the Irina shrine as that I had thought Minato could have a job there. When the two of us did arrive, it didn't take long for me to find Leia and the three of us sat down to discuss the details of Minato working here. First of course, I introduced Minato to Leia, then I told Leia what I had in mind that Minato could do around here with my personal recommendation attached.

Leia was a bit apprehensive at first, Minato was a human and everyone that worked at the shrine was a non-human. There would be an inherent risk Minato could discover that truth were he to start working at the shrine. But, with the numbers of visitors climbing like they had been, the cleaning had been falling behind and I knew that. I trusted that Minato would be one of those that took learning the existence of non-humans in stride. Minato is more like his grandmother and she was one that had taken the fact of non-humans being real, quite well. I managed to convince Leia to give Minato a chance, and Minato said he would do his best to do whatever he was asked. He was shown what work he would be doing and got a tour of the temple grounds themselves. The young man was quick to accept the job offer, before we headed back towards the house.

Minato certainly appeared to be in a better mood now that he had a job along with a prospective income ahead of him. After seeing the dedication that Minato had, Leia had been more interested in hiring Minato. Hopefully, with Minato doing the cleaning and like, the shrine would hopefully start looking like it used to in earlier days. Plus, I was hoping Minato would gain more confidence being around the shrine, it has that effect on some.

When we returned to the house after the meeting with Leia, Minato was talking about the schoolwork that he had for cram school, which was due before the start of the next week. I once again applaud his dedication, but it's sad to see and hard to not say anything about his methods. He keeps using them and they don't work, and I don't think he realizes it's not his intelligence at fault. Minato can pass the exam to get into the university, were he to do one thing and he doesn't even know it. That is relax and not panic, for that is why Minato blows it during exams, he's horrible under pressure.

Yet, upon opening the door at Izumo Inn, all things that were being talked about, came to a halt and things took a turn that was completely unexpected to Minato and myself. First of all, there was a visitor that I've never seen, a young woman to be exact. She was slim and petite, but was still developing overall, with black hair and blue eyes. Her black hair was the same shade as Minato has… in fact, there was a good deal of resemblance between her and Takami oddly enough, perhaps her daughter? The girl was wearing an outfit that reminded me of a school uniform, though not of a school I knew of. I've only met Minato's mother and grandmother, besides the young man himself, so I can't say with clear surety.

However, my opinion changed a great deal, when I saw our 'visitor' get behind Musubi and begin squeezing and kneading her chest in a prime example of the activity of groping. Musubi was moaning at what was being done to her and Minato had moved forward trying to stop whomever this was from groping Musubi. Tsukiumi had started forward, saying who shameful it was to the girl, but the girl didn't pay heed to Tsukiumi at all. If anything, by what I was seeing, Tsukiumi had drawn the attention of this young woman and made herself a target. But, before things went further, I took action by quickly moving forward towards the girl. I grabbed her by the collar, jerking her back as she lunged at Tsukiumi. The girl quickly began struggling against my grip, before I brought this female to be forced to view my face. My face wasn't nice or pleasant, since I'd a foul and stern expression set on it. I dislike perverts and everything they do, regardless whether it is a male or female. "There will be no more of that kind of behavior in this house young lady. Whether you're a visitor or not, such activities are unacceptable and will not be tolerated," I said flatly, yet with authority.

Surprisingly, the girl didn't shrink or draw back at my statement as most do and that's rare. At least, for most that incur my disapproval or tick me off, don't do so long if they're smart and want a peaceful life. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Let go of me, who grabs a girl like this anyways," she shot back at me.

I glared at the girl once more, before I released her. She dropped to her feet, while Minato moved to her side, "Yukari, you shouldn't be acting like this," he said nervously, before he turned to me and bowed. "I apologize Ashe, she can get… a little out of hand sometimes. Please, I ask for your understanding and patience."

Ah, this is someone that Minato knows then, that's unexpected, wouldn't have thought Minato would fraternize with this type of person by choice, then again, it may not be by choice. I stared at this 'Yukari' girl for a bit, and she glared back at me. "That depends Minato, whether she behaves or not. Following the rules of a place should be a sign of respect," I stated.

Nonetheless, before I could say more and go into any detail of what I meant, I was interrupted, "How dare you think that you can try and tell me what I can and cannot do, whoever you are! Even if you should be someone that my brother knows, I'll do whatever I wish whenever I want," she challenged, "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

I must say, this girl has a good deal of bark, surer that she's Takami's daughter now than before, that's before she stated Minato as her brother. She has the same kind of mouth as the older woman, just as unpleasant when Takami got going on about Hiroto Minaka and that was serious torture. The real difference, Takami knows when to shut her mouth, this girl doesn't seem to have a clue what she's getting into. She's like a young cat, facing a wolf that's four or more times larger in size and could kill the cat with one bite. Very disrespectful she is showing herself to be, and it does not give a nice impression.

Then, if this young adult female thinks that she can do what she desires and get away with that without facing the consequences, especially in my presence… she's in for a serious wakeup call! I simply gazed back at the girl, "For your information young lady, my name is Ashe Hitoyoshi and I happen to be the landlord of this boarding house, which your brother lives in. Second, your actions of groping are vile and will not be permitted nor tolerated in this house. You are being disrespectful and showing an extreme lack of manners, and I wouldn't doubt your mother has taught you better. Should you consider continuing such things, then there will be consequences and you will not like them, I promise that," I returned with a bit of a cold edge.

'Yukari' stuck her tongue out at me, and my right eye twitched at that, but showed no other sign of irritation. Then, as if to prove that she was right, and I was wrong, she began glancing around the room, for a potential target. Her eyes locked onto Miya who had come in to see what was going on and she smirked. With great speed, she rushed over to where Miya was and lunged, her hands outstretched and aiming for my wife's chest, clearly with the intent to grope her. Nevertheless, as I would never allow any to even consider such actions to any tenant, let alone my wife, I certainly don't intend to start doing so! Even if this girl is a guest here, assaulting a member of my family is not something I will tolerate or allow, so I moved to stop her.

My interception of Yukari came before she reached Miya, her eyes had been taken off of me, so it's her fault for what came. I forced her away from Miya, face down into one of the nearby sofas. I'd zip-ties in hand that I had summoned without any noticing and faster than likely most in the house could see or process. I went to work and had both Yukari's hands bound at the wrists behind her back and around the ankles, tight enough that she couldn't get out of them, but not to hurt her. Then, I got off Yukari, stepping back a short distance, then looked back at her for a moment as she came to understand that she wasn't where she expected. She went into a mild state of shock at realizing she was bound and it had been done faster than she realized. "What the?! What just happened," Yukari questioned, struggling against the zip-ties.

I sniffed, then turned towards the doorway of the living room, "You, young lady, have just faced a consequence of your attempted action of trying to grope my wife. Take it as a lesson that I don't tolerate smart Alek actions that are meant to show contempt towards those in charge. Nor will I stand by and let you assault any member of my family," I said firmly and clearly to not leave question or doubt in my meaning.

After making my statement, I made my way from the room with Miya falling in close behind me. Once out of the room and out of earshot, Miya spoke to me, "Ashe, you didn't need to do that, I'm fully capable of defending myself if the need arises. I was about to stop her from doing what she was before you stepped in."

I came to a halt in the hallway as that comment made implications that cut deep to my heart and even my soul. Spinning around to face Miya, I gazed at her, for I knew what she said about defending herself was true. Yet, that wasn't why I had done what I did, it had been my duty as her husband and patriarch of my family! This is something that I hold with the utmost importance and honor! "It is my duty and my privilege as your husband to defend you from any that should try to intentionally attack or harm you in any way Miya. It is one of the most important duties of the patriarch to protect his family from danger and those who would take advantage of them, one that I will always perform, whether it is for you, Kai, Kuu or Akitsu!"

I took a breath, before I kept going to get across what I believed with every fiber of my being, "For you and the rest of the family are precious to me, more than anyone or anything else! I would and will do whatever is needed to defend you and the rest of my family! I couldn't… I… I can't… I can't handle going through it again! I can't lose you or the others! I… I couldn't handle that again," I answered, my voice breaking towards the end. After that, I fell silent as the memories of the past came flooding back to me and with them came… the agonizing pain.

Feelings of agony and misery in so many different facets came over me, they had wracked me hundreds of years and had gotten steadily worse over time. I threw out a hand to the closest wall, trying to provide stability for me as the horrible pain pressed down on me. My fox ears and tails came out of their own accord and were displaying the effects of the pain as they were thrashing around sickly. My breathing became ragged and tears began flowing as images and even flashes of the experiences that happened during those times, which came to be known aptly as the Warring States Era. My body began to shake at the weight of the pain crashing down onto me. The fit of having to reexperience the horrible memories began and the world around me faded from my notice and comprehension.

During the spring season, more than four-hundred years ago, even though it felt like it had been so much longer than that and yet, like little time had passed. There had been so much conflict and bloodshed back then… it'd been sickening and beyond disgusting and not just for me! The chain of events had come because of the government and specifically its head, had come and went. Emperors had gotten more selfish with each one and that broke down the stability of the governmental system. Eventually, things had come to the point where the government had dissolve and the land had been divided into territories. People had been forced to flock to the 'daimyos' who were the leaders of a given territory, even many of the yōkai had chosen a side in the turmoil of the time. The downhill motion had gotten worse over years and just came to a boiling point and war broke out.

Individual instances began appearing, the scenes felt as real the days they happened. Faces of those I hadn't seen for centuries came within my sight, before they were taken again, causing the pain of loss to come fresh to my heart and tear at my soul. Scene after horrible and terrible scene passed before my eyes. Tears quickly began streaming from my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop them. The memories didn't cease coming, they only became worse as this continued.

Then, the face of the demon appeared, I couldn't hold myself back from attacking Nobunaga Oda. But every strike I attempted, the demon would be unaffected by and the memories would drag on. I was forced to see those that I had cared about killed over again and it hurt so much to see these events again, each and every one of them stabbed my heart repetitively.

 _-Miya's pov-_

I shifted into a defensive stance to deflect the girl aiming to do the same action she had done to Musubi. Only Ashe was allowed to touch me in a manner close to which the girl had used, and he wouldn't do it like she had! But then, I watched as Ashe intercepted the girl that had come to see Minato and force her into one of the sofas. He then used zip-ties to bind her wrists and ankles, before he got off of her and stepped back. "You, young lady, have just faced a consequence of your attempted action of trying to grope my wife. Take it as a lesson that I don't tolerate smart Alek actions that are meant to show contempt towards those in charge. Nor will I stand by and let you assault any member of my family," Ashe said firmly and clearly.

After he said that he made his way from the room, I followed him for there were things to be said between us. Once we were out of the room and out of earshot, I spoke my mind, "Ashe, you didn't need to do that, I'm fully capable of defending myself if the need arises. I was about to stop her from doing what she was before you stepped in."

Ashe halted in the hallway, spun around to face me and gazed at my face, to which I matched his gaze. I was just as able to defend myself and our home as he, and that equality will be adhered to! Ashe's expression morphed to incredulity, "It is my duty and my privilege as your husband to defend you from any that should try to intentionally attack or harm you in any way Miya. It is one of the most important duties of the patriarch to protect his family from danger and those who would take advantage of them, one that I will always perform, whether it is for you, Kai, Kuu or Akitsu!"

Is that what is bugging Ashe? But, why would he bring such up now in this simple situation? Ashe continued, "For you and the rest of the family are precious to me, more than anyone or anything else! I would and will do whatever is needed to defend you and the rest of my family! I couldn't… I… I can't… I can't handle going through it again! I can't lose you or the others! I… I couldn't handle that once more," I answered, my voice breaking towards the end.

Realization hit me at hearing that, it was that time of year again… how could I have forgotten that?! As I refocused on Ashe, I saw his expression was of one in horrible pain. He threw a hand out to brace the nearest wall and his fox features appeared and they quickly started thrashing around in a sickly manner, telling of how Ashe truly felt right now. I moved forward to the side of the most wonderful man that I had ever known as his breathing became ragged. The first wave of emotion from Ashe crashed into me through our bond and I knew that he was going into one of his fits where he relives past memories of his. All I could do in response was to do whatever I could to help my husband and put my arms around him!

Ashe's body shook as pain wracked him, when I saw his eyes, they had become unfocused and tears were streaming from the corners. Even if what I was now feeling, was only a pale shadow of what Ashe was going through, what I felt hurt a great deal. Knowing that made me wish to do something to help Ashe even more, for he is one that doesn't in any way deserve to be hurt like this! I held Ashe and tried to lead him towards our bedroom, he didn't resist my movements, he was in too much pain to register what I was doing.

I managed to get Ashe into our room, when his condition took a turn for the worse. He collapsed onto the mattress and his body began writhing violently. I instantly dropped down and hugged Ashe, trying to calm this fit. Less than a minute later, the door to the room slid open, and I panicked that one of our tenants might see Ashe like this.

""Ashe!"" called the voices of Kusano and Akitsu.

I looked up to see the two, "Shut the door please," I asked, as I clung to Ashe to help attempt to tone down the convulsions.

Akitsu did so, while Kusano came over to where Ashe and I were, "Miya, what is happening to Ashe?! Why are the feelings coming from him hurt," Kuu questioned, clearly scared at what was happening.

"Help me hold him down so that he doesn't hurt himself," I said.

Kusano and Akitsu did as I asked, Akitsu grabbing his other free arm and Kusano clinging onto as many tails as she could. Ashe's fit lasted for close to half an hour before it died down and Ashe went still. Akitsu, Kusano and myself looked over Ashe worriedly, the other two scared at what they had seen. I'd seen this a couple of times, and each time had been horrible, but I knew that it would be best if we stayed with him until he woke up. I told Kuu and Akitsu that Ashe was the one that would have to answer what was happening to him.

When the time came for dinner to be prepared, Kusano volunteered to stay with Ashe, while Akitsu and I went to the kitchen. Ashe's absence was noticed at dinner, which Minato's sister was at the table for. When asked, I said that Ashe was tired and was sleeping for the time being and everyone seemed to accept that answer.

After dinner was cleaned up, Minato, Musubi and Tsukiumi set out to take Minato's sister home, while the other tenants lounged around the house. I returned to Ashe, as I was still worried about him and I feel responsible to an extent for him having a fit. I found that Kusano was hugging Ashe's midsection and had fallen asleep in the interim of dinner. Feeling a smile come to my face, I picked up the young one and sat down next to Ashe. I began to rock her gently as I waited for Ashe to awaken. As I rocked Kusano, I recalled of times I've had with Kai and being able to be a mother. It was a collection of experiences that I treasure, for I understand what it is to lead and protect others, but being a mother is different than that and I wouldn't know such if not for Ashe and Kai.

After a few minutes, Kusano woke up and glanced upward at my face, "Ah, you're awake Kuu," I remarked.

Kusano rubbed her eyes, "Is Ashe up?"

I frowned slightly, "No Kuu, he is not yet, but how about you go and find Akitsu and get something to eat. I will stay here and watch over him, I'll come and get you both when Ashe wakes up," I assured.

Kusano nodded and left the room to find Akitsu while I stayed where I was, watching over my husband. Fifteen minutes or so went by and nothing visibly changed, but then there came a soft groan. When I glanced down to the futon, I saw to my relief that Ashe was stirring at last! Ashe rose to a sitting position slowly, "My head," he muttered.

I couldn't help myself, but lunge forward and embrace Ashe, the emotions I'd been holding in coming out. Both happiness and relief, but also sorrow and guilt all at the time as I hugged the one who had shown and taught me so much. Tears were coming from my eyes as I hear Ashe's voice again, "Miya I… I'm so sorry you see me like this and have to feel a portion of the pain that comes from the past I've lived through. How long have I been down for?"

All I could do for a time was cling to Ashe, I had been worried for him as the fit had started and to see him alright gave me such a warm feeling. Ashe shortly wrapped his arms around me, patting my back and running one of his hands through my hair. Yet, after a few moments, I was able to answer him, "It's late evening now, so you have been down between eleven and twelve hours. And you shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should be saying sorry, it's because of me that the fit came on," I said sadly.

"No Miya, you are not at fault, do not blame yourself and I can tell you are," Ashe said softly. Ashe drew me against him completely, "If anything, it is because of you that these fits are rarer and affect me less than they used to." Ashe kissed the top of my head, "You have blessed my life Miya, in ways I never thought possible, so do not blame yourself."

Ashe had always had a way with words that I've never seen with any other, he always could say thing in a way that touched the heart. I snuggled against my husband, moving to be able to nuzzle his cheek with mine, "I could say the same of you," I replied.

I felt Ashe's storm of chaotic emotions settle down and fade away, "Thank you Miya, I would still be lost and adrift without you," Ashe told me softly.

Ashe and I stayed in one another's embrace, and yet, a minute later Kuu and Akitsu came back into the room. Once both realized Ashe was awake, they quickly came and joined in hugging Ashe. Kuu even told Ashe that things would be okay, which proved to me that what they had said when they had come in before, showed that their bond with Ashe was growing stronger fast. They had felt the agony that had coursed through Ashe just as I had, perhaps not to the exact same extent as myself, but they had felt it.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

The next day came like each day does however, from the reminders of the past that had come, my mood wasn't the best, even with it being a sunny day. My sekirei had help the effects of the fit I experienced yesterday fade, but that didn't improve my mood all that much. Then the explanation that had come afterwards that I had made to Akitsu and Kusano, had been unpleasant. Miya had told me it would be a good idea and that I should tell my two newer sekirei the general facts about my past, since apparently, they had both felt pain from my fit like Miya had. So, I had told the basics and avoided the details, for those details are gruesome and are not brought up in conversation.

Anyways, I needed something to raise my mood and there were only two ways to do that… well, three now. Those were; spending time with Miya, getting time with my son Kai and third was time with Kuu and Akitsu. Then an amazing idea came to me, I could 'kill multiple birds with one stone' as it's said, by getting all three events to happen at once. Kai should meet Kuu and Akitsu as they are family, and I do want Kai to get out and interact with others. He needs to learn social skills and having him in the estate in the spirit realm makes that harder to do. Plus, I miss my son so, even after having seen him a few weeks ago and it would be wonderful to spend time with him.

So, all of us that lived at Izumo Inn left at around the same time, going in different directions, but still all but Matsu and Kagari headed out. Minato along with Tsukiumi and Musubi went one way, while Miya, Kuu and Akitsu went another. Uzume went to see her friend, at Hiyamakai hospital, while I headed to the Shrine of Irina using the front gate to enter the spirit realm. When I came to the castle in the center of the realm, I was met by those who look after the place. Shortly after that, I came across Kai, who was as always, overjoyed to see me. After the hugging and snuggling, I managed to calm Kai down. Once he was listening to me, I asked him if he wanted to spend the day with me, meet some new people as well as getting to spend time with Miya as well.

Kai liked the idea of spending time with his parents, but wasn't as fond of meeting other people, his shyness presenting itself. Eventually, his excitement overcame the apprehension that his shyness created, and I carried him back to his room and got him ready to go. Kai and I then headed through the spirit realm, back to the gate and came back through to the shrine. It was almost noon, as I had spent a few hours in the spirit realm with Kai. Before we left the shrine, I did spy Minato already working hard cleaning. Amusingly, there was also Musubi and Tsukiumi doing jobs around the shrine, I don't doubt Leia had put them to work shortly after Minato arrived.

Musubi was in a full shrine maiden's outfit and was greeting visitors with her cheerful attitude, which was rubbing off on the visitors. Tsukiumi was also in a shrine maiden's outfit, though she was attracting more men than women. The reason the two were working is that, Leia was never one to let others just stand around and do nothing, not with the way she micromanages, it's impressive! It's one of the main reasons I leave her in charge at the shrine and it's not OCD as the idea is called these days, Leia just is very good with having things organized and running smoothly.

Kai and I headed back to the house and unexpectedly, there was no one at home when we got there. I would have thought the errand running would be done by this point, but apparently not. Miya, Akitsu and Kuu had gone out to do 'shopping', I never heard specifically what that entailed. That made having my other two sekirei meeting my son not possible at the moment, there was little to do for Kai and me but to wait for them to return. With that in mind, that left Matsu, who was likely in her room and even less likely to come out with me here. Then there was also Kagari, who I would guess was still sleeping in his room after coming back early this morning from his job at the host club.

Nonetheless, this also allowed Kai the opportunity to explore the house more freely and he loves to explore. But first, I made Kai some lunch and it was refreshing as well as amusing to see how Kai feeds himself. Sure, he's gotten cleaner at getting the food from the plate to his mouth, but there still was an amount of food that spread from the plate.

After the meal, it didn't take very long for Kai to start looking around and discover what he could find. He didn't leave any corner or place unchecked, using his nose, eyes and hands to explore thoroughly. Kai's tail was wagging with vigor as he went, while his ears twitched and swiveled, taking in any sound that was heard. Since he hadn't had the chance to do so the last time he was here, I saw no reason to deny him this chance, knowing his curiosity should be encouraged. I followed him as he did, to make sure that he didn't enter places that it would be unwise for him to go. I kept Kai from going into Kagari's room, though he looked in and quietly shut the door when he saw Kagari sleeping.

I made sure to stop Kai from going into Matsu's room, though he found the spinning door easily enough. Matsu's scent is strong and easy for those like Kai and myself, not saying she's smelly, it's just her scent is easy to identify and is hard to miss. I really told him that the "one" that lived in that room kept to themselves and was easily the messiest tenant living here. And after I told him that, he kept moving forward and looking at everything. Kai's curiosity was intriguing and a happy sight to see for me during his exploration of the house. We ended out in the sitting room, Kai sitting in my lap, before he looked up at me, "Daddy, can you tell me a story? You always tell the bestest stories," he asked.

I smiled at the request, for Kai always paid apt attention to the stories and legends that I told him. "Certainly, is there a particular one that you want to hear," I inquired.

Kai's tail was wagging energetically as he shook his head and said that he just wanted a story. I thought for a moment on which tale to tell my son, for there are many to choose from. But, for some reason, the story that came to mind was about one that I hadn't told Kai about and hadn't planned to mention anytime soon. It wasn't because I didn't like them or anything, more that I hadn't thought about them for a while. And with the memories that were coming back to me about them and those around them… I'm also recalling the points of logic I had for not seeing them for a long time and it's by my choice.

The one coming to mind was known as Amaterasu Ō-mikami to humans and she was the 'Goddess of the Sun'. Yes, she does exist, and I do know her… but, I don't want to go into detail about how or why. It is something that I left in the past and intend for it to stay there, I do not look back upon that time often. I suppose that a story about her won't be a bad thing, so I began the tale of the origins of Amaterasu.

I started by telling Kai about Amaterasu, who is the daughter of the 'god' Izanagi and the 'goddess' Izanami. Both Izanagi and Izanami helped formed the land… well, it's hard to say in words better than that, words don't exist that tell more or with further accuracy. Both of them were happy to have Amaterasu, and she was a happy child as time went forward. As a child, Amaterasu was curious and innocent. Things were 'going nicely', then there came an event that changed all that.

Izanagi and Izanami had two more children… and with them came many things, but I'm getting ahead of myself in this tale a bit. Both of the children were boys, the first was Susanoo, the 'god of the seas' and the second was Tsukuyomi, the 'god of the moon'. Tsukuyomi got along fine with his sister, was calm and composed from a young age, developed into a very logical minded individual. He tended to have to play the peacemaker between Amaterasu and Susanoo, I feel sorry that he had, never was meant to be that way. Stories about Susanoo will say that he has an awful temperament and is prone to violence. It's not completely true, but it's not untrue either, really, it's a choice and he just doesn't like to face the consequences of what he does.

Back to the story, Susanoo quickly found an interest in playing pranks on others. Where I can understand the interest in doing such, there's a line between fun and being mean and it's a fine one. I know where that fine line is, Susanoo never seemed to figure out where that line is or even knows it exists. That's likely why he was put in charge of the realm of the dead for a time, which isn't to be mistaken for the spirit realm, they're quite different I assure you. You see, it can be said that Susanoo and Amaterasu don't get along… but it's more than that, they fight with each other frequently and it all started with the first 'prank' Susanoo pulled on Amaterasu.

One day, while Amaterasu was enjoying time working on the loom she received when she was younger after showing an interest in the craft, it happened. The tales I've heard say Susanoo was jealous, but I can attest to you, he wasn't jealous at all. No, Amaterasu had tattled on him a period of time before that on something he wasn't supposed to do, and Susanoo was getting even. The way he did it, was killing the horse Amaterasu had and then chucking the body into her room, thereby ruining Amaterasu's work, finished and unfinished. Again, stories humans have come up with exaggerate what happened, with world ending events and the like, but it was nothing like that.

What really happened, was Susanoo was being an idiot and going too far and then Amaterasu overreacted, they fought and caused lots of mess in the process. It's a repetitive thing with the two of them. Usually, after that, Susanoo got kicked out of Takamagahara which were the Plains of the High Heaven to the Ashihara no Nakatsukuni are what the world of the living tends to be formally referred to as. Anyways, once Susanoo was kept out Takamagahara for a little while, until his tantrums got loud enough that ignoring them was much harder and the cycle began all over again. Honestly, it's more annoying than most other things either of those two do if you ask me…

Nonetheless, Kai enjoyed the story, though what he asked after I finished, took me by surprise, "Daddy, is Amaterasu real?"

I blinked at the question, "Oh um… yes, she is," I replied to him.

"Have you met her?" Kai continued.

I paused and didn't answer right away, for the truth to that answer would lead to things I really don't want to get into. I left the subject and what it involves behind in the past and wanted to keep them that way personally! Now, I don't blame Kai for asking, he couldn't know what this subject is to me, for I hadn't told him anything, I've not even told Miya about this. "Well, yes Kai, I have met Amaterasu, it has been a long time since I did though." I replied.

I didn't go further, for I didn't want to give more detail, there's much more to the point than I was saying. Kai focused even more on me, "Is Amaterasu as amazing as she is in the story?" He questions, waiting with excitement for my answer.

Oh dear, that's a seriously loaded question! Is Amaterasu as great as she is portrayed? She was as one time, and sometimes she still is, but most of the time, it's my understanding that she's not so much. Sure, Amaterasu can be nice… when she wants to be, and when Susanoo isn't around. …But should I go into more detail, questions would arise with how much I know about her and her brothers, that's an answer that I don't want to give really. I put a smile back on my face as I looked at Kai, glad in my heart he hadn't met Amaterasu in person, for many reasons. One reason being that he would be so disappointed to see what Amaterasu is like if she hasn't changed since last I saw her. "She can be Kai, she can be," I muttered to him.

I was saved from explaining further when the sound of the front door opening and voices coming from that direction. I hugged Kai, so that he wouldn't jump off and race for his mother, for when he heard his mother, he tends to do just that. It would be a hard explanation to those who live here, if they were to understand that Miya and I have a child together. That would be followed by the question of why he hasn't been living here with us. Yet, I wanted Kai to meet Akitsu and Kuu so that he could learn who they were and not be apprehensive or scared of them.

Kai struggled in my hold for a short period, before changed over to giggling, believing I was playing with him. I decided that I might as well do just that, it would be a nice distraction. I scooped up Kai and carried him out to the backyard. The voices of whoever had come back, were getting farther away from where we were. Plus, I saw nothing wrong with playing with my son, we get to do such so rarely. Kai and I had just enough time to get into a fun wrestling game, which Kai was making effort to win, when I sensed we weren't alone. I turned to face the porch and saw Miya looking down at me with a somewhat stern expression that a mother would give a child that's just been caught doing something. I smiled a bit as Miya kept gazing at me, "Hello dear, nice to see you're back," I said.

As I was paying attention to Miya, I felt Kai pounce and grab onto one of my tails, holding on tightly, Meanwhile, Miya was pinning me with her stern gaze, "What are you doing out here Ashe," she asked evenly.

I know I've told Miya about how I enjoy pulling good and amusing prank, and I did promise her I wouldn't do any on her that were mean… or really any at all. Yet, I just couldn't resist this opportunity that the current circumstances provide! I brought up one of my tails, the very same tail which Kai was still holding onto, then I pointed back with a finger at Kai, "Look what I caught myself," I answered with a smirk.

Kai, feeling himself being watched, turned his head, still hugging my tail, looking like a child caught doing something that perhaps they shouldn't. I had one of my other tails under Kai should he let go of the tail he was gripping and fall, I don't want to hurt him after all. "I caught me a cute boy, can I keep him," I asked in a bit of a childish voice.

"Mommy," uttered Kai staring at his mother, before looking away from Miya, "Did I do something bad?"

Miya simply looked at the scene for a moment, then she giggled and moved forward and scooped up Kai into her arms. "No Kai, not at all," Miya said, kissing and then nuzzling Kai. "Your father is just being silly and playing a trick like he said he would try not doing around me."

I sat up and smiled, "It got you to smile Miya, you can't deny that. It's one of my major motivations to play tricks for me, to see people smile," I remarked.

 _-Miya pov-_

Kuu, Akitsu and I headed out in the morning to do the needed shopping as the necessity had become more frequent with the increased with more tenants. Minato and his sekirei minus Matsu, headed out, Minato starting his new job at the northern shrine. Uzume went off to see the friend she had that was in the hospital that was close to the northern section of the city. Even Ashe, went out, though he didn't say where he was going off to, so I assumed that he was going to help settle problems others had.

The three of us went to the market, Kusano was excited at all the new sights she was seeing. It took a few hours to get the shopping done as food wasn't the only things that we needed to get. The two girls needed some new clothing as MBI hadn't provided any for them at all and what had been provided was not acceptable for either of them in the long term. The three of them grabbed lunch before starting back for Izumo Inn. Akitsu and Kusano really wanted to show Ashe what they had chosen with clothing.

When we got back home, there were sounds that signaled that Ashe was back home, but there was still the task of putting away the things we bought. But, I heard footsteps moving towards the backyard, and giggling of some sort, which made me wonder. It wouldn't be the first time Ashe had set up a trick or prank by any means, he does such from time to time, it's a part of his nature. He has even done them to me before, Ashe will always say it was not meant to be mean, most of the time to get others to smile. And from what I just heard, I am getting the impression that he might be setting up such an idea again.

I asked Akitsu and Kuu to finish up putting away the last few things, while I went off to look into what Ashe was doing. Akitsu and Kusano have yet to know Ashe's unusual sense of humor and fun and I think it better they not first leave of it firsthand. My experience with that had been something I wouldn't forget and didn't wish for the two newest members of our family to go through. I headed to the back porch and found Ashe "rolling around" in the dirt for some reason, and with Ashe being one for cleanliness, this activity was not one he normally was inclined to do. His fox features were out for some reason, and that just made me more suspicious that he was playing a trick right now and he had promised that he would hold back the urge to do that around me and the others in our family.

I folded my arms and waited for Ashe to notice me, which didn't take long for him to turn to face me on the porch. I was looking my husband sternly, and he just smiled, "Hello dear, nice to see you're back," he said casually.

As I kept gazing at Ashe, there was slight movement behind him, but I kept focused on my fox as when he plays tricks, it's best to not take your eyes off him. "What are you doing out here Ashe," I asked evenly.

Ashe appeared to be thinking about how to answer me, then he smiled a bit of wider, brought up one of his tails. On the said tail was… Kai holding onto it, then Ashe pointed back with a finger at Kai, "Look what I caught myself," he said as his smile morphed into a smirk.

Kai shortly turned his head to gaze at me, still hugging Ashe's tail, looking like a child caught doing something that perhaps they shouldn't. "I caught me a cute boy, can I keep him," Ashe asked in a bit of a childish voice.

"Mommy," uttered Kai staring at me, before he looked away, "Did I do something bad?"

I blinked at both the question and comprehending that my son was right in front of me, before I giggled. Then I moved forward and scooped up Kai into my arms and hugged him lovingly. "No Kai, not at all," I said. I kissed and then nuzzled my adorable boy. "Your father is just being silly and playing a trick like he said he would try not doing around me," I assured Kai.

Ashe sat up and smiled, "It got you to smile Miya, you can't deny that. It's one of my major motivations to play tricks for me, to see people smile," he remarked.

I sat down on the back porch, keeping Kai in my lap, and began brushing his hair to get the dirt out of it. Clearly, Kai and been playing with his father and where I would be happy with the two spending time with one another, Ashe had been toeing a line. Kai turned to face me and snuggled into me, but let me brush off the dirt from him, at the same time, his tail wagging with vigor.

As I kept getting the dirt and dust off Kai, there came the sound of approaching footsteps.

Glancing back, I saw Kusano appear and approached Ashe, smiling with satisfaction, "Ashe, we did the shopping today and got everything on the list. We just got done putting what we got away, and I helped!" she said to me with her hands on her hips, chest pushed out slightly, clearly proud of herself for helping.

Kuu was very cute as she told Ashe of the activities she was a part of today, and looking over to Ashe, I watched him having an internal conflict. Ashe has a weakness for extreme cuteness, which Kai has innocently taken advantage of before now. Yet, Kuu had proven that she could display cuteness that could have Ashe cave in. However, Ashe's fox features betrayed the losing battle he was in, Kuu's cuteness was getting the better of my husband. Ashe rushed forward and hugged Kuu, nuzzling her with his cheek along with his tails wagging behind him. "Aww, you've done such a good job Kuu, and you're so cute doing so too!" he cooed, and I couldn't help but smile.

Kuu was giggling as Ashe snuggled her, clearly enjoying the attention and gestures of affection, for she hugged him back. Kai, at hearing an unfamiliar sound, leaned out from me, staring at his father and Kuu. His head cocked to the side, his fox ears twitching as he gazed at his father, observing the scene. Akitsu appeared in the doorway that Kusano had come through, before Ashe motioned for her to come over. She was brought into the hug that Kuu was already in, both enjoying the affection they were receiving from Ashe. And it was now clear to me the reason that Ashe brought our son here today, to meet Kuu and Akitsu.

After a bit, Ashe pulled back and cleared his throat, "And having you two here actually saves me time, for I have someone that I want you to meet," Ashe said, looking back towards Kai and me.

Looking down, I noted Kai was appearing nervous, his tail sticking out straight behind him and his fox ear standing at full attention. All the fur on Kai's ears and tail was standing up, making both his tail and ears look bigger than they really were. However, Kai doesn't meet others often, mostly as Ashe and I agreed to not have Kai in danger that would exist here. Kai sniffed the air, his fox ears twitching a bit as he continued to stare at his father and his other two sekirei. There was the sound of Kuu gasping at no doubt seeing Kai as I set him down on the floor. Seconds after I set him down, Kai's tail curled around to be in front and he hugged it to himself, a habit he used when he was nervous. Seeing Kai hugging his tail was so adorable, my heart was beating hard in my chest with how cute he was being. It was taking a great deal to restrain myself from scooping Kai back up and lovingly spoil him and I wouldn't doubt that Ashe is feeling the same!

Kai took a few tentative steps forward, still sniffing the air, clearly not know what to make of this. Kuu slipped out of Ashe's arms and shot towards Kai and hugged him, but she certainly caught Kai off-guard and frightened him. But, Kuu had him in an embrace that he couldn't escape though he tried. Kuu was saying how amazing Kai was and how happy she was to meet him, showing she had a kind heart.

Ashe stood up and I was rising as well, which was the moment Kuu let go of Kai, the second he was free, he shot over to Ashe as he was slightly closer than I and hid behind his father's legs. Kai was trembling, and Ashe brought his fox tails to wrap around Kai, calming him down a bit while bringing him comfort as well. Then Ashe knelt down and put an arm around Kai, "There there son, she won't hurt you intentionally. Her name is Kusano or Kuu and she's a new member of the family, so she was greeting you with a hug," he said to reassure Kai.

It took some time to calm Kai down and explain to him who Kuu and Akitsu were, he came to me, still trembling when he came into my arms. When he did, Ashe got down to helping Kai to accept this and be less shy around both Kuu and Akitsu hopefully.

 _-Ashe pov-_

Events you think and fully believe will go, as some say, 'without a hitch' somehow, whether fate or some other unseen force has things go a way you didn't predict or want. I've experienced such an idea enough to know the truth… used to be much more frequent, but those were times I prefer not to recall, not the nicest memories. So too, did this introduction between Kai, Kuu and Akitsu work out in the end, even if not in the way I had thought it would. Now as happy as am to spend time with Kai and the much of those I consider family, it was not to last. Unfortunately, with things as they currently are, specifically the sekirei plan and how Minaka is running things, it was too dangerous to have Kai stay at Izumo Inn for long. So, I had to take Kai back to the estate in the spirit realm for his protection.

The next few days went by without much happening out of the ordinary and I was beginning to hope that life was coming into a period of peace, even if only for a short time. But alas, it wasn't to be, the change came one evening a little after dinner with a knock at the front door. When I opened the front door, I found someone that I hadn't expected to see. The woman standing on my front porch was about the same height as Miya and a similar body figure. She possessed grey medium length hair and grey eyes, used to be brown, though she had a sizable scar above her left eye, which hadn't been there the last time I'd seen her. The woman was also wearing black pants, with a black top along with a white lab coat. The woman's name is Takami Sahashi, as in Minato's mother, yet along with her, there was also the young lady, Yukari from nearly a week ago. I hadn't forgotten her actions of groping Musubi, her attempt to the same to Tsukiumi and Miya.

What was odd in this, was that it had been close to three years since I've seen Takami and just under two years when I last heard from her. Due to that, I'm left to wonder what the reason for her coming to see me is, for I guarantee this isn't a social visit. Granted, her son is a tenant of mine, but my intuition tells me that's not the rationale behind her being here. Experience tells me this has something to do with Takami's work place, MBI and that isn't a pleasant subject with me at all anymore. Best to just ask I suppose, "Takami, it has been a while since you last paid a visit, you should have said something before just coming out of the blue as it's said. So, to what do I owe the personally visitation?"

Takami shrugged, "Is it wrong for a mother to come and check on their child," she replied.

I've known Takami long enough to know that she does care about her family, but she doesn't show it like most people do. Affection and care is rarely shown from her, so for her to claim that's the reason she's here is easy to see through. I gazed emotionlessly at the woman for a moment, "I doubt I need to say it out loud, but you have not really come off as the dutiful parent before Takami and you still do not now. If you are going to give an excuse, then at least put forth some effort to make it a believable one," I returned flatly.

Takami exhaled heavily, "I'm here to talk about some things Ashe," Takami said.

I have nothing against speaking with Takami, she would have a view from within MBI that I only get pieces of. Yet, I glanced over at Yukari and gave a stern gaze, as I had no intention to tolerate any of her actions that she had done last time she was here. The response I got to my stern glare was the teen bristling at me, which said to me that she remembered what I did to her the last time. "That's a better reason, for I'm not against a chat Takami. However, I feel the need to ask if your daughter will be on better behavior than she displayed previously. She did not give a good impression at all the last time she was around here. She aptly showed disrespect and that she is inclined to give into perverted tendencies, which I don't approve of either as you should know Takami." I remarked tonelessly.

Takami leveled her gaze on me, "Really? And what did she possibly do for you to use zip-ties to bind her," inquired Takami as in as flat a tone as I'd used.

I twisted my face to come to look at Takami, "You should be aware of how I dislike those who disrespect the standards of others. The same can be said of my view of those who do immoral activities in public for their own interest. It doesn't matter whether they are a male or female, such actions are unacceptable, no exceptions or excuses," I stated firmly. "I would be shocked if Takehito never mentioned to you of some of the things I've done to Seo over the years, and each time it was well-deserved. When it comes to your daughter, she molested one of my tenants and then attempted to assault a second, followed by her trying to do the same to my wife. Her actions show that she has perverted tendencies she practices and is willing to disregard for rules set by others."

I folded my arms, "I already have one pervert I'm forced to deal with on a regular basis from outside this house. And the mooching bum finds ways to cause me trouble and not be ashamed in any way about it. Then, I have a second lecherous individual that I was coheres into allowing to live here and she has brought issues that are ongoing. With those two problems I forced to deal with, why would I wish for yet another of the same kind, let alone allow another to do what I don't let the other two get away with? So, I took action to prevent her from going through with the intended perversions," I answered.

Yukari bristled again, and looked to move to attack me, so I continued, "And will take action again if it's necessary. So, the choice is up to you young lady, will you force me to have to stop you in your perversions?"

The two of us would have clashed, but Takami got in between her daughter and myself, thereby preventing a fight from starting. For Yukari was clearly still mad about me zip-tying her wrists and ankles, but I don't regret doing what I did. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything," Takami said.

I stood aside to let both inside, "Very well then, that is fare, come in. Would you be interested in something to drink, perhaps tea?" I posed.

Both came into the house and into the living room and when Minato entered the room, he was mildly shocked to see his mother and sister here. However, after all had calmed down, Minato and his sekirei took one sofa, while Takami and Yukari took the two armchairs. Whereas, I took the other sofa, with Akitsu on my left, Miya on my right and Kuu taking a seat in my lap. Kuu had been happy to see Takami for apparently, she had been looking after Kuu before she had met me. That would explain how Takami could have been involved in preventing Kuu from being taken by the brat Mikogami.

Takami took a short period of time to look over those who were sitting with me as well as those accompanying her son Minato. She was clearly taking in that we were both surrounded by a number of sekirei. Of course, Takami knew that Miya was here and was my wife, but that's all, not that we had a strong bond of Ashikabi and Sekirei. I would be surprised if Takehito hadn't mentioned those facts to Takami after being at the wedding of Miya and me. Yet, MBI wouldn't know about Akitsu and Kuu being winged by me. I had gone to lengths to make sure MBI had no idea which sekirei bound to me, so that they cannot be forced into this sick game! But with how they're position around me, it was obvious they were connected to me. I snapped her out by asking a question, "You said there was a need to discuss something, what did you have in mind Takami?"

The woman focused back on me, "Lately, with the work I do, there has been a lack of research needed, a portion of it seems to have been 'misplaced'. I've been searching for specifically Takehito's work, but none of it appears to be saved anywhere for some reason. I know that Takehito always made multiple copies of his notes and documentation, I'm sure with how he trusted you, he would have given at least one set to you Ashe," she began.

It was true that Takehito made multiple copies of his notes, it was a habit of his that he was religious about. He wrote everything he saw of note down, it was why he would always carry a notebook around with him. "You would be correct Takami however, you will have to be more specific as to which documents you're referring to. You should know that Takehito did a lot of things and took rather copious notes on the work he did most of the time as that's how he was," I replied.

"It would be helpful to have access to all of them with the events going on these days," Takami answered me.

When Takami said 'events going on these days', I wouldn't doubt that she's referring to the Sekirei Plan and the reason she doesn't call it by name, is her daughter is here. Minato is already clearly involved and Takami will have assumed I know already either from Miya or from Takehito. But what she's asking for is far more than she thinks and it's something I'm not willing to provide.

In the first place, this woman doesn't understand how many things that Takehito has done during his life that he wrote down. Takehito's note taking and writing style was the same when he worked with me and the world of non-humans. Notes not on sekirei are not lent out to those who are not acquainted with their existence, and Takami is not. So of course, Minato's mother is only referring to the documentation that Takehito made on sekirei, but even that is a problem. The issue I foresee, is when its discovered that Takehito made further observations after he left MBI, there will be mixed reactions. Those who agreed with Takehito's views will be interested in the later notes, everyone else involved with the Sekirei Plan, wouldn't feel the same. Hiroto Minaka especially wouldn't like the fact that Takehito's observations pretty much contradict and condemn Minaka's methodology with and about sekirei.

The second half of the issue with Takami's request, was that the notes I have are pretty much almost all original hand-written ones. They were far more valuable than what had been destroyed already in secret by those who were at Minaka's beckon and call! And that was kind of the other reason I'm not willing to give Takami Takehito's notes, the records of his work that MBI had, were being purged. If more of the documentation Takehito is responsible for were to be discovered by MBI, it too would suffer the same fate. One person's work and legacy should not be destroyed just because another disagrees with it, or it shows that others are wrong.

 _-Takami's pov-_

I hadn't been looking forward to the time that I would have to face Ashe Hitoyoshi again. Takehito's death, though an unfortunate accident, Ashe hadn't taken it well or easy at all and that was being generous. Plus, Ashe wasn't fond of MBI at all, more like he hated it, but didn't have enough of a reason to do horrible things to the company or anyone from it. Then, I hadn't been able to attend Takehito's funeral since I had been forced to work… and keep Minaka from Minato and Yukari and that was more involved than my full-time job is. Ashe hadn't called me out on not being at the funeral, just said that it was unfortunate that I couldn't attend and Takehito would have liked me to.

But, I was coming to my wit's end, due to several factors that are ongoing, and I tend to get to deal with. First is the Sekirei Plan and all that is involved with that, since Minaka only is interested in being the "Game Master". Whenever any ask him for any help, he simply says that "it's beneath the Game Master to concern himself with such, figure it out yourself". Really, all the idiot is good at lately is causing chaos and making work for everyone else.

For example, it was weeks ago, when Minaka found me and was excited about something, shouting "He is now a part of the story of the gods!". After I did some checking, I found out what the ridiculous oaf was saying, was Minato had winged Musubi and become involved in the Sekirei Plan. Minaka had promised that he wouldn't involve either of MY children in his crazy game that he's having put on, apparently that slipped his mind. I made sure to give a hard reminder that he was being an idiot and that he was to stay away from MY kids. I had ended out breaking a clipboard and made a fair indentation in a desk with that reminder. I will not let him around Minato or Yukari even if he is their biological sire, it's why I've said nothing to Minato and Yukari about who their father is, he's a nut case!

With the Sekirei Plan in full swing, I had gone through MBI's records and mainframes, and found that the files that Takehito authored, were not there. I had at first thought that I must have missed them, after all Takehito had come up with the basic foundation of how sekirei were adjusted and that made the process stable. However, even after I dug around trying to find the information I was after, I had nothing to show for the effort and I began to wonder what was going on. There were parts of the adjustment process that were having issues and we needed a solution and the method that Takehito used I believed should serve that well enough. But I found nothing that Takehito had written, all that there was remaining, was mention of his involvement in the early stages of the Sekirei and that was it.

And so, I came to the conclusion that I would have to look elsewhere for what I need. Why the files and documents that Takehito had been responsible for were gone is beyond me. Thankfully, I know for a fact that Takehito always made multiple copies of his notes out of habit and he wouldn't have stored them all at MBI. Takehito had trusted Ashe more than anyone he worked with at MBI, which has me hoping that Ashe has the notes Takehito made on the sekirei. And so, that's why I had journeyed into the northern area of Shinto Tato, since MBI personnel aren't very welcome in the area. Plus, as Minato is now staying at Izumo Inn, I wanted to check up on him. I was rather pleased that Minato found his way there, I can at least guarantee that Minaka will have an extremely hard time to get to my son there.

I had gone to check up on Yukari while I was out, as she had come her to look into getting college here like Minato has been trying to do. Yukari had said she wanted to come with me to see her brother and so she came with me, I was more surprised that she knew where Minato lived, I hadn't told her.

We arrived in front of Izumo Inn, which hadn't looked to have changed since the last time I'd been around here. I knocked on the front door, but noticed that Yukari was on edge about something, what I don't have a clue. …I'm regretting that I've not been spending more time with both her and Minato, I'm a horrible mother. "Yukari, is there a reason that you're on edge," I asked.

Yukari flinched, "Oh um, I've been here before and the last time some guy that Minato addressed as Ashe had the gall to use zip-ties to bind my wrists and ankles. He was ridiculous, the nerve of the guy!"

Ashe… used zip-ties on Yukari?! There has to be more to the story than just that, Ashe may be suborn and a hell of stickler for rules, but he's still sane and does things for a reason. Before I was able to ask Yukari for more detail, the door opened, and Ashe was standing there staring at both of us. a moment later Ashe focused his gaze on me, "Takami, it has been a while since you last paid a visit, you should have said something before just coming out of the blue as it's said. So, to what do I owe the personal visitation?"

With Yukari with me, I can't just say that I'm here to ask if he has Takehito's notes on Sekirei, it would complicate things. So, I shrugged, "Is it wrong for a mother to come and check on their child," I replied casually.

Ashe gazed at me with an expression that said he didn't believe what I was saying, but the stress is getting to me as of late. "I doubt I need to say it out loud, but you have not really come off as the dutiful parent before Takami and you still do not now. If you are going to give an excuse, then at least put forth some effort to make it a believable one," Ashe returned flatly.

Ashe telling me that I don't come off as a dutiful parent hurt a bit, since I know that I've not been a very good mother to either of my children. But, with me being roped into the Sekirei Plan and keeping Minaka away from them, I think I deserve some slack cut for me. I exhaled heavily and just said the truth, "I'm here to talk about some things Ashe," I said.

Ashe slowly turned his head to look at Yukari and his expression became stern, and Yukari responded by bristling at him. "That's a better reason, for I'm not against a chat Takami. However, I feel the need to ask if your daughter will be on better behavior than she displayed previously. She did not give a good impression at all the last time she was around here. She aptly showed disrespect and that she is inclined to give into perverted tendencies, which I don't approve of either as you should know Takami." I remarked tonelessly.

Oh Yukari, what did you do when you were here last?! Ashe Hitoyoshi wasn't one you test boundaries with and he also had a heavy bias against those who are immoral. However, where Yukari might have some rather… unusual fascination with breast, I can't think of what she would do that would have Ashe like this. I leveled my gaze on him, for I still will defend my children from any that threaten them! "Really? And what did she possibly do for you to use zip-ties to bind her," I inquired as in as flat a tone as he'd used.

Ashe twisted his face to come to look at me again, "You should be aware of how I dislike those who disrespect the standards of others. The same can be said of my view of those who do immoral activities in public for their own interest. It doesn't matter whether they are a male or female, such actions are unacceptable, no exceptions or excuses," I stated firmly. "I would be shocked if Takehito never mentioned to you of some of the things I've done to Seo over the years, and each time it was well-deserved."

Oh, Takehito mentioned some of the things Ashe had done to Seo, whether it was to scare the pants off of him or punish the perverted idiot, I was never able to decide which. Honestly, I had been more amazed that both Seo had survived the experiences, and Ashe hadn't gotten into trouble for them. Still Ashe continued, "When it comes to your daughter, she molested one of my tenants and then attempted to assault a second, followed by her trying to do the same to my wife. Her actions show that she has perverted tendencies she practices and is willing to disregard for rules set by others."

*Sigh* I don't know which is worse, finding out my daughter's unusual interest has gotten her to molest others, or that she tried to assault the strongest sekirei, blissfully ignorant of what potential danger that put her in. Now the zip-ties being used made more sense, Ashe is old-fashion when it comes to tradition and so, he was 'defending his wife'.

Ashe folded his arms and kept going, "I already have one pervert I'm forced to deal with on a regular basis from outside this house. And the mooching bum finds ways to cause me trouble and not be ashamed in any way about it. Then, I have a second lecherous individual that I was coheres into allowing to live here and she has brought issues that are ongoing. With those two problems I'm forced to deal with, why would I wish for yet another of the same kind, let alone allow another to do what I don't let the other two get away with? So, I took action to prevent her from going through with the intended perversions," he answered.

Yukari bristled again and looked to be about to move to attack Ashe, yet the man continued, "And will take action again if it's necessary. So, the choice is up to you young lady, will you force me to have to stop you in your perversions?"

The two of them would have clashed, but I got in between them, thereby preventing a fight from starting between the two. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything," I assured.

After hearing that, Ashe stood aside to let us both inside, "Very well then, fare enough, come in. Would you be interested in something to drink, perhaps tea," he posed.

Yukari and I entered the house and were led into the living room, where shortly Minato came into the room. He was mildly shocked to see Yukari and I, but we don't get together as a family all that often anymore. Yet, after things had calmed down, Yukari taking one armchair and I sinking down in the other, I noticed there was something odd about the seating arrangement in this room. Minato was sitting in one sofa, Musubi on one side and of all sekirei, Tsukiumi on the other side. Tsukiumi's hatred of Ashikabis was well known to other sekirei and the scientists at MBI, her adjuster was blamed for instilling much of the bias and they had been kicked out of the group in-charge of adjusting. She would have been fired for their actions, but Minaka had said that wasn't necessary.

Seeing my son have two sekirei was… conflicted, but there's nothing I can really do about it. What caught my attention however, was those that were around Ashe! I expected to see Miya, she was excluded from the Sekirei Plan, mostly as no one wants to invoke her wrath. Yet, there was also Akitsu, sekirei no. 07 who had been declared 'broken', and Kusano who I had been looking after, before a brat and sekirei had come and tried to steal her. What had happened to Akitsu was extremely unfortunate, the egotistical fool that had caused that had been disciplined and then fired for what he did. But now, she looked just fine, if not better than she had before going through the experiments she had, which didn't make sense exactly. Then, while I was glad Kusano was okay and the brat hadn't gotten her, why was she around Ashe? As far as I know, Ashe isn't an ashikabi, though no real testing had been done to confirm or deny that for sure. Yet, by the way the three sekirei were around him, there was something there, but what, I couldn't say.

"You said there was a need to discuss something, what did you have in mind Takami," Ashe asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I took a moment to organize my thoughts, for I would have to word my request carefully so that Yukari doesn't learn too much. "Lately, with the work I do, there has been a lack of research needed, a portion of it seems to have been 'misplaced'. I've been searching for specifically Takehito's work, but none of it appears to be saved anywhere for some reason. I know that Takehito always made multiple copies of his notes and documentation, I'm sure with how he trusted you, he would have given at least one set to you Ashe," I began.

Ashe appeared to consider what to say, "You would be correct Takami however, you will have to be more specific as to which documents you're referring to. You should know that Takehito did a lot of things and took rather copious notes on the work he did most of the time as that's how he was," he replied.

…Yes, I know Takehito did a lot of work, yet he never actually mentioned details about what he did before he came to work for MBI. He always said something to the effect of it would be better for me and anyone else that asked, not to know. And like the times I've been around Ashe before, what he says I feel isn't something I can take at face value. "It would be helpful to have access to all of them with the events going on these days," I answered him.

I can't say out right that I need Takehito's documentation on Sekirei with my daughter in the room. Nonetheless, I think there is something more, but I can't say what it is. Ashe's answer to me was to shake his head, "I'm afraid that I cannot in good wisdom agree to give you the documentation you're asking for Takami. You might not know it, but Takehito did a lot of research, before and after working for those you do now. Then, for you to say that his work has disappeared, when we both know that he did a portion of the foundational work for what you do, says rather worrisome things. It strongly suggests that someone or more likely a group has gone through the trouble to dispose of all records of Takehito's work due to what they contain," Ashe reasoned.

I would have replied to Ashe, but Minato spoke up, "But, if your friend did so much work for the pharmaceutical company that my mom works for, then why would any there dispose of his work?"

I'm surprised and ashamed that Minato still believes what I told him about working for a pharmaceutical company. Ashe looked to Minato with a sad expression, "Unfortunately Minato, there are people in the world that are more willing to destroy anything that would prove what they say or have done is wrong, instead of merely admitting that they made mistakes. In this case my friend's work to "disappear", means that there are those who disagree with his views and instead of acknowledging the difference of opinion, they silence that which contradicts their own," he said

Then, Ashe turned back to me, "And I'm certainly not about to let what's left of his legacy be destroyed all because there are those that want his observations erased and his work silenced," he said firmly.

Ashe is being a bit harsh, I mean yes, it's odd for Takehito's work to have disappeared, but that doesn't mean someone is out to erase his work to prevent another's from being seen badly. Ashe took some breaths, before refocused on me, "Do not misunderstand, I trust that you would be careful with his notes, you understand that Takehito didn't try to prove others wrong or contradict other opinions. But clearly, others aren't willing to extend the same curtesy for him. I do not trust those you work with overall Takami, and I've made that perfectly clear already I would think before now. So, where you looking at a document is fine, taking any of them is something I will not and cannot permit, I am sorry, but I will not budge on that Takami."

Well, that helps and yet, it also hinders at the same time, as the phrase goes, 'two steps forward and one large step back'.

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **I'll leave off on the chapter at this point. Now, before anyone flags me upon making Yukari as a pervert, in the anime, she does grope some of Minato's sekirei, so it's a part of her character for the time being. Plus, I find the way Ashe stops Yukari funny and as the author, I get to choose the way things happen, a perk of writing. Anyways, some please take the time to write a review and tell me what you think, ask questions or point out things that I might have missed. Thanks and peace out all!**

 **Godzillafan1**

I'll admit openly, that my grammar needs work as I'm not perfect, but I'm working to fix that so… As for the question, I've thought about adding another sekirei or two, just haven't decided yet, so maybe.

 **Jack Whitty**

… Don't take offense, but I don't do well at writing crossovers and prefer not to personally. They take a LOT of work to make a good one. Plus, I don't think I could do Teen Titans well, like the show but, couldn't write with it. By what you say, I would say that you should think about writing a story. Sounds like you have an idea to start with and a direction to work with.

 **Duked**

Glad you like the relationship Ashe and Miya have. Whether Ashe wings more sekirei, for the time being I would say he won't, but it is still a possibility in future. Can't say how things will go at this point, still looking at options.

 **Reishin Amara**

Historically, Nobunaga Oda is one is known as brutal in his methods in the unification of Japan. It fit well for what I was going for and still does in the grander scheme of things.


	8. The Spring Festival

**A/n**

 **All righty then! Now, some might notice that I have designed some characters of mine of some characters from other universes, don't see a problem with doing so. Don't own nothing by my main character and a few others and my musings. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 8: The Spring Festival

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I woke up in bed in the early morning, the memories of the discussion with Takami the night nearly a week ago haunting my dreams. Yes, Takami had said that she would much more prefer to have access to all of Takehito's notes along with being able to take them with her, but I had not budged on my answer of no. First of all, Takami wouldn't know of the sheer amounts of notes that I have which Takehito was responsible for. Takehito wrote everything down so that he could remind himself of thoughts later. But, when it came to my friend doing research, he wrote everything down, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant the fact might be. That being said, one might then start to imagine just how much paper Takehito went through, it was funny and yet, ludicrous!

Yet, even though I trust Takami enough to know that she wouldn't destroy Takehito's legacy, it was a bad idea for her to have such access or freedom to handle those notes. There were too many signs that there were those who didn't want what Takehito had seen and observed to see the light of day. By what information Takami had given, all the records that Takehito was the author of, had been erased. When the work of one of those who provided a sizable portion of the foundations of what is known about Sekirei, it makes me beyond suspicious. It's unlikely that whomever it is, would be happy if they were to find out that there's still copies or rather the original hand-written notes Takehito made still exist.

That's why I am so against letting Takami see what Takehito noticed and saw, it's those she works with that I distrust. My best guess is that Minaka is one of those that has made sure that Takehito's work has gone missing and can't be found. Most likely because there would be information in Takehito's work that would portray Minaka's game as the horrible thing that it is. At least from what I've read from my friend's notes, that's the impression I got and that's putting it mildly.

The thoughts and worries plaguing me, faded away as I looked to my right and found Miya snuggled up against me. She and I had finally arranged and managed to convince Akitsu and Kuu to use the room across from ours. After all, Miya and I have agreed that there's the need for us to have some private time for just the two of us, nothing against Akitsu and Kuu, for I care about them. I couldn't help myself from brushing the stray locks of hair away from Miya's face and then simply gazed at the face of the one who had changed so much for me that I thought would chain me down forever more. My action caused Miya to stir and so, we started another day in the normal manner we had, with Miya hugging and kissing me, followed by me returning the tokens of affection to her.

Today was my day to make breakfast, so I headed for the kitchen while Miya went to wake Kuu and Akitsu. Shortly after I began making breakfast, Kuu came in and after seeing me preparing the meal, she did her best to help me as she always would. Her work ethic is to be appreciated and admired, I couldn't deny that she wished to help. At first, she had the potted plant that she kept with her when going out of the house and got the plant to grow. Kuu attempted to use a vine as a long arm, but that didn't work well, I believe because she still doesn't have control over her power yet. Since I didn't want to take away the opportunity for her, which she so clearly desired to help me, I did not. I gave her tasks to do by setting her to gather the condiments and setting the table, even if her height made getting all the dishes more difficult. I assisted her in her task, therefore allowing her to still help as she wishes to. I did this by snaking one of my tails around Kuu's waist, wrapping around her securely.

Once I had a firm hold, I began lifting Kuu upward to the places she was unable to reach on her own. When she started rising upward, Kuu grabbed on to the tail wrapped around her, but she quickly understood that I wasn't going to drop her nor stop her from helping me. Kuu began to giggle as she continued to rise up to the cabinets with my assistance, where some of the dishes are stored. She gathered the dishes and other supplies that were used for breakfast on a daily basis. While Kuu and I were working on breakfast, Miya and Akitsu went about waking up our tenants. Whether they got out of bed or not, that was their choice, the thing was, if they don't get themselves out of bed, then they're on their own for breakfast. That's the choice they make and those who choose to not be at breakfast don't get anything until lunch or later.

The morning was going in what I thought, was the way they normally would, the table was set and ready. Kuu had done a masterful job of setting the table and had come back to help me with the rest. She and I were bringing the various parts that made up breakfast to the table to eat for all of us here at Izumo Inn. Kagari, was sitting at the table, he's either first or doesn't show up to breakfast, depending on when he gets off his job. He even smiled and said how good Kuu was doing at her task.

I caught sight of Minato and Musubi coming down the stairs and towards the dining room, with Tsukiumi right behind Minato. Musubi was wearing her customary sleep wear… which for some reason, she had gone with the uniform for high school students when they're doing physical education. Why Musubi chose that for sleepwear, I haven't the faintest idea, and I doubt that Minato suggested it to her, more likely Matsu were I to guess. Tsukiumi on the other hand, was in the nightgown she had gotten who knows where, and that was fine as it made more sense than what Musubi goes with. But I say, to each their own, if that's what they want to go with, I'm certainly not going to stop them as long as it covers enough.

With Minato and his sekirei here, that meant we were just waiting for Uzume, Miya and Akitsu to join us so that we could begin the meal. Matsu still has spotty attendance, so it's up to her if she wants breakfast, for she knows now that I don't let her or others to raid the kitchen between meals if they didn't eat at the last meal. Matsu has tried that a couple of times, but either Miya or I have caught the redhead in her attempts and stopped her.

 _-Miya's pov-_

The morning had started like most do, I was snuggled up to Ashe as that is the most comfortable position for me to sleep in. Ashe and I had moved Akitsu and Kusano over to the room across the hall from ours to sleep in. We need time to spend with it just being Ashe and I, it is necessary as a loving and married couple. I woke up to Ashe brushing away locks of my hair affectionately. I couldn't help but hug and kiss my ashikabi, to show how much he meant to me!

It was Ashe's turn to make breakfast this morning, which left waking out tenants to me. So, Ashe headed for the kitchen whereas I went across the hall and woke up Kuu and Akitsu. Kuu instantly said she wanted to assist Ashe with breakfast, grabbed the potted plant she had and raced off to the kitchen with no further word. Akitsu said she would help me in waking the rest of Izumo Inn's tenants after Kuu and ran from the room.

Akitsu and I made our way upstairs and started at Minato's room. Upon opening the door, I bit back the displeasure of seeing that Musubi and Tsukiumi were hanging on him in a somewhat improper manner. It was fairly regular for the two to be like this with their ashikabi and I wouldn't mind if not for the point it got close to pushing against the second rule of the house. Yet, Tsukiumi is all about 'being proper' while Musubi is clueless about what is proper and what is not. Thankfully, Matsu wasn't here to add to the mix, she had done so a few times since her reprieve of breaking the rules. Ashe and I have made it clear to Matsu, that should she cross the line, she wouldn't get another chance. Anyways, Minato and those with him roused, while Akitsu and I moved on to the next room.

The next room belonged to Uzume, knocking to be polite before I opened the door. I instantly spotted Uzume sprawled on her bed, but she wasn't alone, for there was another with her. There was a second occupant who looked kind of similar to Uzume and I could tell she was a sekirei. She had purple hair, darker than my own and the hair was tied up in the back in a ponytail and she was in a short purple Chinese style dress. The other fact was that I knew this sekirei, though it had been some time since I'd seen her last. And one whiff of the air, told me that the woman with Uzume, by the name of Kazehana, still practiced her problematic drinking habits.

Uzume woke up and looked to the door, I folded my arms, "Uzume, why do you have another in your bed, and then why did you say nothing beforehand," I posed.

"What are you *burp* talking about Miya," slurred Uzume, putting a hand to her head.

I pointed a finger at Kazehana, Uzume glanced down and stared for a long moment, before realizing that someone was there. She looked back to me, "Miya, this isn't what you would think. I didn't intend to bring her back with me, I don't remember doing so at all! She just asked me to drink with her for a bit, everything is blurry after that," Uzume claimed.

True as that likely was, the fact that Kazehana was here wasn't one that I liked, and I highly doubt that Ashe will appreciated it either. Ashe very much dislikes even the smell of alcohol, he says that it is repulsive, and I would agree. I walked over to the bed, deciding to just get this over and done with, and chopped Kazehana's head hard. Kazehana let out a scream of pain, before I turned to Akitsu and asked her to go and tell Ashe that I would be down with these two shortly. Akitsu nodded and left the room, while I turned back to face Kazehana, "It isn't nice to see you suddenly again Kazehana, so what are you doing here," I demanded.

Kazehana clutched her head and came to gaze at me and then drew back, "M-Miya, what are you doing here? And where is here?"

I sighed, "You haven't changed much if at all. This is my home, so I live here Kazehana, I see you are as un-sober as ever, how disappointing."

It took me a few minutes and some persuasion to get the two moving in the direction of the stairs and the dining area. I peeked into Matsu's room to find she was as I expected, out cold and didn't respond at all to me looking in. I left her there, she would pay the consequences for staying up all night with no food until lunch or dinner.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

Our wait for the others so that we could start breakfast was broken by a muffled scream heard from upstairs. The sound caused me to look upward to the ceiling and wonder what was going on up on the second floor. In the years that I've had this house and had tenants, I can't say that screams are all that frequent. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long as Akitsu came down and into the dining room and hopefully had an explanation. "Good morning Akitsu, what is going on upstairs? There was a shout or scream, why might that have happened," I asked.

"Uzume had someone else with her this morning," Akitsu told me.

Someone else? That's odd, I don't remember anyone coming or even being invited to stay for the night, definitely not Uzume, who went out last night. If a tenant wishes for someone to stay for a night or two, that's normally okay, but they have to get it past Miya or myself. The sound of footsteps came to my ears… three pairs if I'm picking up right, and upon looking to the stairs, I saw Miya descend first.

My wife was followed by Uzume and then another woman that I've never seen before and I doubt any could forget a woman like this one. She was taller than Miya… and certainly fuller in body figure! I must admit… I'd judged Musubi to be firm and full, but this woman somehow had the airheaded sekirei beat and that's saying something. The lady had brown eyes, purple hair, which was darker than Miya's is, and her hair was tied up in the back in a ponytail. She was wearing a… well, in my view, unacceptably short purple Chinese style dress which showed her cleavage and midriff area. The woman had a mature appearance yet didn't give off the same air that Miya did when it came to maturity overall.

Our 'guest' was clearly a sekirei and my wife seemed to know her, meaning she probably worked with her. However, it was after taking a sniff of the air, things shifted towards not so nice, for I caught a strong whiff of alcohol in the air, which is a scent I detest. In fact, it took me effort to not gag at the magnitude of the smell, reinforcing how non-nice to have more refined senses right now, the scent of alcohol was repulsive! The woman was walking and acting, was similar to humans I've seen after drinking lots of alcohol, embarrassingly idiotic.

After taking in first impressions of this sekirei, my gaze shifted to Miya, sending a silent question. But, my wife was paying attention to the stranger, who was complaining, "Miya, why did you have to wake me up so early? My head hurts right now, so where do you keep your saké?"

Okay… even if there were alcohol of any kind in this house, which there isn't, why would this woman, whomever she is, believe she would be given any. The cure to the consequences that come from alcohol isn't consuming more 'spirits', as such tends to have the opposite effect. I decided that it was time that I made my voice heard, "Excuse me Miss, who might you be? You are not one of the paying tenants here, nor are you the perverted freeloader which isn't in this room. So again, who are you," I asked calmly.

All attention turned to me, while I folded my arms, waiting for the answer to my question. The unknown woman squinted at me for a full minute as she stared, "Miya, who is the handsome guy you have here, and why didn't you mention him earlier? I would have been more willing to get up if you had," she remarked.

I held back the grimace at the whiff of rancid alcohol that came my way, managing to only have an eyebrow raise at that comment and question. Yet, I kept staring, "I'm waiting for the answer to who you are Miss," I stated.

"Oh my," she said, before she moved closer to me, which cause the horrible scent of alcohol to get even stronger. "The name's Kazehana handsome."

I didn't know exactly how to politely reply to that introduction, for this female wasn't giving a great first impression. I was becoming slightly nauseated with the reek of alcohol that was coming off this sekirei. My gaze shifted over to Miya, "She an acquaintance of yours Miya," I asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes, I used to work with her Ashe," replied Miya.

I glanced back at this 'Kazehana', and I had to ask the question on my mind from what my nose wasn't letting me ignore. "Then tell me then, she have alcoholic drinking habits during that time as well," I inquired of Miya.

Again, my wife nodded her head up and down in answer, "Indeed, she always seemed to have a bottle in hand or within her reach most of the time," she said.

Great, so this woman drinks alcohol often and likely isn't sober unless she has to be, I haven't been around one of those in a while. The last one that had lived here at Izumo Inn, took months to get sober and give up alcohol for the rest of their life, it had worked out for the better if you ask me and made the effort worth it, but it had been a very difficult period of time. Anyways, Kazehana looked over at Miya expectantly, "So then Miya, how about you introduce me to this good-looking guy, I'm interested in getting to know him," she requested.

I can't say where I exactly stand in this, I feel disgusted, mostly from the smell of alcohol, but I'm also trying to be good mannered at the same time, it is not as easy as I can make it look. This woman isn't really my type by what I've seen thus far, and so I'm losing interest fast. I'm not saying she's not physically attractive, yet with my personal preferences, the way she acts and holds herself doesn't speak well of her at all.

Miya's reaction was to sigh with a bit of frustration, "Kazehana, your behavior hasn't really changed over the years that have passed, that's very disappointing. To answer your request, the man you're _flirting_ with," Miya began, saying 'flirting' in a derisive manner, "is my husband, Ashe Hitoyoshi. And I would prefer as well as APPRECIATE it, if you would stop doing said flirting towards him."

Kazehana gained a panicked and worried expression on her face at hearing that I was Miya's husband, "Yo-your husband you say Miya?" Kazehana glanced towards me, then back at Miya, "I had no idea that you were married," she said shakily, trailing off.

"Indeed, we are, and for your information Miss, there is no saké or any other alcoholic liquor in this house. Honestly, I see no reason to keep such around as the substance is normally used to make a fool of oneself, and there are much easier ways to do that. So, you will find none here and it wouldn't help the hangover that you're experiencing at the current time anyways. Although, I do know of an herbal remedy that would help, should you be interested," I stated before turning to face Uzume. "And Uzume, for future reference, be sure to ask before inviting a friend or acquaintance of yours over for the night. It is common curtesy and should be practiced."

Well, it took a bit of time, but everyone was seated at the table, even our visitor Kazehana, only missing Matsu as usual, which is her loss. While breakfast was going, my mind moved to thinking about what kind of gift I could get Miya, for tomorrow was our wedding anniversary, our fourth. A happy occasion for the both of us it tends to be, and I fully intend to make it so again this year. My attention however, was drawn to Kazehana and Uzume, as they were not looking very well at all. My guess is that their previous night of drinking alcohol for whatever reason they were had caught up with them in the form of a hangover. And by what I was observing, the condition was worsening as breakfast kept going.

I have never had been able to understand why people would go out and drink the amounts of alcohol they do for the myriad of reasons they justify with. Their attempts to avoid problems that they were shouldering by resorting to alcohol only results in pain and the problems waiting for you and a good portion of the time worse than they were before. So, to drink away pain or other emotion only works for a short period and then nothing else changes is rarely helpful. Nonetheless, it is not like that I can't understand the mentality that drives people to drink alcohol, I've been at the point a few times that the agony I was in, was torturing me enough that even a small rest bit was better than nothing. But in any other instance, there are far easier ways to make a fool of oneself or socialize than going with alcohol.

Kazehana's face had a red hue to the cheeks, not a blush, more like when someone has a fever or is sick. Uzume was looking unhappy and sick as well, which is odd as she's normally up beat most of the time. I quickly finished my plate of food, then got up and went to the kitchen and got to work on mixing up the remedy that I knew would help with what comes from a hangover. The remedy was one that I had come across through millennia I've lived.

Thankfully, I had what I would need for it, though would need to resupply on some of the ingredients soon. It took me around ten minutes to make up two doses of the remedy, one for Uzume and one for Kazehana. Now, I'll be the first to say that this 'remedy' looks… unappetizing to put it nicely. Honestly, the dark purple color of the liquid would make me question what this stuff is made from, but knowing what actually goes into it, far better not to ask. The smell reminded me of what goes into natural compost used by farmers. The taste is pretty much the same flavor to it as the smell, just is more pungent. I've personal experience with the remedy, so I know it works and the things it cures make it worth getting it down.

Once done with making the remedy, I brought the two simple tea cups out to the dining room. Saw that Uzume was already beginning to lower her head to the table and Kazehana was getting rather flamboyant in her actions. Made my way to where the two women were and set down the cups before them, "Uzume, Kazehana, I would recommend you both drink what's in the cups in front of you," I said, then paused, watching them expectantly.

Both females looked at the herbal remedy that I had mixed up for them and then grimaced, which I don't blame them for. "Uh Ashe, what is this stuff in the cup," asked Uzume apprehensively.

"Yeah, it looks disgusting," added Kazehana, before she sniffed and drew back from the cup, "And it smells that way too!"

I gazed at them, "It's an herbal remedy that helps with the symptoms of hangovers, and it does a very effective job. I'm well aware that it looks horrendous, smells bad and will taste foul, but I guarantee that it will take care of what ails you much faster than were you to sleep them off will. So, I suggest that you plug your nose and force the liquid down, to get it done quick. Please don't spit it out, it's not an easy remedy to make and some of what goes into it aren't easy to acquire," I stated.

They did as I suggested… and admittedly, their faces would be very humorous, were it not for me knowing what the taste of the mixture I made is like. It's atrocious and I wouldn't have made it up if not, that they seemed to need relief and that is what the herbal remedy does. The ghastly taste would make others cringe, but none who've taken this remedy can deny the wonders it does at getting rid of hangovers and serious headaches. Is more of a last resort in my view, plus, as I said, some of what goes into it, isn't easy to get.

I left the two women to recover from the effects of the drink, by helping clean up the remanence of the morning meal. Minato ran off to cram school, he wouldn't be back until evening, as once school ends, he then would go straight to the shrine for work. Cleaning the shrine and the grounds is important at this time as the Spring festival starts tomorrow night. The booths would be erected in the temple grounds and the surrounding open area tomorrow. So, all hands were needed at the shrine at this time. Minato was called upon and was getting paid a bit more for it and he's interested in a bit of extra money that wouldn't have to go towards monthly rent.

As for me, my plans for today was to take Akitsu and Kuu shopping, they needed kimonos of their own. And during the trip, I hope I can pick up a present for Miya to commemorate our anniversary tomorrow. Planned to also have a new kimono for her as well to surprise her, is always gratifying to see Miya's expression of surprise and happiness. Both Kuu and Akitsu had been looking forward to the shopping trip with me when I suggested it a couple of days ago.

We set out on our way to the commercial area, that filled a good portion of the western section of Tokyo. When we arrived, the reactions of Kuu and Akitsu were of excitement and amazement at all the shops, the colors and activities there were. Led the two to a fabric and clothing shop I knew of, and it was one of the more popular among those who knew of it. Quickly, got the two to go in the shop, and they just as quickly became lost in the sea of colors and patterns of fabric that was displayed. I left them and went to talk to the owner of the shop, who was a 'friend' of mine, more than an acquaintance, but not a good friend. However, before I went looking for them, I explained to the two shop workers the need that Kuu and Akitsu had for kimonos. Kuu chose a fabric that had a base color of a deep blue and had different colored birds on it that some were red, and others were green. While Akitsu made her decision to go with a fabric that was white with light blue floral and river patterns.

So, while they both were measured, the fitting process started, while I entered the back room of the place to talk to the owner of the shop. The room was dark, the one window covered over so that no light came through, which left the outer areas of the room in near pitch black. There were threads hung everywhere, except in the center of the room where there was a work space that had a mannequin along with an old loom lit up by dim light. My fox ears came out and listened for movement, and upon hearing rustling to my right, I took a step back. Two long thin claw-like limbs shot into where I had been, clutching at air. I grabbed one of those limbs and then gave a strong jerk towards me and to the left. There was the sound of threads breaking and then a whoosh, which then resulted in a figure appeared in front of me.

The figure, was that of a woman, hanging upside down her front facing in my direction. She had lavender colored hair, the same length as her face. Possessed a bust size that models would kill without hesitation for and that is not one humans have normally. She was wearing a red skin tight short sleeved top that left her midsection bare. The woman opened her eyes, which were crimson looking back at me and she had two extra pairs in her forehead. "You have a reason for attempting to attack me Rachnee? Or is it some of your old habits, like striking at anything that comes close enough, coming out again?" I asked flatly.

The woman, named Rachnera Arachnera or "Rachnee" for short, focused on me for a moment longer, before her eyes widened, "Oh oops, my bad! I didn't know it was you Ashe, my assistants don't let others back here normally, so… well, some old habits are hard to kick, you know how it goes, right," she replied with a nervous smile, showing her fangs she had instead of teeth.

I glared at her, "Using the same excuse as you usually do then? I wonder why I even ask anymore with you, I know the answer already as it hasn't changed since we first crossed paths, other than how you practice your habits. So then, how about you come down to the floor and we can talk for a bit while your 'assistants do their duties," I posed.

Rachnee did as I asked and while she did, I snapped my fingers and four fireballs ignited themselves, one in each corner of the room, bringing light to the whole room. With the change in lighting, I had the view of Rachnee climbing down from her nest of silk, which took up the whole second story space of this two-story room. She like majority of non-humans, have parts that look human-like but then there are parts that are not. Rachnee is what's known as an Arachne, or spider woman. Before, I had only been seeing her upper body, which looked mostly human, the rest that consisted of everything below her hips that were covered by a red 'skirt', was the body of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back. Then, she has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points with her fingers being very long.

Her eight spindly legs used the silk threads to come down and touch the floor, bringing her full appearance into my view. When she came to be in front of me, she leaned forward, her six eyes looking at me, "So, what brings you to my parlor Ashe," she inquired.

I exhaled heavily as I gazed at the woman, for our relationship was one of acquaintance and nothing more. I had helped out of a tight spot almost two centuries ago, she had been foolish and greedy which brought trouble for her. Samurai and ninja had been sent exterminate her for the deaths she caused, yet I had convinced them that I would handle the issue. It had taken quite some negotiations, but in the end, they had agreed. Then I had… well, 'handed her rear end on a silver platter' wasn't accurate, it didn't say how things went. Let us just say that I beat her cleaner than she thought possible and leave it at that. She had promised me that she would change her ways if I let her live and thus far, she has made some changes.

You see, Rachnee hadn't been the nicest to others, in fact, many of her subspecies of doing harm to those they find. They have a nasty habit of sucking all the blood of those they catch… spider thing I think. These days, I believe she has a deal with a blood keeping center in Tokyo, in order to fill her appetite for blood without hurting others, which is fine. "I'm not here to reminisce, I'm here to ask you to make something for me Rachnee, you are still the best when it comes to threads and silk as far as I'm concerned," I remarked.

Rachnee cooed, put her claws she had instead of hands to either side of her face, "Ooo, what a nice thing for you to say! I do know my silk is of the highest quality and can beat out anything humans make, but for you to think that, that's a high compliment for me indeed!"

I cleared my throat, "Focus Rachnee! I was hoping that you could make a kimono for me, it is to be a present for my wife."

The spider woman instantly went from having a smile to frowning slightly, "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you've chained yourself down with the human philosophy of marriage and all that's included. I still don't understand why you or any think about doing so, far too much hassle involved if you ask me. It is much easier to just keep what you like around and do without the loyalty and promise stuff. Anyways, to business, any special qualities you wanted me to throw in to the piece," she questioned.

I shook my head, "No, your silk as it is will be fine. As for the pattern, happened to catch sight of a nice bit of fabric on display out in the main shop, that had a multi-colored floral pattern that was quite nice. It started with an aqua-green at the top and then went to white, before shift to blue and then purple," I returned.

"Oh, that pattern, yeah, I remember that one, I came up with it nearly a decade ago. It hasn't been all that popular lately. Sure, I could make a kimono with that pattern, I take it there's a tight time table on your order, right," she asked me.

I nodded, "You would be right Rachnee, need it done by tomorrow afternoon by the latest. It will be for the Spring festival that starts tomorrow night," I returned, then gave Rachnee Miya's measurements that would be needed for the clothing.

The woman agreed to the job and said she understood what I asked of her, and that she would have the kimono ready by tomorrow morning. I exited the back room and found that Kuu and Akitsu were still in the middle of the fitting process. Told them I would be back around the time that they would be done, before leaving the clothing shop. I wandered down the street that the shops lined, looking for something that would catch my eye for a gift I would give Miya. It was as I passed a small jewelry store that I came to a stop, since I had the idea that it had been a period of time since I had gotten her a trinket in this form. Without another thought, I went into the small jewelry store.

Unlike larger jewelry, there weren't big glass cases showing expensive pieces of what the sale's person would tell you were rare pieces. When in actuality, what they're selling is manufactured fakes and aren't worth what they are being sold for. No, this store was one that sold hand crafted by artists and looking at what was displayed by the door. I find unique hand-crafted jewelry far more interesting and of higher value than other jewelry that have sparkling diamonds or other stones that humans can go crazy for. So, I began scanning the work that was displayed, until a voice spoke to me, "Are you looking for something in particular good sir?" said an older male voice.

I looked up and saw an older man, hunched over and was using a cane to assist him walking and was sweeping it in front of himself. He had a very long and thin mustache along with a pair of glasses. I smiled, "Not looking for anything in particular, but then I'm also looking for something as well, so yes and no I believe would be the answer to your question." I said.

The older man cackled at my reply, "Well well, it isn't every day that an ancient being like yourself comes around good sir," he chuckled again. "So then, to what do I owe the visit from one such as yourself in my humble shop?"

I looked at the man, still with a smile, "Intriguing, not a frequent thing for someone to know that I'm a great deal older than I look or know that I'm not as I appear. If you don't mind me asking, how did you tell that I'm ancient?" I asked.

The man cackled loudly, "My natural eyesight has failed me some time ago, however, as a practitioner of arcane arts for most of my life, I can see the unseen. So, I can see past the illusion you put up, though I can guess some of the reason that you do so."

"I see, always nice to meet a user of the magical arts, there are much few than there used to be. But to business, I'm here to find a present for a loved one. I happened to spot this shop and as I'm fond of unique hand-crafted things, this place has much of that." I replied.

I was going to say more, but then my eyes caught sight of something, making my way forward, I came to a stop in front of a small display. On it, the was a hairclip that was silver in color and when I touched the decorative clip, found it was made of true silver. The shape of the clip was that of a fox head at the top and from the bottom of the head came the 'tails' of which there were ten. The longer I looked at it, the feeling of familiarity grew within me, for the fox's head had markings on the forehead that was strikingly similar to what I have in my fox form. I turned back to the owner of the shop, "Could you tell me about this hairclip, it's… caught my interest." I said.

The man came up and touched the hairclip, "Ah, very good taste to notice this piece of work, for most see it as nothing more than an artist's mistake."

Shook my head, "This is no mistake, I can say that without doubt. Perhaps you might be aware of who it was that made it?" I posed.

There were a few I could think of that had the gift of artistic ability that could come up with this clip that my fox form was clearly the inspiration for. The older man took a moment to think about the question, "As I recall, Enkū is the one who made this piece, or at least that was what the one who got it from said and I trust what they say."

Enkū? Now there's a name I have not heard for a long time, the man had been a Buddhist monk close to four centuries ago. The guy had been different for his time, he was an easy-going man and rare to be serious, really only when the life of one he cared about was in danger was he serious. If Enkū were alive today, he wouldn't be out of place at all with today's culture, but back then, his easy-going attitude wasn't taken so well. Enkū had shown himself to have quite the gift with artistic creativity and I'm inclined to believe that this piece was made by him. The marking on the forehead of the fox is too similar to what I have in my fox form. It's either a fluke which is unlikely, or he had seen my fox form and I know he had. I offered to change him into a yōkai, but he declined, said his calling was to serve the Buddha by preaching its message.

"I'll take the hairclip, it is intriguing to me and will work wonderfully for a gift," I said.

After packaging the clip up, I took it and headed back to the clothing shop, to find both Kuu and Akitsu finishing the fitting process. Was told by the shop workers that the kimonos would be done tomorrow. The second that Kuu was released from the fabric, she came to me, clearly happy about the outfit she would get, but not so happy about the fitting process. The three of us headed home after I paid for the clothing that I would pick up later.

We returned to the house and the rest of the day was not all that eventful. When evening came, I headed out to meet with someone that I knew, Miya didn't come with me, but I going to a part of town that I wouldn't take her. The 'red lights' district isn't a place that you take your significant other to or really anyone you care about. Of course, I'm not going there for the services that are provided there, I'm going to see someone that lives down there and doesn't leave often. However, along the way, I met up with a helping hand of mine by the name of Saki in order to give her instructions as to the other surprise I intend to have for Miya tomorrow.

Following the meeting with Saki, I continued onward, and I knew the second I came into the area, it's kind of hard to miss the district, bright signs advertising one of two things, sex and alcohol. And one glance around showed me that the district was as busy as it normally was on most given nights and much more than it used to be in earlier days. None noticed me as I walked down the street. I walked past the signs and those advertising the business they worked for, giving them no attention at all. It wasn't until I came to stand in front of a particular place by the name of "Madam Mira's Chaetae" that I stopped. This is a place that I wouldn't come to without a specific reason as I find the kind of business it does deplorable. I've never had an interest or desire to be around brothels, they are a waste of space if you ask me. "Good evening sir! Welcome to the Madam's Chaetae! Where we guarantee that you'll leave satisfied!" came a feminine voice in an excited manner.

I looked towards the speaker and found myself looking at… an older teenaged girl in front of me, she had to be in either her last year of high school or just graduated from it. Yet, she already works here?! This is not right! But, I forced a smile, "Actually, I'm here to see the owner of this establishment," I replied.

The girl stared at me and then got an expression of comprehension, "Oh, so you're one of the proprietress's customers, you should have said so sir! Right this way!" she said before guiding me inside the building.

As I was guided to the office here, I had to keep the feelings of disgust down at the sounds, smells and other signals that said what was done here. The horrid feelings were nauseating to me as it mocked what intimate closeness between a married couple experience. Plus, the sensations motivated me to get in, talk with who I'm here to see and get out quickly! Within a few minutes, I was shown to the 'office' of the place and I entered. Inside the large bedroom, there was a woman that looked to be in her prime years towards the younger end. She had an impressive figure, curves in all the right places, large bust, thin waist, slightly wider hips. Had long black hair, and I could see cat ears on either side of her head that were the same color as her hair. Her golden eyes, weren't as striking as mine are when they change, but still is a rare color. The woman was wearing a black kimono, with yellow obi and a set of golden beads on the sash. There was red interior fabric inside of the black kimono, and the whole outfit was hanging loosely on her body. She had an ornate headband on the top of her head. I also saw that her two black tails were waving slowly from side to side.

This woman is pretty much what most men are interested in when it comes to a woman's figure. Not me though, Miya is my wife and I'm loyal to her, so I will not be unfaithful! I feel lucky to have a woman like Miya as my wife, and I'm not fool enough to risk losing her. Plus, I was feeling worse the longer I was here, and exposed to the sickening emotions that were going around here. That in mind, I decide to make myself known, "Evening Mira, we need to have a conversation," I said calmly.

The woman, Mira Lushan, believe it or not, is unofficially the boss here in the red-light district and runs it well and has for a while. Mira turned to face me and gave me a smirk, "My my Ashe, how nice of you to come and visit me nya," she said in a sultry tone of voice. "So then nya, perhaps you're having some trouble with the Mrs.? Of course, I would be more than up to help relieve pent up stress you-"

I gave Mira a cold glare, "Not in the slightest Mira, Miya and I have a healthy and happy marriage and relationship that we'll be celebrating four years of as of tomorrow, thank you very much. I feel extremely horrid coming around here, and you know that, it gets worse the longer I'm here. You may like the emotion of lust in this kind of setting and what accompanies it, I most certainly do not! I'm down here to talk to you about two individuals that I believe either have or do spend time around this area. You normally either know everyone or know those who do," I returned, in an annoyed tone.

Mira laughed, "You do give some amusing reactions Ashe nya, it makes it so much fun to tease you," she replied.

I had a deadpanned expression appear on my face, "I'm not laughing Mira, and you don't want me ticked off, so how about you get on task," I almost growled.

Mira waved a hand and rose off the bed she had been sitting on, "Indeed, my apologies nya, hard to resist poking fun at you when you come by rare as it is. So then nya, tell me all about these individuals you mentioned," she said.

I sat in the one chair in the room, and began describing Matsu to Mira, though it didn't seem that Mira recognized Matsu by description. "No, the one you describe isn't one that I've seen… however, I do remember one of my high-earning girls mentioning that one of her usuals was late and his excuse being an encounter with a redhead with glasses much like the one you described," Mira commented.

I filed that away in my mind for later research, "Okay, the other is also a woman that has long purple hair, wears a Chinese dress and has a serious fondness for alcohol. And by what I've seen, could hold her own against seasoned drinkers. Her name is Kazehana," I went on.

Mira's eyes widened slightly in recognition, "Oh yes, I've heard of her nya, though not the name Kazehana. She's known as the Standing Lady Drinker around here, due mostly to the fact that no matter how much she seems to drink nya, she doesn't drop to the counter or below, she was wobbly I hear, but that's it. Surprising that you know her, you have shown yourself not to be fond of those who consume alcohol nya."

"She appeared with one of my tenants this morning, end up giving her my herbal headache remedy… you know how that tends to go," I said.

Mira grimaced at the memory she had of the remedy, "Yes I do nya, never can forget the taste or smell of that remedy of yours nya, even if it does miracles against hangovers and other ill effects of alcohol. By what I understand nya, she has popped up around her more frequently as of late. Caught a glimpse of her more than a week ago, she looked to be drinking heartbreak away nya. Have seen the idea many times, you can tell when someone is drinking that kind of pain away," Mira replied a little sadly.

I nodded, then remembered the girl at the front, "Hey Mira, how young do you hire girls 'legal', the one at the door looked rather young to be around this part of town," I posed.

The cat woman smiled, "Ah, you mean Saki, she's one of my new girls nya, believe she's twenty, why nya?"

Why she asks?! I glared at Mira, "Twenty you say, she looked more like an older high school girl to me. And where I try to keep out of how others run the business they do, there is such a thing as hiring too young Mira, especially where the business you run is concerned. It can be seen as girls getting raped for money."

Mira waved a hand at me, "Rape you say Ashe, I don't run that kind of business nya, all my girls enjoy what they do, their voices say that well nya. You should know that I care about all my girls as if they were my own children nya."

I sighed, knowing that arguing with this woman would be pointless, then I thanked Mira for the information. Then refused any services from her as I don't do that kind of thing with any other than Miya, period! Plus, I was feeling terrible and it increased the longer I was in this district, so I left as quickly as I could. I was making my way back towards Izumo Inn, with the intention of retiring for the night as it was getting late. However, upon turning onto the street that the house is on, I spotted someone… squatting on the fence that goes around Izumo Inn.

The unknown interloper appeared to be a young woman, that was a tad shorter than Miya. She was fairly muscular, athletic figure, likely worked out in some way. The female was also a sekirei and unlike those I've seen… she wasn't very developed as a woman, she was… well as some put it, 'flat' or a washboard. Don't understand why some use those terms like this, but to each their own. Her hair was pink of all colors, unusual in itself and was styled much like Uzume with the pony tail on the side. The young woman was wearing a black kimono that kind of reminded me of Miya's old uniform, but it had a red bow around her waist. She also had red fingerless gloves on her hands and wrists.

Quite honestly, I haven't the faintest idea who this girl is nor why she's here, and really don't care. She's spying and so is an intruder here as she is sneaking around, hiding from sight while she's peeking in on what's not her business. Those three reasons say that this girl shouldn't be here, and she will be leaving here whether she wants to or not. I walked forward, not noticed by this intruder, "Hey little lady, there are laws and rules against spying and stalking others. So, make yourself scarce and be gone from here right this moment, for such activities are unwelcome and not tolerated around here," I stated clearly and coldly.

The girl whipped around and saw me, "What the?! Who the bloody hell are you," she demanded.

I settled myself into a fighting stance in case she attacked me, "The owner of the property that you are trespassing on and the same for the house that you're peeking into. Neither action is acceptable, now you are to leave, or I'll force you to go personally, your choice," I stated flatly.

The pink haired girl didn't take what I said well at all, nope, she rushed forward right fist zooming forward at my chest. Yet, I twisted and sidestepped out of the incoming blow, so that even with this girl following through with the motion of her strike, I wasn't there to receive it. My face had become expressionless, "How rude of you young lady, have you no manners" I posed, as she turned with a look that was a mix of shock and rage. She threw another punch in my direction, and I once again moved out of the way, "For you to attack me without having the decency and curtesy to introduce yourself, even criminals would give a name."

"Stand still you bas***d," she growled at me.

The girl sent a flurry of blows at me however, I weaved in and out of them and so none made contact with my body and this girl, was getting more enraged with each of her strikes that missed me. It quickly became clear to me, that this sekirei was slower than Miya and relied on sheer strength to win in combat. Such an opponent, is simple minded and I can come away with victory from a fight with them. "You seriously expect me to follow such a foolish command, when clearly, it is only so that you can hit me, since you haven't been able to do so even once yet," I replied, before clicking my tongue.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the pink haired idiot.

I kept weaving out of her punches, all the while leading her away from the house with her appearing none the wiser. After a short period, sheets of paper seemingly out of nowhere began to float horizontally and hitting the girl but stuck to her. I stood where I was and observed as more and more paper appeared and began to surround the girl. Shortly after the 'papers' surrounded her, they plastered themselves to her body, wrapping around her, then lifted her up and slammed her down hard to the ground. The pages, then dispersed from around the girl, showing that she was out cold.

At the sound of footsteps coming from the side street that the paper had come from, I glanced that way and saw a man walking onto the main street. The man appeared to be in his early thirties and had close to the same height as I did, but a sliver shorter. He had medium length black hair that was straight, but somewhat unkempt. His eyes were blue, and his oval face and its features were of European descent, English to be precise. Also, was wearing rimless glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose and naturally fit his appearance. The man was wearing a white dress shirt with a neatly tied red tie, black docker style pants and topped off with a grey trench-coat that had a number of pockets in it, on the inside and outside.

The man turned to me and smile, "I doubt you needed a hand in handling this interloper, but as a gentleman, I could not stand by and watch sir," he said with his British accent present.

I shrugged, "It is fine Alex, your intervention is welcome, the girl wasn't listening to me anyways," I returned.

The man's name was at one time, Charles Readman, then after I changed him into a yōkai, he took the name Alex Booker. He had a unique and rare gift, manipulating paper no matter the kind, and he has been a helping hand that traveled around the world. When I had met him, he had been searching for something, yet his mortality was hindering him. His determination had impressed me, and so I had offered him to continue his search as a yōkai and he of course accepted.

I offered for him to come into my home and have some tea, however, Alex declined and left, continued on his way. Alex wasn't one to stick around for long, has been focused on his search even after a century. This left me with the pink haired girl knocked out in the middle of the street and that doesn't look good for me or the neighborhood. So, I picked up the girl and made my way to MBI's tower, grumbling as I went, since this was a hassle to me. Dropped pinkie off by the entrance, unnoticed by any patrolling, and I left before any could detect my presence. I headed home from there, already later that I had planned to be, and I'm normally home before now.

So, when I got back to the house and went in, I was greeted by my three sekirei, Kuu obviously tired after staying up until I returned. I made my apologies to them all, saying that I had been delayed on my way home. Afterwards, we all retired for the night, looking forward to tomorrow, for various reasons.

The next morning came, and I felt it would be a great day today! I mean the kind that feels good with a capitol "G", and that doesn't happen every day or even all that frequently. Perhaps it was because today is Miya's and my wedding anniversary, which marked four years of us being together or a combination of things could be contributing. Granted, life hasn't been full of happiness alone, there had been hardships and sadness mingled with the good. Miya and I had our differing opinions and disagreements over the years, but we've always settled them before such things got out of hand. So overall, the four years that had passed had been good ones and I have and feel no regret during them for any of my actions.

 _-Miya's pov-_

After Ashe had returned late last night, when I asked him where he had been, he said he had gone to see an 'acquaintance' of his. The way he referred to the acquaintance, he wasn't fond of something to do with them very much and was only seeing whoever he had gone to talk to for something he had to. Understanding that, I didn't inquire further to who he had been out see. I didn't want Ashe in a bad mood as tomorrow was our anniversary and I wished it to be the best day it could be.

I slowly woke up and felt something or rather someone embracing me and the warmth within me, told me who it was hugging me. I opened my eyes and found myself in Ashe's arms, "Good morning and happy anniversary Miya," Ashe greeted with a joyful smile.

I met his gaze, then smiled and nuzzling him lovingly, "And happy anniversary to you as well Ashe. To think that four years have already gone by since we were married… and wonderful years they have been."

Times and experiences like this are such a treasure to me, and it isn't just because he is my ashikabi, there is so much more than that. The best way I can describe what Ashe and I have, is a "true bond" what I would wish for each sekirei to be able to find and have. Unfortunately, with the things that MBI have done to the sekirei along with Minaka's 'game', sekirei have much more difficulty finding one to have such a bond with, if they can have it at all.

"Indeed love, amazing how the time has flown by," Ashe commented.

I couldn't agree more with Ashe and simply enjoyed being with him and words could not do justice to how wonderful it felt to be like this. The last four years had been the best I have ever known! Before meeting Ashe, I thought as the sekirei queen, I would merely watch over the little birds that had been entrusted to my care. I can barely remember the place I was born, it had been so long ago since I had left that world and that planet had been dying at the time. The ship crashed here while this world was still young and wasn't found until recently and that was by Hiroto Minaka and Takami Sahashi. When I awakened, I had come to think that I and the little birds would be doomed to be tested upon and used on this world by its dominate species.

Then I met Takehito, and my view had slowly begun to change. Takehito had been the first human being that had not been simply polite to me, but he treated me as an equal and was nice to me. And not too long after getting to know Takehito, I had then met Ashe and that is a day that I will never forget for it was the day things truly began to change. Learning that he wasn't human like those I had met was unexpected. I had come to think that humans were the only intelligent species, but Ashe had proven that was wrong. I'd began to hope that perhaps sekirei could find a place here on this planet, until Minaka started having his way.

Eventually, Ashe and I separated, though it was clear that both of us were reluctantly to release one another. But, when we did get out of bed, we headed to the kitchen to make breakfast together as we do on our anniversary. We normally do this at least once on the weekends, but today was special. And since there were none of our tenants were up, Ashe had his tails out to help with the meal preparations. Plus, Ashe did use one of his tails to wrap gently around my waist, drawing us close. I couldn't help the smile that came from the action and I also giggled, which got Ashe to smile himself.

Once breakfast was ready, I went to wake up Akitsu and Kuu, while Ashe made my way upstairs and roused our tenants. When all were gathered for Breakfast, the meal was much like it normally was, other than Ashe and I being in a more cheerful mood, which was noticed by the others. No one asked why Ashe, or I were in such a good mood, but we did get some curious looks from most. While Akitsu and I cleaned up breakfast, Ashe took the time to ask Minato what his plans were for today, to which Minato said he had none. Ashe didn't appreciate that response, "You are no doubt aware Minato, that the Spring Festival starts today, being around the shrine should have given that impression. Yet, you don't seem to have the intention of going and seeing the fruits of all the work that's been done. Why is that Minato," Ashe inquired.

I looked into the dining room to see that Minato was shifting nervously, "Um well… since I'm able to make ends meet with the money I have this month… I was thinking that it would be better to just use the time to study so that I have better chances of passing the college entrance exam," he said.

Ashe let out a heavy sigh, "Minato, a life lesson you need to learn and apply, all work and no time to wind down and relax, you will burn yourself out in a short period of time. Your dedication is admirable, but you also need to take time not doing work and relax, everyone does to have a healthy and happy life. If it's just about money, then I'll provide you with some. Besides, it would be well for you to show to your sekirei what the Japanese culture is like, a festival is a good example to show them," he reasoned.

"B-But, they don't have kimonos," Minato stuttered.

"If you are trying to use that as an excuse, I can assure you, were you to ask Miya nicely, she would be willing to lend them some, she does have a couple," Ashe returned.

Ashe wasn't wrong exactly, I did have a number of kimonos, most of which had been gifts from Ashe himself. And, I would be willing to lend some to Minato's sekirei should they ask and take care of them before they return them. Ashe rose from the table and said he had something to go and get and that he would be back soon, before he left the house. Minato's sekirei then came up to him and asked what a 'Spring Festival' was and the poor boy was left to explain stuttering as he did. That was shortly followed by all but Matsu, who was as normal, absent from breakfast, likely in her room on her computers or on her futon, telling Minato that they wanted to go to the festival.

A red-faced Minato then came over to me and asked me if Tsukiumi and Musubi could borrow two kimonos from me. I told him that it was fine and have them both come by the room Ashe and I share so that they could come and try the kimonos on. Akitsu and Kuu said they would wait for Ashe to come back, and that was fine. I headed to my room and opened the closet where the kimonos that Ashe has gotten for me over the years hang. Where my husband found or had some of them made, I can only guess that some of his contacts were responsible.

A little while later, Tsukiumi, Musubi and Minato entered the room. Musubi gained an expression of awe at see the kimonos I had and even Tsukiumi made her being impressed known. Now if the two would choose a kimono, then this would have been simple and easy, done in a short period. However, for whatever reason, Matsu appeared and instantly took 'interest' in the current activity. Honestly, I was of the mind that Matsu was not really interested in borrowing a kimono from me and going to the Spring Festival, rather spark a dispute and then watch it unfold. That had been a developing habit and skill of hers since Tsukiumi arrived here at Izumo Inn.

Musubi's eyes were drawn to a blue kimono with a pink floral pattern on it, the same one that I had lent her when she and Minato had gotten here. Tsukiumi was inspecting a royal purple kimono that Ashe had surprised me with a short period after Kai was born. Minato was complimenting Musubi on her choice in the kimono, when Matsu moved over to where Tsukiumi was. "That is a pretty kimono, I think that one would look good on me, it's far less flattering on you Tsukiumi," she said.

My gaze twisted over to where the redhead and the blonde were and saw Tsukiumi take insult to Matsu's comment, "What was that, thou sneaky tramp?"

I told Minato to step out of the room so that the girls in here could actually try the kimonos on and he did so. Once he was out of the room, I rounded on the two fighting, fully aware that Ashe had made this room sound-proof when the door is closed. "The two of you will cease your bickering this instant," I stated, raising my voice a bit.

Both Tsukiumi and Matsu turned to face me, "Stay out of this debate, this is between the sneaky tramp and myself," Tsukiumi snapped.

I glared at Matsu, who flinched a bit, "Miya, why are you glaring at me like that?" Matsu pointed at Tsukiumi, "She's the one that started this and is keeping it going."

I folded my arms and continued glaring at Matsu, "Is she? Would it be in the same way that you claimed Musubi was at fault for you breaking the rules last month when you attempted to assault Minato? Or the same way those cameras you hide around the house should be a reason you should be kicked to the street already," I posed.

Matsu swallowed, "Wh-what are you talking about Miya? I've put out no cameras exactly like I promised Mr. Landlord…"

I walked over to a drawer at the vanity that Ashe got for me, opened it and brought out three small cameras and showed Matsu. "The reason he hasn't seen any yet, is I found them first Matsu, I'm being nice and trying to let you have a chance, which you are doing badly at. Rest assured, Ashe doesn't believe that you will keep your word with what you agreed to for a second chance. He didn't believe you would behave on your first chance, and you proving him right has hurt your standing Matsu. When you came and begged me and then stated your case to Ashe, he was going to say no, but I asked him to give you an opportunity. I would recommend that you do not have me regret doing that for you," I iterated.

I turned to Musubi, "Musubi, make sure you try the kimono on," I commanded, then twisted to where Tsukiumi and Matsu were. "As for you two, you will not fight or argue over any of my kimonos or you will not be lent one."

Musubi did as I told her, disrobing and started putting on the kimono, but one it was over her shoulders, "Miya, I don't know how to put one of these on," she whined.

I sighed, as Musubi was acting like a child, I went over and assisted her on putting on a kimono, having listened and studied the times Ashe helped me. By the time I had kimono Musubi had chosen on and straight, I turned to find that Tsukiumi and Matsu arguing again.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I got over to Rachnee's shop and retrieved the order of kimonos that I had made yesterday. And I would've thanked her personally, but she, by what I was told, was sleeping as she had pulled an all-nighter. Recalling the stories that I had heard from others who had made the choice of waking up a spider woman, I wasn't inclined to prove how accurate those tales are. So, I requested the shop workers to tell their boss of my gratitude of the work when she woke up as I didn't want to disturb her.

Heading back to Izumo Inn, kimonos in boxes I carried and a smile on my face, thoughts and imagination of how Miya's surprised face would look like when I gave her the kimono and the hair clip coming to my mind. When I arrived back at the house, I found Kuu waiting for me, greeting me with a smile. She then told me that Minato's sekirei were at this time, trying on some of Miya's kimonos and were comparing how one another looked… with poor Minato as the judge. Apparently, Matsu had also appeared and decided to stir things up by participating in the contest. She's likely trying to wind Minato's other sekirei up, Tsukiumi mostly, and then watch the result, that's been something she's started doing lately.

Instead of getting involved in that mess right away, which I heard even from the front hallway, I led Kuu back to her room that she shared with Akitsu. Her roommate was there, I assumed keeping out of the way of what was happening, and I don't blame her for doing so. Well, silently wished Miya luck at what she was doing, and got out the kimonos that Kuu and Akitsu, then helped them put them on. Kimonos can be difficult to put on if you don't know how to do so, had to teach Miya the process when she first wore one. I had to do much the same thing for Kuu and Akitsu. For those who don't know, a 'kimono' is made up of four pieces; the juban which is worn under the kimono, the kimono itself and the belt and the obi wrap. So, started with Akitsu… and so that you understand, I long ago got over seeing others' nakedness, it doesn't affect me these days.

So, the juban went on Akitsu easy, not much of an issue. Putting on the kimono was okay at first, but then came the first question I expected, 'why is it too big or have too much fabric?'. Those who haven't worn a genuine kimono, can get confusing, yet I kept going and made sure to have the back seam centered. Next, I adjusted the front to have the end of the kimono to be around Akitsu's ankles. After that, grabbed the belt, tying it below where the extra material of the kimono was to keep the clothing from unwrapping and opening. Then I took the obi wrap tying that around Akitsu's waist, before stepping back and looked over my work to see that it was satisfactory. I went over to Kuu and did the same process that I had done for Akitsu, Kuu simply giggled as I dressed her in her kimono. Both of my sekirei appeared pleased by the kimonos and how they fit on them.

Upon hearing that the 'competition' was continuing to happen, I headed across the hall and looked into see how things were going with Minato's girls. I observed that Musubi was wearing the blue and pink floral-patterned kimono that she had worn the first night that she had gotten here. Matsu and Tsukiumi were 'arguing' about who would wear a royal purple kimono that I had gotten me a few years ago. Yet, all fell silent when I cleared my throat loudly. "If you two can't decide which kimono you will request to borrow from Miya, then either we choose for you or you don't borrow any at all," I stated flatly, shaking my head slightly at the ridiculousness of this argument.

The tension in the room was broken by Kuu slipping past me and went over to Miya, spinning around to show off her kimono. Miya commented on how nice Kuu looked in her Kimono, to which Kuu was happy with. She even came back to me, jumping up and down with excitement at the new clothing she was wearing. For Minato's sekirei, what ended out happening was that Musubi got to borrow the kimono that she was wearing. Matsu got a green one Miya had and Tsukiumi borrowed the purple one, all three sekirei being told to take care of the clothing until they were returned.

Once the dispute over, I managed to get Miya away from the others, with the box that held the hair clip I had for my wife along with the box that had the kimono that I had made for her. In the living room, I sat Miya down and then handed her the bigger of the two boxes, "The first of two gifts for you today Miya, once again, happy anniversary," I said with a warm smile.

Miya did have a small smile as she opened the box, the smile grew as she took out the kimono, "This one is beautiful Ashe, it's so colorful and soft. I can't begin to guess where you found this one," she replied.

My smile became a bit of a smirk at seeing that I had gotten something that Miya liked. Admittedly, Rachnee's silk can't be beaten by artificially produced material that humans make, the quality is completely different. "Well, knowing those I do, does have its benefits in things like this. But there's one more thing," I remarked, reaching into a pocket and bringing out the box with the hair clip was in.

Miya put the kimono back into the box and took the smaller case, before she glanced at me. My face was unreadable, which was hard for me as I was beaming on the inside. Miya opened the box and when I heard the gasp she made, I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face. "Ashe, this hair clip… where did you find… I… I can't accept this. This was clearly made with you in mind by someone that you knew, I can't," Miya began saying.

I moved forward and embraced Miya, before I cut over her, "I want you to have it Miya. Rest assured, the one who made it, would be proud that one of the items he crafted is being worn by you. The man would say that the hair clip is his one of his good works other than the calling that he said he had to do of preaching the doctrine of Buddha. He was quite the odd monk now that I think about him, something else for his time," I reasoned.

I pulled back a bit and then closed Miya's hand around the hair clip, showing her that the clip was hers. Miya hugged me, whispering thank you for the gifts, but I could tell that she was more grateful of my thoughts of her. She told me that it was I who gave her strength in these times of trouble and sorrow that sekirei were going through.

Miya is the only 'Lanti Sekirei' which are 'queens' and leaders over a group of sekirei. The idea is roughly comparable to hive insects, their queen is similar yet different than the rest. One point that makes her so different from other sekirei, is that MBI did no adjustments to her. That means her potential limits were far higher than other sekirei as MBI put restriction on sekirei for 'interaction with humans' but really was for control and for Minaka's game. So, what was happening was hitting her hard… I only wish I could do more for her. It was that, along with the design of Minaka's game that irked me so much.

The rest of the day passed with preparations for the festival that we would be attending later. Kuu, being as young as she is, took a nap during the afternoon. Minato went out, something about also taking his sister to the Spring Festival and needing to make sure she was ready. I say as long as she doesn't come here and cause the same kind of ruckus as she did when she came around the first time, it was fine by me. …How Minato has the kind heart he does with the sister and mother he has, is beyond me. I've never heard any clues as to who Minato's father is, get the impression Takami has issues with whomever it was.

Anyways, with Minato out, accompanied by Musubi, that left managing the other two sekirei of his to Miya and myself. Now, it had quickly become clear that Tsukiumi didn't like Matsu or her habits, not that Matsu really cared. While Matsu enjoyed goading Tsukiumi and prodding her into fighting, whether it was herself or Musubi. Today was no different in this contest between the two sekirei, they were fighting again. The conflict tended not to happen in the view of Minato, but when he wasn't around, the fight between the two was close to ongoing. This fight was worse today when Uzume arrived and added her comments and then Kazehana appeared and brought her bit in, turning things into a near mess. It was only Miya and I stepping in that stopped Tsukiumi and Matsu from violating the first rule of Izumo Inn. Honestly, I was still temped to toss Matsu out to the street, but I will only do so when I have evidence to vindicate doing so.

Nevertheless, early evening fell and the conflict between Matsu and Tsukiumi had been prevented for long enough. For, Minato returned… with his sister in a kimono herself and once Minato was back, the fighting vanished. Minato's sister Yukari gave me a dirty look, to which I returned a stern gaze, but she stayed behind her brother. With Minato back, that freed up Miya and I, so we went to our room to dress in our kimonos. We did so after straightening Akitsu's and Kuu's kimonos as they had been wearing them most of the day.

Once we were dressed, I couldn't help myself in staring at Miya in the kimono I had gotten her.

The interior of the kimono was an orchid shade, which complimented the multi-colored pattern. Miya had her hair up in a tight bun in the back, and I added the hair clip I gave her to the right side of her hair. I smiled, "You're the most beautiful woman I've seen, more so with this kimono on you, fits you well," I remarked.

Miya blushed a bit, "You flatterer," she returned and I gave a hearty laugh at the reply.

While Miya was wearing a kimono, I had a white top with a longer coat over that. The hakama skirt I had on, was black and gold, in a pattern of a starry sky and crescent moon. The obi was gold with a large white decorative bead on my right hip. Also, I had let my fox ears out along with one of my tails, the reason was during the festival, yōkai can go around, not hiding their non-human features. Humans will tend to think that the features are part of a costume or what is called cosplay.

I offered Miya an arm and she took it, before we exited our room and came out into the sitting room, where Kuu and Akitsu was waiting for us. Kuu's hopped off the sofa and seeing her in the deep blue kimono with white socks and red sandals made her very cute and adorable. Akitsu on the other hand, had her white kimono, but she wasn't wearing socks like Kuu was, though had tan sandals on her feet and it looked very nice.

I told Minato to lock the front door when he headed out, then I along with my sekirei and family. We made our way toward the shrine, where the festivals are set up, since there's the room and it's tradition for them to happen around there. We came into view of the area where the festival took up space, Kuu and even Akitsu gained an expression of awe and excitement. All the lights, colors and the variety of people that were all gave a feeling of welcome and fun. The path that led up to the shrine was lined both sides with stalls, the only open space was the center of the pathway up to the shrine and the street intersecting the one going up to the shrine. The intersecting street was also lined with stalls that offered all sorts of food and entertainment value to them.

Kuu was… well, to use a fitting phrase, 'like a kid set loose in a candy store' for it does come to my mind seeing her expression. As our group moved forward into the activities, I made sure to keep Kuu in my sight so that she didn't get lost as that's easy to do during a festival. Miya stayed by my side, while Akitsu was slightly in front and had a similar look of awe as Kuu did, just not the same magnitude.

As we came into the festival grounds, I received comments from spectators about my 'well-made and realistic costume' I had for the festival, to which I smiled and thanked them for the compliment. It's one of the nicer things that I get to do during this time of year, showing off different features without thought of being noticed or seen as different or an outcast. I even saw other non-humans, other yōkai that live around here, going about the festival and manning the stalls. There were children that were pointing out the different features that some here had, but their parents would hush them. I get the feeling that this will be a very good night for all of us, at least I intend to make it so. And this is only the start of the Spring festival, it goes for close to a week.

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **And that's where I'll leave off for this chapter. Okay, before anyone points out that Rachnee is from 'Daily Life with Monster Girls' and Mira is pretty much based off of Kuroka from 'High School DxD', I know, those were who came to mind when I was writing those sections. Like I said in the beginning A/n, have characters from other universes sometimes, works in my view. Anyways, hope some of you take the time to write a review or PM me, tell me what you think, it's always appreciated. Peace out until next time!**

 **Duked**

I hope that I answered the question in the PM, but again Minaka is completely ignorant thank goodness. And yes, Matsu knows about Kuu, just not much interaction between them as of yet.

 **Godzillafan1**

So, I hope that going back through has helped the grammar is better. As for Kazehana being a possibility for Ashe, think I kind of answered that in this chapter, it's unlikely. As for Yashima, haven't thought about it yet, but will have to consider it as it does have its charm.


	9. Painful Reminder

**A/n**

 **Alright, sorry this chapter took me this long. I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block on this story and was also working on Gundam Seed: The Federation. But, here is chapter 9, and I think many of you will be quite surprised with some of the events that occur. Like Ashe getting another sekirei for instance, just to name one. I've also added Miya's said of the MBI coming around Izumo Inn before they take her away. Anyways, I don't own anything from the sekirei universe, just my ideas and musings. Now then, on with the story.**

Chapter 9: Painful Reminder

The four of us continued down the main thoroughfare and were becoming surrounded by an increasing thickening crowd. It gives a different perspective being among the crowd itself, then an observer as I tend to be much of the time. And since the darkness of nightfall had set in, the light from the stalls and hanging lanterns stood out more and gave the area a warm and cheery feel to it. The stalls had all sorts of different games, food and other items to sell to the festival goers. Honestly, the view of the festival at night was very beautiful and heartwarming to see and experience.

Due to the crowds the four of us became separated from each other, Miya and Akitsu in one direction and Kuu and I in another. I had managed to keep Kuu next to me, but Miya and Akitsu had been pulled away from where we were before I could do anything. Kuu stayed close to me, holding my hand as she kept gazing around at all the sights, in response, I wrapped my tail around her back. I did so to make sure she didn't get lost in the crowd as it is easy for her to do unknowingly.

Kuu was still very excited at all she was seeing; the colors, the stalls and the people here at the festival, even if Miya and Akitsu had be separated from us for now. But then, this is probably the first event of its kind that Kuu has been around before, it can be quite the experience. Yet, my youngest sekirei clearly felt safe and happy from me being with her. Kuu made her feelings even more apparent, when she looked up at me and gave a big smile. She also leaned up against me and her nuzzling brought warmth to my soul. No doubt to other looking at the two of us, we appeared to be father and child, even if that wasn't exactly the case.

The two of us did poke around some of the stalls, and we didn't stop until Kuu showed interest in one of the prizes at a shooting gallery game. Her eyes locked onto a stuff cat plushie, looking at it with an expression of longing, which was very cute I must say. As I saw clearly that she wanted the stuffed toy, I smiled as I patted her on the head which got Kuu to look up at me. I then went over to the stall, asking the owner what was required to win the plushie cat toy that Kuu had her heart set on. I was told there were a specific set of targets to hit with the air gun, and after paying the price, I took the gun and inspected it. Once I was satisfied with the tool, I took aim at the targets indicated, and fired a shot. I did what was required, in order to win the plushy cat and I even heard Kuu cheering at the accomplishment. The simple task was worth the time and effort when I viewed the look of happiness on Kuu's face when I handed her the stuffed toy.

Kuu with the plushie hugged to her, began dancing around and headed in a direction that had her going into the crowd. I tried following her, but I couldn't keep up with the girl very long and so I lost sight of her. With Kuu having run off, or rather dancing with her stuffed cat into the crowd, we had been separated. I wasn't about to let that remain the case, so I began searching for my youngest sekirei. Kuu being alone worries me, not that I don't think that Kuu could defend herself or anything like that. Like all my sekirei, she possesses magic from me and could call on it, though I don't know if any, but Miya know that yet. Miya hasn't really seriously tried to use magic, so I can't say if sekirei have a talent for the idea. But mostly, I care for each of my sekirei and so worry about them… I just can't help myself. It's just that the amount of people around made searching more difficult, but I didn't let that stop me.

After a short period of time, I got free of the crowd and found myself around a currently unused area of the shrine grounds. There were no stalls in this part of the grounds, it would be used to for dancing and fireworks in the coming nights. However, there was an eerie silence in the air, and I couldn't place why, for there wasn't any obvious cause. I used all my senses to attempt to figure out what was going on. My ears were twitching and swiveling around taking in any sound that might be heard. I was looking around carefully, and was thankful that I have nice night vision, where humans don't much. I was taking deep breaths through my nose, using my incredible sense of smell to see what it could tell me.

It was my nose which told me first that I wasn't alone, there was other scents coming in. At first, I thought there was only one unfamiliar scent I was detecting, but it quickly became clear that there were two separate fragrances. One was indeed unfamiliar to me, I've never smelled it before, the other however was one I knew, but couldn't place where I knew it from. I homed in on the direction from which the smells were coming from, which was the opposite end of the dancing square. My nose was giving me the most helpful information, what my eyes and other senses were telling me, wasn't all that relevant to the situation as of yet. I moved forward slowly, as I could feel someone, or something was coming towards me with a fair amount of speed. I was still unable to determine what was happening here, but I feel there was definitely something going on.

I had made my way almost halfway across of the square, when a figure burst out of the tree line at the far end of this area. The figure sunk to a knee with one arm holding a shoulder, showing that they had been injured in some way. The scent of blood came to my nose telling me that whoever it was in front of me was bleeding and the strength of the scent said it was fresh. As it was dark, I drew closer to try to get a better look at whom it was that I was seeing. Drawing closer, I noted that the person was wearing dark clothes, black or dark grey if I'm not mistaken. And yet, the more I took in of this person, the more shock I felt. From what I could tell, in front of me was none other than Musubi, which made little, to no sense. The airheaded girl should be with Minato who should be around the festival by this time. So then, why or what had brought her to this area, separate from Minato?

 _-Yume's pov-_

I came into an open area from beneath the trees, before I went down to one knee, holding the shoulder that Karasuba had managed to get in a solid strike. I had become fed up with how things were going around MBI, especially within the Disciplinary Squad as of late, which is why I decided to leave. However, someone had told others of me going away and word had gotten to Minaka, and he had said that couldn't be allowed. He hadn't been pleased that I refused to be winged by Natsuo Ichinomi, he was the Disciplinary Squad's ashikabi. But, I knew in my heart that he wasn't the right one to be my ashikabi and I didn't much like his personality, for it was fake even if others don't see it. Why Natsuo is putting up a front as he is, I don't know.

When I left MBI, I set out to look for my ashikabi, one that is kind and caring, but I hadn't gotten far before I was discovered gone. Even should my attempt end in failure, I could not live with myself if I hadn't tried the best I could. It was not too long after starting off, when Karasuba took up chase after me. Were she to catch me, she would either kill me or drag me back to MBI and I would be doomed to live a life I didn't wish for at all. Yet, as I went, Karasuba stay on me and had worked on wearing me down with swings from her nodachi. This brought me to where I was, readying myself to make a final stand against Karasuba.

"Musubi," asked a male voice.

I looked up at who had spoken and found myself looking at a man that had hair that was silver-grey in color and fell straight to the top of his neck, with a portion of his hair that went down between his eyes. His face was handsome with grey eyes that somehow drew me in such a way that was nigh impossible to resist. The man was wearing some sort of robe like outfit that had a white top with a longer coat over that and a skirt that was black and gold in a pattern of a starry sky and crescent moon. A cloth belt was around his hips and it was gold with a large white decorative bead on his right. The last point that caught my interest for it was odd, was what looked like ears that the creature known as a fox were coming out of the top of the man's head. He also had a tail that appeared to be similar to the same animal as well come from somewhere behind him.

The moment I saw this man, my heart skipped a beat and then began beating faster than it had before now. It was as my body was heating up that, I realized that I wasn't just reacting, but reacting strongly, meaning that this man was the one I'd been searching for! Yet, he had called me Musubi, could he have met her before now? Is it possible that Musubi has this man as an ashikabi? Musubi had gone out when all sekirei were released, saying that she would find her ashikabi and win the Sekirei Plan. Sharing an ashikabi wouldn't be a problem in my view until the last stage of Minaka's game. And I accepted that it might happen with the ashikabi I could find and Musubi would be better than others to share with.

The man seemed to freeze like me and he was simply staring at me, looking to be trying to figure out something. "I am sorry, it appears that I have mistaken you for someone else I know, my apologies. So then, who might you be Miss," the man inquired.

I would have gladly answered him by introducing myself to him and then asking him to be my ashikabi, but I didn't get the chance. The reason was that Karasuba came out of the trees, her sword at the ready. I was in no condition to fight her effectively as I was, the combination cuts and shoulder gash was starting to take a toll on me. What hurt worse, was that I had just found the one that was the ashikabi I wished to have. Karasuba was looking at me at first, but then she noticed the man and she gained a horrible smile. It was the smile that she had when she was going to kill someone, and this was the strongest I've ever seen it and it worried me greatly!

"Well well, we meet again," Karasuba said.

The man's expression shifted to being blank as he gave his reply, "Yes, so our paths unfortunately cross again."

Karasuba began drawing closer towards the man with growing bloodlust pouring from her. "I've been looking forward to the opportunity of fighting you ever since our first encounter," she stated.

Then she has encountered this man before now?! The man sniffed at her claim, "The feeling isn't mutual. I have no interest in entertaining you in any way shape or form that you would want. Your fascination and lust for battle and spilling blood is something that I see no reason to indulge, so I will not give you your wish of fighting me," he replied dismissively.

That reply only served to confirm to me that this man was the ashikabi that I desired than most else. Karasuba didn't listen to him, but merely rushed forward, her nodachi type blade raised to come down to strike the man. I tried to rise, to do anything to stop Karasuba from killing him when I had just found the one! I got to my feet, but I couldn't move much more than that, and I was shaky on my feet right now. All the running and defending that I had done tonight were taking a price on me. So, all I could do was stare terrified that I was about to lose the one I had been longing for before I could be with him. However, I saw him suddenly appear out of the path of Karasuba's blade. I could not explain how he had done so, for it was like he was in the path of the income blade then a blink later, he was out of the path of the blade. The same thing kept happening, Karasuba would swing and the man would move out of the way of the blade in the blink of an eye.

Karasuba wasn't getting frustrated with missing, but that was normal for her, if she didn't slash or kill something with her first few attempts, then she would keep going until she did. She was driven to achieve a goal and would become giddy the longer that she took to get to her goal and so it was in this. Karasuba kept slashing while the man kept evading for a short period of time, until another figure appeared between the two and stopped Karasuba's blade.

The figure was a woman who had a sword of her own that was similar to Karasuba's but had a different handle. The woman possessed crimson colored hair that was waist length, while her eyes are the same shade of crimson as her hair. She was also in some kind of armor that I wasn't familiar with, but it was on her shoulders, her torso and her forearms. The other thing that was 'odd' was her blade was currently covered in what appeared to be blue flames, which looked to flow around the sword without damaging it. I couldn't understand how that was being done, for this female wasn't a sekirei, but that's all I could tell.

The woman kept Karasuba from forcing her blade downward at the man, before shoving Karasuba backwards. She then leveled her gaze on Karasuba, "You have far too much of a love of killing than is in any way healthy," the woman remarked.

Karasuba glared at the woman that had stopped her, before rushing forward at the crimson-haired female and attacking her. Yet, this woman honestly, was showing up Karasuba and was making it look like a doable task. As the battle went on, the difference in the skill between the crimson haired woman and Karasuba became clear. It was a little under five minutes when the battle came to an end with a single strike by the woman to Karasuba's nodachi, which shattered into four pieces. Karasuba quickly left after her weapon was destroyed, but she had sent a malicious smile to the man and the crimson haired woman. I fell back to one knee again, breathing hard, partly from the strain I'd put my body through, the injuries I had received and also due to me reacting to the man.

"Thank you Anya, your swordsmanship is still an impressive art to behold. Your ancestors are no doubt beaming with pride with how you uphold their tradition and honor," the man remarked to the woman he called 'Anya'.

Anya bowed to him, "Your kindness knows no bounds my Lord. I am content to be of service to you, along with living the honor code that I have been taught," she replied.

The man then turned back to me, causing my body to heat up again, gazing at my face. The feeling of him gazing at my face felt wonderful and somehow made me happy as well. "I never did hear what your name is Miss, we were interrupted before you could tell me. I have clearly made a mistake on who you are as you look more than just similar to another I know. My name is Ashe Hitoyoshi," he said to me, gesturing towards me to introduce myself.

I smiled a bit before rose to my feet, which was somehow easier than it had been, and bowed to 'Ashe Hitoyoshi', "My name is Yume. Words cannot describe how wonderful the joy I feel is to finally meet you. I feared that I wouldn't have the opportunity to find you, and yet thankfully, I do. As for mistaking me for another, I know to whom you are referring to and it is fine," I answered him.

Ashe gain an expression of surprise for some reason, I don't know why. I felt my cheeks heating up, I swear that my heart would burst out of my chest with how it was beating. I no longer had any doubt that Ashe was the ashikabi that I wanted and before now, only hope to find in dreams. I began moving forward, my arms rising and reaching out for him of their own accord, my whole being drawn to Ashe overriding all else momentarily. Our eyes then met, and I realized what I was doing without thinking straight, so I forced myself to stop. What must he think of me after seeing me approach him like I was drunk like Kazehana or something similar?! I didn't want Ashe to hate me or anything like that, such was the last thing I wanted ever! I gazed at the ground, not knowing where else to look with what just happened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I… I don't know how to explain exactly why I'm acting the way I am, so please, don't think me strange," I started.

My hope was that Ashe understood what I was trying to convey, I don't know how I could explain about sekirei with how I was right now. Ashe strode forward, and placed a hand on one of my shoulders, squeezing gently. This caused me to look back up at his face, tears coming from the corners of my eyes, for I didn't want him to reject me. "You are a sekirei and you are reacting to me, correct," Ashe posed.

I couldn't stop the gasp at hearing that Ashe already knew about sekirei and understood what I was going through. The question of how he could know, rushed through my mind, for Minaka had threatened those who do know about sekirei to not talk about the subject with others that didn't. Ashe didn't seem the kind who would work with MBI, so I couldn't come up with how he knew about sekirei. I did manage to find use of my voice after a bit of time, "But… how do you know that," I questioned.

Ashe shrugged his shoulders, "You are not the first sekirei I have met. So, I can see signs that you are attracted to me, or as its put for sekirei, reacting."

So, he has encountered other sekirei, even possibly has winged one or more… though that couldn't be right. All ashikabi that wing one or more sekirei are registered by MBI, there is no question about that as far as I understand, and I never saw or heard of his name. So, how could Ashe have winged any, perhaps he has just come across some of them? The need for answers to those question faded for the time being, as they didn't matter at the moment. I felt a smile form on my face, one of hope as I put my hands together, "Then please Ashe, be my ashikabi," I requested.

Ashe appeared to take some time to consider what I requested, and so I waited, hoping with all my heart that he would accept. But, as Ashe retracted his hand, my heart fell a bit, still I waited as he folded his arms, "I am not saying no however, do understand, I have no intention to ever fight in the sekirei plan, nor will any bound to me do so either. There is nothing that can be said or done to convince me to change that standing. Even if Hiroto Minaka attempts to do so, he will face horrible things and will still not get me or any who look to me to fight in his war. That being said, if your reason for wanting me as your ashikabi is to help you in Minaka's Sekirei Plan, then I can be of no help for you and the answer will be no Yume. I am sorry, yet that's the truth and I will stand by it. This fight that is the 'sekirei plan', is in my view ridiculous and horrible, it's a mockery of an idea that's not to be made light of, nor be mocked without serious consequences following. It shouldn't be happening in the first place, and things have been done because of it that are wrong," Ashe replied flatly.

The reply that Ashe gave, warned my heart up from where it had fallen, for my view of the 'Sekirei Plan' is much the same. It is wrong and shouldn't be happening, a fight to the death only brings misery, and that doesn't help love, it destroys it. So, in response to his terms and thoughts of the fight that was going on, I shook my head and my smile grew at hearing Ashe's answer. "No, your answer tells me that you are the ashikabi I've been searching for more than anything else. Your wish to stay out of the plan and seeing it as the horrible thing that it is, just enforces the point to me," I stated with confidence.

Ashe released a sigh and seemed to be thinking about something, then after a few moments he refocused on me. "Very well Yume, I see no reason to deny you having me as your ashikabi. However, please do understand, I already have more than one sekirei bound to me, so you will not have me to yourself," Ashe said.

A feeling of joy and happiness spread through me at hearing Ashe say that he would be my ashikabi! What he had said about having other sekirei, came to my mind, but I was too focused on the moment to wonder about it. Tears once again flowed freely from my eyes, but these were tears of joy, not of sorrow or fear. I couldn't hold myself back any longer, I lunged forward without any more hesitation, wrapping my arms around Ashe's neck and pressed my lips to his. The feeling of happiness I felt increased tremendously as the winging process began. Emergence was greater than I had ever imagine it would be, so much more amazing and incredible than I had thought! Yet, as my wings unfolded and spread, there came a feeling of something more happening that I didn't understand. It was like a power that was not mine, was coming into me, it was a unique experience, still not by any means an unpleasant one. Overall, a strong warmth was instilled and spread through me as the winging completed and I would hope and pray that Ashe felt the same as well.

When we separated, I wished that it could have lasted longer nonetheless, I was overjoyed with what had just occurred between us. I stayed close to him, not wishing this wonderful feeling to end at all. At the same time, I wished that all sekirei could feel the same that I did right now with the ashikabi they would find. However, I know that wasn't happening with the Sekirei Plan, and that's what hurt to know. I kept hugging Ashe, joy overflowing from me, which increased when Ashe's arms wrapped around me.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I don't know words to sum up the event I just experienced. Meeting Yume was a good omen in my view, she was nice, had wonderful manners by what I could tell. Plus, I would be lying if I said that Yume wasn't attractive, and I don't mean just physically. Her personality is refreshing and does differ enough from Musubi's to bring a different flavor with it. There was also a feeling of warmth within me as there had been with Akitsu and Kuu, though a slight variance to it. Still, as nice as it was to have met Yume, then wing her, my mind went back to me searching for Kuu as I'd still haven't found her.

The worry I had before about Kusano returned to me, for my youngest sekirei is cute as well as innocent. Such qualities can be attractive to some dangerous kinds of individuals that would wish to do harm or take advantage of her. An example of that Mikogami kid, since he had tried to steal Kuu and Akitsu from me. Kuu has seen and experienced more than she should have for her age, she shouldn't have to go through more hardship as young as she is.

Yet, perhaps Yume could help me search for Kuu, the sooner I find Kusano, the better, "Yume, I know we just met and everything, but I could use your help with something, if you do not mind," I requested.

Yume nodded her head, "Of course I will help, I will do anything I can for you," she replied in the most serious way and yet, sounding happy about it at the same time.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts, then began, "When I came here tonight, I had a young girl accompanying me by the name of Kusano. We unfortunately got separated by the crowd of people here at the festival and I was searching for her when I came to this area." I hesitated for a moment, "She is innocent, and I fear that her being alone, she will attract others that may hurt or take advantage of her. I need to find her before she is possibly harmed, for Kusano deserves no such thing."

"As I said, I will do whatever I can to help, you have a kind heart as your concern for this girl shows," Yume remarked.

After that, we headed back into the crowds, and the longer that the search for Kuu kept going on, the more worried I became. Even diving back into the crowds at the festival, Kuu was nowhere to be found as of yet. It wasn't until we approached the steps to the shrine itself, that I spotted the cat plushie I had won for Kuu. She had made it clear even in the short time she'd had it, there had been no inclination she would let go of the it. I picked up the toy and inspected it, hoping that it might give me a clue as to where Kuu could be. Then, my canine ears stood straight and swiveled forward at hearing the sound of Kuu's voice and her voice possessed tones of fear and resistance.

Hearing that alone sent stronger chills of worry through me, far more than I felt when I had searched for Kuu. I sped up my pace forward and came onto a scene that angered me greatly! Kuu was crying, and she was trying to run away from the spoiled kid I'd met after winging Akitsu, Mikogami. The kid had a hand gripping one of Kuu's arms and was keeping her from getting away from him. My mood was foul already with crossing paths with Karasuba earlier, yet seeing the spoiled brat restraining Kuu, made my mood a sizable amount worse and controlling my emotions was becoming increasingly difficult.

A growl came up in my throat and without further thought, I stalked forward towards Mikogami, the sound of footfalls beside me, saying Yume was to my left. When I glanced at her, I saw that she was looking not at the kid, but the sword wielding male sekirei with him. The tension building between Yume and the sword wielder was easy to feel in the air by at least me. Yume had already shifted herself to be between me and the male sekirei and took on a defensive fighting stance. Yet, the building tension between the two sekirei was as nothing compared to the growing feelings of anger that was coming from me as my gaze returned to the brat. Seeing the kid trying to make Kuu do things she plainly had no interest or wish in doing, fed fuel the anger coursing within me.

Mikogami was pulling Kuu to him and even had the gall to kiss her, which caused my anger to morph into fury. The kid seemed to comprehend that Kuu wasn't winged by him, nor under his control. So, his response was to try and drag Kuu away, but my youngest sekirei wasn't letting the kid have his way and was fighting him the whole time. My pace of movement had sped up and gone to human running speed, even though I was still walking. With me now in reach of the kid, it was surprising that he didn't notice my presence. The air, plants and wildlife around us were trembling at the fury that was pouring from me, even if it wasn't visible… yet at least.

The kid was calling for his sekirei to assist in dragging Kuu away, but the male sekirei never had the chance. Yume was in his way, ready to fight him seriously and her opponent clearly saw that Yume would fight him. In fact, Yume shot forward and sent a couple of punches in the sword wielder's direction, though the male sekirei blocked most, two blows he was forced to block, and each block was hard earned. Yume was clearly no stranger to hand-to-hand combat, she might even give me a fight, and Miya was the only one that has been able to do that for a while. However, the fight was brought to a stop when a 'pole' smacked into the male sekirei's middle with a good amount of force. The sword wielder was sent flying, quickly followed by him sliding a short distance when the male sekirei got his feet on the ground.

I glanced over to where Mutsu as I recall his name being, had been to see a man that I knew. The man was less than an inch shorter than myself. He had black hair, moderately short in length and was tied in a bun on top at the back. His facial features displayed his Chinese heritage, even his brown eyes. The man was wearing the same type of clothing that swordsman in china during its Tang Dynasty, which is called a 'hanfu'. The reason he wears the type of clothing is that's the timeframe that he had lived in as a human. The outfit is like a kimono with the top and sash, but unlike the Japanese Hakama, was made of two skirts. The under skirt and then another skirt with a slit down both sides. The hanfu was white overall, the sash was blue as was the under skirt and the top skirt is white.

The man's name was Ryuu, though like Anya, Ryuu wasn't his original name that he was born with. He was known as Gohan, the son of Sun Wukong, the one known in mythology as the 'Monkey King'. Thankfully, Ryuu isn't as spontaneous as his father was… that guy had a weird and at times, dangerous sense of humor along with the methodology of how to do a task. I had met the man long ago on a visit to China and so, I know what I'm talking about. Ryuu has a much better calm demeanor and control than his sire did, for which I'm thankful.

Anyway, Ryuu was holding his staff, which was actually the same magic staff that his father used. It was known as Jingu Bang and is a weapon that chooses its owner and can't be picked up by any other, something about it weighing a ridiculous amount if you're not the owner. Ryuu had been the one that had struck the male sekirei and sent him back and it made me glad that I had a few of those who help me out patrolling around the festival, while not being noticed.

I focused back on Mikogami, reaching for the kid's arm and put pressure on it, which got him to let go of Kuu. I then, put myself between the brat and Kuu herself, protecting Kusano from this kid who my opinion of had plummeted. When Kuu realized I was there, she quickly moved herself behind me and clung to one of my legs, clearly distraught and upset about what had happened. I had two tails out at this point and both tails curled around Kuu, protecting and comforting her. Meanwhile, I glared at the kid that had tried to not only take Akitsu from me but had tried multiple times to take and hurt Kuu. Now, he had made a second attempt to steal what is clearly not his to take as he pleases and that will not stand! There's no way I will let anyone take Kuu in order to use, abuse or hurt her in any way!

My growl's volume increased as the kid regained his bearings, "Tis your misfortune to cross me again boy. I observed that you lacked manners during our last encounter, but it would seem that I was mistaken. You do not just lack manners, you lack far more as you just attempted to kidnap a child to do what you want with her against her will. You Mikogami should be ashamed of yourself and your conduct," I snarled. Then I pointed a finger at him, "You are treading a path dark and foul, the words that come to mind describing you are pedophile and terribly disturbed. The interests you show are sick and wrong, and also against the standing laws in place by society."

The kid glowered at me, "How dare you insult me, one that is superior?!" Then he appeared to calm down a bit, "Yet, give me the girl and I'll pretend that this never happened. She will be mine, I've had an interest in her from the start."

I sniffed, "Your ego is vast clearly, and it is a detriment to you boy, for it will lead you wrong. However, I am really not in the mood to deal with a brat like you tonight, so leave Kusano alone," I growled. "Your helper isn't able to assist you or maybe you should look around yourself and take in your standing."

Mikogami glanced over to his sekirei and realized that not only was Ryuu close by him, but Yume as well. Mutsu definitely appeared to be somewhat nervous at seeing both of them standing between him and his ashikabi. The kid looked back at me, an unhappy expression set on his face, "That little girl will belong to me, now hand her to over," he stated arrogantly.

I brought my face close to his and the second he locked his eyes on my now gold eyes, he went silent, frozen with fear. "Kusano is not an object or property that can be taken or owned by you or anyone else! She is a person and do not dare forget that you horribly spoiled little brat. Kuu will be staying with me, now be on your way before I send you along on a stretcher going towards a hospital. Don't try my patience further than you already have, for my mood is foul enough right now," I stated coldly.

The male sekirei was trying to make his way over to Mikogami and put himself between me and the kid, but Yume and Ryuu were making that impossible for him. But before I moved forward to force the brat along, another appeared between the two of us. The female sekirei that had shown up, was of average height and form. She was wearing a long kimono and had a large double-sided blade and had her black hair held by a ribbon on the backside.

I folded my arms, keeping my attention focused on the brat, "I came across a grey-haired woman with a sword that put off sickening bloodlust and she managed to really tick me off. Most don't do that, so again, it's in your best interest to not make my mood worse kid, now be on your way or you will be going to a hospital not by your choice," I breathed.

Mikogami and his two sekirei quickly left, the kid looking scared of me, but then I'd features that most humans find scary to terrifying when I reveal them. With the mood I was in, I wasn't able to hide those features that humans instinctually fear. Once they were gone, the fury within me drained, then I turned to face Kuu and knelt down to her level, enveloping her in my arms. Kuu hugged me back as she cried quietly while I comforted her the best I could, telling her that she wouldn't be separated from me ever. When I consoled Kuu I kept holding her hand, summoned the plushy cat, giving it to Kuu and then rose back up and looked towards Ryuu. "Your intervention is appreciated," I thanked Ryuu.

Ryuu bowed to me, "Think nothing of it my Lord, I am glad I could be of some service to you. Shall I continue my patrol then for the night," he asked me.

I nodded, "Indeed, my friend, thank you again," I replied.

Ryuu resumed on his patrol and job of keeping the peace here at the festival. I then found that Kuu was holding one of my hands while Yume was hugging my other arm. I decided that with things as they were, it would be better were the three of us go back to Izumo Inn. Miya and I had discussed the outcome if our group became separated, we were to meet back at the house. So, that's what Yume, Kuu and I did, swam through the crowds and walked back to the house.

When we got back to Izumo Inn, Yume glanced around the house with interest, while Kuu started to head towards Akitsu and her room. Yet, I stopped her as I noticed that her kimono was showing dirt and grime and it would need cleaning before being worn again. It would be best to get the clothing off of her so that it didn't get dirtier, "Now hold on there Kuu, it's late and you did collect an amount of dirt from going about the festival. So, you need a bath, and after that, it will be time to go to bed," I reasoned.

I guided Kuu towards her shared bedroom, Yume following behind us, still taking in the scenery. I did get the kimono off her and hung it up so that it wouldn't get dirtier. Kuu set her plush cat down on her futon, before grabbing a set of pajamas as I hung up her festival wear. Now, I could go in the bath with her and help get Kuu nice and clean, and I would if not that there was a need to wait for Miya and Akitsu to get back. It would be best if I can tell Miya about Yume before she sees her here. That seems the more responsible thing for me to do when I brought a woman home, tell my wife about why it I'd done so.

But I don't want her to go into the bath alone after what she had to endure with the brat tonight. It was then my sight fell on Yume, my newest sekirei bound to me and an idea began forming. Yume's outfit was showing more dirt and grime than Kuu had on her kimono, likely gained from running from Karasuba. Which would mean Yume could use time in the bath as well, and she could look after Kuu while she is there. "Yume, as you seem to be in need of a bath yourself, would you mind going with Kuu and making sure she doesn't hurt herself or anything. I doubt she would," I said as Kuu came next to me and gave me a pouty expression. I swear that Kuu is too cute for her own good even when she's not happy. "I know she can get herself clean, I just would feel better if someone else was with her. After what she experienced tonight with the kid who tried to claim Kuu as his when she will never be, it would help me to know that there was someone there for her."

I ruffled Kuu's hair as I took a breath and continued, "I would do so myself, but there are two more that will be coming back here, and I feel that it would be best were I to be the one greeting them. Plus, it would be a good opportunity for you to get to spend time and get to know Kuu and as you're a part of the family now, a good thing to do, no?"

Yume agreed, and Kuu didn't have a problem with Yume going with her so, I went over to Miya's and my room and grabbed a set of clothes for Yume. She is… around the same size as Miya is overall, at least the majority of her proportions aren't a great deal different. Admittedly, Yume is a tad bigger than Miya, even if they're I believe the same height. With her waist and hips, that size different isn't too much of a range to prevent the clothes I was fetching, to be worn by her. However, her bust size… is another matter entirely, for there is a notable difference and it would be more than just tight were Yume to wear Miya's clothes. So, I grabbed an outfit that had slack and stretch in the chest area, can't say it would be enough though.

The two sekirei were in the hall by the time I came out with clothing for Yume, after handing them to her, Kuu and Yume headed for the bathroom. I did make contact with Saki and told her that something had come up and that my plan to have Kai around Izumo Inn to surprise Miya would have to be postponed. I changed into a yukata, then I made my way back to the front room and sat down on the couch to wait for Miya and Akitsu.

 _-Miya's pov-_

It had been close to an hour since we were separated from Ashe and Kuu. Although the festival was enjoyable, it was less so without the two with us. The crowds here were thick but as it's the first night that the festival was open, so it was to be expected. There just came a point that Akitsu and I agreed that we should head back home and either find or wait for Ashe and Kuu. When we did arrive back at Izumo Inn, we found that Ashe was sitting in one of the sofas in the living room. He smiled at seeing us both, Akitsu moving forward to embrace Ashe, showing that she had missed him. "Good to see that you made it home," Ashe said.

He shifted his gaze to me and gave a smile, "Sorry we got separated at the festival, but with it being the first day it starts, no surprise there was lots of people."

I smiled back and came to sit next to my husband, "Yes, that is why we decided to meet back here should we get separated," I replied, slipping a hand into one of his.

"Listen you two, I do have something I need to talk to you both about," Ashe started.

Feeling curiosity at hearing Ashe say such, I gave him my full attention as he continued, "Tonight at the festival, Kuu ended out running off, not intentionally, but we got separated for a time. Then, while I was searching for her, I happened to come across something I hadn't expected."

Something Ashe hadn't expected? Please tell me that doesn't mean that there might be yet another sekirei that Ashe has attracted. I love my husband, truly I do, but sharing him with Kusano and Akitsu is already difficult for me. Such could become even harder if another sekirei was added to the mix. Ashe and I have discussed the idea of multiple sekirei for him, but that hadn't been a nice conversation at all for me. In my heart, I didn't wish to share Ashe with anyone else, not other sekirei nor any human or non-human. It might be selfish of me to feel that way, but I cannot help it.

Yet, before Ashe could explain further what he meant by something unexpected, Kuu came into the room dressed in her pajamas. She went directly over to Ashe and climbed into his lab, cuddling him and that was fine. However, another also came into the room a bit after Kuu, another woman dressed in one of my yukatas. For a moment, I thought the individual was Musubi for that's who it looked like. Yet, I'd seen Minato and his sekirei on the way back home, so how could it be Musubi? As I looked at the woman longer, my eyes widened as the realization of who it was sunk into me, and the woman's eyes did the same.

"Miya?! You're here," asked Yume.

Yume, one of the only sekirei that I had developed anything close to a good relationship before I left MBI. Yet, I haven't seen her for years, so for her to appear suddenly here at Izumo Inn was confusing to me. "Yume? What are you doing here," I asked, before I turned and faced Ashe, questioning him silently what was going on.

Ashe frowned slightly and nodded, "Indeed Miya, Yume here is to whom I'm referring," he said.

Ashe then kept going with the accounting of what had happened to him after being separated from Akitsu and me. I felt a flash of anger at hearing that Ashe had crossed Karasuba's path again. My anger and irritation grew at Ashe's telling of Karasuba's growing obsession with him, for that feels insulting to me. Still for Ashe's friend Anya to show up Karasuba gave me a feeling of satisfaction. Really, I would love to do such myself, but every time that Karasuba loses, that is good in my view.

Upon being told that Yume had been winged by Ashe… it was okay, but in the back of my mind, whispers of potential problems began. I had nothing against Yume, far more the opposite as she was the most mature among sekirei other than myself that I had encountered. I believe my issue is that she also is the most likely to try and have the same position as I have with Ashe of those around him. Kuu and Akitsu simply wish to be with Ashe, that's not the exact same as being fully intimate with Ashe as I am. As I recall, Yume at understanding how the depth of the relationship between ashikabi and sekirei could be, she had said to me that she wanted to experience such for herself. Seeing her here, it caused me to be so confused with how I should see this, for I know Yume is well mannered and would get to feel exactly what she wishes with him. I don't want to deny Yume the experience the kind of bond that a sekirei could have with their ashikabi, yet nor do I want to share what I have with Ashe.

I don't blame Ashe, he understands the power that reacting can cause, and I can honestly think of no better ashikabi for Yume, but still I'm conflicted in what to think! No one else had an issue with Yume becoming part of the family we were members of and I said nothing about the conflict within me. Ashe led Kuu and Akitsu off to their room and said he would set up a futon for Yume. This left Yume and myself in the room, and I faced Yume and put a smile on my face, "Congratulations Yume, it seems that you found the ashikabi that you told me that you wanted," I managed to say.

Yume frowned, "I would say thank you, but I can tell that you have a… problem with this Miya. I'm sorry, I had no idea that the very same man that I found was already in a relationship with you," she replied.

I sighed as Yume saw that I had an issue, there was no point denying it, "I would be lying if I said I was perfectly fine with this. However, I don't want to take away the chance for you to find happiness Yume." I hesitated, "I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want to share Ashe Yume. He has shown and changed so many things for me, I can't imagine him not being in my life and I don't want to lose that. I didn't even know that I could find an ashikabi here, so I was pleasantly surprised," I said truthfully.

Yume came and sat next to me, "Perhaps this just shows that you and I have been looking for the same kind of qualities in those we wish to be around Miya," she posed.

I nodded and smiled slightly, "Maybe it does Yume. Ashe has done so much for me and yet, he says that I've done more for him, though I don't necessarily agree with that. He has help me experience things that I never imagined that I would," I paused, before going on, "even being a mother."

Yume blinked then stared at me, "Wait, are you saying that you and Ashe have a child between you," she asked quietly.

"Yes," I answered, feeling a smile coming to my face, "I wondered if Ashe was going to stop whispering thank you to me before the end of the day Takehito told us that I was pregnant. I hadn't thought that it would ever happen to me and thought it was something that was unnecessary. But… after seeing my son for the first time, so much about children and become a mother made complete sense to me."

Yume and I chatted with each other for about an hour, discussion a range of subjects, before we headed off to retire for the night. When I arrived in my room, I found Ashe waiting for me, he was ready to talk about the change that had had come into our lives. The conversation began with me telling Ashe of how I met Yume and the general facts between us. I was happy to see Yume, but I was still conflicted with sharing the same ashikabi with Yume. The main reason I have an issue with sharing Ashe, is he is not only my ashikabi, but my husband as well. I've come to know there is a difference between one's ashikabi and one's husband and for me Ashe was both. Yet, the sekirei race would see the two ideas as being in essence the same point in the end.

Ashe told me that I need not worry about such things, I was his wife, and nothing would change that in his view. He told me that I could never be replaced by another for him and he even gave some specific examples of how he was grateful to have me with him. The one that stuck out was a day even I remember, for Ashe had been at the lowest I'd ever seen him. He had been visiting the grave of one he knew, a woman he had cared about, but she had been killed in front of him. At the time, I couldn't leave him alone in misery he had been in, I was not able to explain why I could not. It wasn't me reacting, there had been more to what I had felt back then. We had helped one another then and after that many times with moving past hardships we could not have gotten beyond on our own. It was after that event that I started seeing the kind of individual Ashe truly was beyond the mask he put up.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

After I set up a futon for Yume in the room that Akitsu and Kuu share, I headed for my room to wait for Miya. It had been clear to me that something about Yume being here was bothering her, though it had nothing to do with the female herself. So, when Miya came, I was silent, waiting for her to tell me what was bothering her, for she would normally tell me. Miya told me that she had met Yume before she had left MBI with Takehito when I came to bail them out. In fact, she had gotten to know Yume probably better than any of the other sekirei that had been awake at the time.

So, seeing Yume again had been a happy thing as they were friends as far as Miya had implied. However, but also to be told that they shared an ashikabi had confused Miya and created conflict within her. The conflict was me being both Miya's and Yume's ashikabi, but also being Miya's husband only. There was a margin of difference between a sekirei's ashikabi and a husband. I will do close to anything for Kuu, Akitsu and now Yume, but there are things that I will only do for Miya. I'm aware at some point the distinction of what those things, and that time was coming soon, but I see little reason to define such now as things stand.

Nonetheless, I made it clear to Miya once again, she could never ever be replaced by anyone in my heart. Miya had done things for me that no other had been able to do, and yes, others that are loyal to me have tried to do what Miya has, but it wasn't the same. Before meeting Miya, I'd been close to a shell of myself, suffering from the pains of the past. Losing a number of those that I had been close to, had hurt me in a way that nothing else had previously. The worst event that had contribute to that, the death of the woman I had come to love in a different way than I do Miya. She had been murdered personally by Nobunaga Oda and it had been done right in front of me. Quite honestly, it had felt like my heart had been ripped out of me that day and the pain had only festered since then.

But then, Miya… had by chance, found me at one of my very low times, the four-hundredth anniversary of the horrible event I previously mentioned. She was persistent and wouldn't leave me alone to my misery, and in the end, it had paid off for both of us. Miya had managed to help me overcome the agony of the past and find my heart again. It is that, which will always give Miya a set place in my heart, which has since expanded tremendously. In the end, I was able to set Miya's worries to rest and we retired for the night.

The next morning, breakfast was an intriguing affair and I would be lying if I said I didn't have a good laugh during the event. You see, Minato and his group got back from the festival late and had gone straight to bed, so they hadn't seen Yume or been told anything about her. That being said, things started out wonderfully as well as amusingly. Yume clearly had a wish to be helpful to others and liked to do so whenever the opportunity came up. If Musubi wasn't such an airhead or naïve as she showed herself to be frequently, then I believe there's a very good chance she would be like Yume is.

Anyways, when Minato and his three sekirei came into the dining room, it was hilarious to watch Tsukiumi quickly begin looking between Musubi and Yume, at first clearly confused. Then she had screeched her outrage at there suddenly being two "Musubis" demanding to know how this happened and who it was that was responsible. I could tell that Matsu recognized Yume, likely met her like Miya had. Still Musubi's reactions to seeing Yume took the cake, as she, being the airheaded optimist that she is, looked happy at seeing one that was close to a complete copy of her… or was Musubi a copy of Yume? Who knows which way it is?

Yume proved herself more mature than any of Minato's sekirei, as she got Tsukiumi, Musubi and even Matsu, to calm down and pay attention to her. My newest sekirei then proceeded to explain why she was there and who she was. I saw no reason to stop her, Minato knew I was an ashikabi like he was, and he would unlikely tell someone from MBI about the fact. So, for Yume to state that she was one of my sekirei was fine to me. The reactions were still very entertaining to observe as they came.

-Miya's pov-

Breakfast was interesting as Yume introduced herself to the other tenants of the house and not everyone took it well. Tsukiumi had seemed to think that a trick was being played that had two Musubis while Musubi herself, was cheerfully accepting that there was another that looked close to a copy of her. It was kind of funny to watch the event and I could tell that Ashe was trying to not laugh at it.

After breakfast, Ashe said that he had some business he'd been asked to help with, and Yume volunteered to go with him and the two left. It was not too long after Ashe and Yume went out, that Minato was readying to head out, all of his sekirei, even oddly Matsu accompanying him. Kuu and Akitsu decided to also go with the group, though Minato didn't specifically say where he was going. Kagari and Uzume also went out to do errands, leaving just left me at the Izumo Inn.

I had begun doing some cleaning and had gotten a good portion of it done, when the sound of a large vehicle came onto the street Izumo Inn was one. The sound was rather unusual, and caught my attention, which got me to get to the nearest window that face the front of the house. The sight of a large truck that had "MBI" on the side was infuriating, more so since it was in front of my home. It had been a possibility since I came here that MBI could come to try and retrieve me and I knew that. But, for them to come at a time that Ashe was out, felt like a calculated move by someone. MBI personnel to come into the north area of Tokyo like this was bold as MBI was not welcome around here at all. The point of that had been made clear by the inhabitance of the north by any personnel from MBI were forced out by groups of people.

Using the magic that came when Ashe had winged me, I summoned my Totsuga No Tsurugi blade that I used as leader of the Disciplinary Squad. The sword with sheath appeared in my left hand and I would use the blade that I put down years ago to defend my home. The sound of many pounding feet got me to clear my head of everything else so that I could focused on the fight that was coming.

So, the front door being smashed open and a number of members of MBI's security force rush in, wasn't surprising. I moved towards them and before they raised their guns, I drew my sword and slashed once directly in front of the group, forcing them all back out the front doorway. Half of the men were cut in half by my swing, while the others received deep gashes and wounds as they flew out of the house. As I came out into the front yard, I saw a few of my neighbors protesting against those from MBI. The response of MBI personnel, was to use physical force to beat them until they would back off or were rather dragged back by family members. That served to incense me further, since I had grown to appreciate my neighbors and their individual qualities.

I rushed forward at the security forces of MBI, cutting down the closest men that I could get to and began working on from there. My goal was to oust and force MBI to leave and never come back here, whether that came due to fear or that none of those sent returning to MBI. The soldiers did try to fight back against me, but I was moving faster than them, cutting them down two or more at a time with each swing. It didn't take all that long for the soldiers to become scared of me and back away from me as I killed them.

I would have likely wiped them out, if not being interrupted by others attacking me, three to be precise, all of which were sekirei. The first was shorter than me and had a body figure that was very athletic, toned but not overly muscular. She was wearing a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She kind of appeared like a cheerful, younger teenager. The second sekirei, had a slender feminine had bandage-wrapped arms, which were covered by a tattered dark kimono. She also had disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes, which giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. Yet, the last of the three, I knew all too well and wasn't happy or pleased to see at all.

Karasuba smiled at me, "It would appear that your skills are not just good but have improved since last time."

I brought my blade to the ready, "I told you the last time Karasuba, if you dare set foot around or in my home again, you will not leave in any way the same state that you came in," I stated.

"Come on, you're telling me that this lady is supposed to be some kind of terrifying monster," commented the pink-haired sekirei as she took a few steps forward, "She looks more like one of those Japanese priestesses or house wife I think they're called."

I took a step forward, then quickly got behind the pink-haired sekirei, raised my blade and brought it down, the flat of my sword facing downward. I made solid contact with her head and slammed her down into the asphalt of the street with an audible force and was felt by all. The soldiers backed up even further after seeing that, while the other sekirei and Karasuba stayed where they were. The man that was likely their ashikabi, stood a short distance behind them, staring impassively at the pink-haired sekirei on the ground. The man stepped over to claw wielding sekirei and kissed her, activating her Norito as seen by her dark blue wings becoming visible. "Wire claws of my pledge tear apart the guards imprisoning my ashikabi," the sekirei declared.

Once the sekirei's Norito was active, she rushed at me, her clawed gauntlets stretched forward ready to attack me. I spun out of the way as the woman thrusting claws, whipping my sword around, gaining momentum which added to the force my blade was cutting through the air. I brought the Totsuga no Tsurugi down on one set of claws, causing many cracks to form in the claws themselves. My opponent continued to send strike after strike, while I either parried or evaded, getting a hit on the gauntlets as well as a few solid blows on her body too. This sekirei's Norito had given her a boost in power and speed, but I was still able to outdo her somewhat in both and my stamina was holding out for the time being.

What was making me think there was something going on, was that Karasuba hadn't done anything after the initial strike to get my attention. The few times I did get glimpses of her, she was simply watching the fight, a smile set on her face. Her sword was still in its sheath and she showed no signs of preparing to attack, so what was she waiting for? Karasuba had always wanted to fight me seriously, there had been no mistaking that desire from her.

It took me almost two minutes of fighting Karasuba's comrade, for her Norito ran out as is one of the restriction that MBI placed on sekirei. That was one of common point that all sekirei shared, it was one of the shackles that MBI put on in order to control us all, a limited time using a Norito. It was part of the limiters they placed on strength and speed, which varied between individual sekirei. If that was all that was done with the adjustments MBI made, then it wouldn't have been so bad. However, what MBI had done to the minds and emotions that sekirei had was wrong and twisted, more than the shackles they placed on sekirei. Hiroto Minaka had made it so that all sekirei other than some of those that had been adjusted by Takehito, were obedient to whoever winged them, whether it was done by force or by choice.

That was the real means of control that Minaka used, emotional attachment of a sekirei to their ashikabi. Even if a sekirei was abused by the one that winged them, they couldn't leave them or help the wish to be with them and please them. And then those wishing to gain more than one sekirei, would discover they could wing by force which is akin to violating and raping another in human terms and thought nothing wrong with the idea at all. All of this came about, because of Minaka wanting his game and thinking that he owned all sekirei, so could do with them as he saw fit. MBI personnel coming here along with the current Disciplinary Squad, showed that Minaka viewed me in the same way as other sekirei, he owned me, so I should be doing what the horrible man says to just because he says so.

I ended the fight with the claw wielding sekirei by breaking the claws off her gauntlets, one after the other, before I swatted her back. She landed next to her ashikabi not moving, who just looked down at her, but showed no care or interest for her condition or well-being. I was preparing to face-off against Karasuba, when the pink-haired sekirei woke up and pulled herself out of the street and rose to her feet. The girl then focused her glare on me, "THAT REALLY HURT DAMN IT," she screeched.

'Pinky' rushed at me her right fist cocked back to strike me, yet I leaned to the side letting her fists flow pass me. This young sekirei may be a hand-to-hand combat specialist, but she is nowhere near as skilled as Ashe nor as fast as him. Then, she was fighting angry and her temper was blinding her and leaving her to merely swing around her fists. Pinky quickly became angrier when she wasn't hitting me and that worked against her, "Damn it! Stand still and fight me! Why do you have to be like that dumb silver-haired guy from before?! Being all calm and somehow disappearing before my fists hit, IT'S INFURIATING," Pinky screamed.

From what she just said, she was referring to Ashe and I'm not happy that she would attack him, though it sounds like she lost to my husband. Pinky then leapt back a bit, "SHREDDER," she yelled, and in front of her right fist, an amount of energy appeared and became concentrated.

She then surged forward and lunged at me, her right fist coming at me, aiming at my torso. I side-stepped her and whipped the back of my sword into her gut hard, and sent her flying back, interrupting her technique. I went right back into a defensive stance, sword at the ready for any that would approach. Pinky came to a stop close to her ashikabi, before she dropped to a knee and coughed up a small amount of blood. Then the sound of Karasuba giggling was heard and it still sounded so wrong coming from her. "That was amusing Benisubasa," Karasuba remarked.

'Benisubasa' glared at Karasuba, "Shut up! I don't see you doing anything," she snapped.

Karasuba smirked evilly, "Oh my, you and Haihane said that you wanted the first crack at the 'monstrous opponent' that we were sent to handle, did you not? I was just being the good leader and giving you both the opportunity, which you requested. I was even nice enough to warn you to not underestimate them, it's not my fault that you didn't listen to me," she replied.

"I can handle this, I was just caught off-guard, this lady here isn't better than us, elite chosen to be part of the Disciplinary Squad," Benisubasa stated.

"Oh? Then you didn't know that she's been using the back of her blade, for if she had used the sharp side, you would be in two clean halves? She's done the idea with full sized ships from a distance, she may look old, but she has skill," Karasuba comment, smiling as she called me old.

I grit my teeth, "Watch your mouth Karasuba, or I'll cut out your tongue," I hissed.

Benisubasa then was kissed by her ashikabi, her crimson wings appearing, "Palm of my pledge, crush the stones torturing my ashikabi," she shouted.

The next moment, the pink-haired sekirei shot towards me at increased speed, but due to my stance, I was able to block the incoming blow. However, I was forced back a short distance and it took more strength than I had expected, but I held my defense. Benisubasa didn't let up much as she continued to her assault, but through a combination of blocking and dodging, she didn't gain any ground against me. Still, both she and her comrade had been wearing my stamina down, which may be what Karasuba was wanting. It wouldn't surprise me if she decided to use her subordinates by sacrificing them to wear an opponent down before she swoops in and think nothing of it.

So, when Benisubasa's Norito ran out, I shoved her back hard and she collapsed. I then readied myself for Karasuba as I believe she will come at me. I wasn't disappointed, yet before she began her attack on me, she kissed her ashikabi and activated her Norito. Karasuba slammed into me and pushed me back towards the house. I tried to counter and get in a hit on Karasuba, but with her Norito going and my stamina waring, Karasuba was keeping up her assault and I was forced to be more on the defensive against her. And with her second surge forward, Karasuba shoved me back into the place I'd come to know as home.

Once in the house, Karasuba seemed to really get going in our fight and the furniture along the house's structure suffered for the fight. Karasuba's sword was cutting through wood, objects and close to anything that is came into contact with other than my own blade. With each swing and the damage that was cause by it that came, the angrier I became, for this horrible woman is destroying my home and enjoying every moment of it! And I would guess, that somehow Karasuba had something to do with MBI coming here while Ashe was gone. She could have perhaps guessed that Ashe could be my Ashikabi or figured that both of us together could repel MBI.

The fight between Karasuba and I went on, the signs of the destruction of the interior and the structural integrity of Izumo Inn got worse. However, I felt my stamina running lower and lower, and Karasuba began to gain an advantage over me. She did get in some nicks on me, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but she could very well want to torture me for a while as well. Our battle came to an end when I felt a stabbing sensation on the back of my neck. I managed to turn and see the man that had been with Karasuba and the other two sekirei with a vial in his hand, before darkness embraced me.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

For the day, I had an amount of business that I'd needed to see to, and Yume accompanied me. I'd seen no reason to deny Yume coming with me, I didn't see or feel any ulterior motive from her. The business I had taken the majority of the day, so the sun was beginning to set, when Yume and I headed back towards the house.

I had been surprised to find out that Yume had a talent at reading others, not just humans, but non-humans as well. Perhaps she could be of assistance could help me settle issues and disputes more efficiently, only time will tell. I was actually in a fairly good mood while walking back home, things had gone well with what I set out to do and that's always a good feeling. It was as we were halfway back to Izumo Inn, that feelings from Miya stopped entirely and I knew that something had to have happened.

I picked up the pace at registering that, running the rest of the way back home, Yume right behind me. The ten minutes that it took me to reach the street that Izumo Inn was on, felt longer than it should, but I was getting very worried about what could have occurred. When I identified the scent in the air that came to my nose was of all things blood, I increased my speed even more. I slid onto the street and rushed to Izumo Inn, but I saw a picture as I approached that didn't in any way relieve my fears. I came to a halt at the front walk and saw obvious signs of damage to the house itself and it wasn't from ware. There were cracks on the street and debris spread over the front yard and street outside. The horror spreading inside me was like ice and they were joined by shock and anger at the sight in front of me. Izumo Inn had been my home for centuries, even if the house itself has changed over the years, it's still home. To have your home assaulted and maimed like this, it hurt in a way that little has done in a long while!

Yume came up behind me as I my breathing became somewhat ragged at seeing home as it was, and I heard her gasp as she took in the scene of the house. A moment later, I rushed inside and found the damage was different and ended out being worse than outside. The difference I saw, was the tool that cause the damage inside had been different then it had been outside. Outside's maiming, I believe had been made by guns humans had created within the last two centuries, what with the holes sporadically located around the area. While inside the house, the vertical lines cut out of the wall in different places, said that someone had been through with a sword, probably two swords had gone through here. There was also debris everywhere, glass strewn all over, most of the windows were shattered. Objects had been thrown from where they were to another place entirely and were either broken or damaged, even the majority of the furniture.

There were no signs that Akitsu nor Kuu had likely been around here when whatever had caused all this destruction had come through. But, that left me fretting where they both could be right now, or if they might be hurt or otherwise. I took up looking for Miya, searching from room to room, searching for Kuu and Akitsu at the same time. Yet, I found nothing, no evidence that told me any more than what I knew. I came back to the front hall, when Yume came inside, I was scared and enraged at what I had seen while going through the house. She took one look around, then stared at me worried, "Ashe, what happened here," she asked.

I couldn't answer, for I didn't know, and I was too stunned to say anything, but we were interrupted by others came into the house. Both of us turned around to see who it was and observed the group of three were our neighbors that lived to the right of us and were Nekomata yōkai. The oldest of them, appeared to be an old man and looked to be injured, for he was being supported by the other two. "Lord Hitoyoshi… I beg for your understanding and your forgiveness," the man pled weakly.

The plea confused me and added to the mixture of emotions I felt, for I didn't know what the man was talking about. "What are you talking about? What happened here," I asked in a pained tone, my fox ears and a couple of my tails came out without me meaning to, the sign of my emotions overcoming my normal control. They quickly began waving sickly, mirroring my feelings that were coursing through me.

After a moment, I noted the man was pale and looked to have been beaten, which isn't good for him at his age. His name was Izzy Kotomiya and for the type of yōkai his was, he was in his twilight years. Izzy raised his head so that he looked me in the eyes, "A group came here earlier and left a short while ago, and it was clear that they were not here to talk. I was not the only one around here that inquired what they were here for, the answer received by us, was to be thrown out of the way and beaten as a 'good measure'. A fight quickly broke out… *cough* I have to say my Lord, your wife is an amazing warrior, very gifted with the blade she is," he began.

So, a 'group' had come and had threatened those here and around to not interfere? What's going on?! It took great effort to rein in some of my emotions, "You say a group, could you describe to me what type of people made up that group please? Anything helps," I requested.

It was Izzy's great granddaughter who was in her early teens, who answered my request. "There were a number of men dressed in black and were armed with guns as soldiers would be, the letters 'MBI' were on their backs. Then, there was a man in a formal suit and he was accompanied by three women. The three women were wearing black clothing with grey Haoris over the shoulders I think. One of them had pink hair and wore red gloves, the third had grey hair and was wrapped in bandages over what parts of her body other than her head and she had metal claws. But, the one in the lead had a nodachi with her, and she was by far the most menacing and dangerous, the feeling coming from her… they were terrifying," she said, shivering as she talked about the third woman.

Then it was MBI that came and caused the damage I've seen, or at least a team of their security forces did. As for the three women, one sounded familiar, the other didn't seem to be one I've seen. But the one that had caused fear, that certainly sounded like Karasuba. However, I had to be missing something, Miya would have been hard pressed true, but even so, I wouldn't imagine she would lose to other sekirei, even Karasuba on normal terms. In fact, the only way I can think of would be, if say Karasuba were to have an Ashikabi and she were to use her Norito. It would only be that situation, which would allow the grey-haired sekirei have close to a reasonable chance against Miya in a serious fight. If the one that sounded familiar was that pink-haired perverted sekirei from a week ago, then I'm sure that Miya could take her.

Izzy's son then added his voice, "Your wife put up a real fight Lord Hitoyoshi, she took down two of the odd women, but the third one managed to overpower her somehow. None of us saw the fight's ending as it was happening in this house, your wife was simply carried out and taken by the intruders."

The feelings I was experience, were joined by a horribly familiar feeling of heart wrenching pain began filling me as the conclusion that Miya had been taken and was in danger now. It was the same feeling that had hung over me for the long four-hundred years that had passed between the death of the first I had loved and Miya coming into my life. Fury accompanied the pain, of not only having to face the loss of the one I loved for a second time, but at the understanding of the whom it was that I wouldn't doubt arranged this event to happen. Hiroto Minaka, the head of MBI, the man that had caused such terrible things to have his sick and twisted game to happen. Still, for him to pull something like this, I wouldn't ignore such things! If he wanted a 'game of war' then I would show him how war effected both sides so that he wouldn't forget it!

Izzy bowed to me again, "Forgive me and the others who tried to stop them, my Lord! You have shown us all such kindness and generosity over the ages, yet when a chance to repay your kindness came, we are unable to watch over and help protect your family. It is to our shame that this event comes," he admitted.

I composed myself, as there's a need for me to not lose it right now. Izzy and the others that live around here aren't at fault for what has happened and I'm grateful for their efforts, for they had gotten hurt for them. It was MBI that were to blame, with this action, Minaka had crossed a line that shouldn't be crossed by anyone. The crazy man, who saw nothing wrong with hurting sekirei, making an entire city into an arena for a sick form of entertainment or even hurting others to get what he wants, had done something inexcusable. He had taken my wife, damaged my house, coming a fair distance in destroying it and had harmed my neighbors. I would NOT let that slide or go unanswered by me! Minaka would NOT get away with doing this and face no punishment for it! "Calm yourself, you are not to blame. If fact, you have my gratitude for trying to stop this from happening, but this is now my concern and business. Please, go home and recover from what was done to you but these invaders," I assured.

My neighbors returned to their home, while I was internally fuming at this turn of events. While I had been out on business, MBI had come by, come close to wrecking my home and had taken Miya. I was not pleased at all to know this, it angered me to have to see an example of Minaka believing that he owned the sekirei. The man thinking that all sekirei were his, had come back and reclaimed one of them and thought nothing of the action. Minaka had given me a real reason to interfere in his business and so I shall. I would go and get Miya back, and woe unto any who might try to stop me, for they may end out meeting death this night!

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **That's chapter 9! What a turn this chapter brought, the idea of Miya getting kidnapped came to me some time ago. And for those who might think that Miya was unbeatable, she isn't as this chapter says. Miya is strong, not denying or disputing that, yet she was overwhelmed by the discipline squad pretty much going all out to do so. Anyways, as always please some of you write reviews and tell me what you think. Peace out all until the next chapter!**


	10. Equal Retribution

**A/n**

 **Here is the new version of chapter 10. One other note for this chapter, bolded words are not said normally, usually having magic involved, while italicized words are said in a different language.**

Chapter 10: Equal Retribution

 _-Yume's pov-_

After rushing back to Izumo Inn, Ashe and I discovered that the structure and the immediate area around it, looked to have been turned into a battlefield. Outside the house, there were bullet holes spread all over, though focus mostly at Izumo Inn. There was also damage to the street itself, and at least one place showed that something had been slammed into the asphalt hard. As I looked around, Ashe rushed inside the house, and I don't blame him, this was his home and those who lived here were important to him. I shortly followed Ashe, and I was horrified to see the house's interior was worse off than the outside. It appeared that there had been an intense fight in the house and the surroundings had suffered for it.

Ashe came back into the front hall just after I entered the house and as I was glancing around. He had an expression of fear mixed with rage and I somehow felt that to a small extent and I knew that the emotions weren't mine, which could only mean they were somehow coming from Ashe. And seeing him like this really worried me as I've never seen him as he was now. Granted, I haven't known my ashikabi all that long, but he doesn't show emotions like many others do. "Ashe, what happened here," I asked.

He didn't answer me, he appeared unable to use his voice at what had happened here, whatever it had been. However, as Ashe was attempting to come up with something, we were interrupted by others came into the house. When we turned around, I saw that the small group was made up of three individuals… who had cat ears on the top of their head, kind of like Ashe had fox ears when we first met. The oldest of them, appeared to be injured, for he was being supported by the other two. "Lord Hitoyoshi… I beg for your understanding and your forgiveness," the man pled weakly to Ashe.

Ashe being referred to as some kind of 'Lord' is odd to me, I don't understand the reason as to why others do that besides showing deep respect for him. The plea only seemed to confuse Ashe as much as it did me, "What are you talking about? What happened here," asked Ashe in a pained tone.

Ashe's fox ears and… a number of tails came out behind him, though he didn't seem to notice or simply didn't care. Honestly, I didn't know he could have more than one tail and it makes me wonder more about Ashe. Ashe's fox features quickly began waving sickly, I think mirroring the emotions that he was feeling right now.

The older man spoke up again, "A group came here earlier and left a short while ago, and it was clear that they were not here to talk. I was not the only one around here that inquired what they were here for, the answer received by us, was to be thrown out of the way and beaten as a 'good measure'. A fight quickly broke out… *cough* I have to say my Lord, your wife is an amazing warrior, very gifted with the blade she is," he began.

A group came here? Could it have been some from MBI? But what reason would have them come here? Almost all within MBI fear Miya's capabilities and don't want to prod her into possibly going on a rampage that could destroy MBI. Minaka might think about it, he sometimes goes off on ridiculous tangents, but normally enough people around him would put their foot down and stop his foolishness when it comes. "You say a group, could you describe to me what type of people made up that group please? Anything helps," Ashe requested.

I listened for whatever more information we could get, and it was a young teen that answered, "There were a number of men dressed in black and were armed with guns as soldiers would be, the letters 'MBI' were on their backs."

So, it was MBI that caused all of this, but even that sounds suspect, yet the girl continued, "Then, there was a man in a formal suit and he was accompanied by three women. The three women were wearing black clothing with grey Haoris over the shoulders I think. One of them had pink hair and wore red gloves, the third had grey hair and was wrapped in bandages over what parts of her body other than her head and she had metal claws. But, the one in the lead had a nodachi with her, and she was by far the most menacing and dangerous, the feeling coming from her… they were terrifying," she said, shivering as she talked about the third woman.

Wait… those descriptions… the whole Disciplinary Squad came here along with their ashikabi?! But why would… *sigh* unless Karasuba had been doing some manipulation as she does sometimes to get what she wants. She has wanted a fight with Miya and just never has gotten one since Miya left MBI. Then, for them to come while Ashe was out… that couldn't be coincidence.

Then, the middle-aged man spoke, "Your wife put up a real fight Lord Hitoyoshi, she took down two of the odd women, but the third one managed to overpower her somehow. None of us saw the fight's ending as it was happening in this house, your wife was simply carried out and taken by the intruders."

Miya was defeated?! For Karasuba to have somehow been able to defeat Miya is something that would never happen. I glanced over at Ashe and saw that he wasn't happy about hearing that Miya had been taken. Plus, I felt… other odd emotions, a flare of anger, but it wasn't the feeling I was experiencing myself right now for the second time. That brought to mind something Miya had mentioned to me that she could feel what Ashe felt through their bond and that Kuu and Akitsu had describe something similar. I think Miya had been telling me that for future reference, like such might start occurring for me at some point. So perhaps, the anger I felt could be coming from Ashe, I couldn't say with certainty.

The older man bowed to Ashe, "Forgive me and the others who tried to stop them, my Lord! You have shown us all such kindness and generosity over the ages, yet when a chance to repay your kindness came, we are unable to watch over and help protect your family. It is to our shame that this event occurred, and we couldn't stop it," he admitted.

Ashe appeared to compose himself, "Calm yourself, you are not to blame. If fact, you have my gratitude for trying to stop this from happening, but this is now my concern and business. Please, go home and recover from what was done to you but these invaders," I assured.

The three left the house, while I just studied Ashe and the longer I did, the more worried I became. Ashe after a bit turned to me, taking a deep steadying breath, "Yume, I need you to do something very important," he said evenly.

I focused on my ashikabi, not knowing exactly what to think right now, "And that is," I asked.

Ashe paused for a moment, but his tails were beginning to thrash around in a somewhat violent manner. "I needed you to go and find Kuu and Akitsu, please… find them and protect them from harm and preventing them from falling into the hands of MBI. I can't protect them and put things as they should be with how things stand. So please Yume, find them both and make sure they're okay," he pled.

Ashe looked to be having a horrible internal conflict and one that was tearing him up on the inside. He was trying to hide it, but he was losing that battle. Feeling for him, I moved forward and hugged him, showing Ashe I cared about him and it seemed to help, if only a little. "Of course Ashe but, are you sure that you can get back Miya from those who have taken her? Miya being overwhelmed… it was something I did not think would happen," I trailed off.

I somehow knew that Ashe intended to go to Teito Tower to get Miya back, he was the kind that would risk anything for those he cared about. But the odds he would be going against, it scared me greatly, especially since I didn't want to lose Ashe, yet nor did I want him to do things that might have him harm or kill others. The next time my eyes met Ashe's own, I froze as his eyes had changed from the ones that I have come to know. His eyes had turned from grey to gold and had a dull gleam to them, the pupils had morphed into slits. Plus, there was something I couldn't put into words, that my instincts yelled at me was potentially dangerous.

"I will take back Miya from those who stolen her from her home, the place she truly belongs and those who she belongs with. If _**Hiroto Minaka**_ _"_ , Ashe snarled, the last two words said in a way that made me flinch with apprehension. There had been, I swear a secondary tone there for the last two words, but I could have imagined it, I don't know. Ashe continued, "thinks that his belief that he owns all sekirei entirely, _**means that he**_ can take any of them back, _**away**_ from those who love them _**at any time**_ , then he will be forced to _**think again**_!"

The odd tones kept coming back for a few words then disappear, I couldn't explain what it was, but each time I hear them, a cold trickle went over my heart. Yet, Ashe kept going, "Minaka isn't superior to others and he is no god as he fools himself into believing! He is a _**delusional**_ _ **fool**_ that is in desperate need of _**a lesson**_! I will teach him that lesson and in _**a way**_ that he can't shrug off or _**ignore**_!" Ashe growled in a rage.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I was breathing a little hard after ranting about Minaka. I had been unable to prevent the magic infused tones to come out of me as I had been raging. It was one of the powers I kept when I left my original home, and it causes fear in human beings and makes it something they can't easily wave off. No one had managed to cause agony and fury like this within me since the humanistic demon Nobunaga Oda, and I wouldn't let it stand unchallenged or unanswered!

Yume had stiffened at hearing the secondary tone that came to my voice, but she agreed to do as I had asked in the end. She looked back at me for a long moment before she headed for the door to search for Akitsu and Kuu. I hope more than words could say, that she does find them quickly and that they are not in danger.

The more I came to understand what had occurred entailed, the more my emotions boiled and forced me to put forth effort to control them. Fury I felt when I looked around the place I called home in its current messy and battered state, my rage burned hotter within me in a way that hasn't occurred for a long time. In fact, so chaotic was the growing maelstrom of my emotions, that my fox features which were reflected my feelings. My ears were twitching and were not standing up but were halfway between standing and lying flat. My tails, which started at a number of two and steadily grew in number as time moved forward, were sending things flying.

Izumo Inn held so many memories, more good than bad ones that had occurred over the years since it had become home for me. So, for others to attack it like this, it was more than a knife being plunged into my heart. Then, since that apparently wasn't enough, the ones responsible go further by twisting the knife in my heart deeper, even though it wasn't need nor appreciated. Minaka does that by attacking Miya, who fought against the invaders, before she was subdued and taken. It didn't help that I have no clue or inkling where Akitsu or Kuu were, or if they had been taken at the same time that Miya had been stolen. Add to that, hurting my neighbors who were standing up against the injustice that was being done in front of them. The anger and rage I felt, I've not had to experience to this magnitude from wrongdoing or trespasses in centuries!

If Hiroto Minaka truly believes that he can do this stunt, even if it's by vicariously sending others to do his dirty work, and not face consequences, then he WILL be shown his error. He will learn that actions are chosen, but consequences are rarely something one has any amount of say in at all! Until now, I have tolerated Minaka and his actions with the sekirei and others, along with his view of the ownership of sekirei belonging to him, which are wrong in many ways. Now, with what he had pulled here, the man has cross the line and has made the issues he creates, both knowingly and unknowingly, are now personal for me! If Minaka wants to take away what gives me happiness, then he shall suffer the same and will pay for his actions!

Once Yume was far enough away according to my senses, I put up a barrier and then cast a particular spell, to summon specific individuals to me. There was work to be done which would involve get Miya back as well as teach Hiroto Minaka a much needed lesson! Current evidence clearly shows that Minaka cares about no one else but himself. However, like other living beings, Minaka has an idea that he values and that's his obsession with sekirei. So, affect sekirei, specifically the Sekirei Plan and Minaka would at some point have to take notice. Then, if anyone does anything to Miya, I promise there will be horrible events that would occur! I would make sure that Minaka's precious 'sekirei plan' spirals into the worst ruin possible, while he will watch helplessly for as long as it takes for me to do destroy it! I swear by the heavenly plains of Takamagahara, I will do just that if Miya is harmed in any way!

Seconds after I activated the spell that I did, there was a flash of light and six individuals appeared around me. Those who appeared, included; Anya, Ryuu, Leia and Alex, along with two that were some of the most loyal to me and have been around me the most. The first of the two was a man, was an inch or two taller than myself, had the same skin tone as I do and looked fit like myself. His mid-torso length straight hair was white. While his face was regal like my own, just a little less so and what drew attention, was his blue eyes that had a slightly glow to them. He wore predominately white robes and a dark blue hakama, had gauntlets on his hands and forearms. Lastly, small arcs of electricity travel his body at random. The man's name was Raiden, and he was a trusted friend as well as a follower of me, even leaving our original home shortly after I did. He was one of the few I could call friend from the early times of my life, and the only one from our original home.

The other of the six was a woman, had an athletic figure overall with fair skin. She was native to Japan or was before becoming a yōkai. Her three measurements were, eighty-three, seventy-two and eighty, with her standing at 157 centimeters. She had hazel eyes, long silky black hair that fell to her waist. The woman wore an outfit that was common for female ninja before any from the outside of Japan came. The clothing was a neutral blue and kind of skin tight, but that was how ninjas tended to make their clothing. The reason that her clothing was the same as how ninjas used to wear, is she was a ninja when she was a human. Her name was Towana Tsuwabuki by birth, yet she answered to Saki these days.

All six individuals faced me, knelt and bowed, "My Lord," they all greeted me with deep respect.

"Thank you for quick response to the summon, all of you," I replied flatly. Then I got down to business, "I have assignments for all of you."

All of those I summoned gave me their complete attention, "Leia, I want you to erect a barrier around Tokyo. Hiroto Minaka is not to have the ability to leave Tokyo in any way, shape or form without my permission and mine alone, understand? I don't care if he somehow gains the ability to use magic or move faster than the speed of sound, he is not to leave unless I say so," I stated seriously.

Leia nodded in understanding of my 'request'. Leia is actually capable of doing what I asked of her, the magic she knows, and practices can create barriers that can stop someone from having the ability of leaving a place. I then turned to Ryuu and Raiden, "Ryuu, Raiden, your assignments will have you working together," I said.

Both waited for me to give them details, and what I what I was going to request of them wouldn't be small. I intended to have them take control of Kamikura Island and make it so MBI had no control or influence with the place at all. Losing Kamikura would take away Minaka's ability to fulfill his unsaid but implied threat of 'deactivation' for sekirei if they don't participate in his game as he won't have the means to effectively use the Jinki. The Jinki were devices that utilized an idea that I was somewhat familiar with, a rarer form of magic. Miya hasn't mentioned anything about them, but I always thought it was a sore subject, so I didn't get into it. Nor did I tell her that I happen to have two of them in my possession and stored them in a safe place when Takehito entrusted them to me.

Plus, the loss of Kamikura would also mean that all the records and research on the sekirei ship would be inaccessible to MBI as well going forward, causing further chaos within MBI. To me, that is the "fair" exchange, Minaka took what I value most, so shall I take what he covets the highest, the ability to control and enforce his game and have it go forward. To tell the truth, I'd been considering taking Kamikura Island for a period of time now, just didn't have a real justifiable reason until now.

With those facts in mind, I began stating the details I expected of both Ryuu and Raiden, "You two are to travel to Kamikura Island. There is to be a change of management tonight, and you two are to help that happen. The head of MBI has shown himself to be too irresponsible for the have access to the island or any of its resources. All connections by and with MBI are to be cut off completely, no exceptions, no debate about it, complete severance. I would prefer the least damage and injuries occurring in the transition period, but I leave what is needed up to your judgements. You will have the assistance of those there that have been keeping me informed, so that should help. The transition must be done as soon as possible and needs to finish before midnight, so get going and go about the work, both of you," I ordered.

Ryuu rose, then bowed to me, "Consider it done, my Lord."

Raiden inclined his head in my direction, "It will be as you say," said Raiden in his baritone voice.

Ryuu and Raiden left after that to do what I asked them to, which left me with Leia, Anya, Alex and Saki. Yet, Leia also got up and bowed to be before leaving to go back to the Shrine of Inari to do as I'd asked. The remaining three were looking to me, waiting for their instructions, "As for the rest of us, we'll be making a visit to MBI's Teito Tower here in Tokyo. I can guarantee that none of us will be welcomed nicely or be given a guided tour by those there. Honestly, I need you three to be distractions to keep those there from paying attention to me. I am sorry to ask this of you, to put your refined and honed skills to such simple and menially tasks, but that is what I ask of you now," I iterated.

"My Lord, do not be sorry for any of the things that you ask of us. You have given us here and others like us, a second chance to live, something that so few can give and there are even fewer of us that are truly deserving of it," replied Anya sincerely.

"If not for you my Lord, we would be forgotten and unable to be of service in any way now or in the past," added Saki in her soprano voice.

"It is why we are so willing to do what you ask of us sir. You gave us the precious gift of life when ours were taken early and that is something that we can never fully repay," remarked Alex.

"In other words, we are fine with whatever you ask of us Lord Hitoyoshi," Anya summed up.

I was silent at the showing of their loyalty to me. Yes, I've seen they are like this with me, and some of it was breed into them, but this goes beyond what I had come to expect from them. Yet, before I could say anything to this display, the sound of the front door sliding open brought our attention to the doorway to the front hall. The sight of Morgana appearing in the doorway was very much unexpected at this time.

" _Oh my_ , have I _dropped_ by at a bad ti-" Morgana's voice stopped as she took in the changes with the house's interior. "My, _I see that_ there has been redecorating since the last time I was here. _I would_ assume that you are not responsible for the changes Monsieur Hitoyoshi?"

It should be obvious by the state of the house and to be asked such a question merely serves as a reminder of what horrible insult had been done against me and my family. However, I managed to merely sigh at the foolish question and not give a furious glare instead. "You would assume correctly Morgana, you would do well to not remind me of the change. Dare I ask why you are here, I am not in the mood for issues from you right now. Actually, better that I not, I'm not that interested in hearing your reason, I am dealing with my own issues currently."

I was about to dismiss Morgana, but then I had a thought. Morgana has a skill set that one doesn't come across often if at all, she could help in the looming task. All it would take is giving her motivation that would be appealing to her, since she wouldn't help another unless it somehow benefits her. I did notice that Anya was not happy to see the woman, though she never is, and she wouldn't like what I was about to do, but now isn't the time to be picky. I stepped between the two, before facing Morgana, "Actually Morgana, I take that back, your timing is quite good. You can be of assistance in the task we're discussing the particulars of, especially with the skills you have," I said evenly.

Morgana was silent for a moment, simply staring at me, "You know _I am not_ _inclined_ to do things for others if it does not do _something for_ me. So, _why_ _Monsieur,_ _would_ you even suggest I can or would help? I am not saying that I do not _appreciate the safe haven_ that you have provided for me, but I can find other ways to make meaningful use _of my time_ ," she replied flatly.

I figured that she would reply to a plain offer like that, that's Morgana's attitude to helping anyone, "what's in it for me". I'm not fond of what I'm about to use as motivation for Morgana, but right now, I'm at the point that I'm willing to lower my standards somewhat and look the other way about stuff I wouldn't most of the time. I focused my gaze back on Morgana, and then plastered on a disappointed expression and spoke, "I see, that is a shame, and here I was, willing to look the other way upon things I normally do not. Nonetheless, since you are not interested in such, an opportunity lost on your part I guess. If that's the case, then I suppose there is no reason to go further."

Morgana paused at my statement, "What kind of things are you referring to _Monsieur_ ," she asked with a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

I put a hand to my chin, "Oh well, I was thinking that if you were to help out, I would ignore things, like say any of your work that should pop up, that is as long as it were cleaned up and contained properly," I said.

The lich woman openly gaped at me, clearly thinking she had heard me wrong, " _Are you… being serious?!_ " she questioned in French.

I nodded in answer, "As I said, as long as you clean up and contain them properly, indeed I am Morgana," I returned carefully.

Morgana gained a wide smile, "Of course I will help then! _What will we_ be attending to?"

I knew that she would agree, after all, I was giving her an opportunity she hasn't had in more than a century, a chance to test her work on human subjects. It had been a standing no no with me and the one time she did "let" that happen, she had regretted it. I chained her down in an open field before dawn and then had her stay out for an hour after the sun had risen. Morgana had started shouting obscenities at me, and that had morphed into her screeching at the pain and begging me to stop and release her as her body began melting.

The discussion continued, with the little change in the plan of their being four distracters rather than three. The point of the event that was now being planned, was of course, assault MBI's Teito Tower. Those here would attract and hold all the attention of MBI personnel and keep it on themselves. Meanwhile, I would go in unnoticed and search for Miya until I found her and then I would take her away from those who are ready and willing to take and destroy the happiness of others. I would get Miya back and there would be nothing that would stand in my way of accomplishing that goal and it anything or anyone tries, woe be unto them! If getting my wife back from those who kidnapped her requires that I bring MBI's skyscraper headquarters down to the ground, then I will do just that.

I was well aware that the waiting for the distraction to have the desired effect would be one of the hardest parts of this for me. However, the current plan had a better chance of success overall than me just going to Teito Tower and doing what I wanted to. The idea of going into the tower, ripping it apart until I found Minaka, then give him a true view of agony and Yomi, such had crossed my mind more than once. But, the trail of blood and bodies that would come as a result, stopped me from doing that for the moment. I would not cause a massacre because of Minaka's actions, I won't sink to his level of selfishness!

It was around midnight that Ryuu and Raiden sent the message that the sekirei ship was now under control and separate from MBI. Once I knew that, we all headed out from the house, in route to MBI's Teito Tower to begin the other half of this. The tower was in the center of Tokyo, and its height, I think is where it is because Minaka wanted to make a foolish point or statement. The evidence I've seen, says that Minaka is crazy and has either lost or thrown away enough of the good humans tend to have by nature, for him to be close to evil entirely. Nonetheless, my focus and priority were still to find Miya first and foremost, bringing justice upon Minaka's head can wait until later if need be.

 _-Anya's pov-_

Lord Hitoyoshi led us towards the tall structure that humans call skyscrapers, which was 'Teito Tower. Ashe divided us into two pairs, Alex would work with Saki and go around to the southern entrance to the tower and enter there. That left me to work with the "Harbinger" and though I know that he knows of my hatred of her, I put the feeling aside. My wish to help my lord take back his wife was more important than my desire to see that Morgana truly dies once and for all. Lady Miya had brought about changes in Lord Hitoyoshi than none of us who serve him had been able to in the four centuries or more years that we have tried. So, for both my lord and lady, I will do everything in my power to serve and protect them! Besides, once inside, I can separate from the Harbinger, so the sooner we enter the sooner we can part company.

Ashe stayed back as the four of us continued forward towards the tower, completely undetected by any watching. I still donned my samurai armor, which covered the lower half of my face, better not to be identified in this right now. So, as the Harbinger and I approached the tower, two groups came into view, who were fighting one another. We ignored them and closed the distance between us and the tower itself, which oddly had none guarding the structure. When we reached the entrance, there was a metal slab blocking our way in. I drew one of my swords took a deep breath, covering my blade with crimson flames, increasing its sharpness and cutting power. Then I made six slices in quick succession, and a second later, there was a blast before the slab of metal crashed around us in pieces. This left the entrance wide open to Morgana and me, which walked in, before alarms began going off.

There was a second explosion as Morgana and I stepped inside, meaning that Alex and Saki had made a way in as well. Shortly after that, the Harbinger went to the left, and having no inclination to be around her, I went right. As I jogged down the corridor that I went down, a number of men in black came into the hall from a side corridor. I didn't slow down my pace, more sped it up a bit and readied myself by shifting my blade on my right. When I got close enough I swung my sword, slashing faster than any of my opponents could comprehend as I passed. The sound of a metallic ring resounded in the hallway, before the cries of the men whose life I just ended echoed and their blood bathing the corridor.

The next thing that any, myself included knew, all the lights went out as the power for this place disappeared. Lord Hitoyoshi must have taken away the electricity that humans are so dependent on. I continued forward, causing as much chaos as possible as I went as that's what my lord had asked of myself and the others. We were to take the attention off of him and keep it on us instead. So, I kept moving around this floor, catching glimpses of both Alex and Saki doing the same task I was. Once we were done with this floor, we would move up to the next and do the same that we were on this one.

 _-Takami's pov-_

I was standing, looking at a scene that I didn't ever want to see. In the park close to Teito Tower, my son Minato was a distance away, with his sekirei facing off against Karasuba. He odd points of this scene, first there was Matsu, sekirei no. 2, since little had been heard or said about her after she disappeared before the sekirei were released. Next, Karasuba was here by herself as both Haihane and Benisubasa weren't up for a fight. They had been brought to me and others to 'help' them hours ago, and when they had been injured. When the two had been bought in, the extent of their injuries were startling and not in a good way. I'd asked those that brought them what had happened to them, I was simply told that a situation had gone badly.

After examining the two sekirei, I was less inclined to believe the explanation I'd been given. The type and extent of injuries that Haihane and Benisubasa had, more matched what I saw from sekirei after a fight between one another. It was just the extent of what I saw, they were some of the worst if not the worst collection of injuries I've seen yet. Other and I had done what we could, but they would need time to recover from whatever they had gotten into. Honestly, it's becoming very annoying, the things that go on behind the scenes which none talks about and most don't know!

Yet, as Musubi and Tsukiumi were about to battle Karasuba, the sounds of an explosion going off, shortly followed by a second one was heard. Then alarms going off came from behind us and upon turning, it was obvious that the alarms were coming from Teito Tower. There were two plumes of smoke coming from the skyscraper, one from the northern entrance and the other from the southern entrance to the tower. …It just seems that it will be one of those kinds of nights tonight, the long and arduous type of nights I hate so much.

The fight was postponed as Natsuo called Karasuba back and those two, along with Minato, his sekirei along with myself headed for Teito Tower. Once inside, it was instantly clear that chaos was running rampant and whoever was causing this, was making a mess the likes of which were unknown at this point. I was about to head to the central security station, when all the lights suddenly went out and everything else just stopped working. I quickened my pace to the security station to find out what the hell was going on! Natsuo was a short distance behind me as I went, not that I cared much right now.

When I arrived, the room was in turmoil, the consoles were operating, but panic was heavy. I tried to restore order, but didn't have much success, though I did get the impression that something had happened with the power, yet not to what extent. I couldn't help but grumble at the current situation, "What it the hell is happening here?"

There was no answer immediately, but after half a minute I did get an answer, "The definition of chaos Takami," said a female voice from behind me.

I turned and saw one of my coworkers, by the name of Nina Kirk. She looked to be around the same age as myself with bronze colored eyes and long straight brown hair lengthening up to her back. She was a tad taller than me and has an average feminine figure, while her facial features denoted her European descent as that was where she came from. Nina was currently wearing dress type pants, a magenta colored blouse and a white lab coat. "Nina, please tell me that you know at least something about what is happening right now. I'm not in the mood to deal with more excuses at the moment," I remarked.

Nina shrugged, "Unfortunately, I can't say I'm aware of the why all of this is happening, though I have a bit of a guess. However, I have been gathering the facts on the what is happening, not the whole picture I think yet, but enough to know this mess is going to be horrible," she replied.

"Start with the what, then you can get to the rest," I said tiredly.

Nina frowned and nodded, "The first point, which I can guarantee that you won't like hearing but can tell already, the power is out, and it won't come back anytime soon."

"Why do you say that Doctor Kirk," asked Natsuo.

Nina twisted to face Natsuo, "Because Natsuo, all the relays have been blown, and not just blown, but damaged beyond repair. By what the technicians said to me, it appears that all fifteen of them were overloaded at close to the same time which is quite odd."

I gawked at hearing that, since that shouldn't be possible under normal circumstances at all. Teito Tower had fifteen heavy duty power relays that drew power from the city's electric grid. Each one had its own failsafe breaker device that should prevent overload from doing harsh damage to the relay by activating before that occurred. Then the power in the city's gird shouldn't have enough electricity to overload them all at the same time, without at least half of them having their breakers activate! It would take a massive amount of electricity to do such, like a lightning bolt, and the skies were clear, not a single cloud up there, so no lightning. "But that can't be Nina, the relays are designed to not suffer issues from overload like you are describing," I reasoned.

Nina nodded, "I would agree with you, but what I saw done in the basement says that something was able fry the relays, probably quicker than the breakers could prevent the damage." I was trying to wrap my head around such an occurrence, while Nina took charge, "Do we have communications with any of the security teams and active labs? If not, then they are to report in immediately."

One of the operators turned in their chairs, "We're trying to reestablish communication lines right now, but there are a number of teams that aren't responding Doctor," they said.

Nina sighed, while I refocused on the current situation, "Nina, you mentioned that you had a guess as to why this might be happening, you care to tell the rest of us," I posed.

My coworker and friend turned to me, "Well honestly, my guess and assumption is that Minaka went and screwed with someone that it would have been better that he not have. We both know how he likes to mess and screw with others so that he can watch their reaction. I'm inclined to think he picked a dangerous person to do that with this time with the magnitude of this growing mess," she answered.

Nina wasn't wrong about Minaka having an interest and worrisome hobby of screwing with people just to see how they react. I've been on the receiving end of that before now and he does it sometimes still, to which I smack him for. But if what is happening right now is due to Minaka screwing with someone, then I'm scared to ask just who Minaka crossed this time.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

My contribution to the initial part of this task was to send a surge of electrical energy, which is usually referred to as "lightning". I directed the energy into the ground and to the cables that humans run electrical energy along to supply power to their structures. The light that had been shining from Teito Tower vanishing shortly after I sent the surge. That told me that the surge of lightning that way had done what I intended it to. It made MBI work without their power and that meant that their security devices will not work well if at all.

After the lights disappeared, I kept observing the tower as signs quickly started appearing from the chaos that was being created inside. I waited while the others cause chaos and mayhem, which would distract all those inside the tower and make it much more difficult to pay attention to little if anything else. Even while this had been planned out for the best chance of success, I had known that this part would be agonizing for me would be the waiting and it was just so. The next several minutes, I can't accurately say how many minutes, were long and pain-filled. However, finally, it appeared to me that the chaos had spread and taken root enough that I wouldn't be noticed by those within the tower.

Using a teleportation spell, I appeared in Teito Tower, and upon looking around, I saw that it was the fifth floor of this place. The corridor I was in was dark and empty, there was sound from below, but with the distractive chaos that's going on, I would be surprised if it wasn't audible. The whole point that I had with asking Anya, Saki, Alex and even Morgana to do what they were, was to have all the attention off of me, while I searched for Miya. However, right now there were two things different than I normally had them; those being my appearance and what magic I had going currently.

Where my overall appearance is fairly consistent, with silver-grey hair, average proportions, pretty much normally enough to not attract unwanted notice, that's not what I looked like now. My proportions themselves didn't shift notably, but some of my other physical qualities did change. The color of my hair went from silvery-grey, to pure white and it had increased its overall length down to my waist in both the back and the front. My facial features had become more regal looking and also included cyan markings around my eyes, forehead and the outside of my face. My eyes were not only gold, but also glowed a little as well now. My outfit still had the style of a kimono, but the color was now white for the outer one and blue for the inner one, both infused with magic. Over the top of the shoulders was a gold band over the center and two black loops that connected at the collar and at the outside of the shoulder itself. The Obi that I had around my waist was black with a smaller gold-plated band over the obi. The other notable point about my appearance now, was that my fox features were out, both my ears and all ten of my tails.

The second change I made, the magic that was active around me, had been merely a simple illusion to have people dismiss any inkling of there being anything odd about me that might come to their minds. I instead, cast a spell that is known as "Phantasma Dream", which has any who look at me to see something that will look ordinary to them entirely. Only those who have strong protection or wards against illusionary magic will think to give what they see a second look at all. The spell was the best I could think of to cut down on the possibility of killing any I should come across and leave a trail of blood behind me.

My mood and thought processes had quickly reverted back towards what they had been during the latter half of the Warring State's Era. I had come to the point that I didn't care about others much at all, killing people and others dying had mutilated my heart horribly to the point that it had fully "frozen over", and I became cold. Life had lost meaning back then and it had done so to a degree again at realizing the possibility that Miya had been taken from me forever. So, ending life was little consequence to me right now, I just don't care anymore. That said, any that cross my path or attempt to slow me down, they will meet their end tonight.

The strongest feeling that was in me was the drive to find my wife, the one who brought me happiness. I could still sense the bond we shared with one another, for it was still completely intact, though not as active as it was most of the time. There could be a couple of reason for that to be the case, none of which I liked nor wanted her to be in within a place controlled by MBI. But, as long as that bond is there, it means there is a chance to get Miya back. So, I made my way forward, scanning around as I went, looking for any signs of others approaching me. It was still possible even with the chaos below me, it wasn't uncommon for a number of those employed by MBI to work during the night hours apparently.

The floor I came in on was empty, so I didn't meet anyone as I made my way to one of the lift devices that humans have come up with, "ele-a-vators" I think they are called. I opened the metal doors, which were pushing back a bit, but once fully open, there was a dull thud on either side of the archway and the force from the metal doors ceased. The box that went up and down the shaft was not lined up with the floor I was on, was lower than me, leaving the cables that held the box where it was visible. I pushed the box down more so that I could reach the metal cables directly. Once I got ahold of the cables, I used my skills with fire magic to melt the metal and within less than half a minute, there was screeching of metal and then both metallic lines snapped, and the box fell downward, gaining speed as it went.

Even as the crash of the box hitting the bottom of this shaft echoed up, I snapped my fingers and inside the shaft itself below where I was, became engulfed in a pillar of flames. I stepped onto the flames, thinking nothing of the idea, since I cannot be burned by almost any type of fire and this certainly isn't one that can do harm to me. If anything, the flame was lukewarm to me, but it held me at the level I was at, before it began rising upward inside the shaft. As I rose upward, the feeling from the bond Miya and I have, growing stronger, meaning that I was drawing closer to where she was.

I went past one door and then stopped at the second, pried the metal slabs apart and came onto the floor. While moving forward, I took in that there were MBI's security forces on the floor, none of who seemed to not be giving any attention to the distraction going on below. Those I saw were alert and appeared to be on edge, evidence that there was something going on nearby to me. The first few I passed didn't even react to my presence as the spell I cast upon getting here was affecting them. However, the ignorance didn't last, for one of MBI's guards did take a second look and noticed something.

My hollow, dead expression, didn't change as the gun the man had come up to point at me. The bullets began flying at me, but they came to an abrupt halt a foot from me as the barrier I have to prevent projectiles taking me by surprise. It was a spell that had become second nature to have up during the Warring States Era and it hadn't stopped with me. The number of bullets quickly grew, and the sound of the gun shots drew the attention from the others on this floor. I raised a hand and then, sent all the projectiles that had been shot at me, back in the direction in which they had come. The storm of bullets caught the man as he was inserting a clip into his weapon. The things he was wearing did nothing for him, the bullets had become enchanted with magic, so the bullets went through the vest that would probably protect him from the bullets normally. The man dropped to the floor after the bullets went through him, killing him.

A commotion to my right, got me to glance that way and see four more soldiers, guns ready to use. I snapped my fingers, pointing in their direction and an instant later, intense blue-white flames appeared and engulfing the four. The flames swallowed them quickly enough that their screams where cut off before they were able to reach full volume. The smell of burning flesh hit my nose and I didn't react to it at all, that despondent and unfeeling was I. It took less than a minute for the four to be reduced to nothing but char and ash, the flames I had created some of the more vigorous and powerful kind I can create.

There next came a more muffled bang from behind me, and upon turning, I spotted a man with a small gun shooting at me. The expression of desperate fear growing on his face as it became clear that the bullets were having no effect as they stopped before reaching me due to the spell in place. One of my tails shot out at the man, which he seemed to go unnoticed, that is until said tail wrapped around his neck tightly. My tail began squeezing, putting on the pressure and cutting off the man's windpipe, denying him air. The man quickly started wheezing for air, he dropped the gun and his hands grabbing my tail, doing what he could to try to remove what was denying him oxygen, yet to no avail.

As this was happening, another soldier came rushing at me from a different direction, a knife in their hand, raised to strike me. I sidestepped the attack and shot out a hand and grabbed the soldier's head and lifted them off the floor. The soldier groaned as my hand applied pressure to their skull, their hands flailing at my arm, attempting to get me to let go. There came a series of cracking from the one I held, the soldier shortly stopped struggling and went limp as I fractured their skull badly. I tossed the soldier I held with my hand to my left down the corridor to slam into the wall at the end. Moments after the crash of a body hitting the far wall, the man had been rasping for air as my tail choked the life out of him, thrashed around until there was a loud crack as my tail's squeezing hard enough to break the man's neck. My tail unwound and released the man it had choked, and he collapse in a heap. With all the interferers dealt with, I resumed walking forward as if nothing had happened.

Yet, in a few steps, I noticed light in one of the rooms ahead of me, which brought feelings of panic to me. Miya was on this floor, I am sure of that, and if there are MBI scientist on this floor, they might be preparing or doing things to her. That thought got me to make a quick split-second decision, and casted some of the meaner magic I happen to know. The spell came in the form of black mist spreading out from where I was, which some call "Nightmare Miasma". The reason that this black mist got that particular name, was what it does to those that come into contact with it. Any who touch it or is in its influence, they will instantly experience their worst memories, fears and terrors, which will feel as real if not more convincing than the world around you. Nightmare Miasma is invisible to those who are ignorant of magic, but the stuff will still have its affect if they are in it. This spell can also have the unfortunate side-effect of doing damage to the mind of those who are touched by it… like I said, rather mean and dangerous magic. Yet, as I was at the point that I didn't care what befell others, my normal aversion to such magic was dismissed.

The black mist flooded through the halls and poured into rooms while I walked forward, screams rapidly began to be heard from the lit room ahead. When I came to be in front of the door to the lit room, I pointed a hand at the box that works with the locks on rooms in places like this and shot an amount of lightning into the box. The metal box exploded apart and there was also a clunk in the wall, the lock moving I wager, I then, pried the door aside and stepped inside the room. There was a small number of people inside, all of them appeared to be in pain and were screaming or making sounds that indicated pain. I cast a sleeping spell and all in the room went silent as they slumped and became still as the nightmares and terrors vanished from their minds as slumber extended mercy to them.

My gaze next fell on an examination table and stopped, for Miya was laid upon it, restraints holding her to the table. I raced over to the table, looking the love of my life over, searching for signs of any changes that might have been made or if anything having been done to harm her. I ripped what bound Miya to the table and threw them behind me, and they crashed against the wall. Taking off my white kimono I put it over Miya, covering her nakedness and wrapped the clothing around her. Then, I lifted Miya and brought her close to me, first listening for a heartbeat and second checking whether my wife was breathing, which she had both. Miya was alive, I would know instantly if she wasn't from our bond. If she had been killed, then this structure would be in the process of crashing down, Minaka among the rubble, I personally guarantee that! However, even knowing Miya was alive, for her not to respond, it scared me greatly. I held her to my body lovingly as well as protectively, loathing the feeling of powerlessness to do anything for Miya that I was experiencing.

Then there came the sound of someone coming up behind me into the room, but I didn't turn around immediately. "M-Mr. Hitoyoshi? What are you," began a female voice, but it stopped abruptly.

I turned to look at who it was that was behind me, even though I already knew by the voice, for it was one of my informants, by the name of Nina Kirk. Nina is a young-looking woman with bronze colored eyes and long straight brown hair lengthening up to her back. She was a tad taller than Miya herself and has an average feminine figure. Her facial features denoted her European descent as that was where she was born originally. Nina was currently wearing dress type pants, a magenta colored blouse and a white lab coat.

At the moment Nina was looking over the room and her gaze came to halt on me and flicked to Miya in my arms. Her eyes widened at seeing Miya, she began shaking her head, a hand to her mouth, "No… no no no no, this shouldn't be happening. _Nein_! No one should be up here at all tonight… so, why is this occurring?!" Nina then fell to her knees, faced me and pressed her forehead to the floor, "Lord Hitoyoshi, I beg you for your forgiveness! I am so sorry! I did not know this was being done! I had no idea, nor any inkling that anything of this sort was planned at all! _Please, I apologize deeply for this grave oversight of mine,_ " she begged me, the last sentence being said in the German language.

Nina's begging, helped move along my heart starting to feel again, even if the emotions that were coming to me were painful. "It is not your fault Nina, I would be very surprised if you had any clue about this at all. This is the results of a stunt **Hiroto Minaka** planned and had carried out recently. Rest assured, he will pay the price for it, even if it does not happen now. Do not blame yourself for this," said tiredly, yet when I said Minaka's name, the magic infused secondary tone came out again.

I looked at Nina a little closer and saw she was rather pale, "Nina, why are you pale?" I asked.

Nina shrugged, "Passing through Nightmare Miasma is never ever nice to do sir. I unfortunately am forced to recall times when my homeland of Germany was under the control of the terrible Nazis and those were beyond horrible."

Oh yes, that's right, I did bring Nightmare Miasma here, didn't I. I snapped my fingers and dismissed the miasma and the black mist faded and vanished. "I am sorry about that, I… panicked for a moment and resorted to it. Do see to getting these people out and… get them some help, I wouldn't doubt they will need it," I replied.

Nina nodded, "It will be done my Lord," she returned.

I rose and left the room after that, with Miya securely in my arms. I headed for the windows on the current floor, used magic to shatter them and remove the majority of the glass. With the glass out of the way, I didn't hesitate for a moment, just leapt through where the glass windows had been and out into the night. As I sailed downward, I used magic to tell those here with me that the time to leave was at hand. By the time I was halfway to the ground, there were crashes from Teito Tower behind me and I sensed the other four falling in following me. I cast a spell to slow my descent and I touched down to the ground softly and then we all raced off to the north.

As soon as the five of us left the sight of Teito Tower on fire burning behind us, I led the way back to Izumo Inn. My appeared shifted back to what it normally was along the way to the house. I kept Miya in my arms wrapped up in my enchanted white kimono, and yet, she still showed no visual signs that she was fine and was still unconscious. The longer that this was the case, my worry for my wife's health and wellbeing, was increasing.

Once we got to the house, Alex and Saki took up positions in order to guard the house against any that should come with ill intent in their mind. I told Anya to keep an eye on things as I knew that I wouldn't be in any state to do so for a time. I had no idea where Minato nor any of the other tenants were, for none of them were here right now, not even Matsu. Arrangements had to be done, since it wasn't safe for the time being to allow any on the second floor as the structure of the house is currently. So, my sekirei would sleep in the master bedroom, while Musubi, Tsukiumi and Minato would be in one room, Uzume and Matsu, would share Kagari's room for the time being. As for why I put whom with whom, there were just those I trusted would not try to do something they shouldn't more than others. Honestly, I don't see putting Matsu in the same room as Minato being a good idea in any way, unless I want to kick her out for what she would do while I am unable to stop her.

The second we entered the house, Morgana bolted to the pitch-black closet and sealed it shut behind herself, but I expected that. It wasn't all that long from the dawn, not long enough for Morgana to easily get to her place. The female lich, like pretty much all of those who are "undead", have serious issues with sunlight. It's toxic to them to a varying extent and tends to 'cook' or 'melt' when they are exposed. I've seen the process, their flesh does start running off, though it doesn't turn black, but seeing visible bone and breaking down muscle isn't appealing to witness. It's why Morgana only comes out after the sun has gone down and no earlier.

I ignored Morgana's actions and left Anya in charge of the management of Izumo Inn until further notice, or rather when I am up to doing the job, for I am not fit for doing so right now. I carried Miya to our room, laying her gently on the futon and sat next to her. She was breathing and if I hadn't taken her away from MBI's Teito Tower, I might have thought she was just sleeping, but that's not how it is. With what I could tell, nothing had been done to Miya by the scientist, but there was definitely something that wasn't as it should be. It hurt to see Miya like this not able to wake up due to whatever MBI personnel did to her and I, be able to do nothing.

Miya means the world to me, it is because of her, I've been able to experience the true happiness that I have. She has done so much for me, most of which I had come to believe I wouldn't come to know. It's because of Miya that I've learned what it is like to love someone with all your heart and beyond. By the heavens, Miya helped me find my heart again after I had lost it so long ago and relearn how to use it. Because of Miya, we both became parents of a child which we brought into the world and I had fully accepted that I wouldn't know how that felt before she came into my life. What I was feeling was low and agonizing pain, close to what I did after Nobunaga Oda murder the first love I had. But, this pain was still different, it was not a huge or large amount better though. The hollow feeling was settling in my chest and it was familiar to me, as well as unpleasant. It was a feeling that I had come to know and had been with me for close to four hundred years.

I leaned down and touched my forehead to Miya's own like I would to show affection and love to Miya. But, after a moment, I couldn't keep myself together any long and the pain and worry came out of me in sobs. Tears trickled from my eyes, my shoulders shook, and my heart ached as thoughts and horrible imaginations of what life could be for me if Miya isn't in it. The passage of time was lost to me as the pain and sorrow washed over me, so I have no real idea how long I was shedding tears while I was lying over Miya. My soul was wracked and tortured being so powerless to do anything to help the love and light of my life. I hugged Miya, even though she didn't react or respond to my action before I left the room, in order to find a way to deal with the pain within me.

 _-Anya's pov-_

After being called off from causing chaos for those that had trespassed Lord Hitoyoshi; Alex, Saki and I followed our lord, the Harbinger along with us. Once we got to Izumo Inn, Alex and Saki took up positions in order to guard the house against any that should come with ill intent in their minds. I followed Lord Hitoyoshi inside the house as it was clear that he would need those loyal to him on hand to assist him. The second we entered the house, the Harbinger bolted to a pitch-black closet and sealed it shut behind herself. But then, it wasn't that far from the sun rising, which she has issues with. Morgana, like pretty much all of those who avoid death, have serious issues with sunlight, it's toxic to them to a varying extent, it will 'cook' or 'melt' when they are exposed. That was the price an individual paid to cheat death, they gave up the ability to live in the light of day.

I merely rolled my eyes at her actions, for she often disgusted me with her way of doing things, but I have a bias against those who cheated death, for I see them as fear filled cowards. However, Morgana is worse than others like her I've met, for the Harbinger spread death to others with her creations and thought nothing of it. By the heavens, she more enjoyed observing people suffer and see what her work does to its victims! I reined in the feelings I have towards the lich, I focused back in on my lord, for he had come to a halt.

"Anya, I ask you to stand in for me in the management of this house, I will not be able to fulfill the required duties as things are," he started.

I bowed my head, "I am more than willing my Lord. I'm no stranger to leading or management, for I had that position within my clan while I was human," I answered.

Ashe then listed details to me of arrangements as parts of the house were in poor condition among other things. Especially as it wasn't safe for the time being to allow any on the second floor as the structure of the house is currently. As such, Ashe would have his sekirei sleep in the master bedroom, while the tenant named Minato with two of his sekirei, called Musubi and Tsukiumi and Minato would be in the room across from there. The ones named Uzume and Matsu, would share the room that the other male tenant called Kagari was assigned.

Lord Hitoyoshi explained, that the reason that he put the individuals where he did, was there were some of the tenants that had shown that they weren't trustworthy. The one called Matsu specifically, I was told she had a serious inclination to ignore and disregard rules. Apparently, she had already broken both rules a little while ago, and why Ashe didn't toss her out is beyond me. I would have chucked her out of the house and not looked back at all and moved on from that with one less risk to have to worry about. My personal guess is that this Matsu somehow was able to get Ashe to feel sorry for her and take advantage of his near infinite well of kindness. Yet still, Ashe told me that no one was to step foot on the second floor until further notice. After telling me all of that, Ashe went off with Lady Miya, likely to their room, yet I still could see the pain he was feeling.

It was horrible to see Ashe like this, the last period of time that this came, was after the Warring States Era, but those had been dark times for Japan. I decided to setup some spells to make sure the rules of this house were obeyed, before I started cleaning up and putting things back where they belonged while I waited for the other tenants to return. I've always felt that Ashe was a bit too lenient with some of the people that came to him for safety and/or help. It is to his credit, for it shows the depths of kindness and generosity that he has, and for a leader, those are good qualities to have. But often, I believe that those which take advantage of such and should be punished for what they do and their lack of honor! This Matsu woman in particular, what Ashe said about her didn't sit well with me at all nor would it ever. She had been given a second chance, when she clearly hadn't deserved it and had been caught in breaking the set laws in place. Yet, she had shown no sign that she had or would change anything other than her methods of what she does. People like her frustrated me, rules and laws are in place for a reason and are not to be skirted around just because one can do so!

I was brought out of my thoughts and stopped in the cleaning when a sound that I'd hadn't heard for over a century came to my ears. Hearing it forced me to turn around and face in the direction of the master bedroom of Izumo Inn as the sound of sobbing came softly. Lord Hitoyoshi hadn't shed tears of pain and sorrow as he clear was now for a long time. It made me feel like I'd failed in some way in my dedication of my service and life to him. I sunk to my knees and lowered my head in shame, silently praying, begging for forgiveness from my ancestors for this dishonor. Failing the one I serve wounds my honor as a samurai and pride my ancestors.

For the half an hour that went by, to be forced to listen to my lord sob for pain in his soul. It was torture to me and I had to stop in my work more than once, drop to my knees, bow my head and pray for Ashe and for forgiveness of failure. Ashe deserved none of this, he had done good unto others and yet he suffers for it an amount of the time. And what hurt the most, I could do nothing for him in this time of pain and sorrow for him and I detested the feeling of being powerless to change a situation. But, when Ashe's sobbing stopped, he made his way to the dining room, the air coming from him saying to leave him alone and I did as he silently wished me to. And I don't doubt that Alex and Saki are suffering in the same ways that I am at seeing our lord and master as he was right now.

It wasn't too long after Ashe had gone to the dining room, that the front door opened and three came inside. The three were the sekirei that had a connection to Ashe other than Lady Miya, all of them looking to sickly, at least they appeared to be in rather poor spirits. The youngest one was visibly shivering and looking to be filled with sorrow and the one I didn't know seemed much the same as the child. The one I have encountered the night before this, she showed some of the same emotions, but not to the same extent as the other two. The woman that I've met appeared to recognize me, "You're the woman that fought off Karasuba last night," she exclaimed.

Karasuba? Perhaps that was the name of the sword swinging woman that had been attacking Ashe last night? That woman had been all about strength and swing around the nodachi she had like a mad fool. Thankfully, technique will beat out pure strength most of the time. I folded my arms, "My name is Anya. I know not of this Karasuba, but if that was the name of the battle crazed woman swinging around the nodachi last night, then yes, I fended her off and disarmed her," I stated.

The child looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, "Where's Ashe," she pined.

I gestured towards the dining room, "I believe he went to the dining room a little while ago," I started. I didn't finish what I was going to say, as the blonde girl raced off towards the dining room. I sighed, "I was about to say it would probably be better to leave him be for the time being," I muttered.

It was around half a minute later that the three of us heard the child's voice, "DOGGIE!"

The three of us raced to the dining room and the scene there wasn't nice to see, even for me. Ashe was slumped over the table, clearly unconscious, while the blonde girl was trying hard to rouse him, but with no success for her efforts. The woman named Yume I believe, moved forward to the blonde girl, "Kuu, calm down, panicking won't help in this," she said.

'Kuu' gained tears, "But Ashe isn't waking up Yume, why isn't he waking up?! First everything felt cold, then empty, what's happening," she cried.

I recall Lord Hitoyoshi once saying that Lady Miya could feel his emotions to a degree, something to do with their bond I believe was the theory. It is possible that these sekirei could do the same, for what the child has described was pretty much what Ashe had been feeling for the evening. As the three were going back and forth with one another, I caught sight of a crystal bottle that I'd not seen for a long while. The bottle contained a liqueur that is called "Ambrosia", which is stronger than anything humans or non-humans can really equal with their alcoholic liquids. It's a drink made by and for immortal beings like deities and if any other then them consume it, the drinker could very well die for it and normally does.

For Ashe to resort to drinking Ambrosia, things were worse than I had thought, though the sobbing had indicated there was the possibility he would drink the stuff. Yet, he didn't touch drinks like Ambrosia normally, only when the pain he would feel reached a point that it was ripping him apart and he wished for an escape, even if only for a time. The last time he had drank this liqueur, it had been the night after Lady Itsumi had been murdered by Oda. And with the relationship that had developed between Ashe and Itsumi, to have to see her murdered with his own eyes had been heartbreaking. What had happened today, it must have brought back memories of those we lost in the past. It made sense seeing Lord Hitoyoshi being driven to a point that he would resort to drink to forget. But, it doesn't hurt just for him, but those of us who serve him as well.

However, I do not wish these three to think poorly of Ashe, for we all have low moments, and this was one of Lord Hitoyoshi's. So, I exhaled, which gained the attention of everyone else, "Please, do not judge Lord Hitoyoshi harshly in this, there is so much more to this than you could know," I requested.

"Why do you and others call Ashe Lord Hitoyoshi or my Lord. He has said he doesn't prefer or like formality," asked Yume.

I took a moment to consider how to answer the question, for as I understand it, members of the sekirei species might not understand the subjects of; honor, service or the traditions that brought them about originally. But after a bit, I took a breath, "It may not make sense to any of you and I cannot speak for all others. Nonetheless, as for myself, Ashe showed me great kindness. He gave me purpose, he gifted me with a second chance when I was about to lose the single one I had. I have been taught since I was but a child, that I was to dedicate myself in full, my whole mind, body, and soul to the one I would serve. All the skills and abilities that I have learned and practiced, were to be at the command and service of my lord. That is the code of the samurai, ancient warriors and protectors of this land. That is what I've always been taught, and I fully believe that and for me, Ashe is whom I serve, and I am honored to be able to do so, for I owe him my life and others," I iterated.

I hesitated at recalling that how Ashe was now… wasn't unheard of before he met Lady Miya. Seeing him like this brought back painful memories of the past, and the hollow shell that Ashe had been. "It may not be visible to any of you, or others that live here now, but Lord Hitoyoshi was different before he met Lady Miya. She was able to help him in ways none of us that serve Lord Hitoyoshi could." I paused, "The best way to put it is Ashe lost his heart and closed off his soul due to horrible past events."

I looked back to Ashe and saw the signs that he was now sleeping, and it would be better if he did not sleep at the table. I asked both Yume and the other woman to help Ashe get to his room so that he can sleep off the effects of the Ambrosia. After getting Lord Hitoyoshi to his room and telling the three sekirei that they would be sleeping in the same room for the time being, I headed back to the living room. I was waiting for the other tenants of this house as I was to not let them up the stairs to the second floor.

Chapter End

 **A/n**

 **I'm leaving off there for this chapter, okay, lots to say and hopefully clarify. First, I know that in this chapter Ashe seems like… a cold sociopath for a awhile, then a broken mess the next. My justification is that Ashe hasn't been hit so close to home for centuries and he lost it for a time. Second, there is more to the transition of control and management concerning Kamikura Island. Simply put for now, MBI is no longer in control of it, nor do they have access to it in any way. Lastly, I know it may seem that Ashe is untouchable and undefeatable with what he did in Teito Tower, I assure you that's not the case. Ashe just has the wisdom, knowhow and experience to know how to kick butt and own others better than many do. Also, I know that some have wondered and asked what happened to Akitsu and Kuu, they are fine and will come back in next chapter.**

 **Summing up, as always, I ask some of you to take the time to write a review and tell me what you think about the chapter or the changes I made to the story overall. Each review is appreciated, and I do read them, even if I don't always answer or comment on them. I don't know when the next chapter will be done honestly. I've been going through and doing work on my story "Gundam Seed: the Federation" as well and that takes up time. The other thing that has been eating the time up has been the redoing of my reference material I have for the stories I have, somehow it got lost. Anyways, thank you for reading the chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it and I will see you all when the next chapter is done.**

 **Godzillafan1**

Yes, Yume. I thought it would be amusing then and will be later with things. I mean, a mature "Musubi" and the regular "Musubi", oh the possibilities!

 **Duked**

I like your review, mostly as it makes me think and that's always nice. You assume that Minaka had to do much ordering or convincing, for I never said that exactly, merely implied the idea as what Ashe thought. If you've read the Manga or the Anime, then it is made fairly clear that Karasuba loves fighting and killing, but a challenge more I would say. And so, what better challenge in her view, than the sekirei seen as the strongest? As for how Miya's kidnapping happened, Ashe isn't all that far off in his assumption. The clue I will give, is Karasuba used her Norito.

 **Tohka123**

Why thank you, I'm glad that you are blown away, to me that is the mark of a possibly good story. As for different, I'm glad to provide and oblige, there are more than enough stories that are close to the original story that such can be easily boring. I hope that you enjoy the depth I've added to Ashe, for to me at least, he is better with the added detail.

Building and creating the relationship between Miya and Ashe has been one of the fun things with this story to me as a writer. Creating Kai, was a joy to me, I'll admit that coming up with characters is neat and fun, but the innocent and cute ones are some of the more challenging ones to me and I like that. With Yume, it was a bit of a process to decided for her to be one of Ashe's sekirei. I wanted him to have four by some point and she did cross my mind early on, but while writing both chapter 8 and 9, I was going between whether three was fine or to still go with 4. When I finally did make the choice to have four, it was hard to choose to go with Yume or create my own sekirei (as not all the numbers are assigned). But as it is obvious, I went with Yume and I'm sticking to that decision.

Concerning Mikogami, trust me, that thought crossed Ashe's mind, but wisdom prevailed, and he didn't. Then with the response to Miya being taken, he got her back as this chapter already iterated, yet as you read, Ashe changed drastically for the time being. Thank you once again for your review it was fun and made me think.

 **Guest**

He did do that to some, others… well, I think Ashe using the "Nightmare Miasma" is actually meaner than just outright killing a person.


	11. Recovery

**A/n**

 **I'm back! It has been some time since I've done a great deal with this story. However, not only I have finally written another chapter, but I've gone through the previous chapters and making changes. So, I recommend that you readers go through this story from the beginning as I've added different points of view other than just Ashe's. If you do so early afer I post this chapter, then come back in thirty minutes or so. Anyways, back to this chapter, I still don't own nothing with Sekirei or anything but my custom characters. Enjoy the continuation of Sekirei: Battle of the Gods.**

Chapter 11: Recovery

 _-Anya's pov-_

I woke up the morning a full day after incident with taking back Lady Miya. I was still slightly tired as yesterday had been a fairly busy one for me. I had quickly learned why Lord Hitoyoshi was suspicious of Matsu last night and had to agree with his views.

Minato Sahashi had come back with his sekirei and had stopped when they had seen me. I had informed them of the arrangements that Ashe had made and that no one was to go upstairs period. There were some protests to what I stated, mostly from the one known as Uzume and Matsu, but I would have nor accepted any of it. They had gone off to the rooms that they were assigned temporarily and slept for the part of the day. Things were fine until the evening, for Matsu did try twice to 'sneak' into the room that Minato Sahashi was in without permission, but she failed each time. The reason that was the case, was the spell I placed on the door to the room that Matsu intended to enter, activating when she tried to slide open the door. When she would do that, she would be teleported to the bathroom directly over the bath to fall into the water. The second time she attempted to get into the room she was not to, I went to the bathroom to wait for her to come out.

When she had, I'd glared at her, "You are tenacious, I will give you that, but it's a pity that you put those efforts into the activities you do, for they are wasted. Ashe may be lenient with you up till now however, you will find that I'm much less inclined to do so. You are a trouble maker and rule breaker, I believe such deserve to be punished for their actions. Rules are made and set for a reason, and that is not to be broken or skirted around," I had told her.

So, when I had gotten up, I had asked Saki to go and check on our Lord, while I kept the order around the house. Alex was still outside keeping watch, though the danger had likely passed for now. The Harbinger had left the night before, and I prefer it that way personally. I had to say that I was substituting for Ashe as he was unable to fulfill his duties for Izumo Inn at this time but didn't go into detail.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I opened my eyes slowly, there was a pounding going in my head and pain accompanying the throbbing headache. And, I didn't feel the best, in fact, I felt pretty horrible which is unusual for me plus, parts of last night were blurry and difficult to clearly recall. My body felt heavy and tired, my mind was muddled and unclear.

It took me a few minutes to comprehend that these were the effects were from drinking Ambrosia. However, I touch the liqueur so rarely, confusion came upon me at feeling the effects of the stuff. I attempted to raise my body up into a sitting position, but my body felt so heavy and I could not figure out why. So, it took me time to work my way up to a sitting position, I don't know how long, the passage of time did not seem to be working like it would normally. My head was still pounding and throbbing horridly, causing me to put a hand to my forehead. I was trying to get my thoughts organized and in order, when I was greeted by the second unusual surprise of the day.

"It may not be my place Master, but you look like you are having a terrible morning, am I right," posed a feminine voice.

Looking upward towards the ceiling where the voice had come from, I saw Saki with her feet attached to the ceiling as most would have their feet to the floor. It was an ability of Saki's being able to walk perpendicular to any surface, I think she learned it while she was a ninja, but I can't say. The other odd thing other than Saki standing on the ceiling, which with her wasn't that odd, was that she appeared chipper this morning and she is not one to show a great deal of emotion. So, for her to have an expression like she did, was rare, I let out something between a sigh and a moan, "You look chipper Saki, any particular reason why," I asked.

Saki… smiled, and it's hard to remember the last time she did it and made it look natural, "Why, how nice of you to ask, I am happy because I can be of help and service to you Master. A ninja is happiest when they can be of service and show their loyalty and dedication to their master, more so when they wish to be of use to said Master. I wait for the times when I could be of help to you, so now another time has come, and I am happy to be able to do even small things for you. Plus, if I might say, it is quite amazing to see your true appearance once again Master," Saki replied.

I blinked at both what Saki said and the words "true appearance", and glanced down at myself, and I realized that Saki was serious. At the moment, my true appearance, which I had revealed inside Teito Tower was not veiled with illusion like I usually have, there were even tails and my fox ears out too. The splitting headache surged and gained my attention again and that got me back to think about priorities. "Saki, if you would not mind, could you make the remedy for headaches and drinking more than one should. You know the one to which I am referring to," I said, holding my head.

"Of course Master, I'll make a dose right now and be back with it shortly," Saki returned happily.

Saki then vanished, and it wasn't the vanishing act that caused me pause, that was normal with the woman, it was the happy tones in her voice, those will take some getting used to, but they're nice. I glanced to my left and saw that Akitsu was laying there sleeping, clinging to me as she did. It brought a small smile to my face to see her and know she was okay as I never did learn of where she or Kuu had been or if they had been taken along with Miya. However, my smile disappeared when I looked to my right and saw Miya, and her condition appeared to be unchanged from what it had been when I had brought her home. I slipped out of Akitsu's hold and drew Miya close, embracing her, feeling that some of the warmth she would have on a regular basis had returned, but nothing else had improved and that worried me greatly. I nuzzled Miya's cheek affectionately, even if she didn't give any response to my gesture, which tugged hard at my heart.

It didn't seem all that long before Saki return with the requested remedy in hand for me. I set Miya back down to the futon and then took the cup of the very same substance that I had given Uzume and Kazehana days ago. As I had drunk this remedy before, I knew what I was in for, so I plugged my nose and downed the cup's contents in one shot. Even knowing what was coming and plugging my nose to dull the taste, the remedy was vile and caused a shutter to go through my entire body. My head throbbed badly even as I took the very thing that would help, like a declaration of defiance. I looked back at Saki, "Thank you Saki. Do you know what time of morning it is at the moment," I inquired.

"It's almost nine Master, so mid-morning, on the day after the one that dawned after saving Lady Miya," Saki promptly replied.

My mind was muddled at the current time, so I was not really in no condition to do what I would normally. I came to the decision that soaking in a hot water might help with improving my head and even perhaps my mood, I can hope. "Saki, could I trouble you into preparing breakfast, since I would doubt anyone has done so yet. Even if I'm not myself right now, there are still tenants that need the basics provided and I can't have them starving. Oh, and it would be best to prepare large amounts, sekirei eat two… usually three times what an average person does and that's being polite," I said.

Saki looked… happy and filled with joy, "Leave it to me Master, I will have a meal ready, the likes of which those here have never had!"

Saki disappeared after stating that, leaving me with Akitsu and Miya in the master bedroom. I groaned as the pain that came from the drinking apparently two nights ago, throbbed before I began the process of getting myself up so, I could make my way to the bathroom. Yet, as I was working on getting to my feet and standing, Akitsu stirred and then latched onto me, bringing my movement to a halt. I twisted to glance at Akitsu and gave her a small smile, "It's good to see you are okay Akitsu," I said patting her head and ruffling her hair gently.

Akitsu brought up her face for me to see and two emotions seemed to be fighting for dominance, those being concern/worry and awe. The mix of worry and concern was understandable, I had literally drank myself unconscious last night. However, the awe was somewhat confusing and made little sense to me as I couldn't think of what would cause it for her. "Um Akitsu, is there a particular reason why you are staring at me like you are? I will be fine given a bit of time. Last night was just a hard night, they do happen to everyone, even me and they do pass," I reasoned.

"Kuu found you at the table and you wouldn't wake up. We were very worried when nothing we did got a response from you," Akitsu shot back.

I suppose that I was so far out of it that little would bring me out of what had embraced me at the time, other than sleeping it off. I vaguely recall something or someone coming into the room as I was carried off by the merciful arms of sleep, that could have been Kuu, I really couldn't tell at the time. Akitsu continued, "Then, you look different than you ever have before now."

That last line caught my attention, for it reminded me that I was in my natural and true appearance. I mean, I remember changing my looks back after returning from Teito Tower back to my normal everyday appearance. However, I had been in a rather horrible state by the time I'd blacked out, I don't even remember making it to the futon. Nonetheless, that now begs the question, what do I say to explain this? "Oh yes, I guess that out of all of you that are connected to me, only Miya has seen me looking like this. My current appearance would draw far too much attention, especially from females who would be fawning over me. I'm not one to be fond of unwanted nor unneeded attention from others. It's a hassle that I would rather not deal with anymore and I say that from past experience. So, I tone down what I look like and use magic to further dissuade extra notice and repulse what would bring fame, for I want none of that," I explained.

I got Akitsu to let me go, then do me the favor of making sure that Yume and Kuu knew that I was alright. While she ran off to do that, I went through the effort of dismissing my fox features, before I started making my way down the hall towards the bathroom. My head was still throbbing horribly, though as I rubbed the top of my head, I found that my fox ears were still out. Once I realized that, I glanced behind myself and saw that a number of my tails were also out in the open, waving in a sickly manner. None of my fox features should be out still, but apparently, the way I normally dismiss them didn't work as it should. I made a few more attempts to make my non-human features to go away, but nothing worked, so I gave up and just kept going forward.

Honestly, with how I felt both in mood and just general, I did not care much if one of the current tenants saw me like this right now. I would deal with that if that came up at a later, when I'm feeling better to a degree. I can't say if it is the same for sekirei as it is for humans, but if people don't believe in non-humans, then they can't see the features really at all. The funny things that the human mind can do these days, I wonder sometimes how it came to this point.

When I reached the door of the bathroom, I did manage to concentrate enough to cast the spell I intended. So, upon opening the door, there was a "changing room" but it wasn't the one that Izumo Inn has. The spell I'd cast, was meant to connect two points together that aren't naturally connected together, I was using the idea for privacy to an extent. After disrobing, I slide open the door that led to the 'bath' itself, and the scene that met my eyes was a large hot spring. Steam rose slowly from the water the water itself was crystal clear and looked very inviting. Of course, there was a reason this 'place' looks so pristine, humans and non-humans can't come here without specific permission. It is watched over by a deity, not one over Japan which are part of the "Shinto Religion" or at least that's what humans call them collectively. No, the one that owed and watched over this spring was actually part of China's divinity, specifically Amaterasu's counterpart oddly enough.

I'm on good terms with the owner, much better than Amaterasu, though it has been a while since I'd been around Amaterasu, so she could have changed, I can hope. I washed myself before entering the spring, which was the perfect temperature and sunk into the water. While soaking in the water that began helping clear my head of the muddled fog that the Ambrosia had brought on, yet my thoughts were still a mess. My worries about Miya plagued me, but I knew that I couldn't fully dwell on such as there were other things that required my attention.

"Oh my, it isn't every day that I get a visitor here," mused a female voice.

I turned and saw that the owner of this spring, the Chinese goddess Xihe who is in charge of the Sun much like Amaterasu. She was half a head shorter than myself, had a fair figure overall with very long black hair and green eyes. I inclined my head, "I apologize for coming without planning ahead or announcing myself Xihe. My existence has taken a rather unexpected turn and it is by no means a nice or pleasant one lately. I find coming to your spring helps clear my mind and I need that," I greeted.

Xihe sunk into the water close by me, "As I said before, you are welcome here at any time… what do you call yourself currently? You have changed your name enough that I sometimes forget which name you are using. The one I tend to remember is the one you had a long time ago, Inari," she replied.

I felt a smile tug at my lips, "It really has been a long time since anyone has called me by the name I was given by my parents," I mused.

"Ever since you left the heavens," posed Xihe.

So much had happened since I left Takamagahara so long ago, I was forced to think for a moment upon with the events that I happened around my 'fall from the heavens'. "That sounds about right for as I understand it, my disappearance once it was noticed, wasn't taken well by most around Takamagahara. Although, for many there it was because the one they came and complained to and expect to solve their problems was gone. But, I left that behind and even if I regret that things came to that, I still would do what have again if the opportunity was extended," I answered.

"So then, was it worth giving up your divinity," Xihe asked.

When I had been a 'god', I was responsible for fertility, agriculture and industry, pretty much prosperity and worldly success for mortals. I was also seen as one possessing great wisdom, even amoung those around Takamagahara, mostly due to my heritage. Yet, I gave that up for a couple of reasons, "I would like to think it has been so far, I've experienced things I wouldn't if I hadn't left and given up what I had," I returned.

Xihe giggled, "Then what else matters Inari," she said.

As I processed what she was saying, I realized that Xihe was right. My worries, though founded, were needlessly bringing up old wounds that I needed to let go of. "As you seem to be the majority of the time Xihe, you are right," I replied. "I guess, the soak in your spring wasn't the only reason I came, talking to you has also helped me see things clearer. Thanks for listening and giving me advice Xihe."

"Oh, it was my pleasure Inari," she returned.

I took my leave and returned to Izumo Inn, yet I changed my appearance to what I normally have it to be before arriving back home, though a few of my tails stubbornly remained along with my fox ears. And no matter what method I tried, my fox feature did not disappear, so I accepted that for the time being. I had to admit, the soak and talking with Xihe had helped me get priorities and things back into a semblance of order and I would take that and just deal with my stubborn non-human features.

Upon exiting the bathroom, I caught a tantalizing scent in the air, which caused me to halt. I sniffed deeper and received a delicious collection of food smells, that no doubt came from Saki making breakfast. Needless to say, I followed my nose and it led me towards the kitchen and the dining room. The view of the dining room table, fully laden with a variety of food, showing that Saki had put forth effort in making the meal.

One glance into the kitchen, and I saw that Saki was still hard at work on preparing food. Now, Saki had made 'shadow clones' of herself through her ninjutsu, which had six Sakis working, four on the floor and two hanging down from the ceiling. All of the clone and the original, appeared to be happy and smiling as they worked. After watching for a moment, I shook my head, but I smiled a bit as I was glad to see those loyal to me happy in what they do. Then I turned back to the dining room, making my way to the place I normally sit at the table. But before I reached it, the door to the room flew open and the next thing I knew, something attached itself to my right leg. Upon looking down, I found Kuu hugging my leg tightly, "Hey Kuu, good to see you too," I greeted softly. Kuu looked up and to my dismay, I saw that she was in tears, "Kuu? What is wrong," I asked.

Kuu hugged my leg tighter, "You wouldn't wake up before, no matter how hard I tried," my youngest sekirei sobbed. "I was so scared when horrible feelings were coming from you, then everything became cold, then I found you at the table and you didn't move!"

I gently broke Kuu's hold and then knelt down, embracing her as I realized that the pain that had been wracking me, hadn't only been affecting me, but had been felt and weighting on all my sekirei as well. This also implied that the bond between us were all growing the more time that passed and I would have to remember that fact. Shortly after I started hugging and comforting Kuu, the few tails that were out curled around the girl.

Once Kuu had been consoled, I sat at the table, having Kuu sit in the place that Miya would usually occupy. By then, Yume and Akitsu came into the room, followed by the other tenants behind them with Anya bringing up the rear. Yume came over sat down next to me and leaned up against my left side, a smile clearly visible as she did so. Saki then brought the final plates of food to the table, and at least, Minato's sekirei were gasping at seeing the amount of food before them. Minato looked to me, "Ashe, are you," he started saying but trailed off.

I gazed over at Minato, who was giving me a look of confusion and I believe consternation if I'm seeing correctly. The expression made little sense to me, but before I could ask, Musubi came over to me with a look of awe. Then she began touching and rubbing my fox ears which felt odd, for two reasons. First, others rubbing my fox ears that are fairly sensitive gives an unwelcome tingling sensation, if it isn't from particular individuals. Second, I don't like others touching my fox ears or tails without permission period! It also was likely the reason why Minato is looking the way he was now that I think about it, he was seeing my non-human features.

This situation is becoming more awkward by the minute, so I let out a sigh, "Musubi, would you please stop, you rubbing my ears feels unpleasant," I asked nicely.

Musubi backed off a bit at my request, yet Tsukiumi moved forward, I assume to do something similar as Musubi. I was about to tell her, like I had Musubi, to not rub my ears or feel them, but the blonde didn't do what I expected. Tsukiumi grabbed my fox ears and jerked on them hard, which hurt in a way that I couldn't ignore. The woman didn't let go after the initial jerk, to which I growled at her for. Tsukiumi then her hold was broken before she was pushed back by Yume, which followed by Akitsu, Kuu and Yume herself putting themselves between Tsukiumi and me as I clutched at my fox ears to dull the pain.

Arguing ensued, still I was not in a nice mood and I would have a reason for why Tsukiumi had just tried to rip my fox ears off! I glared at Tsukiumi, before Anya and Saki moved towards the blonde woman. In the next moment, Tsukiumi found herself with Saki behind her holding kunai at her neck and Anya to her left setting a tachi blade at Tsukiumi's midsection. Silence fell over the room, at seeing Tsukiumi being pinned with weapons. I then broke the tense air, "Tsukiumi, why did you just try to rip off my ears? You have shown yourself to have much better manners than to do such a thing," I said sharply. Then I glared at Matsu, who flinched and hid behind Minato, "I have come to expect even Matsu, freeloader that she is, not to do something so clearly foolish. You Tsukiumi, behave much better than her, so why did you do it, for it is very unlike you?"

"Ashe, please," started Minato.

I would have none speak for the blonde that had done what she had, "No, Minato. Tsukiumi will answer for herself and you will not defend nor excuse her from that," I stated somewhat coldly.

Tsukiumi appeared to steel herself, "Thy acting will not move me," she replied.

I exhaled, then used magic to lift and then have Tsukiumi shoot towards me and stop right in front of where I was, unable to move. Her eyes were wide with what had just happened, whereas I simply gazed at the blonde, my eyes hollow and cold, exactly how they were during the times of war that I'd lived through. "Act you say Tsukiumi? Would you perhaps like to know what it feels like to be a marionette, for I can do that. What makes you think what you see now is an act while what you have seen is true is genuine? If anything, then the kind and understanding Landlord that you think you know is more an act," I said.

Silence hung in the room, before I returned Tsukiumi where she had been and released her from the spell I had been using. Then, I shrugged, "You can see I'm not 'normal' nor human for yourselves for the first time. I have been around for a long time, seen many things, not all of them nice or pleasant. Perhaps such has turn me cynical, or maybe a mixture of things, not really the point." I then changed my expression to being softer, "Honestly, you are all too serious you know, do try to exercise your sense of humor."

The explanation that followed was one that I had been avoiding, the discussion about the non-human world. I didn't doubt that Minato would believe that the non-human world really exists, I just wasn't sure how he would take it. To Minato's credit, he took learning that the myths and legends of not only Japan but of other places had more truth to them than is commonly assumed better than many do. In fact, out of those at the table, it was Matsu and Tsukiumi that had the most difficulty in accepting what they saw was real. Whoever it was that was the adjuster for Tsukiumi, they instilled views that are very odd, but I couldn't say who they were. With Matsu, I believe there were several factors that contributed to her indignation and disbelief. The first, was she didn't get along with me and feared me to an extend as I'd threatened to cast her out of this house already. Next, she is more of the mind of those who trust science more than anything else to explain the workings of the world.

After the explanation, there wasn't a lot of time for questions as the workers that came to start fixing Izumo Inn came to begin their work. I suggested to Minato to go out of the house for the day so that he wouldn't be in the way of the workers. Matsu was the only one that didn't leave Izumo Inn, though she was not allowed to go upstairs. That point seemed to torture the redhead, and it was interesting to see how she 'dealt with' the denial she was experiencing. It was almost a cross between a smoking addict going through withdrawal and one having an anxiety attack. For, Matsu was going around the, fiddling and doing 'odd' things to try and keep herself occupied.

I did watch the redhead for a bit, before I had to meet with the chief of the construction workers that were fixing Izumo Inn. I thought it would be best to make a few changes to the house while it was under repair. The leader of the workers saw no problem with the requested changes, as it would add two rooms, just in case there came more tenants.

It was before midday, that Ryuu appeared to me, and made the suggestion that I take Miya to Kamikura Island, to the sekirei ship to perhaps find help my wife. Truthfully, I couldn't think of anything else that I hadn't already tried to help Miya, and it couldn't hurt to try going to the sekirei ship as it was under my management now and not MBI. The only thing stopping me from doing just that, I was worried of leave Yume, Kuu and Akitsu alone. The solution of that was to take them with me, though that would bring up something that I haven't told them, but there was nothing else I could come up with.

So, I left Anya in charge, had my other three sekirei gather by the door, while I collected Miya, fully dressed even if she wasn't awake. We headed to the shrine, for the purpose of using the Astreal Aurora to get to Kamikura Island. Thankfully today, the shrine itself was not open to the public, there is needed maintenance being done. That made things easier overall, as I would need to use my 'beast form' and that isn't something which is easy to hide from others. I had Yume hold Miya while I shifted to be a giant fox, before I lowered myself down for them to get them to climb on my back.

Each of my sekirei had varying reactions to seeing me in this way and it was kind of interesting to note the differences. Kuu was awed and thought I was neat while in my beast form, calling me the "best doggie in the whole world" while she hugged what she could of me, which ended out being my muzzle. Akitsu was apprehensive at first, but after touching and feeling my fur, she seemed entranced by me. Yume kept ahold of Miya, but she stared at me as a large fox, clearly trying to process what she had witnessed. She came up to be next to my right eye and looked at it, "Ashe," she questioned.

I gave a nod with my head, which had Kuu ending on top of my nose, laughing as she understood that she had landed on my muzzle. In my beast form, speaking vocally is more difficult and so I just usually don't talk for simplicity sake. Thankfully for me, I was saved the trouble of explaining what I needed them to do, "I believe he wishes you to get on his back," said Leia walking up to where we were.

My way of agreeing was to turn my head towards my back and pant, letting my tongue hang out. "He would say it himself, but as he is right now, speaking vocally is not so easy, best not to ask as to why," Leia remarked.

Kuu, Akitsu and Yume with Miya did as Leia told them, once on my back, I rose back up to my paws and moved to the center of the shrine grounds where I entered the Astreal Aurora. We shot upward through the energy that was attracted by the stream, before reaching the stream itself. I set off in a brisk pace in the direction that Kamakura and the trip lasted around the seven to eight minutes it did years ago. The island came in view slightly ahead and below when I expected it to, and I leapt out of the stream towards the island. I controlled the speed of my descent with magic so that the landing would be soft and not a jolt for my passengers.

Now, there had been some major changes made with the shift in management as of last night. I had assigned both Ryuu and Raiden to help in severing ALL connections to MBI and meant all. That required not just the means of communications that humans use, but also making the island 'disappear' from view. So, there was now a barrier over Kamikura Island and no creation of human science could find or detect the island until I choose to change that. The Sekirei Ship had a similar idea over it to be sure it wouldn't be found, the difference is that the barrier around the ship requires permission from me to get through, there is no other way.

My landing was softer than the last time I was here, but it wasn't as quiet when my paws came into contact with the ground. I trotted over to the area where the sekirei ship was, before I lowered myself to my belly to let off my passengers. I then shifted back to my human appearance, yet I kept my fox ears and kept a number of my tails visible. I took Miya from Yume and carried her as I entered the sekirei ship with my three other sekirei following behind me. It didn't take long for our group's presence to be noticed, in fact, it was one of my informants that spotted us.

We were led further inside the ship, before we met with the 'leaders' here on the ship, which as it happens, included some of those I had infiltrate here. After introductions were made, it was explained that management of the Sekirei Ship was now going to be done by me going forward. Surprisingly, there was no resistance or complaining made upon the point of me taking over the running of the work done here. Apparently, Minaka had been running those here ragged as well as just being the worst kind of employer that one could work for.

After the basic facts were established, I got down to asking them what I was here to have them hopefully do. None had an issue of taking a look at Miya, at least not after promising all the scientist and staff here that she wouldn't do anything to them. Unfortunately, Miya's reputation still induces fear in those who have heard about it and most within MBI had heard about it once. So, I carried my wife over to a 'pod' that was going to be used to help figure out what was happening with Miya to make her not being able to wake up.

As the tests began, I was approached by other scientists here, who asked if they could do checkups on my three other sekirei. I personally didn't see a problem, but I said they would have to ask them for permission as I dislike others forcing another into something. None of my sekirei said no, I believe feeling that with me here, that they need not worry about being in danger. So, they went off to be examined while I stayed where I was, watching as others attempting to find out what had been done to the love of my life.

Yet, it was after a period of time, I was contacted by Anya and she had an amount to tell me and I didn't like what I heard. She informed me that one of my great helping hands Nina Kirk had been 'fired' by MBI less than an hour ago. By the sound of it and the input that Nina herself said, she was being used as a scapegoat for what went on last night with me coming to get Miya back. The problem or price of firing Nina, was that she was a stabilizing force within MBI around Teito Tower and so there would be repercussions for the action. The other fact that Nina revealed to me, was she learned some sort of synthetic drug had been injected into Miya, what specific drug she didn't know. That at least could help those here on the ship narrow down what was used and help undo with the effects I hope.

I thanked Anya and Nina for their information and told them to keep alert, before I closed the magic communication. I then called over one of those that worked for me before I took over management here and told them what I had been informed of. The knowledge of there being a synthetic drug did help things along in finding out what was going on. What was discovered did not help my mood at all, for Miya had an opioid type drug of all kinds that she could have been given. I've seen the effects of 'opioids' before and they weren't nice or pretty to observe and they could be deadly if too much was introduced. My mood went into a dive as I was given details about this opioid, for this man-made opioid was more potent and strong in its work than what I've seen. Some even said that it was frightening that anyone even used the synthetic drug or the estimated dose, for both were dangerous. My list of issues that I had with Minaka grew the more I heard and those telling me shut their mouths as my expression got fouler.

To not cause issues with either my sekirei or those here that are technically now my employees as of last night, I decided to occupy my time with something else. So, to past the time, I asked the heads of each section on the ship to come and talk to me, which then I could divvy out instructions to them and have them give them to those under themselves. After they gathered together, I started off by introducing myself and informing them of the change of management from MBI to me.

There are some of the big differences in the 'management and business model' that MBI has compared to my way of doing and running things. One of the major ones, is that I treat my employees as people and show them a minimum level of respect, whereas Hiroto Minaka, treats those who work for him as objects or cheap grunt labor, perhaps even less. He drives those under him into the ground, whipping them as he demands more work at the highest quality at faster rates and ludicrous deadlines. Meanwhile, I'm of the opinion that treating those working for you well, tends to have them do better work and not conspire against you as they do with Minaka. Yes, MBI employees conspire against Minaka behind his back and keep it quiet from those who are for whatever reason loyal the mad man. The other difference, I made sure that it was understood, there would be mandatory vacation time for all that worked here, which was something Minaka didn't allow at all. All work and no time off to spend with loved ones, family or in any other way one sees fit, is essential for good health.

The reaction to my changes in style was interesting, for it was unexpected from my stand point, though I don't blame them. All were quite happy with the changes, and the other signs that I saw said things were going to improve here under my management. It did make me a tad happier to see I could free those that had been under the tyranny of Minaka.

I returned back to the room that Miya was being examined in and saw that she was still being looked at. I resumed my vigil over my wife, hoping and… even praying that she would be alright, and I haven't prayed as I was in centuries. The following hours were some of the longest I've experienced in a very long time and they were agonizing! Yume, Kuu and Akitsu, did return after they had their checkups and did their best to help me not worry so much. I'm grateful for their efforts, but the results weren't very showing nor telling as I was still somber.

I was being haunted by thoughts of the possibility of Miya not waking up and not being a part of my life going forward. One of the worst machinations, was how I would have to break such to Kai, for he loved his mother. My heart hurt at the imagination of Kai's reaction to being told that his mother was gone, it would not be good at all. I was brought out of my harrowing and unhealthy thoughts when one of the scientist came up to me and said that they had been able to flush the dangerous drug Miya had been given and that she should wake up soon.

 _-Miya's pov-_

I felt sluggish as I started regaining consciousness, and that contributed to the confusion that was hanging over my mind. I vaguely remember fighting Karasuba, before someone… I think a young man, injected something into me. It had likely been some kind of drug, a sedative to disable me, for it put me at enough of a disadvantage for Karasuba to overpower me. That was the last event I could recall before everything went black, I had barely managed to send a plea to Ashe before I blacked out, so I don't know if he knew what had been going on.

My eyelids seemed so heavy as I tried to open my eye and attempt to see what was going on now. When I did get my eyes open, everything was blurry, a mix of grey white and black, which told me little to nothing about where I could be. I was able to figure out that I was laying on a flat surface, a table or bed perhaps, though if a bed, it was hard and uncomfortable. The scenery around me slowly began to come into focus the longer I kept my eyes were open along with my muddled mind becoming clearer. And as my surroundings became more recognizable, a cold dread came and spread throughout my body. What I saw around me, from the ceiling to the conduits said that I was on the Sekirei Ship. The revelation had me going along horrible tangents of thought, such as MBI having been bought here to do unspeakable things to me. They might even try and find a way to break the bond I have with Ashe! Minaka would be twisted enough to order others to do that, with what had been done to Akitsu, it show that the idea may be possible.

I quickly began to check over all my body's responses, to see how ready I was to fight, for I would fight in any way I could to prevent MBI personnel from doing anything to me! Although I was sluggish, nothing felt out of place or unresponsive, which was good for me. My survival instinct kicked in and I sat up on what I found out was an examination table. There were what seemed to be MBI scientists around the room, which only served to confirm and ratify my fears of MBI preparing to do things to me that I don't wish for at all. As a man approached me, I forced him back and got off the table and managed to summon Totsuga No Tsurugi to me. I drew the sword and on shaky legs, prepared to defend myself to the death.

My vision was still not clear yet, so I assumed that any that dared approach me had hostile intent in mind. At the same time, I tried to call for Ashe to help me, but my mind was still very muddled, and my survival instinct was blaring and superseding everything else. Shortly after I had my sword out and had swung it around to discourage any from getting near me, most backed away. However, there was one figure that was making its way towards me slowly, they were saying something, but I couldn't hear properly yet. I swung my blade at the figure, but even though I was fairly sure I made contact with my strike, whoever it was remained in front of me getting closer.

I made two more slashes with Totsuga No Tsurugi, before someone managed to get a hold of me and was restraining my movements. I struggled against them the best I could, "Miya! Stop," called a voice out.

I froze at hearing that, for the voice was Ashe's own and I ceased struggling. My right hand went slack and the Totsuga no Tsurugi fell to the ship deck, clattering when it hit. I looked forward and found the one holding me was Ashe himself, which instantly brought feelings of relief at see him. Yet, that was joined by horror as I saw he had three gashes on his body as indicated by the darkening cloth around them wounds, though they weren't crimson as they would be with others. The gashes Ashe had, there was one on either shoulder and the third ran along his right side of his torso. Then could the figure that had been approaching me been… Ashe?! If that is so, then he received those gashes from me! I am not saying I wasn't happy to see my husband and ashikabi, I was beyond glad for him to be here, but while I had been fighting for my life and bond… I had injured him without even knowing it. Tears came to my eye at these thoughts and I simply leaned into Ashe's front "I'm sorry," I uttered in a wavering voice.

Ashe hugged me to him, "It is okay Miya, everything will be fine, I promise," whispered to me.

That both comforted me and yet also caused the guilt within me to swell, "But I… I hurt you Ashe," I cried, before words failed me and I broke down into sobs.

Ashe held me, "You did not do so on purpose love, you were scared and were defending yourself, and I don't hold it against you, nor will I ever." Ashe sniffled, and his body started shaking a bit, "I'm simply overjoyed that you woke up and that you are alright," he said in a choked-up tone, before he kissed the top of my head. "I was afraid that I might lose you," Ashe started, but his voice caught in his throat. "No, I was terrified that you would vanish from my life." My husband held me tighter, "I couldn't bear facing Kai and having to tell him that he would never get be with you again. That would be torture as painful as not having you by my side Miya," he whispered to me.

I felt wetness fall onto my head, and it didn't take long for me to understand that what I was feeling was Ashe's tears. He so rarely shed them, so each time he did it was because something or someone had touched his heart and usually his soul, whether it had been good or bad. And as I stayed in Ashe's embrace, I started sensing his feelings again and felt the real fear he had with the possibility of losing me. Such truly terrified him in a way nothing else before now had and he had been through things that were truly horrifying and terrifying. For me to be able to sense his feeling also said that our bond was still there and hadn't been taken or destroyed, and that served to chase away a good portion of my fears. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around Ashe and cry into his chest, yet now, my tears were of joy, our bond was still intact. The bond I have with Ashe is so precious to me, more than anything else, even slightly more than Kai, and words can't describe how important our son was to me!

I don't know how long we stayed as we were, the passing of time didn't matter anymore to me, I was where I truly belonged and that was what was really important, little else mattered. So, when Ashe released me from his embrace, I didn't let us get too far from one another. The sensation of having something draped over my shoulders, got me to glance to them and I say that Ashe had shed his jacket and had put it over me. I smiled at Ashe, but then he sunk to the floor, breathing hard, which caused panic to return to me, "Ashe!"

I then noted that his wounds were still unattended to and were bleeding freely. Other people came over and began to use magic to heal Ashe, while guilt returned to my heart at knowing that I had caused the wounds. "Stop blaming yourself Miya," Ashe spoke up as he was being healed. I looked at my husband, who had a soft smile on his face, "You were in a moment of panic, so let it go. I will be fine going forward, but I would prefer not to be receiving end of your strikes given the choice. Plus, I would very much like it if you didn't try to kill, harm or maim those who work for me, or employees as I believe it's referred to these days."

Ashe's last sentence caught my attention, for it didn't make sense to me, "Employees Ashe, what are you talking about," I asked.

My husband gestured around the room, "All those in this room and the ship now are under my employ. The change of management from MBI to me running things has gone smoother than I thought it would at first, but I will not make any quarrel about that," he answered.

What Ashe said still didn't make sense, "Change of management?"

Ashe got back to his feet as those healing him finished their work, "Minaka having a group attack our home was not appreciated in the slightest. If anything, then the man made what he does my business now, especially with taking you. So, as he took what I value most," Ashe said, making smile and blush a bit. "Then he will lose what he values most. With the loss of control of Kamikura Island, Minaka loses most of his major ability to threaten sekirei and their ashikabi if they don't participate in his war. He's shown clear evidence that he is too irresponsible to be in-charge of a place such as this, so he is not going to be."

I couldn't argue with Ashe's logic, instead I hugged him again, happy to be back with him and where I belong. Ashe wrapped his arms around me, and the others of our family came over to us and joined in the embrace.

After I was checked over, Ashe the others and I left the sekirei ship and returned to Tokyo through magic. We were greeted by the workers at the shrine, before we started the journey back towards Izumo Inn. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the damage that had been done during MBI's attack. However, when we came into the sight of the house, I saw that there were two trucks out in front of Izumo Inn, whose markings said they were from a construction company. There were also screens over most of the outside of the second floor of the house, in place for walls that weren't in good working order.

We approached the front door, one of the works met Ashe and the two began chatted about something. I looked around, taking in that the damage done to the outside of the house had already been repaired. Kuu had stayed with Ashe, while Akitsu and Yume were with me as I looked around the place I'd come to know as home. It was a few minutes before Ashe ended the conversation he was having with the man in a worker uniform. I moved over to where Ashe was, "Ashe, what were you talking about with that man," I inquired.

Ashe smiled at my question, "He is the chief of those repairing the house, he was telling me that things are ahead of schedule. I was also told that the spells I set up will need to be redone," Ashe replied.

I blinked, "I take it that these workers are non-humans as they know about magic," I posed.

Ashe nodded, "Indeed, they are," he returned. "It is hoped that the house should be done tomorrow, those working on this being as efficient as they are, that should be the case."

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **I'll leave the story off at this point for this Chapter. I hope that you readers like the bit of resolution from where I left off with the last chapter. This chapter was one of the hard ones I've written in this story and for any of the fanfictions that I've written. Mostly because of putting information about Ashe's past, figuring out how Miya could be helped and make it not be just "magic" did the job. I hope that those of you that have read through previous chapters, have been enjoy the new points of view that I added. Granted, many of the sections added are Miya's point of view, but she isn't the only one that I put in. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated, and I ask some to write them. Until the next time I get a chapter written!**


	12. Rescuing the Imprisoned

**A/n**

 **This is chapter 12, and there is a surprise in this chapter that some will like. But I think it works out in the end, but I let you read it for yourself.**

Chapter 12: Rescuing the Imprisoned

 _-Ashe's pov-_

Waking up the morning day after returning from the sekirei ship, it was comforting to find Miya next to me and okay. It was a wonderful change from what I had been dealing with when I brought Miya back from Teito Tower. Recent events had caused more upheaval than previous events had for an amount of time. Minaka's Sekirei Plan wasn't irking me as much as the other activities the man had no doubt had a hand in. Nonetheless, I state that I despise and am disgusted by the Sekirei Plan, for I abhor war in its various forms. But, with those that came from MBI, took Miya and trashed my home, my aversion and abhorrence were pushed aside as such actions made me angry. It was an attack on my family and so an attack directly against me and I'll not let that slide or stand.

I'm not certain if the effects of Kamikura becoming inaccessible have been fully felt yet to MBI. If they have been registered, then MBI and its personnel haven't shown any sign of the idea. If they haven't realized the change, then I would think that it will be very soon, I can't say either way yet. After speaking with Nina, my views of MBI or rather those that work for them have shifted a bit. According to Nina, internally MBI was in turmoil and on the edge of chaos and that was not a joke. Minaka was marching forward, full steam ahead regardless of what happened around or behind the man. The environment that the workplace for MBI was becoming so toxic, that you are either onboard with Minaka, or you are going against him and woe be unto you.

Nina wasn't the first to be 'booted out' from MBI, she was just one of the more well-known ones. The reason being stated officially was "being involved in a problematic incident", when she was being used as a scapegoat. However, Nina before she left, had taken the work she'd done with her, as there was a chance that like Takehito, her work could be erased. During a conversation with her, I asked her what she would like to do, something I tend to ask those that work for me. Her answer was to still be involved with sekirei, since she had enjoyed the challenges and what had come with working with sekirei. That led to having Nina go to the sekirei ship to continue work there, which none there had any issues, Nina was easily accepted with those on the sekirei ship.

Once the repairs and expansion on Izumo Inn were done, which was a day and a half after returning from Kamikura Island. Things around the house quickly began to fall back into routine for the tenants and the rest of us as well. Matsu went back into hiding from all but the other tenants and back into doing her habits trying not to be caught. Admittedly, I was amused by Anya's account of what she had done to prevent Matsu from getting into Minato's room. The reason I had arranged who went into each room while the repairs were going on, was I didn't trust Matsu at all. I mean, the redhead had made it plain that she could say she would do or do not do something, but that didn't mean that she would keep her word. All too often, Matsu wouldn't keep her word and attempt to skirt around me when she can away with it.

Anyways, with the work done, there had been three rooms added, those being two bedrooms and another room. I did take the time to recast the spells I had in place before in order to protect and keep safe the house and its inhabitance. Minato had gone out to his cram school and the day passed. Towards the evening, Tsukiumi went out to meet up with Minato while I decided to go out, mostly to get the feel of the city with things as they were. Miya stayed at Izumo Inn to keep order with Kuu and Akitsu helping her, which left Yume accompanying me. There was even a chance that we could meet up with Minato on our way back.

Yume and I headed out, Yume no longer wearing the uniform of MBI's Disciplinary Squad anymore. She had taken a liking to short sleeved 'Kung Fu' shirt with knotted clasps up the front, and had a silver colored one tonight. She had martial artists pants, which were black was the style Yume had taken up wearing recently. Yume also was carrying her red fighting gloves with her, even if they weren't on her hands at the moment.

The feel of the city was tense as we strolled about, it wasn't screaming for blood just yet, but I would doubt it would be all that long before it was more like that. It thankfully wasn't like the Warring States Era or previous times of war, but things were heading in that direction if left unchanged. Yume and I were passing the college campus, when the sounds of scuffling came. I went to look at what was going on and found myself viewing a scene that irked me.

In an open area, there was a young man, a tad older than Minato by a couple of years, who was average sized. He had messy brown hair and eyes, dressed in jeans and a green pullover. Across from the young man was Minato with Tsukiumi by his side, much like the guy had a girl with him that happened to be a sekirei. From what was coming to my ears, Minato was arguing with this other guy and the subject matter was upon treating sekirei. Minato was saying how Sekirei should be treated with respect and good manners like any other living being should be.

Hearing Minato's view of how others should be treated, it certainly showed me just how virtuous Minato is. I had to admit, whoever it was to teach such values to Minato should be thanked and honored, and I doubt it was his mother. Why might I think Takami wasn't the one to teach him such, mostly because she was rarely around either of her children. Plus, I've gotten a view of what her daughter is like and that girl has much to learn about manners and respect.

The other young man scoffed at Minato's statements, and called my young friend a fool and an idiot. He then began spouting garbage the likes of which I haven't hear in a period of time and I didn't like what I heard! My gaze and attention shifted from the young man that was unknowingly embarrassing himself, to the sekirei with him. She had close to neck length light brown hair, with blue ribbons woven into it decoratively. Her face was fairly pretty, including her grey eyes, which made me wonder how she ended out with this guy, but to their own interests. For clothing, she had a white gown that went down to her thighs, along with thigh high stockings that were black and long gloves that were also black. She also had a very large hammer with her, assumedly her weapon to use in a fight.

The young man, as he put down Minato's reasoning and views of how others should be treated, transformed into laughter. Minato's views on sekirei were not wrong, sekirei should be treated with respect and as people. While the man that was referred to as Junichi by the sekirei, began ranting and showing how sekirei were nothing but objects that were for their 'masters' to do to as they saw fit. Then, Junichi put on a display of abusing the girl in an appalling manner of forcing her to the ground and kicking her. Seeing this, served as more than enough for me to step forward and stop this, even if Yume hung back a bit. I approached the young man and without hesitation, smacked him on the back of his head non-too gently.

He rounded to face me, an antagonistic expression set on his face, which faltered at my stern and cold expression. "A very poor presentation you have given of yourself, young man. You should be ashamed your conduct, for were you to do such to another person, you could rightly be arrested for molestation and assault," I stated.

"You don't know anything about me old man, so butt out of business that doesn't concern you, or I'll make you," Junichi shot back.

I folded my arms, "Your attempted threats are pitiful and shall not intimidate me. I know not your history, but you made it clear what kind of individual you are through your actions. Your displays of wrongful dominion and abuse are sickening, such shows that you are lonely and despicable individual," I iterated. I shook my head, "And you wonder why your situation is not going well for you. One look at how you conduct yourself, makes it clear that trusting you is a hefty risk, you clearly lack integrity."

The young man began fuming at my description of him, yet I ignored him and strode over to the unfortunate sekirei that had been abused by this despicable individual. I squatted down to her level and smiled at her when she looked at me. "You need not fear me young one, I wish to help you with the predicament that you are in," I said kindly.

The sound of Minato arguing with Junichi came to my ears and they seemed to be ignoring me by this point. "I… I am where I am meant to be, this is what I am fated to have," she stated, sounding a bit hollow.

It was painful to hear her accept what had happened to her, for it does show what the adjustments that MBI had done to sekirei had wrought. I shook my head, continuing to smile, "Nothing is so absolute," I returned. "Change starts with a wish and a wish comes from hope. Those that have adjusted you have not taken hope away from you, that is something they cannot steal from you. You can only give them that, and in this, I can provide the opportunity."

The girl looked down and mumbled about she was where fate was going to have her and that couldn't be changed. Meanwhile, I moved to be behind the girl I placed my hand above her sekirei mark, for magic can undo what MBI has put in place. And as I happened to specialize in creating bonds and connections, along with shattering and dissolving false contracts and binding shackles. Yes, there are two here that are human, but one knows of the non-human world and the other won't be believed by others. I cast the spell that would work for this, " _May this contract, be shattered by the falsities that bind it together, so that the shackles upon this one are undone and truth prevail,_ " I chanted.

The spell caused her wings to appear, and a moment later, cracks formed at the ends of each wing and spread downward. The wings of light broke into pieces as the cracks spread, disappearing quickly thereafter in shards until the wings were gone and the sekirei mark vanished after that. The sekirei reacted as if she had just witnessed something horrible and disgusting. She took up to shaking and clutched at her shoulders a bit after the experience she had just had. "Are you alright," I asked.

The girl turned her head to look at me, and a feeling of worry came over me, why I couldn't say, for this was the first time I've met her. "What just happened," she asked, clearly confused.

I placed my hands on top of hers as she kept holding her shoulders, "The shackles that bound you are no more, you are free from he who abused you and can go where you wish now," I answered.

Even if this was the first sekirei that I had dissolved their contract for, I had made sure to consider the method to do it should the need come up. The motivation had come when Miya had explained that by the adjustments that MBI did put in place specific circumstances. Yes, there were limiters placed on sekirei and that I could understand to a point, though that to me was the impatient way to go about making sekirei less dangerous and better at being around others. But, the force obedience that sekirei had engrained and put in, that had crossed a serious line that is wrong. It was getting as close as possible to taking away free-will without doing just that, and that is wrong! That sekirei could be forcefully winged at all was horrid and isn't natural at all. What's worse, the bond between a sekirei and their ashikabi, has been demeaned to being akin to binding chains and slavery!

The business that Mira does, I find deplorable, but to shackle and enslave another to you is far worse than that! To wing a sekirei against their will is the same as a violation of virtue for humans and non-humans. It is one of the main reasons that the Mikogami kid angers me so, he had been trying to force himself onto Kuu and thought nothing bad or wrong about it! And the man that is responsible for making this kind of thing happen, waves it off as he thinks he owns sekirei and uses that 'logic' to justify all that he has done to the sekirei. So, to be able to save even one individual from such circumstances, gives me a feeling of pleasure as helping others does for me.

 _-Yashima's pov-_

Junichi became angry as the one he was facing began to say how he thought others, including sekirei should be treated. At hearing this other ashikabi, there was a tiny part of me that whispered about wanting what was being described. But, Junichi is my ashikabi, he shows me attention and I must do my best for him or I will be deactivated. I don't want to be alone so even if I am shown attention by the ways that Junichi uses, it is better than not having anyone.

Junichi began ranting and laughing at what the other ashikabi had said, saying how stupid he was thinking the way he was. Junichi was saying how sekirei were objects that their masters would do as they wished to them. Then, he grabbed me, pulled me to him with a hand squeezing my right breast roughly. Next, I was forced down to the ground, where Junichi started kicking me in my midsection. Yet, shortly after the kicking started, it stopped when the sound of a smack came from above me. "A very poor presentation you have given of yourself, young man. You should be ashamed your conduct, for were you to do such to another person, you could rightly be arrested for molestation and assault," stated a different male voice from above.

I glanced upward and saw a man that I'd never seen before, and he was different from any that I'd seen as well. The older man was middle-aged, his hair was silver-grey and fell straight to the top of his neck and there was a portion of hair that when between his eyes. He has grey eyes which are somewhat darker than his hair. Then his clothing was some kind of robe, which I'd seen pictures of in some of the material that MBI had provided for the sekirei to learn of human culture. Junichi glared at the man, "You don't know anything about me old man, so butt out of business that doesn't concern you."

The man did not back down from Junichi, which most either did or just walked away from him instead, so this reaction was unusual. "Your attempted threats are pitiful and shall not intimidate me. I know not your history, but you made it clear what kind of individual you are through your actions. Your displays of wrongful dominion and abuse are sickening, such shows that you are lonely and despicable individual," the man iterated. He then shook his head, "And you wonder why your situation is not going well for you. One look at how you conduct yourself, makes it clear that trusting you is a hefty risk, you clearly lack integrity."

Junichi began fuming at what the man had said to him, leaving me on the ground after the attention that Junichi had shown me. I stayed where I was, waiting to know what would come next for me. Yet, at hearing motion next to me, I looked over and saw the man squatting down next to me, smiling at me. "You need not fear me young one, I wish to help you with the predicament that you are in," the man's voice said kindly.

Why was this man talking to me? Looking to where Junichi was, I saw that both he and the other ashikabi were arguing with each other and were not paying any attention to us. I gazed back towards the man, confused at what this man wanted, "I… I am where I am meant to be, this is what I am fated to have," I stated hollowly.

Yes, I was where fate led me to, I am to receive the attention that Junichi gives me, that is what I want… it's better than being alone. The man shook his head, continuing to smile at me, "Nothing is so absolute," he returned. "Change starts with a wish and a wish comes from hope. Those that have adjusted you have not taken hope away from you, that is something they cannot steal from you. You can only give them that, and in this, I can provide the opportunity."

Hope and a wish? No, in the Sekirei Plan, I was led to where I should be, so wishing is pointless, and hope does nothing. My head fell as the understanding sunk in and I muttered about I was with Junichi and that was fine with me. The next thing I registered, I felt something start to surge through me, " _May this contract, be shattered by the falsities that bind it together, so that the shackles upon this one are undone and truth prevail,_ " the man chanted in a different tone of voice.

After hearing that, my mind felt to be wiped clean and my body froze as something went through it, which I couldn't describe with words. A moment later, whatever had gone through me had gone away, and when it had, horrible feelings came to me perfectly clear and unmistakable. The things that Junichi had done to me had felt terrible and wrong. Why I hadn't felt this way before, I don't know, but now I wanted Junichi to stay away from me! I involuntarily clutched my shoulders and realized that I was trembling and shaking at the feelings whatever I'd experienced.

"Are you alright," the man asked.

I turned to look at the man, and for a second, the horrible feelings with Junichi almost faded away and an unfamiliar peace filled me. But then, questions came to me of what had happened to change everything, "What just happened," I asked.

The man put his hands on mine, and they didn't feel bad, for they were warm, "The shackles that bound you are no more, you are free from he who abused you and can go where you wish now," he answered.

What he said took a few seconds to sink in, not all of it made sense to me, but the parts 'free from he who abused you' and 'go where you wish' stuck out. Whatever freed me from Junichi meant, it possibly explained the feelings of disgust and revulsion. The things he had done to me, from the moment Junichi had winged me and after that, now felt violating, and some experiences were nauseating to recall! Yet, until now since I was winged, I had felt a need to be near Junichi and need of his attention in whatever kind of form it came as. The only explanation was that this man had done something to change the winging, of even perhaps, cancelled it out somehow, I don't know. I would have inquired more about what the man had meant with what he said, but I didn't get the chance. "Hey, what do you think you're doing you old geezer, get away from her, she's mine," shouted Junichi.

I looked over at the one responsible for violating me, seeing him approach me. Junichi reached out a hand, but before it reached me, I swatted it away, "Don't touch me," I said.

Junichi looked down at me with an incredulous expression on his face, "What did you just say," he uttered.

I glared at him with loathing, "I told you not to touch me! Don't ever touch me ever again," I shrieked, crawling backwards from Junichi, making distance.

The horrible guy became angry, "You bi**h! I own you," he growled, pointing a finger at me, "You do what I tell you period!"

I felt fear along with the disgust and revulsion of his way of seeing me as an object. Junichi started closing the distance between us, I shut my eyes, moving my arms to shield myself. But, Junichi never reached me as he grunted before he did, "What the hell?!"

I lowered my arms slightly and saw another woman, a sekirei, gripping Junichi's arm and stopping him from continuing forward. The woman was fair-skinned and was a bit taller than me with a slender built. Her portions were larger than mine, a more curvaceous body than mine. I mean I know there were sekirei with bigger breasts than me, but this woman had the biggest I've seen. She had brown eyes and brown hair, which was short around the bangs, chin-length strands surround her head and framing her face, along with a single antenna-like strands that hung just above her head. The clothes she was wearing, consisted of a silver shirt that had knotted clasps up the front and black non-dress pants. On her hands, were black fingerless gloves with the numbers '08'.

At seeing the numbers, it sunk in that the woman in front of me could and likely was one of the 'single numbers'. The 'Single Numbers' were known to all the other sekirei as the strongest before being winged and were expected to be even more so after they were winged. I never expected to meet one of the single numbers, definitely not for one to be holding Junichi back from getting to me.

"She told you to not touch her, now leave her alone and be on your way," the woman said in a dead serious tone of voice.

Junichi struggled, but the grip the other sekirei had on him was unbroken, "Let go of me bi**h! She is mine, so I can do anything I want to her, so butt out," Junichi shot back.

A slight breeze of wind came from my right and I caught sight of the man moving forward. He grabbed Junichi by his pullover and jerked him forward, forcing Junichi to focus on the man's face. "You would do well to listen young man, for if you don't, then the consequences will be life altering for you," the man said coldly. Junichi was staring at the man and he was visibly afraid of the man who held him. "First, the young woman that you were abusing, might have been yours, but she is no longer so. That being said, leave her alone and move on, or else your life will become worse than it has been thus far. Second, do not use such demeaning names when referring to others, especially one from my family. Do so again, and I will personally make you understand what true misery is about before your life comes to whatever end it does. Now, make yourself scarce and be on your way."

The man let go of Junichi and he fell to the ground, before he scrambled away and ran. With Junichi gone, I had no idea what would happen to me next. As far as I knew, when a sekirei's mark disappeared, they were too injured to do anything or were simply terminated. However, I felt okay, or as okay as I can with all the confusion bouncing around in my mind. I was fretting over my current situation, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and found the single number in front of me, "Hey there, are you doing okay, it's been quite a night for you," she said to me.

"Um, I think so, I am just really confused right now," I replied.

The man came back to be next to me as well, "Yes, I would imagine you would be very confused and it's understandable." He smiled at me and the same peaceful feeling from before returned to me, "I assure you, there is nothing wrong with you at all. You can see what I did for you as a reset or starting over if you like. The contract you had with that horrible young man has been undone and no longer exists."

Okay, that didn't make complete sense, but for the contract with Junichi to be cancelled, that was nice. Looking back, the contract with him had been horrible, I hadn't been sure about him at first and Junichi had forced it forward and winged me. What was mystifying me, was how 'undoing' a contract between a sekirei and ashikabi would work or is even possible. MBI scientists said that such couldn't be done and laughed at the very suggestion that it could be.

The man stepped back a bit and then bowed, "I do not believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Ashe Hitoyoshi and my companion next to you," he said pointing to the single number, "her name is Yume. And your name is Miss?"

I stared at 'Ashe' for a moment then realized that he was waiting for me to answer his question of my name. I cleared my throat, "My name is Yashima," I said quietly.

 _-Yume's pov-_

This poor girl has clearly been through so much, likely due to the young man that had run away a little while ago. It is proof as to what the Sekirei Plan has been doing, Yashima was probably winged by force and so had to obey her ashikabi without much of a choice. I feel for her, especially now that I am coming to know what the bond between sekirei and ashikabi can truly be like, how wonderful it could be. I wish for all sekirei to experience the relationship I'm developing with Ashe, or even those connected to Minato.

However, to my surprise, Ashe could dissolve the contract somehow and free those trapped and allow them another chance at finding happiness. I don't know how it was done, maybe Miya will have an idea how Ashe was capable of doing such. But the very idea that Ashe could and perhaps others could undo contracts for sekirei, gave me hope for those that are trapped in horrible circumstances. I would have done more to comfort Yashima and let her know that she was in no danger, but the appearance of two others prevented that. The two others were a girl younger than Minato, but certainly bore resemblance to him, the other was one of the three male sekirei, who, for whatever reason, was in a dress. The girl was petite and slim with black hair like Minato and blue eyes. She was wearing a dress resembling a military uniform.

Minato appeared to know the girl, as she approached him and was talking to him about something. Yet, when I glanced over to Ashe, he was frowning while looking at the girl that Minato was talking to, suggesting that he had met her before now. When I looked over towards Tsukiumi, I was surprised to see that she was keeping her distance from the girl and covering her chest, which didn't make sense. I glanced back toward Minato and the girl who were now coming towards the three of us. The girl locked her eyes on me and she smiled for some reason, then she leapt towards me, crying, "Let me say hello with a good squeeze of your melons Musubi!"

I was shifting into a defensive stance, taking this girl leaping at me as an attack. Yet, she was intercepted by Ashe grabbing her by the collar and pulling her back before she reached me. "I think not young lady, you will not do such things," Ashe said flatly.

My heart beated a little fast at seeing Ashe defend me, for it was very sweet of him as well as endearing. "Hey, I'm not in your house, so let me go and mind your own business," shouted the girl, struggling as Ashe held her.

The male sekirei came up to be beside Minato and was bowing to Ashe, "I'm very sorry for her actions, but please let Yukari go sir," he said.

Ashe put 'Yukari' down on the ground and released her, "You're lack of change in your terrible habits is disappointing, but as you said, you are not around my house, so that's not my issue," Ashe said.

Yukari put her hands on her hips, "Then why did you stop me like that if it isn't your issue?! Musubi is with my brother, so I'm free to squeeze her luscious boobs when I feel like it," she snapped.

She then turned back to me and was about to leap, but Ashe restrained her again, "That's not going to happen in my presence Missy. First of all, the one that you are attempting to grope, is not Musubi, even if she looks quite an amount like her. Her name is Yume and she's with me, and whether in my home or out, assaulting those with me is a definite no no," Ashe stated firmly.

Yukari backed up a bit and looked to be defensive as she faced Ashe, "Yukari, now isn't the time for this, we were searching for her," the male sekirei with Yukari muttered.

"Yeah, I know," Yukari replied.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I wasn't happy at seeing Minato's younger sister again. The first time I met her, she had groped one of my tenants, tried to do the same to another. Then, she attempted to assault Miya in order to show that I couldn't tell her what to do and rebel against the rules and standards of Izumo Inn. This meeting might not be around home and so I usually ignore such horrible displays. However, I don't allow attacks against members of my family and Yume is a member of my family, so I will defend her. It doesn't matter to me that Yukari Sahashi was mistaking Yume for Musubi.

That Yukari had and likely winged a sekirei, is unexpected, but no doubt gave Takami an excuse to do something painful to Minaka, at least I hope she did something to the man to cause him pain. I'm curious as to who the male sekirei was searching for though. I watched Yukari go over to her brother, "Minato, do you know anyone by the name of Kusano," she asked.

That caught my attention, for I could think of nothing at the moment as to why Yukari would want to find Kuu. The girl's perversion wasn't pleasant, but she was no child molester, so I'm kind of half worried and half just wondering what this was about. Minato scratched his head, "Kusano, I don't know anyone by that name, there's a girl by the name of Kuu I know," he answered.

The male sekirei perked up at hearing the name Kuu and got close up to Minato, "You know where Kuu is? Please, is she alright? Where is she," asked the sekirei.

"May I inquire as to why you wish to know about Kuu," I posed.

Yukari put herself between me and the male sekirei, "What's it to you," she challenged.

I folded my arms, "Because she's in my charge and so, is my concern young lady, now answer the question," I returned.

The male sekirei bowed to me again after getting around Yukari, "My name is Shiina, and I've been looking for Kuu to make sure she was okay," he said.

Shiina? As I recall, that is a name that Kuu has mentioned, usually in the idea of someone she'd been with before the Sekirei Plan. She said something along the lines of Shiina being able to help her control her powers over plants. So then, could this be the sekirei Kuu talked about that has powers opposite to her, meaning power of death? I was staring at Shiina, "Yes, Kuu has mentioned the name Shiina a number of times, then she was referring to you," I questioned.

Shiina nodded, and he wasn't lying, I sighed, "She lived at the same place as Yukari's brother does as it happens. Should you come around," I said, before pointing at Yukari, "Then you young lady, are to be on good behavior, or else I will make it to that you will be unable to practice your problematic habits."

I twisted around and began walking towards home, Yume fell in behind me, but I stopped before getting too far and looked back at Yashima. She was gazing at me, kind of like a lost puppy, so I smiled, "You are free to follow if you want," I said, then resumed walking.

Yume and I made our way back towards Izumo Inn, and Yashima did follow a short distance behind us. I assumed that Minato would follow soon enough after chatting with his sister, he knew that he should back at a reasonable hour. When we arrived back at the house, Yume went inside before me and I glanced back at Yashima, "Feel free to come in Yashima. No one will hurt you here," I commented, before I entered the house.

 _-Yashima's pov-_

The ashikabi that was identified as 'Yukari', had looked toward Yume and then leapt at her calling her by another name and saying something squeezing her. Yet, Ashe stopped her before she reached Yume and he had not appeared happy about what the girl was doing. "I think not young lady, you will not do such things," Ashe said flatly.

I observed the scene, and it was one of the odder interactions I'd seen before now. "Hey, I'm not in your house, so let me go and mind your own business," shouted the girl, struggling as Ashe held her.

The male sekirei that had been with Yukari, came up to be beside the other guy and was bowing to Ashe, "I'm very sorry for her actions, but please let Yukari go sir," he said.

Ashe put 'Yukari' down on the ground and released her, "You're lack of change in your terrible habits is disappointing, but as you said, you are not around my house, so that's not my issue," Ashe said.

So then, Ashe has had previous experience with this girl? Yukari put her hands on her hips, "Then why did you stop me like that if it isn't your issue?! Musubi is with my brother, so I'm free to squeeze her luscious boobs when I feel like it," she snapped.

At hearing the way that Yukari said 'squeezing her luscious boobs', I couldn't ignore the urge that came to me. My arms covered my own breasts in a defensive gesture, as for some reason, the thought of this girl doing as she said to me wasn't appealing at all! Maybe it was because Junichi had handled mine every now and then. Yukari then turned back towards Yume and was about to leap, but Ashe restrained her again, "That's not going to happen in my presence Missy. First of all, the one that you are attempting to grope, is not Musubi, even if she looks quite an amount like her. Her name is Yume and she's with me, and whether in my home or out, assaulting those with me is a definite no no," Ashe stated firmly.

My heart beat felt like it sped up for a moment at hearing the last line, though I couldn't say why that happened. Yukari backed up a bit and looked to be defensive as she faced Ashe, "Yukari, now isn't the time for this, we were searching for her," the male sekirei with Yukari muttered.

"Yeah, I know," Yukari replied.

Yukari next went over to the one that had been arguing with Junichi, "Minato, do you know anyone by the name of Kusano," she asked.

I slowly managed to retract my arms from protecting my chest, as it seemed that Yukari wouldn't come at me. I still was trying to figure out what was going on but was unable to get a full picture of what was going on. 'Minato' scratched his head, "Kusano, I don't know anyone by that name, there's a girl by the name of Kuu I know," he answered.

The male sekirei perked up at hearing the name Kuu and got close up to Minato, "You know where Kuu is? Please, is she alright? Where is she," asked the sekirei.

"May I inquire as to why you wish to know about Kuu," Ashe posed.

So then, Ashe knows this 'Kuu', whoever she was? Yukari put herself between Ashe and the male sekirei, "What's it to you," she challenged.

I looked to Ashe who folded his arms, "Because she's in my charge and so, is my concern young lady, now answer the question," he returned.

The male sekirei bowed to Ashe again after getting around Yukari, "My name is Shiina, and I've been looking for Kuu to make sure she was okay," he said.

Shiina? I've never hear of a sekirei by that name, what could his abilities be? I wasn't getting any bad feelings from Shiina, so I don't know. Ashe was staring at Shiina, "Yes, Kuu has mentioned the name Shiina a number of times, then she was referring to you," he questioned. Shiina nodded, and then Ashe sighed, "She lived at the same place as Yukari's brother does as it happens. Should you come around," Ashe said, before pointing at Yukari, "Then you young lady, are to be on good behavior, or else I will make it to that you will be unable to practice your problematic habits."

Ashe twisted around and began walking away, Yume fell in behind him. Something in me was telling me to not lose sight of Ashe, but I couldn't figure out why, I was still too confused. Yet, before Ashe got too far, he stopped and looked back at me. I was simply gazing at him, not understanding what it was about this man that was causing all the unfamiliar feelings that had been coming to me. I was so lost right now and didn't know what to do to move forward. Ashe smiled at me, "You are free to follow if you want," he said, then resumed walking the way that he had been.

I thought to myself of what to do, and following Ashe seemed the best choice at the moment. The feeling of peace that came when I was around him, did help to settle the confusion somewhat and I needed that. So, I got up and grabbed my hammer and followed Ashe and Yume at a short distance behind them. The journey took around fifteen minutes, but we arrived at a large house. It had two levels and looked 'old' but had a sort of charm to it that I couldn't explain. Yume went inside the place ahead of Ashe, before he turned towards me, "Feel free to come in Yashima. No one will hurt you here," he told me, before he entered the house.

I moved to the front door, took a deep breath and then opened the door and went inside. Looking around from the front door, the place was different than what I had seen before now, nothing like the apartment that Junichi had. This house felt… welcoming somehow and the feeling was quite nice. I set my hammer to the side and took a few steps further into the house, taking in everything about this house I could. There were voices from further inside the house, more than just Ashe's and Yume's own.

I'd only been looking around for a few minutes, when my attention was redirected, "Hello, who are you," asked a soft childish voice.

I turned to the source and found myself looking at a young girl. She looked to be the same height of a child of seven or eight. She had golden yellow hair which was close to the same length as her body and her eyes were green. The girl was wearing a one-piece white dress with a ribbon on the back. She was smile as she gazed at me, waiting for my answer, I lowered myself to her level, "My name is Yashima," I greeted.

"My name is Kusano, but everyone calls me Kuu," the little girl returned.

"I see that introduction have already begun," came the voice of Ashe.

When I turned, I saw that Ashe was accompanied by three others, of which Yume was the only one that I recognized. On Ashe's left, was a woman that was taller than me, possessed light brown hair and brown eyes. She didn't show much expression, her face was flat, it was kind of odd. The other woman, which was on Ashe's right, was very pretty even if she had a figure that was less full than Yume or the light brown-haired woman. She had waist-length purple hair with the same style in the front as Yume. The woman also had a feeling of command and power about her that I've never felt from anyone else before.

Ashe gestured to the brown-haired woman to his left, "This is Akitsu, and you have already met Yume," he said, then gestured to the woman on his right. "And this is Miya, my wife." He then pointed at me, "Everyone, this is Yashima. She was in some harsh circumstances that I was able to help her out of this evening."

I bowed to those with Ashe, "Um, I apologize for just suddenly appearing, but I couldn't think of what else to do. Ashe offered for me to follow him, so I did," I said.

There was silence for a moment, but then Miya spoke, "It is fine Yashima, we don't turn anyone away without a particular reason and that doesn't apply in your case."

 _-Ashe's pov-_

It's nice to see Yashima smile a bit at what Miya had said about her being welcome here at Izumo Inn. Yashima would be put in the room that Yume was in now for the time being, though I appreciated the expansions that had been done to the house now.

Minato, along with Tsukiumi, his sister and Shiina arrived close to a half an hour after I, Yume and Yashima got home. The second that Kusano's and Shiina's eyes locked onto one another's, they smiled and then rushed at each other, embracing. Kuu was crying, saying how happy she was to see Shiina again and how she had missed him since their separation. Shiina was doing close to the same as Kuu, though with less words and volume. The feel of friends reuniting, was a wonderful idea to witness and the feeling that come from it are beautiful.

As the reunion went on, Minato came over to me, with his sister in tow, "Um Ashe, can I ask you something," questioned Minato.

I nodded, "Of course you can Minato, what is it you wish to discuss?"

Minato rubbed a hand on the back of his head, "Well, I was kind of hoping that perhaps Yukari might stay here tonight. I mean, it's late and her apartment is on the other side of Shinto Tato," Minato began.

The young man then went into an explanation of why it would be a good idea to have Yukari be here for the night. I'll applaud Minato for loyalty to his family, it is a good quality, and if it were any other than his mother or sister, I would agree to the request in a heartbeat. However, as this is his sister we're discussing staying here even for one night, there would be risks that I'm not very interested in having around. Yukari Sahashi had shown that she had an obsession with perverted and lecherous behavior and that is an idea I won't allow to be done here in this house! Matsu has tried, and for each time that she has, the amount of electricity she gets goes down, much to her whining. But, I had made it clear to her, that such would be the consequences for her when she attempted to do such things, while ignoring her argument of needing electricity for what she does.

So, the very thought of permitting Yukari to stay here for a night, wasn't appealing to me at all. Her groping tendencies would be encouraged by my current tenants, as she shows with Musubi when she can do so. Honestly, I don't trust that Minato's sister will keep her hands to herself for the night were she to stay here for the night. But, as is my policy, I don't say no right away unless there is a clear, undeniable reason to do so. I turned toward Yukari and gave her a stern glare, "Minato, that will all depend upon a couple of things which your sister will clarify. Will you be able to keep the perverted and lecherous urges in check, young lady? For if not, then the answer will be either yes, and I bind your hands to make sure you don't leave the room that you are in and cause trouble, or flat out no to you staying here even for a night."

Minato put his hands together, "Come on Yukari, you can do it. It would be safer for you to stay here for the night with how late it is," he pled.

Yukari hesitated at Minato's plea, she glanced around the room, in my view taking in potential targets for her. Then she exhaled heavily, "Oh, alright, I'll restrain myself for the night. Shiina has been looking for Kusano for a while now, so I would bet he wants more time with her," she admitted.

"Very well, I'll hold you to that," I stated.

Things began settling down after that for the night, Yukari and Shiina were put in the new room on the second floor. I did set up a couple of spells specifically for alerting me if Yukari left her room and went anywhere other than the bathroom and back to her room. With those in place, I retired for the night, making sure that my sekirei were where they should be beforehand. I also checked in on Yashima in Yume's room, for she'd had a full and life changing day. You really have to feel sorry for the girl, Yashima had this morning, been with a guy that was horrible, dominating and abusing. Due to the adjustments that MBI had made, she saw nothing wrong and couldn't leave the guy even for her own well-being. That had now turned into her being freed from the contract that had bound her and facing the choice of what to do next.

 _-Yashima's pov-_

I had fallen asleep last night, faster than I ever had before now. When I woke up the next morning, I felt better than I had ever in my memory. Junichi hadn't been a morning person and started most of them with doing something abusive to me. So, it was different for me to see what occurred this morning at this house that I followed Ashe to. I had exited the room I'd slept in and had a minute later, come into sight of the girl Kuu hugging Ashe with a smile on her face and Ashe looking to be returning the gesture. The sight of the simple action of two hugging one another was not new to me, but the affection portrayed between Ashe and Kuu was close to foreign to me.

That wasn't the end of 'odd sights' for me this morning, they kept coming. With Ashe, the sekirei that I think are connected to him, the way they acted around him, made it clear that they were happy here. They showed affection to him and Ashe didn't have any issue with them acting that way, like Junichi would have. Seeing such brought a soft warmth to my heart and a weak feeling of longing for the same came to me. Then, there was the different dynamic with Minato and his sekirei, who looked to be fighting over his attention. Their fight wasn't mean, more a competition, yet it felt okay somehow, and Minato clearly showed that he cared about each of his sekirei. Even the girl from last night, showed signs that she cared about the sekirei that was with her as well. All of this was so different from what I had been receiving from Junichi and it hurt to see what could be that I had been missing.

I continued to see such things over the next few days, minus that the girl Yukari, was only around the house for the first night I was there. As I witnessed how Ashe and Minato were around their sekirei and others, along with how they treated them, I believed that it was how they were normally. The two feelings that I had the first morning, the warmth and the longing, kept returning to me off and on, getting stronger each time. The feelings were strange in the way that they were unfamiliar, but I kind of liked the warmth, even if the longing was a tad painful.

It was after staying at Izumo Inn for a day shy of a week, that the warmth and longing got to the point that I was having difficulty ignoring them. I was able to tell that the feelings were stronger around Ashe than Minato, but not by a great deal. So, I approached Ashe and asked to talk to him, to which he agreed to do. It was in the evening that Ashe and I were on the back porch of the house, Ashe facing me and waiting for me to start the discussion. I took a deep breath and began saying what was on my mind, "Um, first, I want to thank you for letting me stay here, it has been an educational experience for me."

Ashe nodded, "I would think that you have had a great deal think about after being released from the previous contract you were in," he remarked.

I started wringing my hands, "Yes, I have," I replied. Then I gazed at Ashe's face, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, I can't promise that I can answer the question you pose, but I will do my best to do so," Ashe stated calmly.

My gaze shifted to look over at everyone else momentarily, "For the sekirei connected to you, how do you see them? Why are you so nice to them," I inquired.

Ashe didn't answer right away, but when I looked back at his face, he had a thoughtful expression. After a minute he spoke, "Both your questions have a lengthy answer that sums it up. You ask how I see the sekirei that are connected to me, simply put, they are family to me."

I could only stare at Ashe, for what he said didn't make sense to me. The word family was known to me, but the definition that I was aware of didn't fit what Ashe said. "I assume by your expression, that me saying that they are family means little to you," Ashe posed.

I nodded slowly, "They are not related to you, so how can they be family," I asked.

Ashe chuckled a bit, "You are thinking of the strict and ridged definition that human beings come up with for the word 'Family', that isn't what I infer to when I say one is family. Family to me, refers to a bond between two or more that is stronger than friendship. Such requires one to care about another more than yourself. It is a bond that cannot be faked, for it is seen by action and not stated by simple words."

Ashe glanced over to where the others in the house were, a smile forming on his face, "To be family means you share most if not everything, you share in the joy and in the grief. Family shares in the good times and help one another through the hard times. Each bond between individual family member is unique, for each person, no matter what they be, are unique. Family bonds are able to change an individual for the better in ways that are hard to imagine. For example, when I met Akitsu, she was beyond depressed, yet you would never think that with how she is currently. Whereas, Kuu was alone and scared when I found her, crying out for help and safety. Family are made up of those you can depend on for anything, that is what I mean when I say one is family," Ashe summed up.

The feeling of warmth and longing surged up in me at hearing Ashe's description of what family was to him. I couldn't think of what to say, yet Ashe continued, "As to why I'm so nice, when you care about another and their well-being more than your own, then being nice to them is natural. I wish for the happiness of each member of my family, for when they are happy, then so I to, feel happy."

Hearing that, the thought in my mind was that I wanted what was being described. It was as close to the complete opposite from what I had been experiencing with Junichi as was possible. It was this thought, that brought on the realization that I was actually reacting to Ashe and had been since I came here. I had just been so confused that I didn't understand what had been happening to me to recognize what it was. Ashe speaking again redrew my attention, "Does that answer your questions Yashima?"

I nodded, as the warmth that I had been feeling became warmer and spread through me. My mind was the clearest it had ever been before, I wanted to have a bond like what Ashe described. I put my hands together and gazed at Ashe with hope coming to my heart, "Then, would you wing me and become my ashikabi, let me be a part of your family Ashe," I asked.

Ashe's smile faltered, and he gained a pitying expression, "You've had horrible experience with one before, yet you wish to give up your freedom once again so quickly," he questioned.

I shook my head, "No, that is not what this is to me, nor would you do to me what Junichi did. I've been watching for long enough to see that you mean what you say about family, and it draws me. Ever since coming here, I have felt… like I am in a place that I can truly belong, and I don't wish to lose that," I replied.

Ashe still seemed hesitant, "Do understand, I nor any connected to me will participate in the Sekirei Plan at all. That comes with its own set of problems, some as risky as those Minaka's game involve. Were you to be winged by me, that would not be undone so easily, this isn't a choice to make without thought," he said.

A smile crept onto my face, "I have been giving this thought and I still believe this is the correct decision for me," I stated.

Ashe still looked at me for a full minute, I didn't look away, for I really did want Ashe to be my ashikabi. Yet, after the minute passed, Ashe exhaled heavily, "It is clear, that you are set on this, and I don't have anything really against winging you. I just say again, be sure about this, for this will affect the rest of your life," Ashe said.

I moved forward and wrapped my arms around Ashe's torso and pulled myself against him. The feelings of warmth and peace increased when I did so, and it just served to tell me that my wish to have Ashe as my ashikabi was right. "I'm more sure about this choice than I have ever been about anything before Ashe. Please, be my ashikabi," I entreated.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

Yashima gaze shifted to look over at everyone in the house and she stared at them interacting with one another. "For the sekirei connected to you, how do you see them? Why are you so nice to them," she inquired.

I didn't answer right away, she looked back at my face as I took the time to consider the answer to her questions. I knew the answer to Yashima's inquiry, but I don't think that she would understand what I was talking about were I to tell her as I know it. With what I've observed of the sekirei that I've encountered, the term family doesn't mean the same idea as it does to me. Family is one of the most important concept to me, it has become so over the time I've lived among humans and non-humans. It took time to gather and organize my thoughts and figure out how to say what I wished to convey.

After a minute I spoke, "Both your questions have a lengthy answer that sums it up. You ask how I see the sekirei that are connected to me, simply put, they are family to me."

Yashima stared at me with a confused expression, showing that she didn't understand what I said. As I had observed, the word family probably meant to her those who are related to one by blood. However, that wasn't to what I referred when I said someone was family. "I assume by your expression, that me saying that they are family means little to you," I posed.

Yashima nodded slowly, "They are not related to you, so how can they be family," she asked.

I chuckled a bit as that was what I had expected, "You are thinking of the strict and ridged definition that human beings come up with for the word 'Family', that isn't what I infer to when I say one is family. Family to me, refers to a bond between two or more that is stronger than friendship. Such requires one to care about another more than yourself. It is a bond that cannot be faked, for it is seen by action and not stated by simple words."

I glanced over to where the others in the house were, a smile forming on my face at seeing my family happily interacting. "To be family means you share most if not everything, you share in the joy and in the grief. Family shares in the good times and help one another through the hard times. Each bond between individual family member is unique, for each person, no matter what they be, are unique. Family bonds are able to change an individual for the better in ways that are hard to imagine," I iterated. Then I decided to give some examples, "For example, when I met Akitsu, she was beyond depressed, yet you would never think that with how she is currently. Whereas, Kuu was alone and scared when I found her, crying out for help and safety. Family are made up of those you can depend on for anything, that is what I mean when I say one is family," I finished.

Yashima was listening to my every word, so I continued, "As to why I'm so nice, when you care about another and their well-being more than your own, then being nice to them is natural. I wish for the happiness of each member of my family, for when they are happy, then so I to feel happy."

Yes, for Miya, Akitsu, Kuu and Yume, I wish for them to be happy and would do what I could to help them find happiness. I would wish the same for Yashima, wherever she will find it for herself, she has been handed a bad situation before coming here. I looked at Yashima, "Does that answer your questions Yashima," I asked.

She nodded, putting her hands together and gazed at me with hope coming into her expression, "Then, would you wing me and become my ashikabi, let me be a part of your family Ashe," I asked.

My smile faltered, and I gained a pitying expression, as I gazed at Yashima. The last ashikabi she'd had, abused her on a frequent basis, yet she wants that still. No, I wouldn't abuse her like that guy had, I'm not like that, but this seemed a rather quick decision for her. I freed Yashima so that she could have a second chance to find happiness. Bonding with me is different than establishing a connection with an ashikabi for sekirei. Sekirei bound to me change, first, it will be as if there were no adjustments done by MBI and I attract unusual ideas and can be seen that way myself. I've already seen the beginnings for Kuu and Akitsu and I wouldn't doubt Yume will start showing the same soon. There will be things I won't be able to do for them as things stand, Miya and I would discuss more about that soon I feel. "You've had horrible experience with one before, yet you wish to give up your freedom once again so quickly," I questioned.

Yashima shook her head to my question, "No, that is not what this is to me, nor would you do to me what Junichi did. I've been watching for long enough to see that you mean what you say about family, and it draws me. Ever since coming here, I have felt… like I am in a place that I can truly belong, and I don't wish to lose that," she replied.

Even if that's the case, I still feel this is a bit rushed and I don't like forcing people into things. So, I still hesitated, since that there was another component to being connected to me, "Do understand, I nor any connected to me will participate in the Sekirei Plan at all. That comes with its own set of problems, some as risky as those Minaka's game involve. Were you to be winged by me, that would not be undone so easily, this isn't a choice to make without thought," he said.

A smile came to Yashima's face, "I have been giving this thought and I still believe this is the correct decision for me," she stated.

Yashima seemed to have her heart set upon having me as her ashikabi and nothing I'd said had put her off. Having three other sekirei along with my wife would require a good portion of my attention, adding another would increase that. I looked at Yashima for a full minute, she didn't look away from me, meaning she was serious about me being her ashikabi. After the minute passed, I exhaled heavily, coming to my decision, "It is clear, that you are set on this, and I don't have anything really against winging you. I just say again, be sure about this, for this will affect the rest of your life," I said insistently.

Yashima moved forward and wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled herself against me, embracing me. "I'm more sure about this choice than I have ever been about anything before Ashe. Please, be my ashikabi," she entreated.

Well, she is being insistent about this, and she has suffered through a great deal already. It's time like this that being nice can be good and bad at the same time, "Very well Yashima, if you really wish to stay here you don't need to be winged, but you seem to have your heart set upon this," I said.

Yashima's smile grew, then she darted her head up to mine and pressed her lips to my own. A moment later, neutral blue wings appeared behind Yashima and spread out and unfolded fully. Just after the wings appeared, my magic seal started interweaving with them and combining with them like had happened with the other sekirei connected to me. And so, now I have five sekirei, my wife and four others that will be looing to me. I hope that will be the last, I am but one individual and have the same amount of time to work with. To divide my attention between those that are around me will be taxing enough, I wish for no more going forward.

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **That's where I'll leave off on this chapter. Yes, Ashe gets a fifth and Yashima will be the last one, that's my decision. Sorry if some of you want more, but it's not going to happen. Also Ashe as he proved can undo contracts between ashikabis and sekirei, but there is more to how it works. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, comment and review!**


	13. Growing Polarization

**A/n**

 **Here is Chapter 13, sorry it took so long for it to be posted, life has not given me a great deal of time to write. Anyways, I don't own anything from the Sekirei universe or the religious references I make nor the changes I make, remember this is fiction. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Growing Polarization

 _-Ashe's pov-_

I found myself in a place that I knew all too well, for I had been here many times and each instance was not pleasant for me. The collection of markers identified it as a graveyard, but it was more than that to me, this place was a graveyard I knew personally. This was the place I've visited every year for the last four centuries, it was where a number I'd known were laid to rest. But this was clearly a dream, one that I have on occasion and each time I wish it would end and leave me be, but it never did. This dream was one of the heaviest reminders of those that had been lost which I had not been able to save.

I began walking forward and started hearing voices asking why they had died or been killed, even as I attempted to ignore them. However, it wasn't long before my fox ears were lying flat and my hands had gone up to hold them down to try to drown out the growing cries of sorrow and curses directed towards me. Yet, even as I tried to shut them out, the reminders of those that I had been unable to help and save from their deaths that had claimed them couldn't be silenced. I kept going forward, no longer by choice and the painful cries continued much to the torture of my heart. A short period later, I came to be in front of Itsumi's marker and the pain deepened sharply. Her voice once comforted me and would always bring a smile to my face, but now her silence tore at me. Nonetheless, then came something I didn't expect, "Daddy…"

I twisted to my right and saw my son Kai standing there, this had never occurred in any of the renditions of this dream and it would be puzzling if not for the pain coursing through me. That was added to by Kai having a lost expression on his face as he came closer towards me and it didn't fit him at all. His eyes held my attention as I'd seen similar from children that were wandering lost and it hurt to see this from Kai. Without hesitation, I closed the distance between us and encircled my arms around Kai, "My son, what are you doing here, this is no place for a boy," I managed to say evenly.

Kai gazed up at my face and tears were flowing, "Daddy, I… I can't find mommy, she was with me before," he got out with sniffles as he spoke. "But then, she just disappeared, I've looked but I can't find her," he got out in building sobs. My voice didn't do as I directed it to as my son's sobbing grew worse, "Where is mommy daddy? You always know where she is… and why does that stone have the letters that are in mommy's name," he questioned as he started crying, pointing at a headstone.

My eyes flicked over to the stone that Kai had gestured at, for even if he has been learning his letters what he said made little to no sense! But as I scanned the stone I froze, and it was as if a jagged weapon was just shoved through my heart, for on the headstone that Kai had pointed to was chiseled Miya's name. Kai's continued cries for Miya served to breakdown the mental and emotional defenses I had. I could only hold Kai to me but couldn't say anything to him as things quickly faded around us.

I woke with a start, sweat running down my brow and tears were escaping my eyes at the horrible images from the dream that were fresh in my mind. The comforter of the futon was thrown off as my tails began thrashing around giving voice to the soul wrenching pain plaguing me. The later images from the dream wouldn't leave me, especially the expression of being lost that Kai had and his crying for Miya for they both were haunting me. Perhaps this was happening because of the recent event of Miya being taken, I can't say.

"Ashe?" I turned to the source of the voice and saw Miya sitting up rubbing her eyes tiredly. Seeing her did help my heart to an extent, but the images from the dream weren't fading from my mind like before, nor did the tears or the motions of my fox features cease. I tried to speak, but my voice didn't respond at all, only my mouth moved and even that was weak. Miya must of noticed that something was off with me as she became more awake, "Ashe, what is wrong," she asked with concern.

My voice still didn't respond to my commands and my mouth moving slightly wasn't helpful either, all I could do right now was move forward and embrace Miya. Having contact with her slowly started getting the torturous scenes of the dream to begin to fade from the forefront of my mind. Miya kept asking questions of me as I rapidly shifted from hugging my wife to desperately clinging to her for support. My psyche had been shaken with what could have happened to Miya, such hadn't happened to any I deeply cared about for a moderate period of time. It took a few minutes for me to regain use of my voice, "Nothing is wrong as things are," I uttered in a voice that broke intermittently.

Miya ceased her questioning and wrapped her arms around me as the emotions that were coursing through me began weakening. She also began going through motions of helping the dreamed images that were tearing at my soul to leave me. I quickly lost use of my voice or rather the use of words and was reduced to making quiet sounds of pain, more animalistic than what humans would make normally. Nonetheless, I was in agony and couldn't keep it inside myself, so the canine whines, yips and soft howls were their voice with this. After a time, I was able to stop the sounds of pain from coming from my mouth instead of words, yet I still clung to Miya as a kind of anchor. "You had that dream again didn't you Ashe, the one you go through the graveyard," posed Miya softly.

I managed to nod, "Y-yes," I replied quietly with agonized tones in my voice. "I just wanted it to end, for the dream to leave me be and cease tormenting me," I said in a pained whisper. I swallowed hard and kept going, "Their cries and curses… I did my best to ignore and give no heed to them…"

 _-Miya's pov-_

I awakened from a feeling of cold, along with a feeling of pain and misery which I didn't understand where such would come from. I opened my eyes and glanced around my immediate area, noting that the comforter was gone which explained the cold air. Glancing over to my left I saw that Ashe was sitting up for some reason, for it was still dark right now. Ashe isn't one to be nocturnal regularly, so for him to be up at a late hour like this was unusual. Plus, he was in his natural appearance which he so rarely shows, "Ashe," I questioned.

At my question, Ashe turned to face me and the second I saw his face I knew that there was something very off. He was sweating, there were tears coming from his eyes and the expression on his face was agonizing as it told of pain. And as my gaze looked the rest of Ashe over I saw that his fox features were thrashing around and was responsible for the comforter being gone. I focused back on Ashe's face and it hurt to see him in so much pain, "Ashe, what is wrong," I asked with concern.

My husband's mouth moved, but no words came out, which increased my worry for him, then shortly Ashe moved forward and hugged me. However, where Ash's embrace was normally to show care and affection, he wasn't doing that in this gesture. He was desperately holding onto me, as impressions came through our bond and I could feel that Ashe was in lots of agony from something. Over the next few minutes I tried talking to Ashe, but he didn't answer me at first, merely clung to me. But he did find his voice eventually, "Nothing is wrong as things are right now," he uttered in a voice that broke intermittently.

Ashe was trembling as he held onto me desperately and I stopped asking questions and simply hugged my husband as words clearly weren't going to help right now. At the same time, I focused on what was coming through our bond, his emotions gave me pieces that assisted in building a picture of what had happened to Ashe. While I was trying to figure out what was hurting Ashe, he started uttering quiet whines and canine-like sounds that others just don't make. Ashe only makes those sounds when he is seriously hurting and when no others are around him besides me.

Those sounds along with what impressions I was getting helped me come to the conclusion that Ashe had a dream he does sometimes, one that haunts him in the form of those from his past that he couldn't save blaming him and cursing him. The way Ashe was clinging to me was a desperate cry for help and I hummed to him to help calm him. After a time, the whines stopped coming from Ashe, "You had that dream again didn't you Ashe, the one you go through the graveyard," I posed softly.

Ashe managed to nod though his head was on my left shoulder now, "Y-yes," he replied quietly. I hurt to hear Ashe like this, yet I'm glad that no others see or hear this from him, for this is a side that he only shows me this. "I just wanted it to end, for the dream to leave me be and cease tormenting me," Ashe said in a wavering voice. he swallowed hard and kept going, "Their cries and curses… I did my best to ignore and give no heed to them…"

I said nothing, knowing that there was nothing I could say to help Ashe in this, I could only listen right now. Ashe had trouble getting out complete sentences as he told me about the dream he had. Like the times before, the dream had him end out in front of Itsumi's grave, but then the telling took a turn that I didn't see coming. "And then… Kai appeared," Ashe admitted.

What Ashe said caught my attention, "What, but that hasn't happened before," I uttered.

Ashe kept going as if I hadn't spoken, "He looked so lost, and then said that he couldn't find you and that you had disappeared. His crying for you… it ripped at me to hear him doing so… and there was a headstone… with your name on it," Ashe stopped speaking.

The description that Ashe was giving of the dream he had was terrible to imagine let alone listen to. Picturing our son lost as Ashe implied was painful, and then with how much Ashe cares about me, it's no wonder he was having great difficulty after seeing a grave that appeared to be mine. I kept embracing my husband, trying to provide some comfort to him, "It was a dream Ashe, nothing more than that. It was your fears and worries given a voice, they were not real though it sounds like they felt like it was." I nuzzled Ashe's head, "I am here, and I will not be going anywhere Ashe."

Ashe's fox features curled around me adding to the contact we had helping the feelings of unease fade. We stayed like we were for a while before Ashe spoke again, "I'm sorry that you end out seeing me when I'm like this Miya, you shouldn't have to."

I shook my head, "As you once told me, to be truly married as husband and wife fully and in every sense, we share in everything both during good and bad times," I stated. Then I grabbed both sides of Ashe's face and made him look at me to make him listen to what I was going to say, "So you listen to me Inari Ōkami, former deity that self-imposed his own fall from the heavens, you are MY husband and I am YOUR wife now and forever, do not ever forget that! We share in the happy times and support one another through the hard and difficult times, so stop your apologizing to me when I see you at your worst." I leaned forward and kissed him, then pulled back, "I'm here for you, so don't forget to lean on me when you need support Ashe as I do on you."

The maelstrom that was Ashe's emotions died down and settled, "Do forgive me Miya, I've been alone and adrift so often that I keep my own issues inside, so I forget to depend on others," Ashe said. Ashe and I stayed in one another's embrace, "The past I have lived through haunts and torments me. You help me move forward from the chains that shackle me and I'm grateful for that we have one another Miya."

 _-Yashima's pov-_

A week has passed since I was winged by Ashe and the seven days have flown by faster than I thought they could. The sheer difference between what my life had been and what it has become are like night and day! Junichi had regularly abused me on a daily basis and looking back, it is hard to comprehend how I could have craved such attention. It made no sense to me at all that I would have any urge to have that type of abuse. Now I have no such desire and the changes that I'm experiencing, I couldn't see or imagine such before.

Yet, after talking with Yume and Miya an amount they told me that wanting that type of attention wasn't my fault nor did it mean that something was wrong with me. According to them, it was one of the effects of the adjustments made by MBI on sekirei. We sekirei will be inevitably drawn to the ones that can wing them, hopefully the one that is the best match but that's no guarantee for that. The emotional attachment that was formed upon the winging would wipe away any doubts about the ashikabi right or wrong. That meant that the attachment I had felt towards Junichi had been there because he had winged me, even if by force. It had been fake and understanding that my feelings had been toyed with had irritated me, but I couldn't figure out completely why.

However, the feeling of being used and cheated vanished as Ashe had been treating me so nicely. From the very moment he had winged me, the surety of him being one of the best choices I could make had set itself in my mind and heart. He had been asking me if there was anything I needed, yet he has asked pretty much nothing of me so far in return. I could now understand why Yume, Akitsu and Kuu would hug Ashe with expressions of genuine happiness on their faces on a daily basis. I found myself wanting to do the same almost each time I saw Ashe without rhyme or reason other than he was how he was.

The way Ashe treats me has made me question so many things that I had been taught before being released by MBI. Sekirei were taught that we were required to fight in the Sekirei Plan, and only one of us would make it to the end. The 'winner' then would be given their wish whatever it was, which was the motivation for all sekirei to fight and survive. That was the sole reason for sekirei to exist according to Professor Minaka and others from MBI and there was nothing else. Yet, being around and with Ashe… I don't know, but I'm beginning to think that such isn't necessary as those from MBI claims it is, nor are they right in that being the reason we exist.

I mean, I've been the happiest I have ever been living here at Izumo Inn. Ashe is the most amazing individual I've ever been around and he's the best ashikabi I can imagine having. He is so sweet and goes out of his way to make sure that I am pleased with how my life is going as he does with each of his sekirei individually. He also seems to be able to know what another is thinking, whether that is the case or not, I can't say for sure. But there have been times that I didn't say anything, and Ashe knew the thoughts of my heart somehow. Not that I had a problem with Ashe being able to do that, it was still hard for me to voice what I felt, even if it was getting easier as time went on.

Then there had been moments that had been embarrassing, but secretly extremely enjoyable ones as well. Times where Ashe would catch me unaware whether it was while I was thinking or just not expecting him to appear. His surprise hugs and other signs of affection were pleasant even if they made me jump still. Rather, that contact was more than pleasant as there was a warmth with them which I was still getting used to, but it was more than just nice. It makes me think that if what I've been living is what it is truly like to have an ashikabi, then I can understand the extreme interest and value of having one.

And finally, there were the other people that lived here in the north, most were nice, and each were different. And it was only a day after being winged by Ashe that I found out that many of them weren't human like the majority are in this city. The learning of new things every day and being able to be with Ashe is a joy unlike any I had known before. I didn't even know that one could be as happy as I've become, every day feels like I'm in a dream. I find myself smiling far more than I used to now, and it feels natural somehow and I could only anticipate what would come in the future.

 _-Ashe's pov-_

As time moved forward, both good and bad events came, first the positive. Yashima appeared to be finding her place and was happy with how her life was going now. The girl really opened up a few days after being winged by me and she had shown herself to be different than first impressions suggested. When we had first met, she had been submissive and blindly loyal to the one that had winged her as MBI's adjustments made sure of. Now she was gaining confidence in herself and her abilities, though she is still kind of quiet. Similar to Akitsu, she tended to show what she felt through expressions and not through words like Yume and Kuu do. The non-verbal gestures she shows me clearly told me that she liked and wanted what she had here and left no doubt in mind about that.

Not to say that Yashima doesn't speak her mind or make her thoughts known outwardly to some for she does, but she doesn't do so loudly. That could change given time, when she's around me she talks more and she's maturing, it can take time to grow, I've seen the idea countless times. Admittedly, it does make Yashima look quite cute with how she was trying to do her best to appear confident but wasn't actually confident in herself much yet. It's a different kind of cute than Kuu pulls off, nor is it the same innocent cuteness that Akitsu puts off. Yashima has a charm all her own, and I can't say if she realizes she has it or not, but she most certainly does.

The other positive event was that things seemed to be settling back into a routine and with the upheavals that had occurred recently, still routine was welcome. Everyone at the house was occupying themselves with meaningful tasks… well, most were, but there were those that just seemed to do things that were irritating. Matsu was a prime example, still being the freeloader she insisted on being, and that included her practicing her problematic habits a few of which I should be kicking her out for. But aside from her, the rest in the house were using their time well enough to be fruitful overall.

Yashima and Yume had taken up to having sparring matches after getting permission from Miya and me. They did benefit from the work even if Yume was clearly better at fighting than Yashima, the difference in skill level was easy to see for those who know the fighting arts. Yashima however, didn't let Yume have an overwhelming advantage for very long as she learned quickly and adapted just as fast. The two also developed a kind of friendship during the time there were spending together both during the matches and outside of them. And it was nice to see them getting along like they were along with looking out for each other.

I observed the two more than assisting them as I was helping Kuu and Akitsu learn more about their abilities and how to control them effectively and both were doing fairly well with the idea. Where my knowledge is more with magic and its workings than the Sekirei's abilities, they are surprisingly similar. So my wisdom was beneficial for the two and I did learn from them as much as they were learning from me. Plus, the time I got with them was very nice to have as I care about both of them and our bond is deepening.

While I was doing what I was able for my other sekirei, Miya was 'training' both Musubi and Tsukiumi and honestly, they both needed to work and practice with their skills and abilities. Musubi was fair at hand to hand, or rather she had fair control of how to wield her fists in a fight. Meanwhile, Tsukiumi was not all that bad with her water manipulation capabilities, but that appeared to be all she had to work with. The reason I say that is from what I saw, both of the reason I say that is from what I saw, Tsukiumi would try and overwhelm Musubi with water but Musubi would sometimes get up close where water techniques weren't as effective. Still the two had much to learn which was proven by Miya showing them both up, at the same time I might add.

Granted, things weren't all nice but that is how life tends to be, I've been around long enough to understand that. For there to be good there must be the opposite as contrast is necessary to comprehend such things. Nonetheless, Minato's sister popping up from time to time wasn't appreciated in any way, shape or form. When she was around, I made sure to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't get busy with her hands involving any of my tenants. And yes, she made attempts to grope some of Izumo Inn's inhabitance while visiting Minato, Musubi being the most frequent target. Of course, I didn't let her have her way and stopped Yukari from groping my tenants as I wouldn't let such lecherous actions slide.

If it was just Yukari Sahashi that I was forced to tolerate and deal with, things would be okay, and I wouldn't be complaining. However, there was more that came in the form of a turn of events as of late curtesy of none other than MBI, specifically Hiroto Minaka himself. Out of the blue, the man made an announcement that until further notice checkpoints would now be in place at all exits to Tokyo and all wishing to leave would be checked thoroughly without any choice. In short, Minaka was locking down the city for his game, making sure that none of the 'participants' could leave or escape. The announcement also acted as a signal for the start of the second stage of his Sekirei Plan. Technically speaking, MBI owned or controlled the majority of the city and so they could do what they were even if they shouldn't do so.

Only the northern area of the city was free of MBI's influence, and that was not without growing effort these days. MBI representatives came to the north at least once a week to attempt to coheres the inhabitance to do as they wanted to allow them control of the north. Nonetheless, none of those efforts nor the disappearances that occurred phased Minaka at all, the fool still believes he's completely in control. Minaka also had according to Minato, instated a new rule for his game which was that no sekirei or Ashikabi were to leave the city. That just lent credence to 'checkpoints' being setup to make sure that none leave. It also meant that there were few unwinged sekirei left, so there would be some individuals searching for them to 'acquire' them by force to work for them without choice. One was Kagari here, but that was a subject I didn't bring up with him and he didn't talk about it either. As long as he is here, other ashikabis and MBI will have to deal with a lot to have a chance to get to him.

Then, there was one other major change that came, and I'm inclined to feel that it would be a source of annoyance for me on a regular basis. It came one day when Minato returned from an outing with signs that he had gotten involved in something harsh with the form of injuries. With Minato being as he is, misfortune does find him sometimes true, but normally not enough to get him as hurt as he came back to the house he did this time. Yet, what came as more a surprise was Kazehana was with him. I couldn't figure out why she would be with him for Minato didn't spend time around those like the woman most of the time. Minato then informed me that he had winged Kazehana and the explanation that followed made me wonder how Minato attracts trouble as he seems to.

I was not wrong when I assumed that Minato had gotten himself into a problematic situation. He had been 'taken' by someone, which description matched the pink-haired pervert that came around here a while ago. Tsukiumi had also been apologizing to Minato for failing him, since she had been fighting with another when Minato was stolen. Honestly, I would question if there are any rules to keep civility in the Sekirei Plan, but the answer is Minaka doesn't care about civility, so anything goes I suppose. Then again, I pity Minato since he has such a kind heart and soul, yet his life wouldn't reflect that, it's like the world is against him. Such individuals are rare and are so often overlooked by others and the world misses out on what they can bring.

Back to Minato's story, when he had regained consciousness, he had found himself in a warehouse. The peeping pervert by the things Minato said, was working through issues essentially, and I tend to encourage working out problems in the way that works well for them. However, if that method does harm to another, then that individual should be thinking harder for a different way to deal with their problems. Minato had tried to get away, not being the kind of person that fight much if given the choice. But there had been another sekirei that appeared to stop Minato from leaving, something about using him to get back at others. I couldn't say who it was the two wanted to get back at, I don't know much about the two.

So then comes Kazehana, one might ask how she came into the picture and why? She had apparently 'dropped-in' on this warehouse to help Minato by her own words. I'm more inclined to think it wasn't to save Minato but to 'sample' the goods stored there, mostly since the warehouse stored alcoholic liquor. She had shown she had an extreme fondness for liquids that contain alcohol and yet has a resistance to their affects, more than humans are on average. Whether you consider it coincidence or fate, in the end it depends on perspective and doesn't change what happened. Anyways, Kazehana had interceded and ended out winging herself in the process and then beat the two that were holding Minato captive. After that, the two had come back here to the house where Kazehana had gone to Uzume for help on something if my ears picked up some of their conversation correctly.

I thought little of it and turned my attention back to Minato as he is one of the better tenants I get, and I would rather not lose him. Plus, I have become fond of the young man and he does make things interesting enough that it is refreshing but not hectic most of the time. However, his winging of Kazehana also meant that she would be a likely tenant as Minato would not say no to her wanted to say around him. Kazehana's fondness for alcohol was trouble to me and the way she just drinks it in ridiculous amounts will not be good. Then there was the way she flirted with Minato without shame with the rules that it went against. Matsu was irritating enough, this was an addition that I wasn't looking forward to dealing with.

Minato's injuries didn't look to be serious, just a couple of cuts and bruises by what I could tell. That being the case, I headed back to the kitchen to help Miya with the evening meal leaving Minato to his sekirei. Dinner was about ready when there was a commotion from the dining room, and I would've continued on getting dinner to the table if it wasn't for the scent of blood coming to my nose. Striding over to the dining room to find out what was going on for that scent to appear, I was halted in my tracks with the scene I came in on.

In the room was Kazehana was in an outfit that was completely and utterly unacceptable in more ways than I wish to iterate. The woman was wearing nothing but an apron for goodness sakes and her backside was facing me and that wasn't a view I have any interest in seeing. Honestly, Kazehana could get a job at Mira's place in a heartbeat with how she was acting and not be out of place, that is not a good thing with me! Then if you connect the dots of where Kazehana likely got that outfit, Uzume had probably been hiding it from me. That leaves the question of what else she might be keeping concealed from Miya and I, an answer that will need to be discussed at a later point.

The scent of blood I had caught earlier was coming from Minato whose nose was leaking the bodily liquid a worrisome amount. Minato was in the process of trying to tell Kazehana that the outfit she was in was not appropriate and rightly so. Meanwhile, Matsu being as she was made the situation worse by encouraging Kazehana's behavior. As I've shown already, I'm not one to allow unacceptable behavior to happen for long if at all if I am able to stop it. Upon fully entering the room, the conversation came to the point that Tsukiumi was making a comment, "Outfit, she's practically naked!"

"She's just bolder than you Tsukiumi, and she can make it look sexy," Matsu shot back.

I moved to be behind Matsu and put out a demonic aura, "Is that your way of saying that you wish to be evicted along with Kazehana Matsu? I'm more than willing to grant that after dinner and throw you out to the street by the time the sun finishes setting," I stated emotionlessly.

Matsu snapped around and jumped before scurrying over to hide behind Minato, "Mr. Landlord! I wasn't implying anything with what I just said, I swear," she replied shakily.

I folded my arms, "Then if you don't mean what you say, better to keep it to yourself Matsu," I returned.

Then I turned to face Kazehana who had been just whacked by a ladle Miya had in hand, "Public nudity is forbidden here at Izumo Inn," Miya said in a false sweet voice.

I nodded strongly, "Indeed it most certainly is, and Kazehana this is and will be the one warning you get on potential rule breaking, modest dressing is an expectation here and the apron alone is not modest dress," I stated in agreement with Miya.

Everyone nodded fervently promising that they would be good, most likely because both Miya and I were putting off demonic auras to get our point across. Anyways, Miya followed by Akitsu and Kuu went to work on preparing dinner, while Yume, Yashima and I kept an eye on the rest of the tenants of the house. They were sitting at the table nervously looking at each other and avoiding my gaze specifically. Uzumi had slipped away somewhere without being easily noticed, but Kagari had gotten back from the host club he worked at and he took her place at the table. Although, Kagari was acting a bit different as of late than he had before, why I can't say with the facts as I know them. However, I did note that whatever was going on with Kagari, Minato seemed to make it worse which didn't tell me much of what was going on.

Dinner itself was a non-quiet affair to say the least, Kazehana had gone off and 'changed' which didn't help much with improving her state of dress. If anything, then what the woman came back in was about the same as what she had been wearing before. Kazehana was now in a purple low-cut bikini like outfit with large feathers at the back, which was not something I would allow with the second rule of the house. I reiterated my displeasure of modest dress, but it was easy to see that Kazehana wasn't listening to me. And so, I have yet another tenant that will causing me headaches, I just had Matsu and Uzume before and now I have Kazehana.

The other half of the non-quiet part of dinner came with the interaction of Minato and his sekirei fighting over his attention. Minato, with his submissive tendency with women was working against his kind heart and making his situation harder. It would be comical if not for certain elements, those being Kazehana, Matsu and Tsukiumi and their interaction with each other. Matsu was being her usual problematic self, making me wish I had kicked her out for her earlier major trespass. Tsukiumi was adding fuel to the fire by letting herself be goaded on and letting her jealousy get the better of her. Finally, there was Kazehana and with her, I can't tell if her flirting is expert skill and intentional, or just plain blissful ignorance at work.

All of that together was irking me as it was like I was being taunted to a degree even if that wasn't the point or the intention. The reason it can be seen that way is there was no technical rule breaking occurring just yet, but the line was being flirted with and toed seriously. I don't appreciate nor like constant rule breakers at all, but those that flirt with the line of rule breaking on a regular basis are not much better in my opinion. What irks me so is calling any out on flirting with that line regularly is close to pointless as they either don't realize what they're doing or don't care and just keep going as far as they can. I know I wasn't the only one that was having issue with the scene playing out at the dinner table, Miya was as well.

There came a point that I was about to put my foot down and say enough was enough and to call to task those who were causing issue, when Minato spoke up. "Um Kagari, you've hardly touched your food, are you sure you're doing alright?"

The comment had me momentarily forget about my irritation of the current situation. My gaze swept over to the other male tenant I have, and I was forced to do a double take at somethings. Kagari is one of the tenants I don't watch much since he pays his bill on time and keeps to himself, I get tenants like that on occasion and they were fine. But now that take a good look at him, there had been some changes since last time I'd had interaction with him. First, Kagari looked stressed and haggard though his job could be causing the change, I'm inclined to think other things are contributing. The two other salient points that were catching my notice, the first was that Kagari's shirt was tighter than it had been previously around the chest area. The second thing I noticed was that Kagari's 'energy' was off, and even with magic users their power doesn't fluctuate like his was right now.

"I'm fine," Kagari insisted firmly.

I didn't believe he was fine, what was going on I couldn't say with what I knew at the moment. There is definitely something that was off, and I doubt that I'm the only one who is wondering what's going on. "Are you sure, you need to be sure to keep your health up and everything," Minato inquired in a concerned tone.

The expression on Kagari's face morphed into one of irritation and anger, "Some stupid man," he uttered. "Some stupid man has no business being concerned about my health," Kagari snapped.

This was unusual for Kagari, he wasn't one to raise his voice or snap at another that I've seen thus far. The outburst certainly drew attention from us at the table, then Kagari rushed out of the room. There was an awkward silence for a minute before I rose and went after Kagari to perhaps ascertain what was going on. Miya was in the dining room to keep things from getting out of order with those there.

As I've mentioned previously, I have had all sorts of individuals that have stayed here and many of them have confided in me with their issues they are working through. I am more than willing to provide a listening ear to those that need that and advice when it helps. There has been a number of tenants that had unusual problems that most don't notice for one reason or another. So, I've seen and listen to a vast range of shortcomings, woes and personal flaws that exist with individuals. I'm not one to judge another by the flaws or problems they are dealing with for none are perfect. I made my way over to Kagari's room and knocked on the door, "Kagari, whatever it is troubling you, talking about it does help and I am willing to provide a listening ear," I stated.

There was soft groaning sounds, "You wouldn't understand," Kagari replied.

I sighed, "You would be shocked and amazed at what I would comprehend, I've been told about an array of issues that individuals deal with. What do you have to lose by having a listening ear to talk to and get some weight off your back," I asked.

Kagari didn't answer right away, "And why would you care about what I'm dealing with," he questioned sharply.

I figured that was a yes to having a listening ear, so I snapped my fingers and teleported into Kagari's room. Said tenant in question was on the bed looking to be struggling with pain coursing through him, "Despite what some would think from a glance at me, I do care what happens to people in general," I stated.

Kagari's head snapped up and his eyes widened at seeing me in the room, but the door being locked. "What the… but how did you enter the room, I locked the door behind me," he uttered.

I smiled at the inquiry, "I can enter a room without using a door, such is more a curtesy to others than anything to me. Honestly, there are many things I can do and know that would boggle even the most learned into stupefied mutterings and ravings," I commented. I paused to study the expression of shock and confusion on Kagari's face and it reminded me of how Takehito had looked when he found out the non-human world exists. "Although, your expression does bring memories of how Takehito looked a few times," I stated.

"Wait, you knew Takehito Asama," questioned Kagari.

I nodded in reply, "Indeed, he was a cherished friend of mine," I answered. Good memories of Takehito went through my mind before I refocused on Kagari, "I assume he was your adjuster then, and if so, you are lucky to have had him."

Kagari didn't take my last comment well, "Lucky you say? How I am lucky?! Takehito said that my powers were unstable even after he tried to change that," he shot back.

That helped the information to fall into place for me, for Takehito had asked for advice on an issue he was dealing with at a past point. It had been kind of odd and that was why I remembered it as it had been about stabilizing fire energy. I had told him the best way to do such a thing but mixing human science methodology and the working of magic is risky as they often clash and so, the results are unpredictable. I respect Takehito and the judgement he would have had in using the knowledge I gave him but trying to bend the laws by which magic works and flows in is not done without risk. If Kagari's condition is anything to go by, whatever Takehito had done only helped temporarily and wasn't enough anymore to keep things in working order.

Even as I moved a critical eye over the sekirei, I could tell that his condition… or rather I should say 'her' as Kagari's energy was more female than male now. Her condition at this point was getting worse as time went on and would need something drastic to change. Winging might help things even and balance out, but there was no guarantee of that, it would really depend on the ashikabi. I could help for a short period, but I couldn't fix this issue without further study and I highly doubt Kagari has the time to work with. "Yes, Takehito did always try his best to help others, even when it may not have appeared so. And now why he asked about what he did some time ago makes more sense looking back," I remarked. I know Takehito would have been running around in frustration with attempting to find a way to help stabilize Homura's powers, it was the kind of person he was. Unfortunately, it would seem my warning to him about fire energy being cantankerous proved right. "Sorry to say, I believe Takehito's adjustments have merely delayed the instability you are having issues with for a time and wasn't the fix for the imbalance," I replied pensively. I put a finger to my chin as the logic of the instability was cause for the recent changes for Kagari, "It is also the potential reason for your gender change I would surmise along with reacting."

Kagari growled at my last remark, "That can't be," she stated.

That reaction was unexpected though not unheard of, "It is my understanding that when a sekirei reacts a variety of things can occur, and it differs between individuals." I stared at Kagari for a moment, curious if she had some sort of issue with Minato himself, for I had few myself. "Do you perhaps have something particularly against Minato as you seem to be reacting to him," I asked. Homura hesitated at my question and appeared to be at a bit of a loss of how to answer about Minato. So, I continued, "Every individual is drawn to those they wish to be around whether they admit that or not, it is the nature of living beings. I would warn you though, resisting what nature is attempting to give doesn't tend to make things easy, it's more likely to bring hardship for you Homura."

Homura didn't like what I said by the look on her face, nor that I was referring to her by her actual name. "So, you're the same as Minaka, accept my fate to be another's play thing," she spat.

That reply struck a chord in me hard and it wasn't appreciated in any way to be compared to Hiroto Minaka, it was more a harsh insult. But, I reigned in my anger and put up a mask, keeping calm, "Why would you say that Kagari? You should know by now that I have shown that I care about what happens to others," I returned evenly. I paused a moment and took a deep breath, "Hiroto Minaka on the other hand has left no doubt that he does not care."

To me, Minaka has displayed more than enough evidence to make it clear and unmistakable fact that he cares about his own ambitions. "The Sekirei Plan and what it involves is all just a game to you too, just an opportunity to play with sekirei as you see fit. No matter how any of us struggle," Homura was snarling, but I snapped my fingers and used magic to silence her.

I was unhappy with the accusations had been said for more than them being false for me and others. It was only a few that made things bad as they were for a number of the sekirei, and the many shouldn't be blamed for what the few do. The loathing and anger I felt when thinking about Minaka in any way flared up in me. "I know not what Minaka said to you Homura, nor do I honestly care what he could have said to you. However, for you to even for an instant consider listening to that insane fool is surprising and disappointing. It gives more the impression that you've given up on trying to change your situation and given power to those like him to. Individuals like Minaka can only have power when they are given it from others, it is a choice to listen to them or not," I stated sharply. "Minaka's plan for sekirei is an atrocity in my eyes as it is a war to the death regardless what others call it or state what it is! The fact that Sekirei are being put into a war to kill one another until only one stands, that is why Yume, Akitsu, Kuu, Yashima will not fight in such unless they choose to by their own will and not because they are forced or told to. Any who attempt to do so, I will personally guide them to what awaits them after their deaths come upon them in a way fitting their actions, Hiroto Minaka included."

I took a moment to calm down and then released Homura from the spell that was preventing her from speaking before I turned towards the door. "I said that resisting what nature will make things hard, not bad necessarily just less simple. That is a choice that you must make for yourself, just as any other living being would. It is possible that being winged may help your issue, yet it may not there is not enough information to say definitively. However, I can guarantee if nothing changes for you, then your condition will bring the end for you through probably burning you to nothing. So, what you do with your time now does count, I would recommend you spend it wisely," I remarked and teleported out of the room.

There was little I could do for Homura as things were, it would be up to her how things would end out. She would have some time to work with by what I had seen, but not enough to comfortably procrastinate. Nevertheless, the way that Homura had put Minaka's Sekirei Plan was disgusting from a slightly different view than I have myself. Of course, I don't see the idea as a game, it is a war put on for entertainment of a mad man and any like him. Takehito had died to stop him preventing Minaka's plan, there was no way I could be okay with that.

From Homura's room, I headed towards the dining room again and when I entered the room the scene was almost comical. Matsu and Kazehana were splayed on the floor, bottles around them and the smell in the air said the bottles had contained alcohol substance. Where the two had obtained alcohol I don't know nor do I care about it much other than it had been brought into the house at all, without permission no less. The hangovers they would have I believe would serve as a punishment for their choice for the time being. Whether there will be more punishment, would be decided later, so I left them lying where they were upon leaving the room.

 _-Yume's pov-_

After Ashe went to check on Kagari, the 'meal' continued without the two of them. Kagari's reaction had been different, very unlike him from what I've seen since I came here. However, my attention was redirected when Kazehana began whining about there being no sake to drink and Matsu then brought out a bottle from somewhere I didn't see. Miya was unhappy at seeing the bottle Matsu had, but Kazehana and Matsu ignored her protests, suggesting they were more afraid of Ashe than Miya. It also makes me think that they had been waiting for Ashe to be out of the room to drink the contents of the bottle, meaning that he would have disapproved. The two even convinced Akitsu to make ice for them to put in their glasses, with Akitsu being ignorant of what they were using her for.

It was ten minutes after Ashe and Kagari had gone that Tsukiumi slumped to the floor while Matsu and Kazehana kept drinking the alcohol they were. Minato and Musubi picked Tsukiumi up, and were quickly helped by Yashima and they carried her off to the room she was assigned. Kuu came over to me and seemed to be apprehensive about what Matsu and Kazehana were doing currently. I would guess it was around twenty minutes when Matsu sunk to the floor and it wasn't long before Kazehana followed. It made me wonder what kind of alcoholic liquid the two had smuggled into the house. Kazehana doesn't go down from just any alcoholic drink after all, she isn't regularly sober, so alcohol is something she has going through her body normally.

Anyways, Kuu and I helped Miya clean up what was left from dinner, tidying up around both Matsu and Kazehana as we went. Miya told us to leave the two where they were for the time being and we did so. The next morning came and everything seemed to go back to the routine that most days had. The peace filled times were wonderful to experience, and the happiness was exquisite to know. But I fear these times will not last much longer, not with the Sekirei Plan laid out as it was according to Professor Minaka. The plan was already in the second stage right now with the city being closed off and MBI's security forces guarding all the way's out of Shinto Tato. That would also mean that most sekirei have been winged by ashikabi and there either was already 'weeding out' happening or it would begin very soon. Things would only be more difficult moving forward for everyone, that was undeniable.

I know Ashe said that those of us connected to him wouldn't have to fight in the Sekirei Plan and I believe what he stated. However, Professor Minaka had stated that all sekirei would participate in the plan and left no room for argument. Because of that, I look to the day that Ashe would clash with Professor Minaka with extreme fear and apprehension. I may not like how Professor Minaka is doing things, but he did find we sekirei and awaken us. If that hadn't happened, then none of us would have found our ashikabis and that was its own form of torture. So, for that I didn't wish Professor Minaka to die or be killed, even if what he's doing is wrong.

The routine was changed when Minato came back with Musubi and Tsukiumi with him, but also another pair with them as well. Ashe had gone out a short period after Minato had left, so he wasn't around the Inn right now. Miya had Minato and his guests come into the living room to give their story of what had brought them here. Their names were Haruka for the young man and Kuno for the sekirei with him. The two were attempting to escape the Sekirei plan and 'run away together' and get away from the fighting that was going on. As they had been trying to sneak past one of the checkpoints that MBI had set up Haihane had spotted them before they had gotten past. Haihane had chased the two away from the checkpoint and they had ran into the north, saying that it was being seen as a kind of haven from MBI to an extent.

However, the two hadn't reached the northern sector of the city before they were attacked again by another sekirei. The attacker hadn't given off much detail to identify them, only said by the two that they had "vales" covering them. That description didn't fit any of the sekirei that I knew off-hand, but there were many that I didn't know much about. I did feel for the pair, the wish to not participate in the war the Sekirei Plan is was a wish I have as well. Nonetheless, MBI had made leaving Shinto Taito much harder for sekirei at least. It had been Musubi and Tsukiumi that had interrupted the fight and driven the unknown sekirei away and helped the pair. That brought them to Izumo Inn by Minato and his group and to the current situation as it was.

Haruka and Kuno stayed for the rest of the day after Minato and they begged Miya to let them stay until the evening. When Ashe returned just before dinner, the tale of Haruka and Kuno was repeated for his ears to hear. He seemed sympathetic towards the situation for the two as he didn't stop them or do anything to change what they were planning. Musubi was all for helping the two get out of Shinto Taito and seemed to be happy for the pair and their relationship. Tsukiumi on the other hand was adamantly against doing anything for Haruka or Kuno and saw their wish as cowardice and stated so. Matsu and Kazehana both said they would do whatever Minato decided, leaving him in the position of having to make the decision. Minato was left to think of what to do by the time dinner was finished and cleaned up.

It was after the evening meal that I approached Ashe and Miya after dinner to ask them in a more private setting why they were not discouraging actions that would clearly end badly. Ashe appeared to notice I was worried about something before I said anything, "Yume, something troubling you I take it by your expression," he posed with a smile.

I hesitated, "Well Ashe, I was wondering," I started, trying to gather my thoughts. "You can see the dangers and risks that Minato, Haruka and the other face with what they plan to try and accomplish, do you not?"

Ashe frowned slightly, "Indeed, I can see the risk involved in what they intend to do for MBI has made it difficult for Sekirei to leave the city. But it is clear that they will not be dissuaded from the endeavor, regardless of the danger that accompanies it. I doubt there is anything I could say that would have them changing their minds in this.," he replied.

Even if that is the case, I'm still worried for any that were to try, and escape would be handled by the Discipline Squad according to protocol. That protocol stated that the Discipline Squad was to hunt down and stop any that tried to escape the city by whatever means necessary. And that point with Karasuba meant she could do whatever she liked to 'punish' those who were trying to escape. It would be no different with any that helped them to her either, she would do harm to them just as much as she would the escapees. Hence why I believe my worry was justified for I knew Karasuba well enough to know to what lengths she would go being her partner for as long as I had.

The evening went on and I did catch Minato and Haruka with their sekirei, with the exception of Tsukiumi who refused to go head out. My worry didn't leave me at all with what could happen to them as it would likely be one or more of the Disciplinary Squad that would go after them.

Chapter End

 **A/n**

 **Okay, I'll leave off there for this chapter. I know that this chapter is more filler than action, but it helps move the story along. First, there is character development, for Ashe and that is kind of rare in this or at least him specifically. For those who haven't noticed, where Ashe is extremely difficult to match physically, with his better strength and speed even with Sekirei, he has serious issues with emotional pain, mostly from his past. The dream sequence and what followed show that well enough to hopefully get the point across. Second, Kazehana with Minato and not Ashe, as stated before, Ashe has the sekirei he's going to have, he isn't going to have any more period. Still Kazehana much like Matsu will cause comic relief and frustrations for Ashe in the future. Lastly, the conversation between Homura and Ashe, it is a bit of history of Ashe and Takehito.**

 **The next chapter will involve the bridge fight and the escape attempt of Haruka and Kuno. Please some of you readers take time to write reviews, they are appreciated. Peace out until the next time!**

 **Tohka123**

Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well

 **Amerdism**

I kind of gave vague hints before the last chapter about Ashe's former identity, at least being a former deity. There is much more to the story that don't match Shinto religion, but that will come later. As for Ashe's divinity, the best way to put it for the time being, is that he doesn't have the power that he did as a god/goddess exactly, though there is an exception, but I'll being keeping that to myself. Ashe is weaker than when he was a god, and he can be beaten by them in terms of power. However, Ashe is of the mentality, 'fight smarter, not harder,' and there within lies the difference and why he tends to be left alone, with tactics, Ashe is extremely good. Then Ashe simply does not wish to go back to the heavens, he sees that as a firm decision and not reversable anytime in the near future, so it is a choice.


End file.
